Amores De Secundaria 2 Nuevas emociones
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: Continuación de Amores de secundaria Nuevo año, nuevos acontecimientos. Porque la historia continúa, y los misterios por fin serán revelados. NaruHina, SasuSaku, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno, etc... Cap 15
1. Vacaciones de verano

**!!!!Hola!!!!**

**Por fin he podido terminar el capitulo. No había tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerlo, pero al fin ha salido, he estado una buena parte del día aquí sentadota para poder terminar.**

**Gracias a todos ustedes, porque si no fuera por ustedes queridos lectores, jamás habríamos llegado hasta la segunda temporada. Así que besos para todos ^^**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei, pero yo uso a sus lindos personajes para crear mis historias ^^**

**Advertencia: este capítulo contiene lemon, aunque aún estoy en práctica, así que no esperen mucho de mi ^^u**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Vacaciones de verano.**

Las aves volaban en el cielo, sobre el inmenso mar, y el sol calentaba más que nunca.

La playa estaba llena de gente, todos tomando sol, comiendo helados, jugando en el mar. Algunos estaban en parejas disfrutando de su amor, otros jugando con una pelota de playa.

-¡El agua está fría! – Gritó una chica de cabellos azulados amarrados en una especie de tomate, y ojos color perla, que lucía un revelador bikini blanco. Salió corriendo unos cuantos pasos y luego alguien la tomó entre sus brazos - ¡Espera Naruto-kun!

-Vamos al agua hime-chan, no seas cobarde – Decía el rubio de ojos azules metiendo a su novia al mar – Además no está fría.

-¡No! – La chica le daba leves golpes en la espalda, pero no estaba enfadada, sólo estaba jugando. Él la metió al mar, haciendo que se mojara completa - ¡Que malo eres Naruto-kun!

-¿Soy malo? – Preguntó él con una sonrisa divertida.

-Eres malísimo, malvado – Respondió la ojiperla haciéndole un desprecio, pero luego lo miró con una sonrisa – Pero te amo de todas formas.

-Y yo a ti Hinata-chan – Naruto se acercó hasta sus labios y la besó, mientras las olas golpeaban a ambos, a ella por la espalda y a él de frente.

-

Sakura estaba recostada sobre la arena tomando el sol tranquilamente, usando unos lentes de sol oscuros con los marcos color rosa. Su bikini era rosado también y encima usaba una pañoleta de color verde agua con flores amarillas.

De pronto una sombra le tapó el sol, por lo que se quitó los lentes para mirar con una sonrisa a la persona que tenía en frente, quien traía unas sodas en las manos.

-Sasuke-kun – Dijo la pelirrosa – Te tardaste.

-Perdón, es que allá donde vendían las sodas estaba lleno de chicas locas que comenzaron a pedirme mi número, de no ser porque Karin las espantó yo…

-¿Karin? – Preguntó Sakura arqueando una ceja.

-¿No vas a ponerte celosa cierto? – Sasuke se sentó a su lado mientras le sonreía. Sakura simplemente desvió la mirada mientras inflaba las mejillas – Vamos Sakura – Tomó a la chica del mentón e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – No te pongas así ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Respondió Sakura sonriendo, y acercándose a los labios de su novio para besarlo.

-

Los chicos estaban jugando vóleibol playero. Neji, Tenten, Gaara y Yuki estaban en un lado y Matsuri, Sasori, Temari y Kiba estaban del otro.

Yuki cada vez que podía se colgaba del cuello de Gaara y aprovechaba de besarlo, luciendo lo más que podía su título de "novia". Matsuri la miraba con rabia, aunque trataba de disimularlo al estar frente a su novio Sasori.

-¡Allá va! – Gritó Tenten golpeando la pelota de playa hacia el otro lado de la red. Del otro lado Matsuri le dio con ambas manos, y la lanzó, directo al rostro de Yuki.

La chica cayó de espaldas con la nariz sangrándole y la cara roja por el golpe.

-Ups, perdón – Dijo Matsuri sonriendo internamente – No fue mi intención querida.

-Auch, mi rostro – Se quejó Yuki poniéndose de pie. Gaara fue a verla y la ayudó a levantar.

-¿Estás bien Yuki? – Preguntó el pelirrojo – Te llevaré de regreso al hotel para que vayamos a curarte.

-No es necesario Gaara-kun – Dijo Yuki con una sonrisa dulce, acto seguido miró a Matsuri como si fuese a matarla, con ojos de metralleta y un aura de demonio – Ésta maldita lo hizo a propósito.

-No, fue un accidente – Le aclaró la castaña - ¿Por qué te atacaría a ti? Yo no tengo nada en tu contra – Decía riendo con ironía.

-¡Claro que si, estás celosa porque Gaara ahora es mi novio y me quiere! ¡Porque él ya no te hace caso! – Gritó la pelinegra histérica, pero Matsuri seguía riendo. Gaara miró a Matsuri mientras trataba de retener a su "novia" –con quien en realidad sólo estaba para darle celos a Matsuri- que estaba por ir a golpear a la chica.

-Si vieras que eso me da igual, Gaara no me interesa para nada – Dijo la castaña, haciendo que Gaara se sintiera muy mal, después de todo lo había dicho en frente de él. Sasori aprovechó de abrazar a Matsuri por la cintura.

-Escucha niña, Matsuri es mi novia y créeme que Gaara no significa nada para ella.

-¡No hables por los demás bastardo! - Lo amenazó Gaara.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Quieres pelear otra vez mocoso?!

-¡Cuando quieras!

-Gaara-kun, vámonos por favor, ya no quiero estar aquí – Pidió Yuki abrazando a Gaara. Él asintió y se fue con ella, pero sin dejar de ver a Matsuri durante todo el tiempo que le fue posible.

-"Idiotas" – Pensó Matsuri con fastidio. Era verdad que lo había hecho a propósito, después de todo no soportaba a esa resbalosa, pero eso jamás iba a reconocerlo, jamás iba a aceptar que seguía amando a Gaara – "Jamás lo haré"

Después del incidente, Sasori la tomó de la mano y se la llevó del lugar, dejando el juego tirado.

-¿Bueno y ahora qué? – Preguntó Tenten con fastidio.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad Ten? – Le preguntó Neji con una sonrisa. La castaña asintió sonriendo, y ambos se fueron tomados de la mano.

-Bueno, supongo que así no se puede jugar – Dijo Kiba – Me voy a buscar a mi novia.

-Si, yo voy por Shikamaru.

Los dos jóvenes se alejaron. La rubia caminó hasta una silla de playa, en donde se encontraba recostado Shikamaru, ya un poco rojo por pasar todo el día ahí sin hacer nada.

Temari se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gustas tan bronceado – Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Eh? – El pelinegro la miró levantando un poco sus lentes, pero al notarlo Temari comenzó a reír, ya que se notaba la línea de los anteojos de sol sobre su piel y se veía muy gracioso.

-Cielos Shikamaru, debiste quitarte los lentes, jajajaja – Reía la rubia.

-No te burles o esta noche no me voy a escapar a tu cuarto – Le amenazó Shikamaru con una sonrisa. Temari se calló al instante, inflando las mejillas.

-¿Siempre vas a sobornarme con eso? – Preguntó mirando a otro lado. De pronto sintió los brazos de su novio alrededor de su cintura, lo que la hizo sorprenderse. Shikamaru la había abrazado por la espalda, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de ella, que estaba descubierto debido a que estaba usando un bikini.

-Sabes que es sólo una broma tonta – Le dijo con esa voz que tanto le gustaba, no con pereza sino con ternura.

-Eres malo para hacer bromas, perezoso – Le susurró Temari sonriendo.

-

-¡Por favor una foto Ino-san! – Pedían un montón de chicos mientras Ino posaba vistiendo un sensual bikini morado. Tras ella había una especie de escenografía de la playa, pero al atardecer, y junto a ella había varias chicas más. Arriba había un gran cartel que decía "Miss beach girl", e Ino estaba participando de ese concurso.

Sin embargo, para Sai -que estaba en primera fila- no era nada grato ya que todos esos chicos desesperados tendrían una colección privada con fotos de SU novia, y eso lo hacía sentirse celoso.

En ese momento llegaron Sasuke y Sakura tomados de la mano, al igual que Naruto y Hinata, ya que querían ver el comienzo del concurso.

-Ino se ve muy linda – Dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Para mí la reina de la playa eres sólo tú Hinata-chan – Le dijo Naruto mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios. La ojiperla le sonrió y todos voltearon a ver el concurso que ya estaba comenzando.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Matsuri había sido jalada por Sasori hasta llegar al hotel. Él estaba muy molesto, aunque en la playa lo había disimulado muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

-¿Hacer qué? – Matsuri se hizo la desentendida, como si no supiera de que estaban hablando, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar las cosas así.

-La golpeaste a propósito ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Aún sigues enamorada de Gaara – Dijo Sasori bajando la mirada. Matsuri se sintió mal, ella no quería hacerle eso a él, y tampoco quería sentir todo aquello por Gaara, pero no podía evitarlo. En su juego de conquistarla, Gaara realmente lo había logrado completamente, sentía que jamás podría sentir algo así por otro hombre, aunque lo intentara.

-No fue así – Siguió negando Matsuri – Y yo no amo a Gaara, de verdad que no – Dijo bajando la mirada.

-No te creo – Sasori le dio la espalda y se fue del lugar muy triste y a la vez enojado. Matsuri se apoyó contra la pared de aquel pasillo vacío.

-¿Cómo se hace? – Se preguntó con tristeza - ¿Cómo se hace para olvidar a alguien a quien amas con todas tus fuerzas?

* * *

-Ya está todo bien Yuki – Dijo Gaara con una sonrisa. Por suerte el golpe había sido superficial y sanaría pronto. La pelinegra le sonrió con dulzura.

-Perdón por hacer que me cuides, sé que soy una torpe para todos los deportes.

-No es cierto, esto lo hizo Matsuri a propósito – Dijo el pelirrojo con cierto enfado en su voz – Voy a tener que hablar con ella.

Gaara se puso de pie dispuesto a salir, pero Yuki lo tomó de la mano, jalándolo hacia ella. Gaara se dejó llevar, hasta quedar encima de la chica.

-Por favor no vayas con ella – Pidió con una suave voz – Yo sé que aún la amas – La chica bajó su mirada y una lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas. Gaara notó esto y la secó con sus dedos.

-No llores Yuki, te prometo que haré todo lo posible porque esto resulte – Le dijo Gaara, tratando de sonar convincente. Él no quería lastimarla, la quería mucho, pero no la amaba.

-Yo sé que si – Dijo Yuki antes de besarlo.

Gaara se sentía un poco mal, después de todo sólo la usaba para darle celos a Matsuri, y no se daba cuenta de que ella se estaba enamorando de él.

* * *

En Konoha, las cosas iban de mal en peor en la mansión Hyuuga. Hiashi había sufrido un extraño e inexplicable desmayo, que los doctores no habían podido explicar a ciencia cierta. Ahora se encontraba en cama.

-¿Cómo te sientes Hiashi? – Le preguntó Motoko mientras se sentaba a su lado, y dejaba una taza de té sobre el velador.

-Estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar – Dijo Hiashi tratando de disimular su malestar, para no preocupar a su esposa.

-Ten, espero que esto te haga sentir aún mejor – Dijo la mujer entregándole la taza – Debes reponer fuerzas.

-Si – Dijo Hiashi haciendo un gesto de agradecimiento.

* * *

Mientras, en casa de los Uzumaki, las cosas iban cada vez mejor. Ya estaba todo preparado para la babé, porque ya sabían que sería una niña. Incluso el nombre ya estaba pensado, se llamaría Aiko porque sería amada por toda su familia.

Kushina estaba preparando la comida para Minato, ya que sus dos hijos se habían ido a la playa hace casi tres semanas. Los extrañaba, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo desde que se fueron.

En ese momento llegó Minato, quien traía en sus manos un pequeño osito de peluche que usaba un vestido rosado.

-¿Cómo estás amor? – Preguntó el rubio besando a su esposa.

-Bien, la bebé ha dado unas patadas hace rato – Respondió Kushina sonriendo – Creo que tenía deseos de oír a papá, ya que cuando llegaste se ha calmado.

-Pues será mi consentida al parecer – Sonrió Minato – Traje esto para ella, y… - Su mano derecha había estado escondida tras su espalda todo el tiempo, hasta que por fin mostró que traía un hermoso ramo de flores – Estas son para ti.

-Están hermosas – Dijo Kushina – Auch, ha dado otra patada.

Minato puso una mano sobre la barriga de su esposa y sonrió en el acto.

-Esto me trae viejos recuerdos… de cuando esperábamos a Naruto y Naruko, y me hace pensar en todos los errores que cometimos después de ese maldito accidente – Minato apretó los dientes, enfadado., pero Kushina lo abrazó en ese momento, aunque se le dificultaba bastante.

-Eso ya pasó, ahora estamos juntos.

-Es cierto – Dijo el rubio.

* * *

Sasori estaba sentado sobre un risco que había en la parte trasera del hotel. Desde ahí el mar estaba muy abajo, el que cayera ahí seguro no vivía para contarlo. Él estaba tomando el aire, se sentía confundido y frustrado por Matsuri. A pesar de todo ella no lograba volver a quererlo. Si tan sólo hubiera hecho mejor las cosas la primera vez.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – Se preguntó lazando una piedra, la cual dio botes contra las rocas de más abajo, partiéndose por la mitad, y luego fue devorada por las furiosas olas del mar.

-¿Por qué estás tan solo Sasori-kun? – Escuchó cierta voz conocida. Se volteó y vio con una sonrisa a Naruko, quien lo veía con sus hermosos ojos azules que parecían ser el mismo cielo.

La chica traía un atuendo ligero, un short de tela de color café y una blusa de tirantes color naranja. Su cabello estaba como siempre amarrado con dos coletas, y además tenía un poco de tierra en la cara, por lo que Sasori comenzó a reírse.

-¿Q-que pasa? ¿Por qué te ríes? – Preguntó la chica un poco exaltada.

-Tienes tierra en la cara – Le respondió Sasori mientras sostenía su estómago, tratando de parar de reír, pero las expresiones que ponía la rubia no ayudaban mucho en eso.

-¡¿Eh?! – Gritó Naruko. Dio un movimiento brusco sin querer y se resbaló. Por suerte Sasori se levantó rápidamente y la sostuvo para evitar que cayera, pero a cambio él se enredó con las piernas de ella, haciendo que los dos cayesen hacia el suelo rocoso.

Sasori había quedado justo encima de Naruko, y ella lo miraba sonrojada, aunque no decía ni hacia nada. El también se sonrojó, jamás imaginó tenerla en esa posición, se veía realmente hermosa e indefensa, aprisionada entre sus brazos y aquel duro suelo de rocas. Podía sentir la respiración de la chica sobre su rostro, y ella lo sentía a él, y de pronto un extraño deseo por unir sus labios se apoderó de ambos.

Sasori se fue acercando, detallando con su mirada centímetro a centímetro los labios de la Uzumaki, la cual no hacía ningún esfuerzo por moverse del lugar. Sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse por segunda vez, y ahora no era igual que antes, ahora no era una "práctica" sino algo real.

-¡Naru-chan! – Oyeron la voz de Naruto desde lejos, al parecer estaba buscando a su hermana. Sasori se levantó un poco, estirando sus brazos para poder ver a Naruko.

-Tu hermano te está llamando – Le dijo con una sonrisa, para después dirigir su mano al rostro de la chica para limpiarle la tierra – Te ves mejor así.

Naruko se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, en ese instante él se levantó, y dándole la mano a ella, la ayudó a pararse también.

No habían podido besarse, pero al menos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo. Ambos sabían que lo deseaban.

-N-nos vemos luego – Dijo Naruko antes de salir corriendo.

-Me pregunto… ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo? – Se dijo el pelirrojo mientras la veía correr.

* * *

-¡Y la reina de la playa es…! – Gritó el animador del concurso, mientras todos estaban expectantes - ¡Ino-san!

Un aplauso de todos sus amigos llenó el lugar por completo, todos felicitándola y gritando, pero también había muchos chicos más que gritaban el nombre de Ino acompañado de "Ten una cita conmigo" o "¿Serías mi novia?" lo que terminó por hacer que Sai se alejara furioso, sin siquiera presenciar como a su novia le ponían una hermosa corona y una banda.

Ino estaba sonriendo, muy feliz por haber ganado frente a otras chicas que eran realmente hermosas. Sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció al ver que Sai se alejaba. Quiso seguirlo, preguntarle que había sucedido, pero en ese momento no podía hacerlo.

-"¿Qué habrá pasado?" – Se preguntó preocupada.

Hinata estaba entre la gente, pero se alejó para buscar a Naruto, que hace unos minutos había ido por su hermana al hotel. Tenía que admitir que estas tres semanas habían sido las mejores de su vida. Antes, cuando estaba en el instituto de chicas, parecía estar encerrada todo el tiempo, ni siquiera tenía amigas, si no fuera porque decidió regresar a la ciudad e ir a estudiar al instituto Konoha, nada de esto estaría pasando, no habría conocido a su amado Naruto, ni a todos los amigos que ahora tenía. Y definitivamente no se habría reencontrado con su madre.

Sonrió levemente al recordar lo buena que había sido su vida desde el año pasado. Ya casi pasaba un año desde que conoció a Naruto, y para ella había sido un amor a primera vista, porque desde la primera vez que lo vio su corazón había dado un vuelco enorme.

-¡Hey, Hinata-chan! – Escuchó la voz de su rubio llamándola. Observó hacia su izquierda y ahí venía Naruto, trayendo de la mano a Naruko, quien se veía un poco extraña. El rubio finalmente llegó a su lado y la abrazó - ¿Qué pasó, ya acabó el concurso?

-Así es, Ino-chan fue la ganadora – Le respondió Hinata.

-¿En serio? Tengo que felicitarla – Dijo sonriendo Naruko mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Naruto y Hinata la miraron con una sonrisa y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Entonces, hoy iremos a la fiesta que habrá en el hotel? – Le preguntó Naruto sonriendo.

-No lo sé, yo había pensado en pasar ese tiempo a solas, tú y yo… - Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada, bajando la mirada. Naruto entendió lo que ella quiso decirle y también se sonrojó. Era cierto que desde que llegaron no habían podido estar a solas en casi ningún momento, los cuartos eran para tres u cuatro personas, y no había forma de tener privacidad así.

-¿Estás segura? D-digo… sobre eso… - Dijo Naruto bajando la mirada. Luego miró a Hinata, notando lo hermosa que se veía con sus mejillas adornadas de ese color rojizo. Ella asintió para luego abrazarlo.

-Claro que lo estoy Naruto-kun, quiero estar contigo – Le dijo mientras se sonrojaba aún más, y apegaba su cuerpo al de Naruto. El rubio posó ambas manos en la espalda de la ojiperla y sonrió.

-Entonces esta noche nos escapamos de la fiesta ¿Te parece?

-Me parece perfecto – Le respondió Hinata.

Sakura y Sasuke habían ido a pasear por la playa. Al mirar a un lugar notaron a Kiba y a Lee muy enterrados en la arena, sólo sus cabezas estaban afuera. A Chouji comiendo todo lo que podía, y a Shikamaru, como siempre, haciendo nada.

La pelirrosa se entretuvo mirando a unos niños pequeños que hacían castillos de arena, mientras Sasuke iba por unos helados. Al volver le ofreció uno a Sakura.

-Estos días si que han pasado rápido ¿No crees Sasuke-kun?

-Ajá, lástima que después de esto te irás donde tus padres – Dijo Sasuke bajando la mirada. Sakura le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

-¿Me vas a extrañar?

-¿Tú que crees? – Sasuke esbozó su media sonrisa, esa que a Sakura tanto le gustaba. De pronto ella se abrazó a él, sorprendiéndolo, ya que parecía extraña - ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, es sólo que aún no puedo creer todo lo que hemos pasado – Dijo Sakura sonriendo – Al principio ni me hacías caso… eso realmente me dolía mucho… - La chica escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio, y éste sólo la abrazó – Pero ahora todo es tan distinto…

-Lo sé – Dijo Sasuke – Yo nunca te haré eso de nuevo, lo juro. Ahora siempre seremos tú y yo – Tomó a Sakura del mentón para besarla dulcemente, mientras ambos sostenían sus helados. Al separarse se sonrieron, y Sakura miró al mar.

Notó que el mar se movía de forma extraña, y de pronto se dio cuenta que no era eso, sino que estaba algo mareada. Se sostuvo la cabeza y se tambaleó unos segundos. Sasuke la sostuvo algo preocupado.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó.

-S-si… fue sólo un pequeño mareo, no sé, tal vez comí algo que no me hizo bien – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa.

-Espero que sólo sea eso y no vayas a estar enferma de algo – Dijo el azabache en tono de regaño, como reprochándole el no haberse cuidado bien. A Sakura le apareció una gotita en la frente y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-No seas tan gruñón Sasuke-kun, te vas a poner viejo antes de tiempo – La pelirrosa comenzó a correr - ¡Y no podrás atraparme!

-¿A si? – Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa divertida - ¡Ya veremos si te atrapo! – Sasuke se terminó su helado de un bocado y salió corriendo tras Sakura.

* * *

Matsuri estaba caminando hacia la playa, cuando sintió que su brazo fue jalado por alguien, haciéndola dar la vuelta obligatoriamente. Se encontró de frente con los ojos de Gaara, que la veían enfadados.

-¿Qué te pasa imbécil? – Le preguntó agresiva.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Fue todo lo que dijo él, sin siquiera tomarle importancia a la pregunta de la chica. Ella se soltó de su agarre muy molesta.

-¿Ahora tú también vas a decirme que fue a propósito? Por favor, fue un maldito accidente ¿De acuerdo? – Dijo Matsuri con sarcasmo, pero Gaara no le creía nada.

-Es mentira, vi como le lanzaste el balón a propósito a Yuki, no ganas nada con negarlo – Gaara volvió a tomarla bruscamente del brazo, y a ella le dolía, así que trataba de soltarse - ¿Es que acaso estás loca?

-Suéltame, no tienes ningún derecho de tratarme así Gaara – Decía la castaña tratando de zafarse – Me duele.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que vayas a pedirle perdón a Yuki – Dijo secamente el pelirrojo. Matsuri lo miró abriendo los ojos sorprendida ¿Pedirle perdón? Ella jamás se rebajaría a tanto, no iba a pedirle disculpas a la novia de Gaara.

-¿Tanto la amas? – Preguntó la chica con la mirada ensombrecida.

-¿Qué?

-¿No decías amarme tanto? Sin embargo a la primera oportunidad te fuiste con ella ¿Ese es tu amor? ¡¿De esa forma piensas demostrármelo?! – Matsuri finalmente se soltó del agarre de Gaara, mientras sentía algunas finas lágrimas comenzar a brotar de sus ojos.

-¡Tú fuiste quien me rechazó! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera, que me quedara lamentándolo toda la vida?! ¡¿No crees que eso es un poco egoísta?!

-¡Cállate, déjame en paz! – Matsuri iba a salir corriendo pero él una vez más la tiró del brazo, haciendo que se pegara a su cuerpo. No quería dejarla ir así, no podía soportar el deseo de tenerla entre sus brazos, de besarla.

Al principio Matsuri se sorprendió al sentir el contacto de los labios de Gaara sobre los suyos, moviéndose con pasión, pero no pudo resistirlo y se entregó por completo a ese beso. Ella también deseaba sentirlo, y aunque ahora sintiesen rabia el uno por el otro, por un momento todo se les había olvidado.

* * *

Tenten y Neji caminaban tomados de la mano por una especie de feria junto a la playa. La castaña observaba a algunos artesanos haciendo collares y ese tipo de cosas, como también gente que pintaba tatuajes artificiales. Neji también observaba, aunque no le interesaba mucho. De pronto miró a la playa, y ahí vio a su prima Hinata, muy a gusto junto a Naruto.

Hinata y él corrían, pero luego Naruto la atrapó y la abrazó haciéndole dar algunas vueltas en el aire.

Él aún seguía molesto con ella, por haberse ido con una mujer asesina, con la mujer que había acabado con la vida de su padre. Jamás podría perdonarla, ni a ella ni a sus primas por haberlo traicionado de esa forma.

Tenten lo miró, y se dio cuenta enseguida de que otra vez le pasaba lo mismo. Siempre que veía a Hinata esa rabia lo carcomía por dentro, y no lo dejaba vivir en paz.

-Neji ¿Quieres ir a otro lugar?

-Estoy bien aquí Tenten – Respondió él sin dejar de ver a su prima, que ahora iba corriendo hacia el agua.

-Por favor Neji, habla con Hinata. Ustedes eran como hermanos y ahora… me duele ver que la rabia te mantenga tan alejado de ella… - Dijo la castaña bajando su mirada, sintiéndose muy triste. Neji se dio cuenta de lo que la hacía sentir, y él también se sintió mal por eso.

-Lo siento Tenten – Dijo acariciando la mejilla de su novia – Te prometo que lo intentaré, trataré de hablar con Hinata.

-Así me gusta – Tenten le sonrió.

Hinata llegó hasta el mar y le aventó un montón de agua al rubio, quien cayó de espaldas al suelo. Hinata se acercó a él, agachándose a su lado.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? – Le preguntó, pero Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Me he ahogado, tendrás que darme respiración boca a boca – Dijo el rubio abriendo un solo ojo, para notar que Hinata se había sonrojado. Le gustaba tanto hacerla sonrojarse, que rió al lograr su cometido.

-Naruto-kun… - Dijo ella en tono de regaño.

-Me ahogo, por favor sálvenme – Seguía Naruto. Hinata simplemente suspiró y acercó sus labios a los de él.

Y obviamente no fue respiración boca a boca, sino un beso intenso ya apasionado. Naruto posó ambas manos en el rostro de Hinata haciendo que el beso se volviese aún más intenso. En el momento en que Hinata se separó de él le dio un pequeño golpecito en el pecho.

-Los ahogados no besan a sus salvavidas – Lo regañó.

-Es que este ahogado se estaba muriendo por un beso – Respondió Naruto con su brillante sonrisa. Hinata simplemente le sonrió con ternura. Realmente lo amaba, él era tan tierno que sin importar las tonterías que dijera, siempre se enamoraba más de él.

* * *

-¡No! – Matsuri empujó a Gaara para separarlo de ella y le dio una cachetada. Luego se fue corriendo mientras él simplemente se sobaba la mejilla.

-Eso me dolió – Dijo el pelirrojo, para después sonreír – Ella todavía no me ha olvidado, aún me quiere…

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía feliz aunque lo hubiesen golpeado. Sin embargo recordó que dentro de su habitación había dejado a Yuki dormida, y justo después de prometerle que iba a hacer el intento de quererla, había corrido como un perro faldero detrás de Matsuri.

Ahora estaba realmente confundido ¿Qué debía hacer?

Por otro lado Matsuri había llegado hasta la playa corriendo, pero en una zona algo alejada del turismo, donde decía que estaba prohibido bañarse. Sin embargo ella sólo se sentó en la arena.

-Que estúpida… ¿Por qué lo he besado? – Se reprochó – Yo tengo que olvidarlo… no puedo… - Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos para detener las lágrimas – No puedo sentir esto…

* * *

La noche al fin llegó y el patio trasero del hotel estaba lleno de gente que había venido a disfrutar de la fiesta.

Los chicos estaban todos bailando y disfrutando, algunos tomando y otros simplemente sentados.

Naruto y Hinata estaban bailando mientras se sonreían el uno al otro. Ya había pasado casi una hora desde que llegaron y no tenían intenciones de quedarse mucho más.

-¿Crees que ya podemos irnos hime-chan? – Le preguntó Naruto con ciertas dudas.

-Ajá, nadie nos está mirando… además están todos distraídos con la fiesta – Le respondió Hinata – Es hora de irnos.

-De acuerdo – Naruto la tomó de la mano y la sacó de la fiesta, ingresando los dos al hotel. En verdad no estaba seguro de lo que iba a suceder, pero sabía que si él y Hinata estaban juntos nada podría salir mal.

Mientras tanto en la fiesta, Sasuke y Sakura estaban sentados en una mesa. El azabache bebía un trago mientras la pelirrosa simplemente lo miraba.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar Sasuke-kun? – Le preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Si, claro – Respondió Sasuke – Pero déjame beber el último – Sasuke se sirvió un trago y bebió un poco - ¿Quieres Sakura?

-No… como que lo veo y me da asco – Respondió Sakura haciendo un gesto de repulsión.

-¿Y eso? – Sasuke la miró preocupado y le puso una mano en la frente – Estás roja Sakura ¿Segura que estás bien? Parece que en verdad te has enfermado.

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun "O eso creo" – Pensó preocupada. La verdad era que estaba sospechando algo, ya que realmente había tenido unos mareos muy extraños estos últimos días – "N-no… no, tengo que pensar en otra cosa, definitivamente eso no puede ser" – Trató de auto-convencerse.

-Hey Shikamaru ¿Has visto a Naruto? – Le preguntó Kiba mientras él y Kana se sentaban a la mesa del Nara y su novia.

-No, desde hace un rato que no veo a ese problemático – Respondió Shikamaru.

-Ah ¿Oye no quieres ver quien resiste más? – Propuso Kiba mientras tomaba entre sus manos un pequeño vasito con licor. Shikamaru sonrió y Temari los miró a ambos con una gotita en la frente.

-¿En verdad vas a hacer eso? – Preguntó – Cielos, yo no quiero estar cuando te caigas sobre la mesa.

-Hasta Temari desconfía de ti – Se rió Kiba.

-Que gran apoyo, gracias – Dijo Shikamaru con sarcasmo. Temari sólo infló las mejillas y le hizo un desprecio.

-Kiba-kun, no creo que debas hacer eso, no es bueno emborracharse por puro gusto – Trató de disuadirlo Kana mientras le tomaba una mano, pero Kiba sólo le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, no voy a perder.

-Kiba-kun – Dijo ella en tono de regaño.

Mientras Lee hacía unos pasos entre egipcios y árabes en el centro de la pista, Ino se acercó a Sai, quien estaba sentado solo y alejado de casi todos en ese lugar. Él estaba lanzando piedras al acantilado, cuando vio llegar a la chica a su lado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí? – Preguntó ella.

-Estaba pensando – Fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro, volviendo a lanzar una piedra hacia el fondo del lugar.

-Sai… ¿Por qué me dejaste sola durante el concurso? Me sentí muy triste cuando vi que te ibas – Dijo Ino bajando la mirada – Pensé que ibas a estar orgulloso de mi…

-Lo siento – Dijo él bajando la mirada también – La verdad es que… cuando vi que todos esos hombres te miraban de esta forma, que te tomaban fotos, y tú alegremente posabas para ellos, yo… estaba tan celoso…

-S-Sai… tú… - Ino lo miró sorprendida. Ella siempre había sentido celos por él, por cada chica que se le acercara con "esas" intenciones, pero en cambio, Sai jamás le había dicho que él también sentía celos.

Realmente se sintió feliz de saber que él sentía eso, porque quería decir que la quería de verdad.

-Lo siento mucho Ino-chan, yo no debería sentir… - Pero fue interrumpido por los labios de la rubia, quien después de eso lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Sai-kun… prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado – Dijo Ino mientras lo abrazaba – Porque yo te amo mucho, y sin ti no sabría que hacer.

-Claro que si – Le dijo él correspondiendo su abrazo – Yo también te amo Ino-chan, y te lo prometo, siempre voy a estar a tu lado.

Después de decir eso, fue él quien la besó, sintiendo el suave contacto de sus labios. Realmente la amaba, era la única persona que había despertado ese sentimiento en él y en su corazón que hace tiempo había perdido el brillo.

* * *

Karin estaba saliendo de detrás de un árbol abrochándose la blusa. No pasaron ni cinco segundos y apareció Suigetsu detrás de ella, quien la abrazó por la espalda.

-Mantén esas manos quietas lagartija – Le dijo Karin apartándolo.

-¿Ahora te vas a hacer la difícil? – Preguntó él mientras se acercaba a su oído – Hace un rato no me decías lo mismo.

-¡Suigetsu! – Gritó la chica sonrojada – Ni una palabra de esto a nadie ¿Me oyes?

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? – Preguntó el joven molesto, mientras se alejaba de ella. Karin lo miró sintiéndose algo culpable.

-No es eso… lo siento – Dijo la chica dejando de lado su tono agresivo – A fin de cuentas… tú eres el único que… bueno… ya sabes.

-¿El único que te ha hecho sentir mujer? – Dijo él con su media sonrisa, haciendo que Karin se volviese a sonrojar.

-Sólo no me molestes ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Karin – Respondió Suigetsu antes de besarla.

* * *

Sasori estaba bastante aburrido ya que lo único que hacía su novia era beber más y más, y no le daba ni la hora.

-¿Por qué no vamos a bailar Matsuri? No quiero que te emborraches.

-No quiero, ve a bailar con alguien más – Dijo la chica cortante.

-Bien, como quieras – Le respondió Sasori enojado, y se fue dejándola sola.

Matsuri sentía que estaba haciendo todo mal. Ya no sentía lo mismo por Sasori que cuando lo acababa de conocer, no pudo volver a sentir lo mismo desde que besó por primera vez a Gaara, esa tarde en la enfermería de la escuela. Y ahí estaba otra vez pensando en él, sufriendo por él, arrepintiéndose de n haberlo perdonado, porque ahora él estaba con esa chica.

-Soy una tonta – Se dijo mientras tomaba un vaso y se iba con él, tambaleándose un poco pues ya estaba ebria.

Gaara estaba hablando con Neji y Tenten, ya que Yuki no había querido venir por lo que sucedió con su nariz. El pelirrojo vio salir a Matsuri, quien chocaba con algunas cosas al caminar. Se preocupó por ella y decidió seguirla.

-Disculpen chicos, regreso luego – Dijo saliendo del lugar.

-¿Qué le pasa a Gaara? – Preguntó Tenten.

-Ni idea, él es tan extraño… - Le respondió Neji – Bueno ¿Vamos a bailar?

-Claro Neji – Le respondió Tenten sonriendo.

* * *

Naruto y Hinata estaban ya dentro de la habitación. La ojiperla cerró con el seguro y luego se arrojó a los brazos del rubio besándolo apasionadamente. Estaba segura de sus sentimientos y de lo que quería que sucediera esta noche, y sabían que nadie los molestaría porque todos de seguro iban a amanecerse en la fiesta.

Naruto tomó a Hinata por la cintura, haciendo que se pegara más a su cuerpo, mientras la besaba cada vez con más pasión, dejando salir todos sus sentimientos por ella, perdiendo el aliento.

Rápidamente sus ropas comenzaban a estorbar, y el calor subía lentamente. Naruto pasó sus manos por la delicada espalda de Hinata, llegando hasta el borde de su blusa de tirantes. La tomó con ambas manos y la deslizó hasta quitársela por completo, dejándola sólo en sostenes.

Después de eso le bajó el cierre de su corta mini falda de mezclilla, haciendo que ésta cayese al suelo. Era la primera vez que la veía en ropa interior, sin contar las veces en bikini que era casi lo mismo. Pero no alcanzó a sorprenderse demasiado cuando notó que ella se deshacía de su camisa.

Naruto podía sentir como las manos de Hinata se movían temblorosas sobre su espalda desnuda. Hinata lo empujó sobre la cama, haciéndolo quedar sentado a la orilla de la misma, para después ella sentarse sobre sus piernas, mientras le besaba el cuello. Naruto comenzó a tocar la espalda y luego las piernas de ella, pasando lentamente sus manos por cada parte del cuerpo de su amada para sentir la suavidad de su piel tan detalladamente como le fuera posible. Entonces él también comenzó a besar el cuello de Hinata, dirigiendo su mano derecha al broche del sostén, para después soltarlo, dejando libres sus dos pechos suaves y redondos. Él jamás había visto a alguien tan perfecta como su Hinata, y estaba seguro de que tampoco lo haría.

Ahora quería llevar el control, así que se puso de pie, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera, para después recostarla sobre la cama y dejarse caer sobre ella, llenándola de besos. Entonces tocó su cuerpo por completo, besó su cuello, sus senos, todo de ella era realmente atrayente.

Hinata soltó un leve gemido mientras sentía como Naruto pasaba suavemente los dedos sobre su intimidad, provocándole unas sensaciones indescriptibles.

-N-Naruto-kun… Ahhh.

Naruto le hizo callar besándola en los labios, mientras Hinata comenzaba a bajar el cierre de su pantalón. Cuando él estuvo sólo en ropa interior, detuvo sus besos y sus caricias para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Hinata… ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? – Le preguntó con calma – Yo sólo planeo llegar hasta donde tú lo decidas, yo también estoy nervioso – Confesó algo sonrojado.

-Si estoy segura Naruto-kun – Le respondió la ojiperla con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas – A tu lado no tengo miedo de nada.

Naruto sonrió y volvió a besarla, introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Rápidamente se deshicieron del resto del resto de su ropa, quedando los dos completamente desnudos el uno sobre el otro, disfrutando del contacto de sus labios.

Naruto separó suavemente las piernas de Hinata y comenzó a entrar en ella sintiéndola estremecerse bajo él. Notó la expresión de dolor en el rostro de su novia y la forma en que ella lo abrazaba, casi a punto de enterrarle sus uñas en la espalda. Sabía que le estaba provocando un enorme dolor y quería que eso terminara pronto, no quería verla sufrir.

Hinata soltó algunas lágrimas mientras el ardor recorría todo su cuerpo acompañado de un leve grito que trató de no emitir en el momento en que sintió que Naruto rompía su barrera.

-¿Estás bien Hinata, quieres que continúe?

-S-si, estoy bien – Respondió ella con su dulce voz. Besó a Naruto mientras se guindaba de su cuello y entonces él comenzó a moverse muy despacio. Hinata podía sentir aquella invasión en su interior, y ese dolor que lentamente fue desapareciendo, siendo reemplazado por el placer.

Los dos comenzaron a respirar agitadamente mientras las envestidas de Naruto aumentaban su potencia cada vez más. Hinata comenzó a gemir con fuerza al no poder resistir tanto placer, se sentía realmente feliz de poder compartir ese momento con su amado Naruto. Su mano izquierda se aferró con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama, al tiempo que Naruto comenzaba a morder sus senos con delicadeza. Él también soltaba algunos gemidos, aunque más graves que los de Hinata, y es que también se sentía abrumado por las sensaciones que ambos estaban experimentando por primera vez.

Finalmente ambos sintieron que llegaban al clímax gritando el nombre del otro, y Hinata sintió que algo explotaba dentro de ella.

Naruto se tumbó en la cama y la abrazó protectoramente.

-Te amo princesa – Le susurró.

-Yo también te amo mi príncipe – Le respondió Hinata con una sonrisa, antes de volver a besarlo.

* * *

Sakura estaba encerrada en el baño, y cavaba de tirar la cadena. Tomó una toalla y se limpió la boca. Se sentía mal, y tenía el rostro tan rojo como si tuviera fiebre, para colmo acababa de vomitar.

Estaba muy preocupada, asustada, pensando lo peor.

-No… tengo que comprobar esto de alguna forma… - Se dijo viéndose al espejo - ¿Pero y si sí? ¿Qué voy a hacer si yo estoy…?

-Sakura ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Sasuke desde afuera.

-¡Si Sasuke-kun, ya salgo! – Respondió ella. Luego volvió a mirarse – Definitivamente es sólo mi imaginación, yo no puedo… no puedo estar embarazada…

Después de decir esto salió del baño encontrándose afuera con un preocupado Sasuke.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué de pronto corriste al baño? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Estoy bien Sasuke-kun, de verdad que no tengo nada – Le dijo regalándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa – "Nada" – Pensó.

* * *

Naruko estaba sentada y aburrida, ninguno de sus amigos ni su hermano estaban por ninguna parte.

-Que lata – Se dijo.

-¿Qué haces tan sola Naruko-chan? – Oyó una voz masculina. La chica se volteó y al verle la cara se sonrojó mucho. Ahora cada vez que lo veía le pasaba lo mismo, lo que la tenía muy confundida.

-¿Y-yo? Estoy aquí aburriéndome ¿Y tú que Sasori-kun, no estás con tu novia?

-Tuvimos una pequeña pelea – Respondió el pelirrojo – Así que por ahora no me la menciones ¿De acuerdo? – Naruko asintió - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a bailar?

-Claro – Respondió la chica sonriendo. Sasori le dio la mano y la llevó directo a la pista de baile.

* * *

-¡Que estúpida soy! – Gritó Matsuri mientras se arrojaba de rodillas a la arena de la playa, que a esa hora estaba desierta. La marea estaba muy alta y rápidamente las olas la alcanzaron, mojándola sólo hasta las rodillas, pero a ella no le importaba. Estaba muy borracha y no le interesaba nada.

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a arrojarse al agua con los brazos abiertos, pero antes de caer fue sostenida por unos brazos.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! – Le gritó Gaara mientras trataba de hacerla reaccionar.

-¿Q-que haces tú aquí? ¿Qué no ves que… todo hip es por tu culpa? – Le decía la chica. Gaara notó el estado en el que ella se encontraba y frunció el ceño.

-Matsuri estás ebria, será mejor que te lleve de regreso al hotel ya.

-Déjame en paz – Decía Matsuri, pero a penas se le entendía claramente. Gaara la levantó entre sus brazos y ella le dio un golpe en el pecho - ¡Que me dejes carajo!

-Tranquilízate – Le dijo el pelirrojo – Te voy a llevar a descansar ¿De acuerdo?

-No necesito… tu ayuda… - Decía ella comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose dormida – Gaara baka…

Gaara la observó dormida entre sus brazos, y como al fin se había calmado decidió llevarla hasta el hotel.

Entró con ella a la habitación y la recostó sobre una de las camas. Ella aún balbuceaba algunas cosas que él no podía entender, y tampoco hacía el esfuerzo por comprenderlas.

-Tonta, mira nada más como has terminado – Dijo Gaara mientras la cubría con una manta para que no se fuera a resfriar, Por suerte sólo se había mojado las piernas, así que no tendría que preocuparse por ropa mojada.

Se puso de pie para irse, pero antes de eso volteó el rostro para mirarla. Notó que un cabello sobre su rostro la estaba molestando, así que se agachó junto a ella para quitárselo de encima, sin embargo al acariciar su rostro, se quedó perdido en él. Para Gaara ella parecía un angelito así dormida, se veía tan frágil e inocente que no pudo resistirse a acercarse a ella. Sus labios estaban a sólo centímetros de distancia, y sintió que era un aprovechado, pero no le importó.

Le dio un dulce beso de buenas noches y después se separó de ella.

-Yo aún te amo… - Dijo mientras acariciaba los labios de la castaña con la yema de sus dedos – Pero tú a mi no ¿Cierto?

Finalmente se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta detrás de su espalda.

Matsuri –que seguía dormida- ladeó su cabeza mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su mejilla y se perdía al llegar a la almohada, murmurando algo entre sueños.

-No te vayas Gaara… te amo…

Continuara…

Avance:

El viaje a la playa ha llegado a su fin, pero las vacaciones aún no acaban. Hinata se entera del estado de su padre y decide ir a verle, sin embargo deberá enfrentar la dura tarea de trabajar por primera vez. Sakura confirma que sus sospechas son reales, y tiene miedo de contarle la verdad a Sasuke y a sus padres. Gaara y Matsuri siguen pelados, pero ambos comienzan a darse cuenta de que no pueden vivir sin el otro. Mientras Ino y Sai comienzan a buscar al padre de éste, sin sospechar si quiera de quien pueda llegar a tratarse.

Próximo capitulo: Nuevos retos.

…………………….

**Ya se habrán dado cuenta de quien es la embarazada ¿No? Jejeje, bueno, si, efectivamente es Sakura y no Hinata como algunos querían, pero ¿No creen que eso hubiera sido demasiado para la pobre ojiperla? Además con ella tengo otra cosa pensada.**

**Pues ya vieron en que andan los chicos, y los personajes que aún no salieron, saldrán en el segundo capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído.**

**Bye ^^ **


	2. Nuevos retos

**Hola a todos!!!**

**Espero que me perdonen por lo que me he tardado, pero al fin he logrado terminar el capítulo. Quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, me animan mucho a seguir con esta historia.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo ^^**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos retos.**

-¿No es en serio? – Preguntó Hinata por enésima vez, mientras su madre sólo la veía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ya habían regresado de la playa hace tres días, y hoy, Hanako le había notificado que había encontrado el empleo perfecto: mesera en una fuente de sodas.

Hinata estaba que se aventaba de un puente ¿Trabajar? Ya le había parecido una broma la primera vez que su madre lo dijo, pero ahora… ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

No le quedaba otra que aceptar, después de todo prefería eso a volver a la casa de su padre con Motoko su "adorada" madrastra.

-De acuerdo – Suspiró resignada.

-Hinata, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero también sé que sabrás hacerlo bien – Dijo Hanako poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la ojiperla – Confío en ti hija.

-El problema es que yo no confío – Dijo con un aura morada a su alrededor.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! – Gritó Matsuri mientras entraba a su casa. Las cosas habían estado mal últimamente, así que cuando Hinata le comentó lo de trabajar, también se había buscado algo por su cuenta. Por suerte no le fue muy difícil, y ahora estaba atendiendo en un local de comida rápida al cual le iba bastante bien. Trabajaba ahí durante la mañana y la tarde, así que tenía el medio día para descansar.

-Matsuri ¿Cómo te fue? – Le preguntó su madre mientras servía la comida en la mesa.

-Bien mamá, ya sabes – Respondió sonriendo.

-Por cierto… hoy llamó tu padre, quiere tener una cena contigo mañana, bueno, y con tus hermanos.

-Ah, claro – Dijo la chica. Ya no le molestaba que le hablaran de su padre, después de todo ya lo había perdonado. En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa y la castaña fue a contestar - ¿Bueno? Ah, Sakura-chan ¿Al campo de entrenamiento? Seguro, en un rato estoy allá.

-¿Te invitaron a algo?

-Ajá, pero iré después de comer – Respondió sentándose a la mesa para disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que preparaba su madre.

* * *

Sakura, Ino, Temari y Tenten estaban en el campo de entrenamiento de la ciudad observando a sus chicos y a sus amigos entrenar arduamente para la temporada que vendría con el inicio de las clases.

La pelirrosa sin embargo no dejaba de sentirse inquieta. Estaba realmente preocupada por las sospechas que había tenido en estos últimos días ¿Y que pasaba si era verdad? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Sasuke? ¿Estaría con ella aún después de eso?

Varias dudas surcaban su confundida mente, hasta que fue sacada de su ensimismamiento por la voz de su amiga Ino.

-¿Qué te pasa Sakura? ¡Sakura! – Gritó la rubia.

-¿Eh? – Parpadeó Sakura aún sin entender que pasaba. Miró a Ino desconcertada y esta sólo suspiró.

-¿Por qué estás tan distraída? – Inquirió Ino mientras daba un suspiro. La pelirrosa dudó de si contarle o no, después de todo realmente no estaba segura de nada, pero nada perdía con pedirle ayuda a Ino.

-Ino, necesito tu ayuda – Dijo al fin, dejando muy intrigada a su amiga. En ese momento se acercó Sai con algunos dulces japoneses dentro de un cesto de mimbre. Ino lo abrazó muy animada y él comenzó a repartir dulces entre todas las presentes.

Sakura lo recibió gustosa. Por alguna razón al ver esos dulces le dieron muchas ganas de probarlos. Y de pronto se dio cuenta de que las cosas empeoraban cada vez más, o era idea suya o le estaban dando antojos.

* * *

Hiashi seguía mal. Los doctores no sabían explicar su condición, y cada día empeoraba un poco. Las sirvientas comenzaban a decir que estaba muriendo de soledad, y algunas más osadas se atrevieron a suponer que la "señora" de la casa tenía algo que ver. Claro que al oír esto, Motoko las corrió inmediatamente.

Hiashi tosió un poco en su cama, tratando de sentirse mejor aunque no pudiera. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había tosido sangre.

-Dios ¿Estás bien Hiashi? – Preguntó Motoko mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Si – Asintió el hombre, totalmente débil.

-Ten, te preparé un té de hierbas, espero que te haga mejor – La mujer le hizo beber ella misma de la taza, pues sabía que él ya no tenía fuerzas para eso. Mientras lo hacía, sonrió internamente.

-Gracias Motoko – Dijo Hiashi al terminar de beber.

-De nada mi amor.

* * *

-¡Ánimo Gaara-kun! – Gritó Yuki desde una de las gradas mientras Gaara pateaba el balón en la cancha.

Matsuri llegó en ese momento y al verla gritar como una escandalosa, simplemente la miró entornando los ojos. Volteó a ver a Gaara, quien después de anotar un gol se quitó su remera, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. La castaña se sonrojó y bajó la mirada. Ella jamás lo tendría.

-Llegaste ya Matsuri – La saludó Tenten con una sonrisa.

-Si ¿Y las demás? – Preguntó Matsuri extrañada de sólo ver a Temari y a Tenten en el lugar.

-Hinata no va a poder venir, Sakura e Ino fueron a comprar no sé qué y Naruko-chan ya está por llegar – Respondió Tenten - ¿Vamos a sentarnos mientras?

-Hai – Asintió la castaña con la cabeza. Otra vez volteó a ver a Gaara quien chocaba las manos con Sasuke y Naruto. Realmente era tan apuesto… pero no había sido eso lo que la enamoró.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Le preguntó Tenten, pero Matsuri negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada… es que yo…

Tenten volteó a ver a Gaara y luego a su amiga, quien mantenía su vista en el suelo. Le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, pues había estado parada.

-Matsuri… ¿Aún lo quieres cierto?

-Si… - Afirmó Matsuri, sin deseos ya de negarlo, porque simplemente las fuerzas para eso no le eran suficientes, porque a pesar de lo mucho que lo había intentado no había podido borrarlo de su corazón – Todavía lo amo ¿Pero que hago con eso?

-Por el momento sólo deberías decírselo – Le aconsejó Tenten, que en ese momento le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su novio –que pasó corriendo delante de ellas- quien le sonrió de la misma forma.

-No sé, no creo que eso sea buena idea, él está con esa Yuki – Dijo Matsuri con cierta rabia.

-¿Y tú con Sasori no? – Preguntó Temari, quien se había acercado a las chicas al verlas sentadas hablando. Matsuri levantó la cabeza para ver a la rubia y al cabo de unos segundos negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

-No, ya no estoy con él – Dijo – Después de llegar aquí terminamos, nos dimos cuenta de que lo nuestro no nos llevaba a nada, y la verdad así estoy mejor – Sonrió – Ahora sabemos que sólo podemos ser amigos, además me di cuenta de que a él le gustaba otra chica.

-Ah, ya veo – Dijo Temari algo sorprendida, aunque internamente tenía una sonrisa y una idea – "Con que ya has terminado con Sasori. Perfecto, entonces yo haré que las cosas entre tú y mi hermano se arreglen jeje"

* * *

-¿Estás segura Ino? Yo no sé – Preguntaba Sakura con nerviosismo. Ella e Ino estaban paradas afuera de una farmacia, y la rubia la empujaba para que entrara al lugar.

-Si estoy segura, ahora vamos frente de marquesina, entra ahí – Le decía Ino mientras trataba de convencerla de entrar, pero Sakura –que estaba agarrada a un poste de luz- se negaba rotundamente.

-No quiero Ino, tengo miedo ¿Qué pasa si es verdad? Y me muero, seguro Sasuke-kun me deja, y mis papás me matan.

-Primero, no te vas a morir, segundo, tal vez tus papás te maten pero al final te van a apoyar, y tercero, si Sasuke te deja es un poco hombre – Le aclaró Ino al tiempo que la soltaba.

-Pero Ino… - Sakura bajó la cabeza. Estaba demasiado confundida y asustada, no sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante.

-¿A cual de esas tres cosas le tienes más miedo Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-¿De verdad tienes tanto miedo de que Sasuke vaya a dejarte? ¿Tú crees que él realmente sería capaz de hacerte eso? – Le preguntó Ino poniéndose muy seria. Sakura dudó en responder, pero finalmente se soltó del poste y sonrió de manera alegre.

-Tienes razón, él… él jamás me haría eso – Dijo la pelirrosa. Tomó la mano de su amiga y ambas comenzaron a caminar – Vamos a comprar ese test, pero tú lo compras.

-¿Por qué yo? – Preguntó Ino haciéndose la ofendida.

-Por favor Ino, a mi me da vergüenza, porfis – Le pedía Sakura mientras le hacía un puchero. Ino sólo suspiró y volteó a ver a todos lados.

-De acuerdo, sólo espero que nadie nos vea – Y dicho esto las dos chicas entraron a la farmacia a comprar el test de embarazo, sin embargo no se fijaron de la persona que justo en ese momento iba pasando por la calle de enfrente y que las vio entrar ahí.

-¿Sakura-san, Ino-chan? ¿Qué harán en una farmacia? – Se preguntó Sai extrañado.

* * *

-Deberás atender a los clientes y ser muy educada, siempre sonreír – Hinata simplemente asentía a todas las cosas que Reiko –su nueva jefa- le decía, mientras ambas caminaban por el lugar en donde ella trabajaría a partir de mañana.

-De acuerdo Reiko-san – Dijo Hinata con cierto nerviosismo. No era que su jefa intimidara, todo lo contrario ya que era una mujer muy joven y simpática, sino que le daban muchos nervios tener que trabajar por primera vez.

-Bien Hinata, creo que eso será todo, mañana comienzas – Le dijo Reiko con una sonrisa – Y dile a tu madre que hs sido un gusto poder ayudarle.

-Hai, yo se lo diré – Le respondió Hinata, ya sintiéndose un poco más en confianza. Después de recibir su uniforme y guardarlo en un bolso que traía consigo, recibió un mensaje de Naruto en su celular.

-"Hina-Hime, te estoy esperando en el campo de entrenamiento con los chicos, ven en cuanto puedas, tu Ouji"

Hinata sonrió y le envió un mensaje de contestación a Naruto de que pronto estaría ahí. Luego guardó de nuevo su celular.

Aún no dejaba de pensar en lo que había pasado durante el viaje a la playa. Había sido tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Ahora todo era así con Naruto, siempre, desde que esa bruja había abandonado sus vidas, todo era mejor. Aún podía recordar las manos de Naruto recorriendo todo su cuerpo, sus besos por toda su piel, y todas las sensaciones que experimentó en ese momento.

-Vaya… creo que debería pensar en otra cosa – Se dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

* * *

Naruto corría llevando el balón, mientras los chicos le seguían de cerca. El rubio pateó el balón hacia la portería en donde estaba Kiba, pero el castaño rápidamente lo detuvo.

-Uff, por un pelo – Dijo Kiba. Naruto sólo frunció el ceño.

El castaño lanzó el balón a los chicos otra vez, pero Naruto rápidamente lo volvió a conseguir, yendo directo hacia Kiba otra vez.

-¡Hey Naruto, no seas egoísta y pásalo! – Le reclamó Sasuke.

-¡Después teme! ¡Quiero hacerlo yo! – Le respondió Naruto justo antes de darle una fuerte patada a la bola, la cual salió disparada hacia la portería, y Kiba no pudo detenerlo - ¡Lo conseguí! – Celebró Naruto sonriente.

-Bueno, ya ha sido suficiente – Dijo Sasuke algo cansado – Descansemos un rato y sigamos luego. Buen tiro Naruto.

-Claro teme – Dijo el rubio, aunque se veía algo más cansado de lo normal y Sasuke se dio cuenta de ello, pero no dijo nada.

Los chicos fueron a sentarse a las gradas. Había algunos otros chicos de otras escuelas practicando, así que no todo estaba muy tranquilo.

Sasuke se sentó junto a Neji y Tenten, para preguntarle a esta última por su novia.

-¿Tenten has visto a Sakura? Hace un rato estaba aquí – Preguntó algo desconcertado.

-Eh… si, hace rato la vi salir con Ino, dijeron algo sobre comprar no sé qué y se fueron – Respondió la castaña – Ah, y después Sai fue tras ellas, pero hasta ahora no ha regresado ninguno de los tres.

-Que extraño… - Susurró Sasuke.

Naruto se sentó en una de las gradas del lugar y se echó encima un poco de agua fría de una botella. Se sentía bastante cansado, y eso era muy raro en él ya que era muy activo.

De pronto alguien le cubrió los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Quién soy? – Le preguntaron. Naruto sólo sonrió.

-Hinata-chan, sé que eres tú – Respondió el rubio mientras la chica sólo lo soltaba y lo miraba haciendo un puchero.

-¿Cómo es que siempre adivinas? – Preguntó la ojiperla.

-Je, tengo un don – Respondió Naruto volviendo a sonreír. Después se levantó y abrazó a su novia por la cintura, para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Hinata de pronto, haciendo que él se extrañara.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No sé, te veo algo raro… ¿Seguro que todo está bien? – Volvió a preguntar Hinata, pero Naruto simplemente volvió a sonreír como siempre hacía para calmar las cosas.

-Todo está muy bien – Le dijo. Hinata lo miró más aliviada y lo abrazó muy sonriente.

Gaara se encontraba sentado junto a su novia Yuki, quien animadamente le hablaba sobre un montón de cosas de las cuales el pelirrojo no entendía la mitad, y eso era simplemente por no poder quitarle la vista de encima a Matsuri. A pesar de todo lo que habían pasado, de las peleas, e incluso de estar con otras personas (ya que él no sabía que Matsuri había terminado con Sasori) él aún no podía sacársela ni de la cabeza ni del corazón, y aunque hubiese intentado las cosas con Yuki, se daba cuenta de que nada funcionaba.

-¿Gaara-kun quieres que vaya por algún refresco? – Le preguntó Yuki sonriendo. Gaara primero la observó sin haber comprendido su pregunta.

-¿Eh?

-Te pregunté si tienes sed y si quieres que vaya por un refresco – Repitió la chica algo molesta. Gaara se dio cuenta de esto y trató de sonreír.

-S-si, gracias – Respondió. Yuki se puso de pie y fue por algo de beber para él, mientras que el pelirrojo también se puso de pie, de pronto le había dado muchísimo calor, así que se dirigió al baño para mojarse un poco el cabello.

Entró y dejó que el chorro del agua cayera sobre su roja cabellera. Reamente necesitaba refrescarse, y refrescar sus pensamientos y emociones; tenía que sacarse la idea de volver a estar con Matsuri.

-Mierda… - Masculló - ¿Por qué no puedo?

De pronto oyó unas voces afuera del baño.

-¡No Temari, devuélveme mi teléfono! – Era la voz de Matsuri, y Gaara enseguida se puso alerta.

-¡Pues tendrás que venir por él! – Le gritó Temari al mismo tiempo que entraba al lugar donde estaba su hermano. Gaara arqueó una ceja al ver a Temari entregarle el teléfono celular de Matsuri, y él desconcertado, simplemente lo recibió en sus manos. La castaña entró segundos después, y al ver a Gaara se quedó como paralizada, enseguida Temari salió y les cerró la puerta, dejándolos encerrados.

-¡H-Hey, Temari! – Gritó Gaara, dándose cuenta al fin de lo que había pasado.

-¡Temari abre la puerta! – Gritó Matsuri golpeando la puerta desesperada - ¡¿Qué pretendes Temari?! ¡Cuando salga de aquí te mataré! – Pero ninguno de sus gritos fue escuchado por la rubia, quien ya se había ido de ahí.

-Matsuri tranquilízate – Le dijo Gaara tomando suavemente su mano. Ella sólo lo observó, perdiéndose en su mirada - ¿No ves que eso es lo que mi hermana quiere? Ha hecho una muy mala broma.

-Si… - Dijo la castaña bajando la mirada al piso - ¿Me entregas mi celular?

-Ah, claro, toma – Le respondió Gaara entregándole el aparato. Matsuri lo recibió algo nerviosa, y al tocar sus manos ambos sintieron un pequeño cosquilleo por todos sus cuerpos. Matsuri volvió a bajar la mirada, pero Gaara la tomó del mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos – Matsuri yo…

-G-Gaara…

* * *

Sai estaba escondido mientras observaba a Ino y a Sakura salir de la farmacia con una pequeña bolsita en sus manos. Ambas se veían muy sonrojadas y eso lo alertó un poco.

Cuando las dos chicas se alejaron un poco él decidió entrar y preguntar que era lo que ellas llevaban.

Se acercó al farmacéutico y dudó en preguntar, pero después se decidió.

-Etto… disculpe señor… - Habló el pelinegro.

-¿Si, que se le ofrece? – Le preguntó el hombre.

-Eh… no, sólo quería hacerle una pregunta… ¿Qué fue lo que llevaron las chicas que salieron de aquí hace un momento?

-¿Para que quiere saber eso, joven? – Contestó el hombre algo dudoso. Sai juntó ambas manos como haciendo una súplica.

-Por favor, lo que pasa es que una de ellas es mi novia, y no quisiera que le pasara algo malo ¿Me podría decir?

-De acuerdo – Respondió el señor acercándose a él y susurrando – Pero si preguntan yo no dije nada – Sai sólo asintió – Esas niñas llevaban un test de embarazo.

Sai se quedó con la boca abierta y mucho más blanco de lo que siempre había sido. Recordó que una vez en la playa, él e Ino…

-¿Y cual de las dos fue? – Preguntó tratando de calmarse.

-Fue la rubia – Respondió el hombre. Eso le puso los pelos de punta al chico, quien sin decir nada más simplemente se desmayó - ¿Eh, joven? – Preguntó confundido el farmacéutico.

* * *

Itachi se encontraba sentado a las afueras de una casa, mientras veía a los niños pequeños jugar con una pelota en medio de la calle, pero como no pasaban muchos autos, no era peligroso.

De pronto sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y sonrió levemente.

-¿Te hice esperar demasiado? – Preguntó Konan mientras se sentaba a su lado, pero Itachi negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, las chicas se hacen de rogar – Respondió el azabache – Además te ves hermosa, así que perdonaré que me hicieras esperar una eternidad – Le sonrió, a lo que ella se sonrojó, pero enseguida bajó la mirada algo triste.

-¿Cuándo comienzas la universidad? – Preguntó la peli azul. Itachi frunció levemente el ceño, ya que cada vez que tocaban ese tema terminaban discutiendo. La razón era que irían a distintas universidades, y aunque fuesen en la misma ciudad, iban a conocer a un montón de gente nueva.

-En tres semanas – Le contestó Itachi – Pero no te preocupes amor, ya te he dicho mil veces que no te cambiaré por ninguna otra chica ¿Cierto?

-Cierto – Dijo ella sonriendo. En verdad tenía miedo de que algo así fuese a pasar, pero Itachi le había jurado que no, y debía creerle – Itachi, dame un beso.

-Me estaba preguntando por que tardabas tanto en pedírmelo – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, antes de unir sus labios con los de su novia.

* * *

Gaara y Matsuri seguían en la misma posición, pero él aprovechó esta misma para acorralar a la chica contra la puerta, la cual lo miraba muy nerviosa. Él sentía que habían vuelto a ser los de antes, los del principio, cuando aún no cometía aquella estupidez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Gaara? – Le preguntó Matsuri, mientras sentía la respiración del chico sobre su rostro, y la distancia entre sus labios se iba acortando.

-Matsuri… ¿Hasta cuando seguiremos así? ¿Por qué nos dañamos de esta forma? – Fue la respuesta de él – Me duele ver que lo que sentíamos, que era tan fuerte, se esté convirtiendo en rabia, en odio.

-¿Lo que sentíamos? ¿Entonces en verdad tú ya no…?

-No – La interrumpió el pelirrojo – Si lo que intentas decirme es que yo ya no te amo, estás muy equivocada, yo te amo, y te necesito más que nunca… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

-Gaara… - Matsuri bajó su mirada, confundida pero feliz de saber que él aún la quería, que él aún la amaba como antes.

-Yo sé que tú no me amas, que no quieres estar a mi lado, pero al menos concédeme tu perdón para no vivir arrepentido toda la vida por lo que te hice – Le pidió Gaara mientras acariciaba su mejilla suavemente, pero se sorprendió al sentir como los labios de ella chocaban contra los suyos. Había sido Matsuri quien lo besó, y eso lo desconcertó, ya que durante todo este tiempo ella no había hecho más que rechazarlo, pero la felicidad podía más que todo, y el deseo de corresponderle.

Matsuri sintió como algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del pelirrojo y ese beso se volvía aún más intenso, mientras sus lenguas se encontraban la una con la otra, y las manos de Gaara se aferraban a su cintura con delicadeza.

-Yo también te amo Gaara – Susurró Matsuri al separarse de él – Y ya no puedo seguir negándolo, me duele negarlo.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo dame tiempo, por favor… déjame aclarar mis pensamientos, ahora estoy demasiado confundida – Dijo la castaña. Gaara no pudo evitar sonreír ante tales palabras, ya que ella por fin había aceptado que seguía amándolo.

-De acuerdo, será como tú quieras – Dijo él, soltándola lentamente, ya que si iba a darle tiempo para pensar no la presionaría más por el momento, deseaba que ella sola tomara la decisión correcta, y quería que esa fuera estar a su lado.

En ese momento sintieron unos gritos afuera.

-¡Gaara-kun! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – Era la voz de Yuki buscando a su novio. Matsuri miró a Gaara con tristeza, y él enseguida entendió lo que le pasaba.

-Apenas encuentre el mejor momento terminaré con ella, te lo prometo Matsuri – Dijo sonriéndole – Yo sólo quiero estar contigo, nadie más puede ocupar tu lugar.

Matsuri simplemente sonrió, pero después recordó que estaban los dos encerrados ahí, y no tenían como salir.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí Gaara? – Preguntó algo preocupada.

-Demonios, lo había olvidado, Temari nos encerró – Masculló el pelirrojo – "Aunque gracias a eso las cosas con Matsuri parecen estar arreglándose al fin. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero te debo una Temari" – Pensó con una sonrisa disimulada, para que Matsuri no lo notara.

* * *

Sai se levantó del suelo luego de que el farmacéutico le echara un vaso de agua fría sobre la cara. Estaba algo aturdido, y miró para todos lados confuso.

-¿Se encuentra bien joven? – Preguntó el hombre, y Sai asintió con la cabeza.

-Perdone por desmayarme en su farmacia, ya me voy – Dijo Sai poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de ese hombre, quien no lo veía muy bien.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No estarás enfermo de algo?

-No, sólo fue la impresión "Mierda… ¿Será verdad que Ino-chan está embarazada? ¿Y si es así… que demonios haré?" – Pensó algo preocupado – "Aunque, jamás me atrevería a dejarla sola, pero ni modo, tendré que preguntarle"

Sai finalmente salió de esa farmacia e iba a buscar a su novia para hablarle sobre el tema, cuando casualmente recibió una llamada de ella en su celular.

-¿Bueno, Ino-chan? – Habló.

-_Sai-kun ¿Sigues en la cancha de entrenamiento? _– Preguntó Ino del otro lado, por lo cual el chico se sintió algo nervioso, ya que se suponía que él no debía seguirla.

-Eh… si, sigo aquí ¿Por qué?

_-Es que tengo algo muy serio que hablar contigo, ¿podrías venir a mi casa en la tarde? Te espero._

-De acuerdo, bye – El pelinegro terminó la llamada, y ahora estaba más convencido de que pronto una pequeña copia de él lo llamaría papá.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso que tienes que hablar con Sai? ¿Puedo saber? – Le preguntó Sakura a Ino, sentada en la cama de la rubia.

-Eso es un secreto entre él y yo, y no es que no quiera contarte, es que es algo de él que sólo me confió a mí – Le explicó Ino mientras se sentaba frente a ella, a los pies de la cama - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? – Preguntó, a lo que Sakura miró su reloj de mano.

-Diez minutos – Respondió la pelirrosa.

-Bueno ¿Y que estás esperando? Toma esa cosa y mírala – Le dijo Ino señalando el test que estaba sobre su mesita de noche. Sakura lo miro dudosa, y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo hacerlo, por favor hazlo tú – Pidió Sakura. Se sentía una cobarde, pero es que en verdad estaba muerta de miedo. Si iba a traer un hijo al mundo pensaba hacerlo cuando ya estuviera casada, nunca pensó que sería antes de terminar la escuela, y teniendo sólo 17 años. Estaba realmente asustada.

Ino suspiró y tomó el test del velador, lo miró y abrió los ojos con sorpresa reflejada en ellos. Sakura la observó sin decir nada, esperando que su amiga le dijese que había visto.

-¿Qué hay Ino? – Preguntó preocupada.

-Sakura… hay dos… líneas rosas… - Respondió Ino entrecortadamente, aún sin poder creer ese resultado.

-No puede ser… estoy embarazada… - Dijo Sakura mientras llevaba una mano a su vientre. No estaba disgustada, después de todo iba a ser su hijo y de Sasuke, pero si estaba tremendamente asustada, no se sentía preparada para algo como eso - ¿Ahora que haré? – Se preguntó soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Tranquila Sakura – Le dijo Ino abrazándose a ella. Al menos ella había estado a su lado cuando se enteró de tan importante y a la vez difícil noticia. Sakura no se sentía sola.

* * *

Temari y Shikamaru estaban muy acaramelados, sentados contra el tronco de un árbol en el parque. La rubia lo abrazaba mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-Oye problemática…

-¿Si? – Preguntó Temari mientras lo miraba - ¿Qué pasa Shikamaru?

-Nada es que… - El Nara miró en otra dirección, como esquivando la mirada de su novia – Bueno… el otro día te vi hablando con ese tipo ¿Cómo se llamaba? Tasuya… Takuya…

-¿Te refieres a Tetsuya? – Preguntó Temari con una sonrisita, a lo que Shikamaru asintió.

-Si… ese.

-¿Y que con eso?

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de ese tipo? Te veías muy divertida con él, por eso… me molestó – Dijo Shikamaru bajando la mirada, pero Temari lo tomó del mentón para hacer que la mirase directo a los ojos.

-Él es mi nuevo vecino y tenemos muy buena onda, nada más, no te pongas celoso mi amor, sabes que sólo te quiero a ti – Dijo la rubia antes de darle un tierno beso a su novio.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó él al separarse. Temari asintió y sonrió.

-Me parece que tú eres más problemático que yo jeje – En ese momento comenzó a vibrar el teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Temari lo sacó, y notó que tenía un mensaje de texto y varias llamadas perdidas.

-"_Maldita sea Temari, ven a sacarnos de aquí, Matsuri y yo ya nos arreglamos así que sácanos de una vez" _– Bajó un poco más y decía: De Gaara.

-¡Mierda! – Gritó la rubia parándose - ¡Me olvidé de Gaara y Matsuri! – Shikamaru la miró arqueando una ceja, a veces su novia era un poco extraña.

-¿Qué hay con ellos? – Preguntó poniéndose de pie junto a la chica.

-Ven conmigo, te lo contaré en el camino – Respondió Temari agarrándolo de la mano para comenzar a correr con él.

* * *

Los chicos acababan de terminar el entrenamiento. Sasuke se sentó en las gradas secando el sudor de su rostro con una pequeña toalla.

Estaba preocupado, no había visto a Sakura desde que se habían tomado un descanso, y se estaba preocupando. Además tampoco se había aparecido Gaara, y aunque no quisiera decir nada, estaba notando a Naruto muy extraño también.

El rubio se bebió una botella de agua casi completa, ante la mirada sorprendida de su novia.

-Te ves cansado Naruto-kun – Dijo la chica con una gotita en su frente.

-Si, es que corrimos mucho – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole, aunque de pronto sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho, como si se estuviese estrujando, pero pasó rápidamente. Sin embargo Hinata notó por la expresión de su rostro que algo le pasaba.

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto-kun? ¿Tienes algo? – Preguntó preocupada mientras lo abrazaba. Naruto, desde hace algunos días no se sentía muy bien, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, pensaba que era sólo algo pasajero.

-No tengo nada, no te preocupes – Respondió Naruto, pero Hinata no quedó muy convencida del todo. El rubio le sonrió y la abrazó de una forma protectora – De verdad Hina-chan.

-Pero es que te vi muy cansado, no quiero que te pase nada, tú sabes que si a ti te pasa algo yo me muero ¿Lo sabes verdad? – Dijo la ojiperla mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-Si lo sé, por eso mismo te digo que no te preocupes, estoy bien – Naruto volvió a sonreír y Hinata se acercó a sus labios para besarlo dulcemente. Él tenía razón, no había de que preocuparse.

* * *

Yuki aún seguía buscando a Gaara. No lo volvió a ver después de regresar de comprar, y tampoco había visto a la odiosa de Matsuri, tenía miedo de que pudiesen estar juntos.

Pasó cerca de los baños de chicos, y fue ahí cuando notó que Temari abría con una llave que sabrá Dios como la obtuvo, y de dentro salieron ellos, Gaara y Matsuri, y la gota que derramó el vaso era que estaban tomados de la mano.

La chica observó con lágrimas en sus ojos como ellos dos junto a Temari y Shikamaru reían animadamente. Le dolió ver que todas las promesas de él fuesen falsas.

-No lo voy a permitir… - Susurró Yuki – No voy a dejar que Gaara me abandone por ella – Y después de decir esto, salió corriendo.

-¿Entonces las cosas se arreglaron? Díganme que si – Decía Temari mirando a su hermano y a su "cuñada" favorita.

-Bueno, aún estamos en conversaciones – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, pero una gotita apareció en su frente al ver como Temari se apoyaba en una pared, con un aura deprimida a su alrededor – P-pero no tienes que ponerte así.

-Todos mis esfuerzos fueron en vano… - Murmuró la deprimida rubia.

-No seas problemática – Le aconsejó Shikamaru.

-Es verdad hermana, además Matsuri ya me perdonó – Dijo Gaara en un tono de voz muy animado, que hizo que la rubia los mirara a ambos con estrellitas en sus ojos.

-¡¿Eso es verdad?! – Preguntó emocionada.

-Eh… s-si – Respondió la castaña algo nerviosa – Pero como te dije antes, aún no hemos vuelto porque, Gaara primero tiene que dejar a su novia.

-¿Y tú al tuyo no? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose algo celoso de que ella aún tuviera novio.

-No… yo… - Matsuri bajó su cabeza – Ya terminé con él… hace algunos días.

Gaara esbozó una leve sonrisa y no dijo nada más, sólo observó como su hermana celebraba emocionada su pronta reconciliación.

-¿Te dejo en tu casa? – Preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a la chica que aún mantenía tomada su mano con delicadeza. Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Gaara de pronto miró para todos lados, recordando a Yuki – "Me pregunto donde estará… no la he visto desde que Temari nos encerró ¿Se habrá ido ya?" – Pensó algo preocupado.

* * *

Hinata y Naruto iban tomados de la mano hacia la motocicleta del rubio. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa y ella había aceptado.

-¿Entonces comienzas mañana con tu trabajo? – Preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba su casco y la veía asentir – Te felicito Hina-chan.

-Gracias, aunque estoy un poco nerviosa por eso, no sé si lo haga bien – Dijo Hinata algo apenada, pero en ese momento Naruto le tomó ambas manos.

-Yo sé que lo harás muy bien, porque eres muy inteligente y talentosa, aparte de ser la chica más hermosa del mundo – Le dijo con su sonrisa marca Uzumaki – A veces pienso que eres demasiado para un cabeza hueca como yo.

-No digas eso Naruto-kun, tú eres justo lo que yo quiero, tú eres la persona que yo más amo, y eres el único que amaré con todo mi corazón – Le dijo Hinata mientras lo abrazaba. Naruto la rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura, y cuando estaban a punto de besarse, una voz los interrumpió.

-Disculpen la intromisión – Dijo Neji, observando a su prima con el ceño fruncido, ya que aún no la perdonaba por irse con esa mujer, sin embargo necesitaba hablar con ella y se lo había prometido a Tenten – Hinata ¿Podemos hablar?

-Primo… - Dijo Hinata algo desconcertada. Ella ahora sabía toda la verdad, y sabía por que su primo odiaba a su madre. Pensó en dejar las cosas así, pero en verdad le dolía el rechazo de esa persona que antes era como su hermano. Miró a Naruto y este asintió con la cabeza – Después nos vemos Naruto-kun.

-Claro, te iré a ver mañana en tu trabajo – Dijo el rubio dándole un corto beso para después montarse en su moto e irse del lugar. Hinata volvió su mirada hacia su primo.

-¿Qué sucede Neji Nii…? – Se detuvo por un momento - ¿Neji?

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre dos cosas, la primera es sobre nosotros, y lo segundo es sobre mi tío Hiashi, él está muy mal Hinata.

-¿Mi padre? – Se preguntó Hinata sorprendida. No se esperaba una noticia como esa.

* * *

Tenten había llegado a la casa de Ino, ya que había recibido una llamada de la rubia. Le dijo que se trataba de algo muy serio y que viniera cuanto antes, pero que no le dijese nada a nadie. La castaña estaba muy intrigada ¿Qué sería ese asunto tan secreto?

Tocó el timbre e Ino salió a recibirla, pero se veía bastante extraña.

-Hola I… - No alcanzó a saludar si quiera cuando la chica la jaló hacia el interior de su casa y la llevó hasta su cuarto - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto misterio?

-Tenten, necesitamos tu ayuda – Dijo Ino, mientras por fin soltaba a la castaña.

-¿Necesitamos? – Repitió Tenten algo confundida. En eso observó a una Sakura recostada sobre la cama de Ino, mientras que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas - ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?

-Cuéntale Sakura – Dijo Ino, pero la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza - Cuéntale mujer – Insistió la rubia. Tenten sólo miraba extrañada la escena.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? – Preguntó la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirrosa, la cual la abrazó llorando.

-Estoy embarazada Tenten – Soltó al fin, comenzando a llorar más fuerte.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Tenten con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber que decir ante esta notica tan impactante.

* * *

Naruto llegó a su casa. Le pareció muy extraño que durante todo el día su hermana no se hubiera presentado, si se suponía que iría a juntarse con todos los demás, pero nadie sabía en donde se había metido.

-¡Ya llegué! – Avisó el rubio mientras entraba a la casa - ¿Mamá, papá?

-Ah, que bueno que llegas hijo – Dijo Kushina apareciéndose de pronto desde la concina. Naruto la observó y le sonrió – La cena ya casi está lista.

-¿Es ramen? – Preguntó entusiasmado.

-No, es otra cosa – Respondió la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño – Cielos ¿Es que en esta casa tú, tu padre y tu hermana no conocen otro alimento?

-Jeje – Rió Naruto con una gotita resbalando por su sien – Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naru-chan?

-¿Naruko? – Repitió Kushina, como si de pronto hubiese recordado que olvidó algo importante – Ah si, me dijo que te avisara que ni iba a poder ir con ustedes a su práctica porque iba a salir con una amigo suyo.

-¿Con un amigo suyo? – Dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño. Realmente era muy celoso con su hermana, no quería que ningún idiota se le acercara, ella era su hermanita, pero tampoco podía ser tan egoísta, aunque si se valía ser sobre protector - ¿Y con que amigo eh?

-Pues… - Kushina se puso en pose pensativa unos segundos – No me acuerdo – Respondió con una sonrisa, mientras que su hijo se caía al estilo animé.

-¡Es tu hija y no sabes con quien sale! – Reclamó el rubio algo enfadado, pero Kushina sólo sonrió.

-No es para tanto Naruto, Naruko ya tiene la edad suficiente como para saber cuidarse sola, recuerda que ella y tú tienen 17 años ya, no es una niña a la que haya que cuidar todo el tiempo.

-Pero tú sabes que mi hermana es así, pero de despistada que yo… con todo eso del accidente… - El rubio se sintió algo mal al recordar esa etapa de su vida, en esos momentos hasta había dicho que odiaba a su madre, pero nunca fue verdad.

-Tranquilo Naruto, porque soy la madre de ambos los conozco muy bien – La pelirroja volvió a sonreír, mientras acariciaba su barriga – Y recuerda que voy a ser madre por tercera vez, así que créeme cuando te digo que ella estará muy bien.

-Si, como digas mamá – Naruto sonrió algo resignado. Después de todo su madre tenía razón, Naruko ya estaba grande, ya casi era una mujer, y era justo que la dejara vivir su vida tranquila. Si él tenía una hermosa novia, era justo que su hermanita también conociera el amor, aunque no le gustara.

* * *

Naruko se encontraba en un restaurante tomando un delicioso helado de tres sabores, y frente a ella se encontraba Sasori, quien la miraba con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo Naruko-chan – Dijo el pelirrojo. La chica lo miró, y se llevó una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Siempre me divierto mucho contigo Sasori-kun, me alegra que me hayas invitado – Dijo Naruko – Pero aún no me contestas que pasó con Matsuri-chan.

-¿Qué pasó? Pues… - El chico se notaba un poco triste – Terminó conmigo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno, obviamente porque sigue enamorada de Gaara, no tengo nada que hacer contra eso.

-Pues… es una lástima… - Le dijo la rubia, también algo triste por él, pero a la vez se sentía feliz y no sabía por qué. Por dentro le había dado mucho gusto recibir esa noticia, aunque también se sentía algo culpable por sentir eso – Pero anímate – Le sonrió – Estoy segura de que encontrarás a una chica que te quiera, mírame a mí, tanto que sufrí por un chico que sólo me quería como amiga, y pues… ahora ya logré olvidarme de él.

-¿En serio te has olvidado de él?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dudas? – Inquirió la chica arqueando una ceja.

-No lo sé, fue sólo una pregunta – Respondió Sasori – Por cierto, deberías darte prisa, ya se está haciendo tarde y tus padres se pueden preocupar, y si no es así, te aseguro que tu hermano me matará.

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón, mejor me doy prisa – Naruko sonrió una vez más y continuó comiéndose su helado. Eso era algo que a Sasori le gustaba de ella, siempre estaba sonriendo, a pesar de ser una persona que había sufrido mucho. Además le parecía tan inocente.

-_"No puede ser… no puede gustarme Naruko-chan, ella es sólo mi amiga…" _– Pensó el pelirrojo mientras la veía comerse su helado con emoción.

* * *

Tenten había acompañado a Sakura hasta su casa. Ino no había podido hacerlo porque como había quedado con Sai, debía esperarlo, por eso le habían pedido a Tenten que fuese a ayudarles. Además así Sakura se sentía mejor contándole su problema a sus amigas, aunque aún faltaban todas las demás, y lo peor de todo era que en dos días se iba donde sus padres a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, y no sabía como le iba a hacer para decirles, ni a Sasuke tampoco.

-¿Ya estás mejor Sakura? – Preguntó la castaña, a una Sakura que no había parado de llorar en todo el camino.

-S-si, eso creo – Respondió la chica secándose las lágrimas.

-Sakura… ¿Acaso no quieres tener a ese hijo? – Le preguntó Tenten – Porque desde que te has enterado no has hecho más que llorar.

-No, claro que lo quiero, es… - Dijo Sakura, aún sin poder creer que usaría aquellas palabras, y acarició su vientre con suavidad – Es mi hijo… pero tengo miedo.

-No te preocupes, todas vamos a estar contigo – Le dijo Tenten con una sonrisa antes de abrazarla. Ciertamente Sakura se sentía muy apoyada por sus amigas, pero aún quedaba el hecho de que su novio no sabía nada de nada - ¿Cuándo le dirás a Sasuke?

-No lo sé… - Respondió la pelirrosa bajando la cabeza.

-¿Decirme que? – Al oír esta voz, Sakura y Tenten se paralizaron por completo, no se esperaban que él llegase en ese momento.

Sasuke estaba justo detrás de ellas, y no entendía que era lo que ellas estaban hablando, ni mucho menos por que Sakura se veía como si hubiese estado llorando.

* * *

-Bueno, aquí estás, sana y salva en tu casa Matsuri – Dijo Gaara esbozando una leve sonrisa, mientras soltaba la mano de la chica, justo en frente de su casa – Espero verte pronto.

-Yo también Gaara – Matsuri sonrió. Ciertamente ya no podía estar enojada con él, lo amaba demasiado, y él le había demostrado que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, así que ya no tenía miedo de volver a confiar en él. Estaba decidida a darle una nueva oportunidad – Bueno… bye.

-Si… hasta pronto… - El pelirrojo se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero en lugar de eso se aventuró hacia sus labios, esos labios que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Matsuri correspondió su beso sin ningún impedimento, estaba segura de que esta vez las cosas saldrían bien.

-Gaara… - Susurró la castaña al separarse de él.

-¿Si?

-Te amo – Gaara sintió como un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago, y la aferró con fuerza a su cuerpo, para respirar su dulce aroma.

-Yo también a ti – Dijo el pelirrojo antes de volver a besarla una vez más, después de todo llevaban demasiado tiempo separados, y la había extrañado mucho.

Pero se había dado cuenta de lo terca que era Matsuri, así que jamás la haría enojar de nuevo, o podía ser que esta vez ya no la recuperara jamás.

Por ahora no se preocuparía de nada más, ni de Yuki, ni de nadie, sólo le importaba seguir besando a la única chica que había amado, y que estaba seguro que seguiría haciéndolo.

* * *

Yuki estaba encerrada en su cuarto, abrazando la almohada mientras lloraba. Estaba comenzando a odiarla… ¿Por qué tenía que arrebatarle a Gaara? ¿Para que, si ella no lo quería, si sólo lo había hecho sufrir? No iba a dejar que Matsuri se saliera con la suya, Gaara ahora era su novio, y no iba a dejárselo quitar tan fácilmente.

-Gaara… yo te quiero y no voy a perderte… - Susurró la chica. Algo tenía que hacer para no perderlo ¿Pero que?

* * *

-"_Aquí estoy de nuevo, frente a la mansión Hyuuga" _– Pensó Hinata algo intimidada por tener que entrar a ese lugar. No pensó que alguna vez volvería, pero era su padre después de todo, y debía verlo si estaba enfermo.

Además ella no lo odiaba, tampoco lo culpaba por haberle ocultado la verdad sobre su madre, entendía su dolor al pensar que ella había asesinado a su hermano, como también el dolor de Neji al pensar que ella había matado a su padre. Pero Hinata estaba segura de que su madre era inocente, ella se lo había dicho y Hinata le creía.

-¿Qué tanto haces Hinata? – Le preguntó Neji a su prima, la que estaba como paralizada. Hinata sólo lo observó.

-Nada… entremos – Respondió la ojiperla.

Ambos entraron a la mansión en completo silencio, hasta llegar a la habitación de Hiashi. En ella se encontraba Motoko, la cual observó a Hinata muy sorprendida.

-P-padre… - Dijo la ojiperla, asombrada de verlo tan enfermo. Se acercó corriendo a él y lo abrazó - ¿Qué tienes padre?

-Hinata… - Dijo Hiashi sorprendido, no se esperaba ver a su hija ahí, pero al ver el rostro de su sobrino supo que él la había traído.

* * *

Sakura seguía viendo sorprendida a Sasuke, sin saber que decir, sin tener idea de que palabras debía usar.

Tenten se dio cuenta de que ellos necesitaban estar a solas, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse, pero justo cuando iba a hablar, Sasuke lo hizo primero.

-Estoy esperando Sakura ¿Qué tienes que decirme? – Preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado - ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

-Sakura, yo me voy a ir y te dejo con Sasuke – Le dijo Tenten, y luego se le acercó para susurrarle algo – Te aconsejo que se lo digas ya – Se dirigió al azabache - Nos vemos Sasuke.

-Claro Tenten – La castaña se alejó caminando, mientras que Sasuke abrazaba a su novia - ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te ha pasado algo? No me asustes Sakura.

-N-no pasa nada Sasuke-kun, es sólo… - Sakura se quedó callada unos momentos. En verdad tenía miedo de decirle, no estaba preparada para esto, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes – "_No seré capaz de decirle a Sasuke-kun que vamos a tener un hijo… tengo miedo de su reacción… no puedo"_

-¿Es sólo que? – Insistió el moreno, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Sakura se sintió reconfortada, pero decidió que era mejor no decirle nada aún, ya lo haría en otro momento.

-Es que… me siento muy triste porque en dos días me voy con mis padres, y estaré ahí hasta un día antes de empezar las clases, eso es todo… - Mintió Sakura. Sólo lo aplazaría unos días, ahora no se sentía capaz y eso era todo.

-Ah, era sólo eso – Sasuke se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos – Eres una tonta, en verdad me asustaste, pensé que te había pasado algo malo, como estabas llorando.

-No es nada malo, no te preocupes – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo, volviendo a abrazarlo. Sasuke se aferró a ella, en verdad se había sentido muy preocupado.

-Pero no te pongas así sólo porque no nos veremos en un tiempo, igual vamos a estar en contacto… aunque… ¿No estarás dudando de mi verdad? – La miró arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no, yo confío en ti y se que no me traicionarías.

-Entonces espero que no vuelvas a ponerte así de nuevo – Dijo Sasuke mientras la tomaba suavemente del mentón – Te amo mucho Sakura.

-Y yo te amo a ti Sasuke-kun – Respondió ella, justo antes de que el Uchiha la besara con dulzura – "_Te lo diré después, pero sé que todo estará bien… lo sé"_

* * *

Sai llegó a la casa de Ino. Estaba nervioso, no sabía de que iban a hablar, o más bien si lo sabía y por eso estaba así de rígido, tanto que parecía una estatua.

Al llegar tocó el timbre y la rubia lo recibió con una sonrisa. Lo notó algo extraño, demasiado extraño, pero no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron adentro.

-¿Qué te sucede Sai-kun? – Preguntó algo extrañada.

-¿P-por que? – Preguntó el pelinegro, quien estaba demasiado tenso. Ino lo miró con una gotita en su frente.

-Porque te ves así… como tan rígido ¿Estás… nervioso?

-N-no ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – Sai se hacía el que no sabía nada, pero seguía estando muy tenso. No podía evitarlo - ¿Y para que me llamaste? ¿Qué es eso tan serio?

-Bueno… es algo que… va a ser muy importante para ti – Dijo Ino, sonando algo misteriosa, pero sus palabras sólo confundían más la situación – Ven, vamos a mi cuarto y te lo cuento todo.

La rubia lo tomó de la mano y ambos corrieron por las escaleras.

Apenas entraron al cuarto, Sai notó algo raro sobre la mesita de noche, lo levantó y se quedó de piedra: era un test de embarazo.

-¿I-Ino-chan, entonces era verdad?

-¿Qué cosa Sai-kun? – Inquirió la chica, pero al ver lo que él tenía en sus manos también se quedó de piedra – E-eso es…

-¿Estás embarazada Ino-chan? ¿Por eso me hiciste venir? – Preguntó Sai, preocupado – No tengas miedo de decirme, si es así… yo no te dejaré sola…

-Sai… que lindo – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que le quitaba el test de la mano – Pero ese test no es mío, yo no estoy embarazada.

-¿Ah no?

-No – Repitió la rubia – Eso, es de Sakura, pero júrame por tu vida que no le vas a decir a nadie ¿Me oyes? A nadie.

-Claro… "_Que aliviado me siento" _– Pensó el pelinegro dando un suspiro - ¿Y si no era eso entonces que era lo importante?

-Estuve hablando con mi padre – Suspiró la chica, soltando una risita porque Sai había pensado que ella estaba embarazada – Le pregunté si tenía algo que nos pudiera servir para encontrar a tu padre, me dijo que no sabía nada de él, pero me dio algunas cosas de tu madre…

La chica se dirigió hasta su armario, lo abrió y de una de las repisas sacó una pequeña caja de color gris, y la dejó sobre su cama.

-Aquí hay algunas páginas de su diario, algunas fotos y otras cosas, creí que nos podrían servir, de verdad quiero ayudarte a encontrarlo, aunque no sé si sea buena idea.

-Gracias Ino-chan… - Sonrió el pelinegro - ¿Pero por qué dices que no es buena idea?

-Porque… si ese hombre te abandonó cuando supo que ibas a nacer… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora te querrá? – La rubia bajó su mirada, no quería decir palabras que pudiesen herirlo, pero tenía que hacerle ver la realidad.

-Sólo quiero saber quien es, no voy a pedirle que me quiera, no te preocupes – Dijo Sai, mientras abrazaba a su novia con delicadeza – Gracia por esto Ino-chan, significa mucho para mi.

Ino siguió abrazándolo, reconfortándose con su calor.

-De nada, pero eres un tonto ¿Cómo pensaste que yo estaba embarazada? De ser así te lo habría dicho enseguida, aunque… de todos modos, me alegró mucho eso que dijiste.

-¿Qué cosa? – Inquirió el joven confundido mientras se separaba de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

-Que no me dejarías sola… - Respondió Ino con una sonrisa antes de unir sus labios con los de él en un tierno beso. Podía ser que ella no fuese a tener un hijo ahora, pero sabía que si eso algún día llegaba a suceder, Sai estaría junto a ella siempre.

* * *

Matsuri estaba realmente feliz, se tiró sobre su cama con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y abrazó la almohada. Realmente se sentía muy feliz de casi haber arreglado las cosas con Gaara, de haberle dicho que lo amaba, y de que él le dijera que la amaba. Su corazón había latido de una manera inexplicable cuando se habían besado.

-Ay, estoy tan feliz – Dijo sonriendo mientras se daba una vuelta en su cama, quedando de espaldas y apretó con más fuerza su almohada – Te amo mucho Gaara, te amo, te amo – Repitió sonriente.

* * *

-Matsuri… - Suspiró Gaara dejándose caer sobre la cama de su cuarto. Por fin ella lo había perdonado, al fin iba a poder volver a estar a su lado, y esta vez iba a hacer todo bien.

Tenía que pensar en la forma correcta de terminar con Yuki, no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía estar a su lado sabiendo que amaba a Matsuri con todas sus fuerzas.

-Perdóname Yuki, pero amo a Matsuri…

* * *

El día llegó acompañado de los rayos del sol, y Hinata comenzó su primer día de trabajo, aunque se sentía un poco nerviosa, y aún estaba preocupada por su padre.

-Bien… - Suspiró la chica – Tendré que hacerlo, me esforzaré – Y sonrió, para comenzar con su mejor cara.

Continuara…

Avance:

Los malestares de Naruto continúan, cada vez con mayor frecuencia, pero se queda callado para no preocupar a nadie. Gaara tiene toda la intención de terminar su relación con Yuki, pero algo sucede que lo obliga a seguir con ella, y le impide regresar con la persona que ama. Hinata y Neji se reconcilian, mientras que Hanako busca la verdad sobre la muerte aún incógnita de Hizashi Hyuuga. Y Sakura se va con sus padres sin decirle a Sasuke lo de su embarazo, mientras el azabache recuerda a una persona que fue muy importante en su vida.

Próximo capítulo: Dificultades.

…………………….

**Eh ¿Creyeron que las cosas ya se arreglaron? Je, pues no, los problemas apenas comienzan.**

**Aunque ya saben, yo odio los finales tristes, así que haré un final feliz para todos los chicos ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado la conti, me costó bastante hacerla porque no se me ocurría que poner, las ideas las tenía todas, pero no sabía como acomodarlas, por suerte lo he resuelto. Espero no tardarme tanto en el próximo capítulo, pero por ahora voy a ver la de otro de mis fics ^^**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews en el primer capítulo, me hicieron muy feliz ^^**

**Bye ^^ **


	3. Dificultades

**Hola a tods!**

**Aquí viene por fin, el capítulo 3. Sé que me he tardado un montón, pero también que me comprenderán, al tener tantos fics ^^**

**Bueno, espero que este capítulo les guste, y no quieran matarme por dejarlos con la intriga xD.**

…

**Capitulo 3: Dificultades.**

-Dios, ya deja de llorar, no nos separaremos por toda la vida – Decía Sasuke mientras abrazaba a su pelirrosa, la cual no había parado de llorar desde hace un buen rato.

Ambos estaban en el aeropuerto, ya que hoy ella se iba a donde sus padres a pasar el resto de las vacaciones. Pero lo que en verdad la tenía en ese estado era el hecho de no haber sido capaz de confesarle a Sasuke que estaba embarazada, por miedo a su reacción.

Sasuke sabía que a ella algo le pasaba, y había preguntado muchas veces, pero ella siempre negaba que le sucediera algo, por eso el azabache simplemente ya no le decía nada, había decidido esperar a que fuera ella quien le contara lo que le sucedía.

-Pero Sasuke-kun, te extrañaré – Dijo Sakura, mientras sentía como él acariciaba suavemente su cabello.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar, pero todo va a estar bien ¿De acuerdo? – El azabache se le acercó para besarla dulcemente, y ella le correspondió.

Se sentía una débil y cobarde, pero pensaba que lo mejor era contarle la verdad una vez que regresara, ya que también necesitaba hablar con sus padres, y no sabía como iban a reaccionar ellos.

-S-si – Sakura asintió con la cabeza – Te amo Sasuke-kun.

-Y yo a ti – Respondió Sasuke, para luego volver a besarla. En verdad estaba preocupado por ella, pero no iba a insistir en el tema.

00000

Matsuri se encontraba atendiendo el local en donde trabajaba, ya que su jefe había salido, y la dejó a cargo.

De pronto sonó la campanita que indicaba que había entrado un cliente, y ella se dio la vuelta con su mejor sonrisa.

-¡Bienvenido! – Dijo sonriendo, pero al ver a esa persona se sorprendió un poco - ¿Uh? Gaara…

-Hola Matsuri – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas que había, las cuales estaban justo a un lado del mostrador que los separaba - ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la castaña sorprendida, y es que no se esperaba verlo en ese lugar.

-Bueno, fui a verte a tu casa, y tu mamá me dijo que estabas trabajando en este lugar, por eso vine – Respondió Gaara con naturalidad – Quería verte.

-Gaara… - Matsuri esbozó una sonrisa, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ya habían pasado dos días desde que prácticamente habían arreglado las cosas, lo único malo era que Gaara aún no terminaba con su novia, y eso tenia un poco triste a Matsuri, pero no le decía nada – Bueno… ¿Y vas a pedir algo?

-Si, una Matsuri por favor – Pidió sonriendo el pelirrojo, a lo que ella se sonrojó más.

Gaara se puso de pie y apoyó ambas manos en el mostrador, acercándose a Matsuri para robarle un tierno beso de sus labios, y ella simplemente se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando de aquel contacto.

00000

Naruto estaba viendo la televisión junto a su hermana, la cual parecía perdida en un mundo de fantasía. Él estaba algo molesto con ella, ya que la había visto salir muchas veces con Sasori, y eso no le gustaba para nada, pero al ver que ella se veía feliz, no podía interponerse.

-Ah, que hambre tengo – Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la cocina - ¿Quieres algo Naru-chan?

-Si, tráeme una manzana, se me antojó – Respondió Naruko, ya poniendo más atención a su alrededor.

-Claro, una manzana – Dijo Naruto algo perezoso. Se dirigió al refrigerador para sacar un poco de leche, y la sirvió en un vaso, bebiéndola de forma rápida.

Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Hinata en su trabajo, tal vez sería bueno ir allá con los chicos, así ella no se sentiría tan sola.

Pero de pronto sus pensamientos se vieron abruptamente interrumpidos por un intenso dolor en su pecho. Ese dolor se había estado repitiendo desde hace unos días, y cada vez era más fuerte y con mayor frecuencia.

-¿Qué demonios… me sucede? – Se preguntó mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho. Ciertamente se estaba comenzando a preocupar, esto ya había pasado de ser una simple molestia a algo que en verdad se veía grave.

De pronto el dolor cesó, y Naruto recuperó su compostura normal. No quería preocupar a nadie con sus problemas, así que no iba a decir nada.

-Seguro no es nada tan grave, je, ya se me pasó – Dijo con una sonrisa. Después tomó una manzana para su hermana y regresó junto a ella a la sala – "_Definitivamente no es nada, no debo preocupar a nadie_" – Pensó frunciendo el ceño.

00000

Temari estaba sacando la basura de su casa, mientras lanzaba un montón de improperios al aire, molesta.

-Se suponía que esto le tocaba al idiota de Kankuro, pero claro, él se tenía que ir con su novia, y Gaara que se fue a buscar a Matsuri, ah, que rabia – Se quejaba mientras cargaba las pesadas bolsas de basura hasta la calle, ya que pronto pasaría el camión por ellas.

-¡Hey, Temari! – Sintió que alguien la llamaba. Miró hacia la casa de al lado, y vio a su nuevo vecino Tetsuya, un chico alto, de cabello castaño claro, el cual estaba algo desordenado. Tenía los ojos color chocolate, y una sonrisa perfecta y deslumbrante, además de un físico envidiable, ya que el chico hacía todo tipo de deportes.

-Hola Tetsuya – Dijo la rubia sonriéndole. Tetsuya se le acercó trotando, vistiendo una ropa deportiva - ¿Qué haces?

-Estaba corriendo ¿No quieres ir conmigo a la segunda ronda? – Preguntó él. Temari lo observó de pies a cabeza, en verdad era un chico muy guapo, pero ella sólo lo veía como un amigo, ya que amaba a su vago Shikamaru.

-No puedo, tengo que terminar esto – Dijo con cierto fastidio.

-Bueno, te ayudo y así terminas más rápido ¿Te parece?

Temari dudó un momento, pero ciertamente necesitaba ayuda – De acuerdo, entonces comencemos.

-Si – Respondió Tetsuya sonriente. A él, desde la primera vez que había visto a Temari, le había parecido una chica muy linda, pero cuando comenzó a tratarla se dio cuenta de que no sólo era eso, y ahora le gustaba mucho, pero no sabía que el chico que a veces venía a verla era su novio, ya que para él, era muy inmaduro para alguien como Temari.

00000

Hinata se sentó un momento a descansar. Estos dos días de trabajo habían sido realmente agotadores, jamás pensó que trabajar sería tan difícil.

-Hinata-chan – Le habló una de las chicas que trabajaba con ella. Tenía el cabello ondulado, de color azulado, y sus ojos eran negros como la noche. Ambas (Hinata y la chica) lucían un bonito uniforme, característico de las chicas que trabajaban ahí, el cual consistía en una falda corta, de color blanco, y la parte de arriba era rosa, como una especie de traje de gotic lolita, pero con colores alegres. También usaban unas medias largas, un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y siempre estaban con una libreta a la mano.

-¿Qué sucede Yuzuki-chan? – Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Debes levantarte, si la jefa te ve descansando se pondrá como un ogro – Le aconsejó la chica sonriendo. Apenas ella y Hinata se habían conocido, se volvieron muy amigas, además Yuzuki la había ayudado mucho en el trabajo.

-De acuerdo, ya voy – Dijo con pereza la ojiperla.

-¿Y como ha estado tu padre? Me contaste que estaba muy enfermo… - Dijo la chica, la cual estaba usando patines para avanzar más rápido, pero como Hinata no sabía usar simplemente caminaba.

-No lo sé, no he podido ir a verlo, creo que hoy iré – Respondió Hinata – Aunque también extraño mucho a mi novio.

-Ah si, Naruto-san, es un novio muy guapo, y se ve que te quiere mucho – Dijo la chica con un tono de picardía que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara - ¿Por qué no le dices que te acompañe?

-Eh, puede ser… - Contestó la ojiperla. En ese momento entraron unos clientes al lugar, y la chica comenzó a sonreír –Hora de volver a trabajar.

-De acuerdo, luego seguimos hablando – Yuzuki también siguió haciendo lo suyo, mientras que Hinata les daba la bienvenida a los clientes.

-"_Estoy muy preocupada por papá…_ _y no sé por que siento que esa mujer tiene mucho que ver en esto" – _Pensó Hinata mientras recibía a las personas que acababan de entrar.

00000

Sai estaba sentado en su habitación, leyendo las hojas del diario de su madre, y viendo algunas de las fotografías que Ino le había conseguido.

En verdad estaba muy agradecido con ella, había sido un gran apoyo en todo esto, y por eso se sentía muy feliz de tenerla a su lado.

-¿Y esto que será? – Se preguntó mientras observaba una especie de carta toda doblada. No tenía remitente, sólo decía que iba dirigida a su madre.

Sai la abrió y comenzó a leer, sorprendiéndose mucho de lo que halló ahí dentro, sobre todo uno de los muchos párrafos llamó su atención. Era una carta que había escrito su padre.

"_Saori, en verdad siento que las cosas deban ser de este modo, tú sabes que te he querido mucho desde que nos conocimos, pero lamentablemente no puedo quedarme a tu lado, ya que mi esposa está esperando un hijo, y no puedo dejarla._

_Me temo que ya no nos veremos más, aunque me hubiese gustado estar a tu lado"_

Cuando terminó de leer se quedó pensativo un momento. Tal vez su padre nunca supo de su existencia, tal vez las cosas no fueron como él creyó.

00000

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre su cama mientras pensaba. Estaba algo preocupado por Sakura, ella en verdad se veía mal y no tenía idea de que demonios estaba pasándole.

En eso su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo levantó, y era otra vez ese número extraño que lo había estado molestando todas las vacaciones. Pero esta vez ya estaba harto, o le hablaban o no sabía que iba a hacer, pero iba a ser algo muy malo.

-¿Bueno? ¿Quién demonios habla? – Preguntó de mala manera – Si no vas a hablar de nuevo…

-_Sasuke… soy yo… _- Al oír esa voz, los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos, estaba sorprendido, hace más de dos que no escuchaba aquella voz.

-No puede ser… ¿Asuka? – Preguntó incrédulo, mientras se sentaba en su cama, aún sin poder creer que esa persona lo estaba llamando. Ella, a quien le hizo tanto daño.

00000

Matsuri había salido para su hora de almuerzo, e iba rumbo a su casa, tomada de la mano con Gaara, aunque no se veía de muy buen humor.

-¿Así que tu "novia" se fue de viaje con sus padres? – Preguntó con cierto tono de enfado, y es que no podía soportar que Gaara aún siguiera atado a esa chica.

-Si, traté de hablar con ella, pero dijo que estaba muy apurada y se fue, y bueno… no me parece que deba decírselo por teléfono, no estaría bien de mi parte – Respondió el pelirrojo bajando la mirada – Pero te prometo que apenas regrese hablaré con ella, de verdad mi amor.

-Si… claro – La castaña se soltó de su mano, y comenzó a dar algunos pasos adelantándose a él. Se sentía triste, justo cuando parecía que todo iría bien resultaba que Gaara no encontraba la oportunidad para dejar a su noviecita, y eso le dolía.

-Matsuri, no te pongas así, tú sabes que eres la única para mí – Le dijo el pelirrojo mientras volvía a tomar su mano. Ella lo miró, aún con esa expresión triste en su rostro - ¿Por qué me ves así?

-Es que… siento como si te estuviera compartiendo con ella, y no quiero, tú sólo eres mío – Respondió la chica sonrojándose un poco – No puedo imaginar que estés con alguien más.

-Ya lo sé – Dijo Gaara abrazándola – Y claro que no me estás compartiendo, yo te pertenezco, y tú me perteneces a mí, así que no tienes de que preocuparte, sabes perfectamente que lo de Yuki sólo fue para tratar de olvidarte, y fue inútil – La miró a los ojos y le sonrió – Porque te sigo amando.

Matsuri no le dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió para después rodear su cuello con ambos brazos, y besarlo hasta que el aire le faltó.

00000

-¡Sean bienvenidos! – Dijo Hinata mostrando una sonrisa a los clientes que acababan de entrar. Los condujo a una mesa, y mientras hacía esto, Yuzuki recibía a los que acababan de llegar, que no eran otros que Naruto, Naruko, Kiba y Shikamaru.

-¡Hey, Hina-chan! – La llamó Naruko sonriente mientras corría hacia ella.

-Naru-chan ¿Qué hacen aquí? – Preguntó Hinata, pero fue sorprendida por los brazos de su novio – Naruto-kun, estoy en mi trabajo.

-Sólo quería abrazarte – Le dijo el rubio con su sonrisa.

-Ay Naruto – Decía Naruko con una voz picarona – El amor se siente en el aire ¿No?

-No nos molestes – Dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

-Hey, problemático, ven a sentarte, vinimos a comer, no a verte abrazar a Hinata todo el día – Habló Shikamaru mientras él y Kiba se sentaban.

-Es verdad, no seas tan meloso Naruto – Opinó Kiba apoyando a su amigo el Nara.

-Ustedes son igual con sus novias ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Naruto mientras los miraba a ambos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No es cierto – Respondieron los dos al mismo tiempo, un poco sonrojados. Naruko sólo los miró y sonrió, y en ese recibió un mensaje a su celular.

-Ah, es de Sasori-kun – Dijo con una sonrisa, y al oír ese nombre Naruto se molestó un poco, pero no dijo nada. Soltó a Hinata para que pudiera seguir trabajando, y fue a sentarse para pedir algo de comer.

Naruko se sentó después de responder el mensaje, y Naruto la miró enojado.

-¿Qué quería ese tipo?

-Nada, me preguntó donde estaba y yo le dije que aquí, que viniera a comer con nosotros – Respondió la rubia muy animada, pero a Naruto no le gustó la noticia.

-¿No crees que él ya está muy grande para una niña como tú?

-¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? Sólo es un año y medio de diferencia y… - La chica iba a decir algo más, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sólo hacían pensar que en verdad quería algo con él, así que se sonrojó mucho y le dio a Naruto en la cabeza con la carta de los postres - ¡¿Y que demonios tiene que ver eso? ¡Sólo somos amigos para tu información!

Kiba y Shikamaru sólo sonreían ante tal escena, y es que esos dos Uzumakis eran tan parecidos, que era muy gracioso verlos pelear por ese tipo de tonterías. Se notaba que Naruto estaba muy celoso por su hermana, y es que la cuidaba mucho, por eso ella aún no tenía novio.

00000

-Vaya, he llegado – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa al verse por fin frente a la casa de sus padres. Los había extrañado mucho, apenas había podido verles durante todo este tiempo, por eso estaba muy emocionada por pasar todo un mes junto a ellos, sin embargo, por otro lado se sentía asustada por lo que iban a decirle cuando les contara de su "problemita".

Soltó un hondo suspiro y decidió entrar con la llave que aún conservaba después de lo poco que vivió ahí. Sus padres se encontraban trabajando, así que los esperaría adentro para decirles lo inevitable.

-Sólo espero que no se espanten demasiado, después de todo ya no hay nada que pueda hacer – Se dijo con una sonrisa, y se llevó una mano hasta su vientre, acariciándolo con ternura – Además yo lo quiero.

Sin decir más, por fin entró a la casa.

00000

Sasori iba por la calle, rumbo a la fuente de sodas que le había dicho Naruko vía mensaje de texto. Sabía que estaba Naruto ahí, pero no le importaba tanto, después de todo él y Naruko eran sólo amigos, y no pensaba tener una relación amorosa con nadie, al menos por el momento, así que los celos de Naruto eran bastante injustificados.

Llegó hasta el lugar acordado y observó a todos charlando animadamente en una mesa. Cuando se iba a acercar a ellos, sin darse cuenta tropezó con una persona.

-Lo siento – Dijo a una de las chicas que atendían el lugar. Ella lo miró y al instante sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, y bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-No, ha sido culpa mía – Se disculpó la chica.

-¡Ah, Sasori-kun! – Gritó la rubia Uzumaki muy animada, llamando la atención de los demás clientes, ya que era muy ruidosa. Se levantó y se dirigió corriendo donde el pelirrojo, el cual aún seguía viendo a la chica con la que había tropezado – Hey, llegaste ¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó algo molesta al ver que ellos no dejaban de mirarse. Sasori enseguida volteó a verla.

-No pasa nada Naruko-chan – Le respondió – Vamos a la mesa, tengo hambre y quiero pedir algo.

-Si – La rubia lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás. Naruto miró con molestia como su hermana sostenía la mano de ese chico, pero no dijo nada. Aunque le costase tenía que dejarla en paz.

-Yuzuki-chan – Llamó Hinata a su amiga, la cual aún seguía viendo a aquel joven pelirrojo - ¡Yuzuki-chan! – Gritó la ojiperla, haciéndole dar un salto.

-¡Ah! ¿Q-que pasa?

-Te toca atender la mesa siete - Le comunicó Hinata mientras le entregaba una de las hojas de su libreta – Date prisa mujer – Comenzando a empujarla.

-Si, ya voy, no me empujes Hinata-chan – Se quejó la peli azul. Volteó una vez más hacia donde estaban los chicos, y sonrió levemente al mirar al pelirrojo.

00000

Hanako se encontraba en la oficina de su abogado, el cual aún no había llegado. Ella se concentraba mirando las flores, hasta que de pronto lo vio entrar por la puerta.

Al verla, él enseguida se puso algo nervioso, y comenzó a comportarse torpemente, tirando el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, del cual se cayó un sombrero. Se agachó a recogerlo y volvió a tirar el perchero. Hanako sólo lo veía con una risita divertida.

Por fin Yohei logró acomodar todo en su lugar, y se acercó apenado a la mujer.

-Disculpe Hanako-san por este bochornoso incidente – Dijo sonrojado y avergonzado. Ella sólo lo miró, aún sonriendo, haciendo que él se sintiera aún más avergonzado.

-No se preocupe, fue algo gracioso – Respondió la mujer – En todo caso ya estoy acostumbrada, es usted bastante torpe Yohei-san.

-Me lo dicen a menudo – Dijo el castaño bajando la cabeza, mientras un aura morada se formaba a su alrededor. Luego se dirigió a su asiento - ¿Y que sucede hoy?

-Bueno, necesito un abogado para hacer una acusación formal, y también alguien que me ayude a descubrir la verdad – Dijo Hanako poniéndose seria. Él también se puso serio, ya no era hora de estar bromeando.

-¿Sobre que se trata?

-El asesinato de Hizashi Hyûga, y su verdadera asesina – Respondió ella – Estoy segura de que lo hizo Motoko, y creo saber como demostrarlo.

00000

-¿Para que me llamaste Sasuke? Me interrumpiste en un buen momento – Se quejó Gaara mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque junto a su amigo azabache, el cual lo miró algo extrañado, ya que desde hace tiempo que no lo veía tan feliz - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué te pasó con Matsuri? – Preguntó Sasuke, a lo que Gaara abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que pasó algo con ella?

-Je, porque estás tan feliz que me llegas a marear con esa sonrisa – Respondió el azabache esbozando su media sonrisa.

-Bueno, si pasó algo…

-¡No me digas que ella y tú estaban haciendo "eso"! – Gritó Sasuke sorprendido - ¡¿Por eso dices que te interrumpí verdad?

-¡C-claro que no! – Respondió el sonrojado pelirrojo – Yo a Matsuri la respeto mucho, idiota. Sólo… que me dio otra oportunidad, y estoy feliz por eso – Dijo sonriendo levemente – Al fin me perdonó por lo de la apuesta.

-Ah, ya veo, que bien por ti – Le dijo Sasuke con otra sonrisa, pero más leve – Bueno… yo quería decirte algo, es relacionado con eso de la apuesta.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó Gaara confundido e intrigado - ¿A que te refieres Sasuke?

-Pues… ¿Te acuerdas de Asuka? La chica que… - Bajó la mirada – Esa con la que aposté una vez.

-Si, la que casi se mató por tu culpa – Dijo Gaara como si nada, pero al ver la cara que puso Sasuke trató de corregirlo – Eh… bueno… es decir.

-No, no, lo dijiste bien. Ella trató de matarse por mi culpa – Lo interrumpió el Uchiha.

-¿Y que hay con ella?

-Pues que me ha estado llamando desde antes de acabar el año pasado. Hasta hoy no sabía quien era porque siempre me colgaba antes de hablar, pero hoy me habló, y la reconocí enseguida, jamás podría olvidarme de su voz.

-¿Y te dijo algo? – Inquirió Gaara sorprendido, ya que no se esperaba oír que Asuka le había llamado a Sasuke. La última vez que la vio ella le gritó en la cara al Uchiha que lo odiaba, y que no quería volver a verlo nunca más. Cuando casi se quitó la vida, Sasuke se arrepintió mucho de lo que le había hecho, y desde esa vez no volvió a hacer apuestas sobre chicas, por eso siempre estuvo en contra de lo que hizo Gaara.

-Si, que quería verme – Respondió Sasuke – Pero le dije que no lo sabía. La verdad no sé que vaya a pasar cuando la vea, me arrepiento mucho de lo que le hice, en verdad.

-Ya lo sé Sasuke – Le dijo Gaara – Después de todo lo tuyo fue aún peor que lo mío, todavía recuerdo la cara de Asuka al saber que todo lo que hubo entre ustedes fue por una apuesta, demonios hasta a mi me remuerde la consciencia.

-Mejor cállate – Dijo el azabache algo molesto, ya que esa imagen había aparecido en su cabeza y no era nada grata.

00000

-¿Qué ha pasado Sai-kun? – Le preguntó Ino a su novio, el cual sólo la miraba con una expresión seria en su rostro. Acababa de llegar a la casa de ella, después de haberle llamado por teléfono, diciéndole que tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Bueno… es sobre las cosas que me diste – Respondió el fin el pelinegro – Estuve leyéndolas.

-¿Y que encontraste?

-Mi padre… nunca supo que yo iba a nacer… - Dijo bajando la mirada. Se sentía algo triste por eso. Todo el tiempo había pensado que él lo había abandonado, y ahora descubría que ni siquiera supo que él existía.

-Ah… Sai… - Ino no sabía que decirle, así que simplemente lo abrazó - ¿Aún piensas buscarlo?

-Ya no lo sé…

00000

Matsuri se dejó caer sobre su cama. Estaba algo cansada, pero por suerte hoy sólo había tenido medio tiempo en el trabajo, por lo que tenía libre el resto de la tarde. Estaba feliz porque hoy saldría con Gaara, y por este motivo no podía parar de sonreír.

Era verdad que él le había hecho mucho daño, pero también era cierto que se había disculpado hasta el cansancio, y además de todo, no pensaba perderlo a manos de otra chica. Sabía que Gaara era suyo, y no de esa tal Yuki.

-Cielos, me siento como una tonta… - Susurró sonriente – Pero no me importa…

00000

Naruko se había ido de la fuente de sodas junto con su amigo Sasori. Shikamaru había ido a casa de Temari, y Kiba a la de Kana, por lo que dejaron a Naruto en el lugar, ya que quería esperar a Hinata para salir juntos.

El rubio la observaba atender a los clientes con esa sonrisa tan característica de ella, y se sentía muy orgulloso de su ojiperla.

Aunque a Hinata le hubiese costado un poco al principio acostumbrarse a trabajar, la verdad se lo pasaba muy bien. Conocía a mucha gente nueva y siempre le daban bastante propina. Lo único malo era que algunos chicos le decían cosas incómodas, pero por suerte como hoy estaba ahí Naruto, si alguien le decía alguna cosa él simplemente lo miraba de manera intimidante y ellos se quedaban callados.

-Naruto-kun ¿Seguro que vas a esperarme hasta que salga? Aún me queda un rato más aquí – Dijo la chica acercándose a su novio, el cual estaba sentado en una de las mesas.

-No importa, yo quiero irme contigo, no vaya a ser que te pase algo en el camino – Contestó el rubio. Hinata sólo le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para seguir con su trabajo.

-Mierda… ¿Otra vez? – Susurró Naruto llevándose una mano al pecho. Otra vez ese dolor extraño le estaba molestando, y no entendía que demonios le estaba sucediendo.

00000

Neji se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su casa. Estaba un poco aburrido de no hacer nada. Además estaba muy preocupado por su tío, él era todo lo que tenía y no quería perderlo al igual que su padre.

Aún podía recordar aquel día, cuando le dijeron que su padre había muerto. Él no lo pudo creer al instante, pensó que todo era una broma, pero más temprano que tarde tuvo que aceptarlo. Primero había sido su madre en un accidente, y después su padre; asesinado.

Sentía impotencia de sólo recordar aquello, y un fuerte odio hacia Hanako. Y sin embargo su prima Hinata la defendía tan valientemente, como si estuviese totalmente segura de que ella era inocente ¿Pero era realmente cierto? Y si ella no había sido la culpable ¿Quién lo había hecho?

-Ya estoy harto de esto… - Murmuró poniéndose de pie, habiendo tomado una de las más importantes decisiones en su vida – Tengo que hablar con esa mujer y aclarar de una vez por todas todo este embrollo. Yo no descansaré hasta descubrir la verdad.

Y dicho esto tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la mansión Hyûga con el sólo propósito de aclarar el asunto con Hanako. Hoy sabría por fin la verdad.

00000

-_¿Entonces ya estás allá? – _Habló aquella voz a través del teléfono celular de Sakura, quien se encontraba sentada sobre el sofá de la sala en casa de sus padres.

-Así es Ten, hoy hablaré con ellos – Respondió la pelirrosa – Y dile a Ino que no se preocupe ¿De acuerdo?

-_Si, pero insisto en que debiste decirle a Sasuke primero ¿Sabes? No es por que piense mal de él, pero creo que va a ser algo muy fuerte para que lo asimile así como así._

_-_Lo sé, por eso no se lo dije.

-_Pues hiciste mal. Debiste habérselo dicho y juntos haberle contado a tus padres, la culpa es de ambos, no sólo tuya Sakura – _Le hizo saber Tenten en un tono de voz algo enfadado, más Sakura sólo soltó un suspiro.

-Creo que sé como estoy haciendo las cosas, y no quiero que mis padres odien a Sasuke-kun, es por eso que no le he contado nada. Si él lo sabía insistiría en acompañarme para hablar con ellos – En ese momento se oyó el sonido de que alguien entraba a la casa. Sakura echó un vistazo y notó que se acercaba su madre – Tenten, ahí viene mi mamá, hablaré con ella ahora, bye.

-_Bye Saku, y… suerte…_

-Gracias – Dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo antes de colgar. Se puso de pie y se acercó a su madre, la cual al verla sonrió ampliamente – Hola mamá.

-Sakura – La mujer no esperó más para arrojarse a los brazos de su hija. Había pasado demasiado tiempo sin verla y la extrañaba mucho - ¿En que momento llegaste? ¿Por qué no me avisaste para ir por ti?

-Es que quería darles la sorpresa – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa, pero de pronto se puso muy seria, preocupando en cierta medida a su madre – Mamá, tengo algo muy serio que decirte.

-¿Sucede algo malo hija?

-La verdad… no sé que tan malo sea… - Respondió bajando la mirada, y tomando un poco de aire, se preparó para decir aquella noticia tan difícil – Mamá… estoy embarazada…

La madre de Sakura simplemente abrió sus ojos, totalmente sorprendida, como si lo que acababa de oír no fuese posible.

00000

Naruko iba hacia su casa junto con su "amigo" Sasori, pero no dejaba de mirarlo de reojo y con enfado, lo que el pelirrojo notó y después de mucho rato de estar callados al fin se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Sucede algo malo Naruko-chan?

-¿Te gustó esa chica que trabaja con Hina-chan? – Preguntó sin rodeos, dejando al chico sorprendido. Él ni siquiera había sentido algo especial por esa chica, sólo la encontró linda, pero nada más, aunque quiso jugar un poco con su amiga.

-¿Y si así fuera que? – Cuestionó con una sonrisa, y la vio mirar en otra dirección, molesta.

-Nada, sólo… podrías ser más disimulado ¿No?

-¿Estás celosa Naruko-chan? – Ante esta pregunta, la rubia se sonrojó terriblemente. Se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda.

-N-no, por supuesto que no – Respondió nerviosa - ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Sólo somos amigos, no importa que yo esté… - Bajó la mirada al notar que estaba hablando de más, pero esto no pasó desapercibido para Sasori, quien en verdad quería saber como terminaba la frase.

-¿Qué ibas a decir?

-Nada.

-No, tú ibas a decir algo – Le insistió el chico plantándose delante de ella, pero la rubia sólo volvió a darle la espalda – Naruko-chan, por favor.

-Déjame en paz – Reclamó la chica. Sasori no le hizo caso y la tomó de la mano, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para quedar justo delante de él, viéndola fijamente.

-¿Me vas a responder?

-¡No quiero! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-¡Me gustas! – Gritó el pelirrojo, haciendo que ella se quedara callada y sorprendida. Nunca se hubiera esperado una confesión así, y menos de ese chico que había sido su amigo por tanto tiempo, pero en verdad ella sentía lo mismo, y ya no lo podía negar.

-T-tú… tú también – Dijo totalmente sonrojada. Sasori simplemente sonrió y después se acercó a los labios de la rubia. Por fin pudo sentirlos, aquellos labios inexpertos, que él mismo se había encargado de entrenar una vez. No podía negar que desde esa vez en que Naruko le había besado estando borracha, algo en su interior había cambiado hacia ella, y ahora lo estaba demostrando con ese beso, que de lento se volvió apasionado.

00000

Shikamaru llegó hasta la casa de su novia, pero le dijeron que ella no estaba. Bufó su típica frase algo molesto, y cuando estaba por irse, la vio llegar muy sonriente junto a ese sujeto, el nuevo vecino de Temari.

Sintió como si se le apretara el estómago. Se sentía molesto, celoso, y sobre todo porque ella estaba sonriendo así, para aquel idiota y no para él.

-Tsk – Soltó dándose la vuelta. No quería ni saber que estaban haciendo, así que dio unos cuantos pasos para alejarse, pero Temari logró verlo desde lejos, y lo llamó con una sonrisa aún más amplia al reconocerlo.

-¡Shikamaru! – Le gritó sonriente. Se acercó corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó ante la mirada extrañada de Tetsuya - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso tiene algo de malo que venga Temari? – Preguntó el Nara viendo de reojo al amiguito de su novia.

-No, era sólo una pregunta – Dijo la rubia algo extrañada, ya que él no le respondía de usualmente de esa manera - ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, nada – Respondió rápidamente Shikamaru - ¿Estabas muy ocupada? – Esa vez la miró sólo a ella, aunque le hubiera gustado ver la cara de ese tipo en estos momentos – Es que quería que fuésemos juntos a algún lado, mi amor – Al decir lo último sonrió para sus adentros. Quería demostrarle a ese sujeto que Temari era suya, y que ni él ni nadie se la quitarían.

-No estaba ocupada Shika, Tetsuya sólo me acompañaba un rato, pero que bueno que has llegado, y claro, vamos – Respondió la rubia. Se separó un momento de su novio y se volteó para mirar a su vecino – Nos vemos luego Tetsuya.

-Si, claro Temari – Dijo él con una sonrisa fingida. La verdad era que sentía deseos de acabar con la existencia de aquel mocoso ¿Con que era el novio de Temari? Pues no duraría mucho tiempo.

00000

Ya eran aproximadamente las cinco de la tarde y Gaara se dirigía a casa de Matsuri para ir por ella como habían quedado. Tocó el timbre, y la madre de la castaña le abrió la puerta, saludándolo con una sonrisa. La verdad era que siempre había apreciado mucho a Gaara, y le agradaba que volviera a frecuentar su casa. Cuando Matsuri le había contado lo que sucedió entre ellos pensó que ya todo estaba perdido, pero sabía que su hija estaba enamorada, y ella no sería quien impidiera su felicidad.

-Hola Ayako-san ¿Matsuri está lista?

-Ya casi – Respondió la mujer sonriendo. En ese momento la castaña bajó las escaleras de la casa, luciendo un cómodo vestido blanco, y unas sandalias cafés.

Las mejillas del pelirrojo enseguida se encendieron. Desde hace tiempo que no veía a Matsuri tan radiante y hermosa, y aunque para él siempre se veía linda, hoy su sonrisa la hacía lucir mucho mejor.

-Gaara, llegaste – Le dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa. Su madre la miró con picardía y ella enseguida se sonrojó, lo que hizo reír disimuladamente a la mujer.

-Si, que linda te ves.

-Gracias… - Respondió bajando la mirada avergonzada – Bueno… ¿Vamos?

-¿A dónde vamos? – Le preguntó Gaara con curiosidad, ya que él no tenía idea a donde Matsuri iba a llevarlo. Ella simplemente sonrió y miró a su madre otra vez.

-Quiero que conozcas a alguien – Fue todo lo que dijo, dejando al pelirrojo con la duda.

00000

Hanako estaba en su departamento esperando a que llegara Hinata, mientras que Hanabi jugaba en la computadora en su cuarto. Ella estaba viendo algunas cosas en el noticiero, cuando sintió el timbre sonar.

-¿Será que a Hinata se le olvidaron las llaves otra vez? – Se preguntó extrañada, ya que ella era la única a la que siempre le sucedía aquello.

Se levantó con cierta pereza y se dirigió a la puerta, sorprendiéndose enormemente por la persona que había al otro lado.

-¿Tú? – Cuestionó aún sin salir de su asombro, después de todo ese jovencito la odiaba, creyendo que ella era la asesina de su padre.

-Necesito hablar… con usted – Dijo Neji mirándola fijamente, sin intimidarse en ningún momento ante esa mujer.

-Si, pasa – Le dijo Hanako invitándole a entrar a su casa con su mano. Neji la miró fríamente y asintió.

00000

-¡¿Esto es una broma Sakura? – Gritó el padre de la Haruno al oír la confesión de su hija. Simplemente no podía creerlo ¿Embarazada? Y encima su esposa estaba de parte de ella.

-No es una broma padre… - Dijo la pelirrosa bajando la mirada – Es la verdad… yo estoy embarazada…

-¡¿Y no tienes vergüenza al decírmelo así tan campante? ¿Acaso crees que esto es un juego Sakura? ¿Y en donde demonios está el responsable de esto? – Gritaba el hombre cada vez más histérico.

Después de haberle contado todo a su madre, ella había reaccionado casi igual, pero fue mucho más comprensiva, sin embargo Sakura sabía que con su padre las cosas no serían nada fáciles, así que estaba preparada para todos sus sermones y regaños.

-Estoy aquí papá, no tienes que buscar a ningún otro responsable – Lo enfrentó con valentía. En verdad no sabía de donde había sacado fuerzas para decirlo de esa forma. Con Sasuke se sintió una débil y cobarde porque no fue capaz de confesarle la verdad, pero esta vez se sentía fuerte, porque sabía que al final las personas que siempre la habían apoyado no le darían la espalda en un momento como este.

-Takuya, por favor tranquilízate, Sakura sabe que lo que ha hecho está mal, pero ya no hay forma de retroceder – Le dijo su esposa mientras abrazaba a Sakura. La pelirrosa tenía varias lágrimas en sus ojos, pero no bajaba la mirada, no quería ser débil.

-Pero Sakura… ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento mucho papá… - Dijo Sakura – Pero todo lo que yo hice fue por amor, y no medí las consecuencias de eso. Yo no quería que esto pasara, pero sucedió y sé que debo enfrentarlo.

-Esto pasó porque no estábamos contigo – Dijo Takuya abrazando a su hija. Aún estaba demasiado molesto con ella, pero sabía que ya no importaba cuanto la regañara, las cosas ya estaban hechas. Simplemente se limitó a brindarle su apoyo.

-No papá, esto pasó porque yo cometí el error, ustedes no tienen nada que ver.

-¿Sasuke lo sabe? – Le preguntó su padre, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no se lo he dicho, pero tranquilo, sé que no me dejará sola.

-Si ese jovencito se atreve a hacerlo entre tu padre y yo lo matamos – Dijo la madre de la chica, a la cual sólo le apareció una gotita en la frente.

00000

Naruto dejó a su novia justo en frente del edificio donde estaba viviendo ahora. Ambos venían caminando tomados de la mano, y se sonrieron al detenerse.

-Bueno, Hinata-chan, ya llegamos – Dijo el rubio. Hinata asintió con la cabeza, pero se abrazó a él en señal de que no quería que se fuera.

-No quiero alejarme de ti, al menos acompáñame hasta arriba Naruto-kun – Le susurró la ojiperla escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su novio. Respiró su aroma masculino, y no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez en la playa. Después de eso no habían podido repetir la experiencia muchas veces, debido a lo mucho que habían tenido que hacer, sin embargo ella guardaba el recuerdo de su primera vez en un lugar especial de su corazón, y no importaba que pasara, nada ni nadie podría robárselo.

-De acuerdo – Le respondió Naruto mientras la sostenía por la cintura.

Después de eso se separaron y apenas él volvió a coger su mano se encaminaron hasta el departamento. Hinata miró de reojo a Naruto, y lo notó un tanto agitado.

Últimamente el semblante de su novio no era del todo normal, y eso la tenía muy preocupada. Hinata no podría soportar si algo le llegase a pasar a su Naruto, así que se detuvieron en medio del pasillo del segundo piso, y ella soltó su mano.

-¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó Naruto confundido. Hinata lo miró con una expresión seria –cosa que nunca hacía-, y volvió a entrelazar las manos de ambos - ¿Hinata?

-Naruto-kun… quiero que me digas que sucede contigo – Pidió amablemente la Hyûga, pero Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza.

-No me sucede nada ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Hinata lo miró más duramente, sabiendo que a él no le gustaba, y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Naruto tampoco planeaba decirle nada, pero no pudo luchar contra la mirada enojada de su novia, y finalmente se decidió a hablar, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo – Dijo rendido – Me he sentido algo mal, me duele un poco el pecho, pero no ha de ser nada.

-¿Te duele el pecho? – Preguntó Hinata con preocupación, pero Naruto sólo le sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Pero de verdad no es nada, no te preocupes hime, es sólo un tonto malestar, ya pasará – Le dijo el rubio animadamente. Hinata lo abrazó, algo preocupada por lo que él acababa de decirle.

-Deberías ir al médico, sólo para estar seguros – Aconsejó la peli azul – No quiero que de pronto descubras que tienes algo grave. Si a ti te pasa algo yo no sabría que hacer, Naruto-kun por favor prométeme que irás a ver a un médico.

-Pero… - Rezongó el rubio, pero Hinata lo abrazó más fuerte entonces.

-Por favor – Volvió a pedirle, con un tono de voz tan triste que conmovió al rubio enseguida.

-Está bien, lo prometo, pero ya no te preocupes más, estoy bien – Y después de decir esto Naruto aprisionó con sus manos el rostro de Hinata, y besó sus labios suavemente. Ya había hecho mucho preocupándola de esa manera; estaba seguro de que no tenía nada grave, así que nada perdía con ir al médico, sólo para dejarla tranquila.

00000

-¿De quien es esta casa Matsuri? – Preguntó Gaara mientras se detenían frente a una casa que él nunca había visto. Matsuri lo miró con una sonrisa y apretó su mano.

-Es la casa de mi padre – Respondió la castaña. Gaara se sorprendió, la última vez que oyó a Matsuri hablar de su padre fue cuando le dijo que lo odiaba y que él la había abandonado.

-¿Tu padre? – Preguntó confundido.

-Si… es que… no habíamos hablado de esto porque estábamos peleados, pero me he reconciliado con mi padre, y… él está enfermo, sólo quiero que él te conozca antes de que sea demasiado tarde, que conozca a la persona de la cual me enamoré – Dijo Matsuri bajando la mirada, ya que aún le daba cierta vergüenza decirle a Gaara que lo amaba, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Él simplemente la abrazó y se quedaron así por un rato.

-De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

00000

Ino y Sai estaban en la sala de la casa de ella, hablando con el padre de la rubia. Él leía una de las cartas que había dejado la madre de Sai antes de morir, y los dos más jóvenes lo veían atentamente.

-Pues no sé por donde comenzar – Dijo el hombre al terminar de leer – Ciertamente y según los escritos de tu madre, ella nunca le dijo a tu padre que nacerías, me pregunto por que me habrá mentido.

-Tal vez sea debido a eso, de que la esposa de mi padre estaba embarazada ¿No cree? – Opinó Sai. Inoichi lo miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si planeas buscarlo, no creo que te sea tan fácil, después de todo él no sabe que existes – Dijo Inoichi, observando que tanto Ino como Sai bajaban las miradas – Pero te ayudaré.

-¿En serio papá? – Le preguntó su hija emocionada.

-Claro, es el hijo de mi fallecida mejor amiga, y además el novio de mi hija, tienes todo mi apoyo Sai.

-Muchas gracias, Inoichi-san – Le dijo Sai haciendo una leve reverencia. En verdad estaba muy agradecido con Ino y con su padre, gracias a ellos se sentía cada vez más cerca de encontrar a su padre, y aunque no pudiese siquiera acercarse a él como hijo, quería al menos saber su nombre.

00000

-Ya veo… - Dijo Neji bajando la mirada. Hanako acababa de contarle todo lo que había sucedido entre ella y su padre. Él aún se encontraba desconcertado por todo aquello, pensar que esos dos se habían amado, aunque aún no estaba convencido del todo.

En ese momento oyeron unas risas y al voltearse vieron como Hinata y Naruto entraban a la casa. La ojiperla observó a su primo entre sorprendida y desconcertada, pero también se sentía feliz de verlo ahí.

-N-Neji Nii-san… - Musitó.

-Hinata… - Dijo el castaño. Se puso de pie –pues estaba sentado en el sillón- y se acercó a su prima para abrazarla – Perdóname prima.

-¿P-pero que pasa aquí? – Preguntó sorprendida por ese acto. Naruto sólo los miró a ambos y sonrió.

-Hinata, tu primo ya sabe toda la verdad, yo se lo dije todo… y creo que es el momento de contártelo a ti también – Dijo Hanako llamando la atención de su hija. Hinata había esperado mucho para que su madre le contara toda la verdad, siempre habían sido verdades a medias, pero esta vez sería completa, y se sentía algo nerviosa.

-D-de acuerdo – Asintió con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que deshacía el abrazo con su primo Neji – Neji Nii-san, no tienes que disculparte por nada, yo te entiendo perfectamente.

-Hina-hime, me voy entonces – Le dijo Naruto dándole un dulce beso en los labios - ¿Neji vienes conmigo?

-De acuerdo – Respondió el Hyûga – Luego hablamos prima… y… Hanako-san, gracias por todo… - Esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a la mujer, la cual le sonrió cálidamente. Después salió por la puerta, cuando Naruto lo iba a seguir Hinata le tomó de la manga de la chaqueta.

-Recuerda lo que hablamos Naruto-kun, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Naruto le respondió con otra y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Descuida, lo haré sólo para que estés tranquila. Nos vemos mañana – Y dicho esto, Naruto también desapareció tras la puerta.

Hinata y Hanako quedaron solas, ya que Hanabi se había ido a dormir. La ojiperla se sentó frente a su madre y la miró seriamente.

-De acuerdo, mamá, quiero oír toda la historia.

-Si hija – Le dijo Hanako, deshaciendo su sonrisa para reemplazarla por una cara seria – Primero comenzaré diciéndote, que debes tener mucho cuidado con Motoko, ya que ella… fue la asesina de Hizashi.

Hinata no pudo evitar sorprenderse ¿Motoko una asesina? Siempre había tenido desconfianza hacia ella, pero de ahí a pensar en que ella había matado a alguien, y más si ese alguien era su tío… ¿Entonces como podía su padre vivir con ella?

00000

-No puede ser… - Susurró Naruko al caer sobre su cama. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo especial en su mirada. Se sentía feliz y a la vez confundida al haber besado a su amigo Sasori, y al mismo tiempo por que él le hubiese dicho que ella le gustaba.

Se sentó a la orilla de su cama, y sonrió de esa forma en que sólo lo hacen los enamorados, cuando están realmente ilusionados con la otra persona. No podía contener su felicidad, estaba sintiendo esas mariposas en su estómago como cuando le gustaba su amigo Sai, pero esto era mucho más fuerte que lo anterior. Tal vez se estaba enamorando, y lo mejor era que esta vez no era un sentimiento no correspondido.

-Tal vez… tal vez si encontré a mi príncipe… - Se dijo, aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

00000

Por otro lado, Sasori estaba en su casa, sentado en la sala y viendo la televisión. Sus padres habían salido y sólo su hermano mayor se encontraba, pero éste estaba en su recámara.

El pelirrojo no dejaba de pensar en el beso de Naruko, y en que por fin había aceptado ante ella que le gustaba. Se sentía un poco estúpido y avergonzado, y por supuesto asustado, ya que la última vez que reconoció ante una chica que gustaba de ella, ésta terminó por abandonarlo por un mocoso idiota. Si, a Sasori todavía le dolía que Matsuri lo hubiese cambiado así, pero ya no había nada que pudiese hacer, él sabía que en corazón no se manda, ella tenía un solo dueño, y aunque le costara aceptarlo ese dueño se llamaba Sabaku No Gaara.

Y al final de todo eso, le había servido para darse cuenta de que podía querer a Naruko como algo más que una amiga, y eso le daba alegría, porque había descubierto algo muy fuerte por esa chica, algo que le gustaba.

-Bueno, será mejor que hable un poco más con ella – Se dijo antes de cambiar la televisión.

00000

Sasuke se encontraba confundido. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y se puso boca abajo. No podía creer que esa chica quisiera verlo ¿Por qué? La última vez ella le gritó en su cara cuanto lo despreciaba, a pesar de haber estado muy enamorada de él.

Se sintió un bastardo cuando supo que ella estuvo por quitarse la vida, sólo por lo que él le había hecho, por eso se había jurado no volver a cometer una tontería así de nuevo. Creía que jamás se iba a enamorar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sakura estaba allí, y con todo esto, recordó que ni siquiera había recibido una llamada suya, lo que lo tenía un poco preocupado.

No tenía por que estar pensando en Asuka, lo importante era Sakura, la persona de la cual estaba enamorado, y a la cual jamás iba a abandonar sin importar qué.

-Sakura… ¿Por qué no me has llamado? – Preguntó al viento, y como por arte de magia su celular comenzó a sonar, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios a ver que se trataba de ella - ¿Bueno? Te extrañaba mi amor.

-_Lo siento Sasuke-kun, no había podido llamar porque estaba algo ocupada _– Respondió Sakura desde el otro lado, sonando más alegre de lo normal.

-¿Te sucedió algo bueno?

-_Podría decirse que sí, pero te lo contaré en cuanto llegue._

_-_Pero aún falta mucho para tenerte de vuelta – Replicó Sasuke, aparentando estar molesto – Me aburriré esperando.

_-Jeje, Sasuke-kun no seas impaciente_ _– _Rió la pelirrosa – _Cuando regrese debo decirte algo muy importante… pero… primero necesito que me respondas algo._

_-_Claro, tú sólo pregunta – Le dijo el azabache ya más animado al haber podido oír su voz. Por un momento se le había olvidado todo el problema con Asuka.

-_Pase lo que pase… ¿Siempre estarás a mi lado cierto? – _Preguntó la pelirrosa, sonando un tanto asustada. Sasuke frunció el ceño, algo confundido por esa pregunta, pero decidió no replicar al respecto, después de todo Sakura aún se sentía insegura sobre su relación, debido a que él tenía muchas pretendientes.

-Claro que si Sakura, tú sabes que te amo – Le respondió – Y pase lo que pase, y le pese a quien le pese, siempre estaré junto a ti – Oyó a Sakura reír del otro lado, y después de eso siguieron hablando sobre el día que habían tenido.

00000

-Papá, él es Gaara – Dijo Matsuri con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano de su padre entre las suyas. Estaba sentada en la cama junto a él, y Gaara observaba en silencio y sorprendido el estado de ese hombre. Veía a Matsuri muy triste, por lo que él también se sintió mal.

-Mucho gusto, Gaara – Dijo el hombre, para después toser un poco.

Los dos pequeños hermanos de Matsuri se acercaron a ella, trepando el lado de la cama que estaba desocupado, y se pusieron a saltar. Matsuri, su padre, y Gaara los miraron con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Kyo-kun, Ryu-kun, por favor tengan cuidado con papá – Les dijo la castaña amablemente. Los dos niños asintieron y bajaron de la cama.

-Oye… - Habló Kyo dirigiéndose a Gaara, éste lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Tú eres el novio de Matsuri onee-chan? – Ante esta pregunta, tanto Gaara como Matsuri se sonrojaron terriblemente, quedándose callados.

El padre de los niños comenzó a reír, y luego todos le siguieron la corriente. Él le había dicho a Matsuri que cuando tuviera un novio se lo presentara, ya que quería conocer al chico que ella había escogido. Se sentía feliz por su hija, de que ella fuese a quedar en buenas manos.

Después de un rato muy ameno, los dos jóvenes se despidieron, y se fueron hacia la casa de la castaña. Iban tomados de las manos, hablando sobre lo bien que la habían pasado, hasta que Gaara preguntó lo inevitable.

-¿Qué enfermedad tiene tu padre Matsuri? – Le preguntó, haciendo que ella se sintiera un poco triste.

-Él… tiene un cáncer incurable – Respondió la chica – Después de haber encontrado por fin a mi padre… lo volveré a perder, no sé cuanto le quede…

-No debí preguntar – Dijo el pelirrojo sintiéndose algo culpable. Abrazó a su querida Matsuri con fuerza y la mantuvo así por un momento – Matsuri… siempre voy a estar a tu lado, te lo prometo…

-Si, de acuerdo – Le respondió Matsuri, abrazándolo con más fuerza. En ese momento el celular de Gaara comenzó a sonar, y se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de texto.

-Es de Yuki, dice que ya regresó y quiere hablar conmigo – Dijo mirando a Matsuri – Se lo diré hoy Matsuri, le diré que ya no puedo estar más con ella porque te amo.

-Gaara… - Matsuri sólo volvió a abrazarse a él, por el momento lo único que quería era reconfortarse en sus brazos.

00000

Temari y Shikamaru regresaban a la casa de la rubia tomados de la mano. El Nara había estado de mal humor casi todo el camino de regreso, lo que la tenía un poco preocupada. Finalmente cuando estuvieron frente a la casa se decidió a preguntar.

-¿Qué pasa Shika?

-Nada – Respondió el chico desviando la mirada. Pero en verdad si le pasaba algo, y era que estaba muy celoso.

-¿Nada? Shikamaru… ¿He hecho algo que te molestara? – Preguntó Temari. Shikamaru se dio cuenta de que ella no tenía la culpa de que ese idiota la mirada de esa forma, y no tenía por que estar enojado con ella.

-No, no se trata de ti, sólo no le hagas caso a mis tonterías ¿De acuerdo? – El Nara se acercó a su novia y le dio un dulce beso en los labios. No iba a tener problemas con ella por un idiota.

00000

Gaara llegó hasta la casa de su actual novia Yuki, para hablarle claro y decirle que todo debía terminar entre ellos, ya que había vuelto con Matsuri. Sin embargo apenas llegó la chica se lanzó a sus brazos, y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa Yuki? – Le preguntó sorprendido al verla en ese estado, hasta llegó a sentir algo de lástima por ella, y culpabilidad porque pensaba dejarla.

-Gaara-kun, acabo de enterarme de algo terrible – Dijo la pelinegra mientras lloraba – Te necesito más que nunca… o si no…

-¿De que hablas?

-Es que… me voy a morir… - Respondió Yuki, haciendo que los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo se abrieran como platos ante la sorpresa – Por favor, quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola ahora.

-S-si – Le dijo Gaara desconcertado, mientras la abrazaba más fuerte– "No puede ser… ¿No podré dejarla?" – Pensó abatido.

00000

Hinata estaba confundida por lo que acababa de oír, y con todo eso se fue a su habitación a pensar. Necesitaba dormir y aclarar su mente, pero no podía evitar recordarlo a cada momento.

-Esa mujer… ella mató a mi tío Hizashi… - Susurró. De pronto recordó lo que estaba pasando con su padre, y los comentarios de algunas de las sirvientas de la casa cuando había ido a verlo - ¿No será que… que ella le ha hecho eso a mi padre? – Se preguntó sorprendida, pero en verdad no podía evitar pensar de esa manera.

Continuara…

Avance:

Finalmente, Hinata sabe toda la verdad acerca de lo ocurrido con su madre y su tío, y no sabe que hacer con eso, además ha comenzado a sospechar que Motoko tiene algo que ver con lo que le sucede a su padre. Naruto decide comentarle a su madre sobre su molestia, y esta le obliga a consultarlo con un médico. Las cosas entre Matsuri y Gaara vuelven a romperse, y ella es quien más afectada sale, creyendo que el amor ya no existe para ella. Mientras que Naruko y Sasori comienzan un nuevo romance. Hinata por su parte, decide investigar si en verdad Motoko está atentando contra la vida de su padre, hallando algo que la convence totalmente.

Próximo capítulo: Elemento de culpabilidad.

…

**¿Qué le habrá dicho Hanako a Hinata? ¿Quieren saberlo? Je, tendrán que esperar hasta el siguiente capítulo.**

**Y listo, espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto, en este y mis otros fics.**

**Bye ^^**

**PD: casi olvido agradecer por todos sus reviews. Mil gracias!**


	4. Elemento de culpabilidad

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste, aunque me ha quedado muy largo xDDD**

…

**Capítulo 4: Elemento de culpabilidad.**

_Ella estaba cansada, había estado peleando otra vez con su esposo, las cosas iban cada vez peor, pero no quería que fuera así, por sus hijas. Sin embargo no lo había podido evitar, se había enamorado de Hizashi Hyûga, su cuñado._

_-Pero no está bien Hizashi ¿Qué pasa si Hiashi descubre lo de nosotros? – Preguntó Hanako, mientras él sólo la abrazaba. Su mirada amable le daba fuerzas a ella, y era lo que más amaba de él._

_-No te preocupes Hanako, tarde o temprano Hiashi debe saber la verdad, y también Motoko – Le contestó Hizashi._

_-Si, ella me dijo que te amaba, pero… sé que tú me quieres – Hanako simplemente se dejó abrazar más fuerte, acurrucándose en su pecho – Nada malo va a pasar mientras estemos juntos._

Abrió sus ojos perla lentamente, aún viendo las imágenes se aquel sueño en su cabeza.

-¿Por qué habré soñado algo como eso? – Se preguntó Hinata mientras se cubría el rostro para evitar que los rayos del sol dieran sobre su cara. Hoy era un nuevo día, y recordó que tenía turno en la mañana, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

Aún no podía dejar de pensar en la confesión de su madre la noche anterior. Pensar que todo eso había sucedido…

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se levantó con flojera. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, sólo dormir y dormir, pero su madre ya los había llamado para desayunar y no quería dejar de comer tampoco.

Cuando bajó, notó que sólo estaban ellos dos, lo que le pareció algo extraño.

-¿Y papá y Naruko? – Preguntó el rubio.

-Papá se ha ido al trabajo y Naruko dijo que tenía una cita con un chico – Contestó Kushina sentándose a la mesa. Observó como Naruto ponía mala cara y sonrió por lo bajo – No tienes por que ponerte así, tu hermana ya es grande.

-Aún así me molesta – Respondió Naruto cruzándose de brazos – Mamá, tengo algo que comentarte… - Dijo de pronto. Kushina lo miró mientras que tomaba un pan de la mesa.

-Claro hijo, di lo que quieras – Le dijo sonriendo. Naruto no sabía si hacerlo o no, después de todo seguía sin querer preocupar a nadie, pero por otro lado aquel malestar lo estaba perturbando bastante, ya que se había repetido muchas veces.

-Bueno… - Empezó algo dudoso – Es que últimamente… no me he sentido muy bien.

-¿Te duele algo Naruto? ¿Estás enfermo? – Preguntó la pelirroja preocupada. Naruto se sintió algo nervioso, no quería decirle, pero sabía que una vez que le decían algo a su madre ella no descansaba hasta saber la noticia completa.

-Pues… he tenido algunos dolores en el pecho, pero realmente no creo que sea nada…

-¿Dolores en el pecho? – Lo interrumpió su madre, poniéndose muy seria de pronto. Naruto la miró preocupado – Naruto ¿Has sufrido de dolores en el pecho?

-S-si…

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-N-no sé, algún tiempo – Respondió un poco intimidado, ya que Kushina lo miraba fijamente. Ella se puso de pie y se acercó al teléfono - ¿Qué haces mamá?

-Llamaré al médico de la familia para que te haga unos exámenes.

-¿Qué? Pero si estoy bien, no creo que sea nada grave, de veras – Insistía el rubio, pero Kushina sólo lo miró con tanta preocupación, que él se quedó callado.

-Naruto, mi padre… murió de una enfermedad al corazón – Dijo con tristeza, dejando a su hijo totalmente sorprendido.

-"_¿Podría ser que yo…?" _– Pensó preocupado, recordando las palabras de Hinata ¿Qué pasaba si de verdad tenía algo grave? ¿Qué pasaba si moría?

De pronto un miedo intenso lo invadió. Naruto no quería, no quería estar enfermo, no quería que su vida acabase de esa manera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Ya te vas al trabajo Matsuri? – Preguntó Ayako viendo a su hija tomar desayuno rápidamente. Por suerte ella entraba más tarde, así que podía desayunar tranquilamente.

-Si mamá, nos vemos en la tarde – Respondió la chica saliendo apresuradamente por la puerta de su casa con un pan en la boca.

-¡Hey, todavía no has desayunado! – Gritó su madre saliendo por la puerta, pero fue inútil pues Matsuri era muy rápida corriendo y se perdió de su vista rápidamente.

-¡Cielos, estoy llegando atrasada! – Gritaba la castaña corriendo por la calle a toda prisa. Pero se detuvo al sentir vibrar su celular - ¿Quién será? Se preguntó mientras lo tomaba. Se dio cuenta de que era un mensaje de Gaara.

"Tenemos que hablar"

-¿Qué querrá decirme Gaara? – Susurró confundida, pero recordó que estaba atrasada y corrió de nuevo, pues no podía llegar tarde o sería despedida y eso era lo que menos quería.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Neji había salido a tomar aire al parque, aunque era bastante temprano, necesitaba digerir todo lo que había escuchado el día anterior. Ahora sabía que estaba viviendo bajo el mismo techo con la asesina de su padre y eso era algo que no se podía perdonar. El recuerdo de aquella confesión regresó a su mente.

-Flash Back-

_-¿Así que quieres saber toda la verdad? – Le preguntó Hanako de forma muy seria – Te la diré, pero te lo advierto, será difícil para ti._

_-Sólo quiero saber quien asesinó a mi padre – Dijo Neji igual de serio. No mostraba ninguna expresión, pues aún no confiaba en esa mujer._

_-Todo comenzó un tiempo después de la muerte de tu madre – Relató la mujer – Tu padre quedó muy destrozado, ya no era la misma persona, y yo por mi parte, peleaba todo el tiempo con Hiashi, porque él era demasiado frío conmigo._

_-¿Y todo esto que tiene que ver? – Preguntó Neji exasperado, pues este relato no le decía nada._

_-Déjame continuar – Pidió amablemente Hanako – Lo que pasó, fue que tu padre y yo nos… enamoramos… - Confesó un poco avergonzada al estar ante el hijo de Hizashi – Él y yo queríamos estar juntos, pero un día Hiashi nos descubrió y pensó lo peor de nosotros._

_-Yo… ya sabía esa parte – Dijo el castaño bajando la mirada – Pero yo quiero saber lo otro, lo que… seguramente mi tío Hiashi tampoco sabe._

_-Además de mí, había alguien más interesada en tu padre – Contó la mujer – Pero ella era diferente, ella estaba interesada en su dinero y en su clase social. Era mi amiga desde hace tiempo, y ella fue quien lo mató al descubrir que nos amábamos, porque… siempre me envidió. Y al saber que yo estaba con tu padre se volvió completamente loca._

_-¿Quién fue? ¿Quién lo hizo?_

_-Fue Motoko… - Soltó por fin Hanako, viendo como los ojos del chico se desorbitaban por la sorpresa tan tremenda de aquella noticia – Y no sólo eso, me culpó luego de su muerte, y se quedó con Hiashi y con mis hijas._

_-N-no puede ser… - Susurró el Hyûga – Motoko no puede haber… no puede haber sido ella… siempre ha estado tan cerca de mí._

_-Es la verdad Neji, ella le disparó y armó toda una treta para culparme por ello – Hanako apretó sus puños – Pagó para que me condenaran… y se atrevió a… a matarlo a él y a arruinar a mi familia – Ella ya no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a llorar. Le dolía contar algo como eso, pero era toda la verdad, la verdad que por tanto tiempo había callado y que ahora pensaba sacar a la luz aunque fuese lo último que hiciera en la vida, porque no iba a dejar que Motoko hiciera lo que quisiera de nuevo._

_-Y-ya veo… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir Neji, aún en estado de shock por la noticia. Sin embargo ahora sabía de quien debía cuidarse._

-Fin Flash Back-

Unas suaves manos se posaron sobre su pecho desde atrás y Neji sonrió al reconocer a su querida Tenten. La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a su lado.

-Que bueno que has venido – Dijo el castaño abrazándola – Me siento tan confundido.

-Neji… sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo – Dijo Tenten también abrazándolo – Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé – Le susurró Neji antes de besarla. Podría estar confundido sobre cualquier otra cosa, menos de Tenten.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura se encontraba en su cama en casa de sus padres. Acariciaba su vientre con cariño, pensando en que pronto comenzaría a crecer y tendría a su bebé. Era cierto que al principio no lo había querido aceptar, pero ahora todo era distinto, ahora que tenía el apoyo de sus padres se sentía mucho mejor.

-Ya quiero que pase este mes para decirle a Sasuke-kun – Susurró con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas – Tengo miedo de su reacción, pero confío en él… sé que todo saldrá bien.

En eso, la distrajo el sonido de su celular. Lo tomó y vio que la llamada era de Ino, así que no dudó en contestar.

-¿Ino? – Preguntó.

-_Hey, Sakura ¿Qué pasó, como estás? Tenten me dijo que planeabas hablar con tus padres ¿Cómo te fue? _– Preguntaba la rubia preocupada desde el otro lado.

-Todo bien Ino – Dijo Sakura sentándose sobre la cama – Mis papás lo tomaron bien, aunque al principio querían matarme, al final me apoyaron – Contaba alegre.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Eso está muy bien Sakura – Dijo Ino hablando mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Tenía puesto el altavoz y podía hablar sin la necesidad de tener el aparato pegado a su oído - ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir a Sasuke?

-_Apenas regrese lo haré _– Se oyó la voz de Sakura – _Espero que lo tome bien._

-Tranquila, yo creo que era mucho peor que tus padres no lo tomaran bien, y mira, hasta te apoyan.

-_Si, son unos padres geniales._

En eso la rubia sintió el sonido de una bocina. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a Sai esperándola abajo, montado en un precioso auto negro.

-Bueno amiga, me tengo que ir. Ahora soy una investigadora – Dijo con una risita cogiendo el teléfono entre sus manos.

-_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_

-Luego te contaré, por ahora me voy, llámame, bye – Y después de colgar, Ino bajó las escaleras de su casa y salió afuera a juntarse con su novio. Lo saludó con un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Lista para ir? – Preguntó el pelinegro. Ino lo miró y lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Claro, te acompañaré a ese lugar, así que no te preocupes – Le respondió Ino – Y por cierto, mi padre se llevó a analizar esa letra, tarde o temprano sabremos quien escribió esa carta.

-Gracias… - Dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa – Eres grandiosa Ino-chan, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Mmm – La chica se puso en pose pensativa, y luego lo abrazó una vez más – Pues, serías un tonto si no estuvieras con la chica más linda del planeta, y que además se muere por ti.

-Si, tienes razón – Susurró Sai, abrazándola más fuerte.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto estaba por salir de su casa hacia el entrenamiento que habían acordado hoy con los chicos, pero enseguida Kushina le vio y le prohibió pasar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – Preguntó la pelirroja con molestia. Naruto la miró algo nervioso.

-V-voy… a ver… etto… a Hinata – Respondió intimidado por la forma en que su madre lo estaba mirando.

-No te creo nada, hace rato llamó Sasuke y preguntó si acaso ibas al entrenamiento.

-Bueno si, iba al entrenamiento – Reconoció al fin el rubio bajando la mirada. Kushina estaba muy enfadada ¿Qué no entendía que podía tener algo grave? ¿Cómo se le ocurría arriesgarse de esa manera?

-Pues no vas a ninguna parte jovencito ¿Me oyes? – Le dijo en tono de regaño – Hasta que no te revise el médico, tú estás castigado.

-¿Qué? ¿Me castigas por sentirme mal? – Preguntó fastidiado – Uy, pero que bueno eh, gracias, o sea que cuando me esté muriendo me vas a encerrar en mi cuarto también ¿Eh?

-¡Naruto! – Gritó Kushina enfadada – No te atrevas a… - Pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su vientre – Ahh – Se quejó.

-¿Q-que tienes mamá? – Le preguntó Naruto preocupado y acercándose a ella. Kushina se llevó una mano a su barriga, volviendo a sentir ese dolor. Comenzó a quejarse del dolor y Naruto no hacía más que preocuparse a cada momento - ¡¿Mamá?

-Naruto… llama a una ambulancia, rápido… - Pidió Kushina con la voz un tanto quebrada – Y también… avísale a tu padre que tu hermana ya va a nacer.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritó Naruto desesperado. Él no sabía que hacer, así que simplemente corrió hacia el teléfono para hacer lo que su madre le pidió ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto cuando él estaba solo con ella?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Minato estaba en medio de una reunión con los que le ayudaban en su campaña electoral. Todos hablaban de cual sería la próxima propaganda y de lo bien que les estaba yendo en las encuestas, cuando de pronto oyó el débil sonido de su celular. Nadie lo notó, pues estaban todos hablando entre sí.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó en un susurro, pero lo que oyó del otro lado lo dejó con los pelos de punta y muy sorprendido - ¡¿Qué dices? – Gritó parándose de su silla. Todos se quedaron callados, viéndolo, pues les había llamado la atención su grito – Si hijo, voy corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Minato? – Preguntó uno de sus compañeros al ver que él casi corría hacia la puerta.

-Me van a tener que disculpar, pero mi hija va a nacer – Anunció emocionado, y después de eso salió corriendo del lugar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruko y Sasori se encontraban paseando por la calle tomados de la mano. La joven rubia estaba un poco sonrojada y lo veía de reojo constantemente. Mientras él, sólo se dedicaba a mirarla.

-¿Y entonces Naruko-chan? Llevamos toda la mañana paseando y aún no respondiste a mi pregunta – Le dijo Sasori acercándose a ella muy despacio. La rubia se sonrojó más y desvió la mirada.

-N-no lo sé, yo nunca he tenido un novio… no sé como hacer las cosas – Respondió avergonzada y también algo triste. Bajó la mirada, pero él se encargó de hacer que lo mirase tomándola del mentón para obligarla a mostrarle sus hermosos zafiros azules.

-Déjame ayudarte con eso, ya verás que no es nada difícil – Le susurró en la comisura de los labios. Ella fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, dejándose embriagar por el aroma del perfume masculino del pelirrojo. Su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Sintió sobre sus labios la presión de los de él y se dejó llevar por ese mágico momento, correspondiendo a su beso con dulzura pero intensidad a la vez, hasta que se tuvieron que separar por la falta de aire - ¿Eso es un sí?

Naruko sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Sasori se sentía feliz de que ella le hubiese aceptado. Para él, Naruko era como una frágil muñequita de porcelana y la cuidaría con su vida de ahora en adelante, porque ahora ella era su novia, su más grande tesoro.

-Te quiero, Naruko-chan – Le dijo antes de volver a besarla. En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por una llamada al teléfono de la chica.

-Gomen, Sasori-kun – Se disculpó tomando su celular - ¿Bueno? Naru-kun ¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó sorprendida – Si, enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó el chico algo preocupado, temiendo que ella pudiese haber recibido una mala noticia. Pero Naruko le sonrió con emoción.

-Mi hermanita está naciendo, debo ir al hospital – Respondió la Uzumaki.

-Yo te llevo – Dijo Sasori tomándola de la mano – Ahora que eres mi novia te puedo llevar donde quieras – Naruko sólo sonrió y lo siguió. Estaba ansiosa por conocer a la nueva integrante de su familia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque, se suponía que debía estar en el entrenamiento, pero se lo había saltado con la excusa de estar enfermo. Se veía bastante impaciente y se notaba que algo estaba esperando. Ese algo llegó de pronto, haciéndole levantar la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun… - Susurró la chica. Su cabello azulado ahora era largo y caía hasta su cintura de forma armoniosa, mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaban con intensidad al estar frente a ese chico.

-Asuka… - Dijo Sasuke sorprendido. Realmente no se esperaba volver a verla y menos de esa forma, pero le debía una disculpa a esa chica – Asuka yo…

-Sasuke-kun, no quiero que te disculpes – Dijo la peliazul adivinando lo que él le iba a decir – Yo sólo quería hablar contigo, para decirte que volveré a la escuela. Sé que pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros… y sé que no fueron buenas…

-Asuka, escúchame, yo nunca quise hacerte tanto daño – Dijo Sasuke, hablando desde lo más profundo de su ser. El estar con Sakura le había enseñado a querer y a respetar a las mujeres de la forma en que lo merecían y el incidente con ella le enseñó a nunca apostar sentimientos. Él de verdad se sentía arrepentido por todo lo que le había hecho: acostarse con ella y decirle después que todo había sido una apuesta. Sabía que fue cruel, pero no supo cuanto hasta que ella trató de suicidarse por eso, por toda la humillación que había recibido, por las burlas de sus compañeros, por todo eso.

-Sasuke-kun… no vine a exigirte nada ¿Sabes? Cuando mis padres me dijeron que volveríamos a Konoha lo primero que pensé fue en ti – Habló la chica mirando a las nubes mientras se sentaba al lado de Sasuke – Pensé en que, me gustaría olvidar el pasado, y que podamos ser amigos. Sé que es difícil.

-No lo entiendo – La interrumpió Sasuke - ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme después de lo que te hice? Y encima de todo eso, quieres que seamos amigos…

-Eso es porque yo todavía te quiero – Respondió Asuka con sinceridad. Sasuke se sorprendió y se dio cuenta cuando ella se quiso acercar a él más de la cuenta, por lo que inmediatamente se puso de pie.

-Ya no soy ese Sasuke – Explicó – Tengo novia, y no voy a engañarla. Si quieres que seamos amigos está bien, pero nada más que eso.

Asuka bajó la mirada. Se sentía triste por eso que le dijo Sasuke, pero ella no se iba a rendir tan fácil. Todavía lo amaba, y no iba a dejarse vencer.

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun – Respondió la ojiverde sonriéndole dulcemente. Sasuke también sonrió, aunque no de la forma en que ella lo hizo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Ay Dios mío – Decía Naruto mientras andaba de allá para acá en la sala de espera del hospital. Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer. Si ahora estaba así cuando iba a nacer su hermana, ya se podía imaginar cuando nacieran sus hijos. Eso iba a ser un caos total.

-¡Naruto! – Gritó Minato, quien venía corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde se encontraba su hijo mayor. Naruto, al ver a su padre se sintió aliviado y dio un hondo suspiro - ¿Cómo está tu madre, y tu hermana?

-Aún no me dicen nada, pero que bueno que estás aquí papá – Dijo Naruto con más calma. Minato respiró hondo y abrazó a su hijo.

-Me siento orgulloso de ti, eres todo un hombre Naruto.

-Gracias – Dijo el rubio menor con una sonrisa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de salir por la hora del almuerzo, Matsuri se encontraba en el parque junto a Gaara. Ella estaba muy feliz, pensando en que por fin podrían volver a estar juntos, pero Gaara no se veía muy sonriente.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri dejando de sonreír, ya que él sólo miraba al suelo y ya se comenzaba a preocupar - ¿Para que me llamaste?

-Hablé con Yuki ayer – Dijo Gaara, aún sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos. Matsuri sintió un gran alivio, creyendo que él al fin había terminado con esa chica tan odiosa.

-Pero eso es bueno… ¿Por qué estás tan serio? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-Matsuri… lo siento mucho… - La voz del pelirrojo sonaba quebrada. Matsuri se preocupó aún más, no sabía que estaba pasando y verlo así le partía el corazón.

-Gaara ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué es lo que sientes? – Preguntó con desesperación. Gaara por fin la miró y ella pudo ver una enorme tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-No puedo estar contigo – Dijo por fin – Yuki tiene una grave enfermedad y me necesita…

Matsuri sintió como su mundo se venía debajo de una sola vez. Después de haber llorado tanto, después de sufrir tanto por él, para finalmente acabar perdonándole. Después de haberle dicho una y mil veces que lo amaba, de haberle entregado por completo su corazón, ahora él le decía que se quedaría con la otra.

-N-no puede ser… - La chica buscó desesperadamente los brazos de él y Gaara no se negó a recibirla. Le dolía verla derramar todas esas lágrimas y todo por su culpa, porque él no podía cumplirle la promesa de estar siempre a su lado. Ahora entendía que Matsuri no lo merecía, no merecía a una persona que había jugado con sus sentimientos y aunque la amaba más de lo que nunca pensó que podría amar, no podía estar a su lado porque otra persona lo necesitaba.

-No llores por favor – Rogó el pelirrojo, pero ella no le hacía caso, no podía detenerse.

-Dime que no es cierto Gaara, por favor no me dejes, no ahora… - Pedía Matsuri sin contener su llanto ni por un segundo. Con el dolor de su alma, Gaara la separó de él, viéndola aún con toda esa tristeza.

-Perdóname…

La castaña sólo salió corriendo, dejando a Gaara parado en ese lugar, sólo viendo por donde ella se iba.

Había sido demasiado dolor, demasiado sufrimiento. Ella lo había decidido, enterraría su amor por Sabaku No Gaara en lo más profundo de su ser y se arrancaría el corazón para ya no amar a nadie más, aunque estaba segura de que nunca podría hacerlo de todos modos.

-Ya no más… ya no te amaré… - Susurró secando sus lágrimas mientras corría.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata se encontraba atendiendo unas cuantas mesas en su trabajo. Estaba ya algo cansada, pero más porque no había dejado de pensar en todo el día sobre la confesión de su madre acerca del crimen de su tío Hizashi. Ahora sabía que la verdadera asesina había sido Motoko y tal vez era ella también quien estaba atentando contra la vida de su padre.

Quizá no tenía una relación demasiado buena con su padre, pero él era su padre y lo quería mucho. Él había sido el que siempre estaba a su lado cuando era pequeña y se enfermaba. Ahora estaba dándose cuenta de que había sido injusta con él, porque aunque se sintiera bien viviendo con su madre, a él lo extrañaba mucho.

-"_Si ella le ha hecho algo a papá jamás la perdonaré, nunca…" _– Pensó Hinata mientras se alejaba de la mesa de los clientes. En ese momento su jefa la llamó.

-Hinata, Hinata, ven aquí un momento – Le dijo Reiko haciendo una seña con su mano. La ojiperla se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede Reiko-san?

-Sólo quería decirte que puedes tomarte el resto del día libre.

-¿Eh? – Exclamó la ojiperla algo sorprendida y confundida - ¿Y eso por que?

-Bueno… hoy voy a cerrar temprano porque tengo una cita muy importante – Decía la mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas y la voz risueña. Hinata sólo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al ver que se trataba de una cita romántica.

-Como diga Reiko-san.

-Y también dile a las demás – Dijo Reiko muy sonriente. Hinata volvió a asentir y se alejó hacia sus compañeras de trabajo.

Después de avisarles a todas que hoy saldrían temprano, se alistó para salir también, pero una llamada a su teléfono la hizo detenerse.

-Es de Naruto-kun – Susurró con una sonrisa - ¿Bueno? ¿Naruto-kun estás hablando en serio? – Preguntó con una expresión de sorpresa, para después asentir con la cabeza – Voy para allá entonces, no te preocupes tengo el día libre, ajá.

Al terminar su llamada Hinata rápidamente tomó un taxi. Había recibido la noticia de que la pequeña hermana de Naruto ya había nacido, así que lo acompañaría un rato en el hospital, para después ir un momento a visitar a su padre.

-Al hospital general por favor – Dijo al taxista.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ino y Sai levaban un rato conduciendo por la autopista en silencio. El lugar al que iban quedaba bastante alejado, pero ya estaban cerca de él.

-Oye Sai… ¿Y tú crees que encontremos algo en ese lugar? – Preguntó la rubia mirando a su novio, quien estaba más serio de lo normal.

-No lo sé, sólo espero que me digan algo de mi madre, pero no creo que sepamos algo de mi padre – Respondió el chico sin desviar su mirada del camino. En ese momento el sonido del estómago de Ino gruñendo hizo que Sai se riera un poco - ¿Qué fue eso?

-No te burles – Se quejó la rubia sonrojada – Es que no tuve tiempo de comer nada.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si pasamos por algún lugar antes de ir ahí?

-¿Pero no tienes prisa por llegar? – Cuestionó Ino, pero Sai la miró con su sonrisa.

-Vamos, no pienso llevarme a mi novia muerta de hambre, venga, vamos a comer a un lugar y luego seguimos el camino – Respondió Sai. Ino sólo lo miró y asintió, feliz de que él se preocupara así por ella.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Temari se encontraba caminando por las calles de su barrio junto con el problemático de su novio. Ambos charlaban muy a gusto, pero la conversación de detuvo cuando llegaron a la casa de ella, y el odioso vecino se apareció.

-Hey, Hola Temari – La saludó con una sonrisa – Hola niño – Dijo en un tono molesto a Shikamaru, el cual éste ignoró.

-Hola – Fue lo único que dijo el Nara. Temari en cambio sonreía abiertamente, sin darse cuenta de que esos dos se caían de la patada.

-Hola Tetsuya ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Estaba por irme a mi trabajo, pero nos vemos después Temari, tengo algo que mostrarte – Después de sus palabras Tetsuya se alejó corriendo, dejando a la rubia un poco intrigada y a Shikamaru muy molesto.

-Oye Temari… - La llamó. La rubia lo miró de forma inquisidora - ¿A ti… te gusta ese sujeto?

-¿Qué? – Temari inmediatamente se separó de Shikamaru algo enfadada - ¿Por qué demonios piensas eso?

-No te pongas así, sólo era una pregunta – Dijo el Nara – Que problemática eres.

-Y tú un idiota – Dijo Temari dándole la espalda. Shikamaru la miró enfadado.

-Aún no has negado nada, entonces es verdad, si te gusta el idiota ese con cabeza de músculo ¿No? – Reclamó Shikamaru enfadado.

-Claro que no – Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal tontería? Él es sólo un amigo, pero claro los hombres siempre andan viendo cosas donde no las hay. Más te vale que te vayas antes de que me enoje más contigo.

-¡Bien! – Al decir esto el Nara se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la casa de su novia, la cual estaba muy enojada, pero al cabo de unos segundos se arrepintió.

-No creo que fuera para tanto… - Susurró un tanto triste – Demonios, ahora tengo que pedirle disculpas… espera ¿Y por que yo? Es él quien no confía en mi… - Hablaba sola mientras miraba el camino por donde se había ido Shikamaru - ¡Pues si te vas vete al infierno! – Gritó antes de entrar a su casa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri regresó a su trabajo después de lo sucedido con Gaara, pero no lograba atender bien a los clientes, pues se encontraba muy deprimida. Habría podido llamar a alguna de sus amigas para pedirles consejo, pero no quería molestarlas con sus tonterías, así que se quedó callada.

-Señorita… ¿No me escucha? – Le preguntó uno de los clientes al verla mirar a la nada. Matsuri sacudió su cabeza y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Perdón ¿Me repite su orden? – Preguntó tratando de sonar bien, pero se podía notar con sólo verla que había llorando.

En ese momento el chico que trabajaba con ella se acercó y decidió que él tomaría la orden, diciéndole a Matsuri que se fuera atrás un rato. La castaña asintió y se fue a sentar para tratar de tranquilizarse, pero era inútil pues seguía teniendo deseos de llorar.

-¿Por qué estás así Matsuri? – Le preguntó él después de haber tomado la orden. Era un chico alto, de cabello negro azabache y ojos color miel. Tenía la piel clara y muy finas facciones, al igual que una sonrisa encantadora. La primera vez que Matsuri lo había visto le había llamado mucho la atención, pero después no pasó de convertirse en un buen amigo.

-Lo siento Hideki-san, es sólo que… - La chica soltó algunas lágrimas porque tenía el corazón destrozado. Al verla así, Hideki no pudo soportarlo y la abrazó.

-Vamos, no llores, nadie se merece tus lágrimas, eres una chica muy linda para estar así – Trataba de consolarla el pelinegro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata al llegar junto a su novio. El rubio estaba un poco nervioso, así que la abrazó apenas la vio. Hinata lo miró un poco extrañada - ¿Qué sucede?

-No, nada, es que estaba muy nervioso – Respondió Naruto emitiendo su brillante sonrisa – Gracias por venir hime-chan, te necesitaba.

-Naruto-kun, que yo recuerde todavía faltaba un poco para el nacimiento de tu hermana ¿No?

-Supongo que se adelantó – En eso se les acercaron Naruko y Sasori. La ojiperla pudo notar que estos estaban tomados de la mano, al igual que vio como su novio fruncía el ceño.

-Dice el doctor que ya podemos pasar – Dijo Naruko muy alegre – Hola Hina-chan ¿También vienes a ver a mi hermanita?

-Eh… si – Respondió Hinata un poco desconcertada – Etto… - Apuntó hacia las manos de los dos chicos. Naruko se sonrojó un poco y Sasori miró con una risita disimulada la cara de asesino que ponía Naruto.

-L-lo que pasa es que Sasori-kun y yo somos novios – Explicó la rubia rápidamente, poniéndose cada vez más sonrojada.

-¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa y luego volteó a mirar a Naruto, quien no se veía nada contento.

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero mamá y papá sí, así que no puedo hacer nada – Soltó un suspiro de resignación, mientras Hinata no podía evitar reírse. A los pocos segundos Naruto volvió a sonreír – Venga, vamos a conocer a Aiko-chan.

-Que nombre tan bonito le pusieron – Dijo Hinata mientras que los cuatro jóvenes caminaban hacia la sala en donde estaba la pequeña. La habían puesto en una incubadora por haber nacido un poco antes de tiempo.

Al verla todos se enternecieron, era tan pequeña y mona. Los pocos cabellos que tenía eran de color rojizo y tenía los ojos azules igual que ellos. Naruko se pegó al vidrio de la sala para verla mejor, mientras que Naruto la veía con una sonrisa, para después tomar a Hinata de la mano y llevarla a un lugar más alejado.

-Que linda está ¿No Sasori-kun? – Preguntaba Naruko, quien parecía una niña pequeña. Sasori rió un poco ante ese pensamiento, el ver a Naruko frente a su pequeña hermana la hacía verse muy tierna también.

-Claro, porque tiene a la hermana más linda – Respondió abrazándola. La rubia sólo volvió a sonrojarse por aquella afirmación.

Minato se acercó con una cámara fotográfica. Tenía muchos deseos de tomar un montón de fotos de su hija.

-¿Cómo está mamá? – Preguntó su hija mientras se alejaba un poco de su novio, pues le daba vergüenza que su padre la viera abrazada con él.

-Está dormida ahora, estaba agotada – Dijo Minato – Por cierto ¡Pónganse para la foto! – Gritó muy animado. Naruko y Sasori sólo lo miraron con una gotita en sus frentes.

Naruto había llevado a Hinata cerca de las escaleras en donde no había demasiada gente, estaba muy serio y eso preocupó a la ojiperla.

-¿Sucede algo malo Naruto-kun?

-No lo sé… - Dijo el rubio con cierta tristeza - ¿Recuerdas… mis dolores?

-Si ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Hinata se ponía cada vez más preocupada. No quería que a su Naruto le pasara nada malo, no podría soportarlo.

-Según mamá podría ser algo al corazón, y me ha obligado a ver al médico – Naruto abrazó a su novia – Tengo miedo…

-Tranquilo, no tienes por que preocuparte, no tiene que ser así… - Le decía Hinata abrazándolo cada vez más fuerte – Yo estaré contigo…

-Gracias Hinata – Le susurró Naruto. Se separaron por un momento y se miraron sonrientes para después besarse dulcemente.

Era cierto que Naruto estaba asustado por la posibilidad de estar enfermo, pero al lado de su Hinata no tenía nada que temer.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

La tarde estaba cayendo rápidamente en la ciudad.

Hinata se bajó de un taxi frente a la casa de su padre. Hoy, a parte de visitarle, planeaba comprobar como fuera si en verdad era o no Motoko quien estaba haciéndole algo.

-Hinata… - La recibió Neji con sorpresa. Hinata lo miraba seriamente, sabiendo que él también estaba enterado de todo.

-Neji Nii-san, vengo a ver a mi padre – El castaño asintió y la guió hasta la habitación de Hiashi. Al llegar ahí, Hinata se sentó junto a su padre, el cual la miraba algo sorprendido.

-Hinata…

-Hola padre, he venido a verte un momento – Le dijo la ojiperla con su dulce sonrisa – No te dejaré solo, te lo prometo…

Hiashi se dio cuenta de que su hija usaba un extraño tono de voz, como si estuviese planeando alguna cosa, pero no estaba seguro. Tal vez sólo estaba alucinando producto de su enfermedad.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ino y Sai estaban por fin en frente del lugar en donde él había sido adoptado. Se habían retrasado bastante y lograron llegar por la tarde. El pelinegro estaba bastante serio al igual que Ino.

Al entrar fueron recibidos por la encargada. El lugar era uno de esos típicos orfanatos de monjas, por lo que había muchas de ellas, incluso la directora era una de ellas.

-Pasen jóvenes – Les dijo la mujer, la cual se veía ya bastante anciana y cansada. Ella se sentó en su escritorio y los dos chicos se sentaron frente a ella - ¿Qué se les ofrece? No creo que siendo tan jóvenes quieran adoptar.

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron un poco ante ese comentario, pero Sai negó rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió a ponerse serio.

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo hace mucho tiempo estuve en este lugar, lo que quiero decir es que fui adoptado aquí – Dijo el pelinegro. La madre superiora lo miró algo más interesada – Lo que necesito es saber sobre mis padres verdaderos.

-¿Por qué quieres saber eso? ¿Acaso no eres feliz con tus padres adoptivos?

-La verdad… no demasiado… - Sai bajó la mirada –Desde la muerte de mi hermano mayor ellos han cambiado, pero no es por eso, yo quiero conocer a mi padre, ya que sé que mi madre ya no está en este mundo.

La mujer soltó un largo suspiro. Muchas veces llegaban jóvenes queriendo saber la verdadera identidad de sus padres, pero eso era información clasificada.

-Lo siento, no puedo decirte nada, cuando los padres entregan a sus hijos en este lugar es nuestro deber no entregar esa información a nadie – Dijo la madre, pero Sai no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

-Por favor madre – Dijo Ino antes de que Sai pudiera siquiera abrir la boca – Sai no planea exigir nada, él sólo quiere saber algo de su verdadera madre, por favor no se lo niegue, se lo suplico.

Sai miró a Ino con una pequeña sonrisa. Ella estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarlo y eso lo hacía muy feliz. Se daba cuenta de que ella era tal vez la única persona en el mundo que lo quería de verdad.

-Por favor – Pidió ésta vez el chico. La mujer no pudo resistirse, de todos modos la madre el chico ya estaba muerta, no tenía nada de malo que les dejara ver los expedientes.

-De acuerdo – Accedió por fin.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara estaba encerrado en su habitación. Se sentía demasiado mal, totalmente frustrado. No podía creer que todo se había acabado con Matsuri de forma definitiva, porque estaba seguro de que ya no habría otra vez. La había hecho sufrir demasiado y ella no volvería a darle una oportunidad.

-Mierda, mierda – Comenzó a darle golpes a su cama - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme todo esto? – Se quejaba casi a punto de llorar. No podía aguantarse.

En ese momento Temari entró a su cuarto sin tocar la puerta.

-Hermano ya está la merienda… - Pero se quedó callada al ver así a Gaara - ¿Gaara?

-Vete Temari – Exigió el pelirrojo desviando la mirada – Déjame solo, no quiero comer así que no bajaré – Él esperaba que con eso Temari lo dejara, pero sólo escuchó como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba y al levantar la vista vio a su hermana apoyada en ella.

-¿Por qué estás así? ¿Te volviste a pelear con Matsuri? – Preguntó la rubia frunciendo levemente el ceño, pero Gaara no quería hablar.

-Por favor vete, en serio quiero estar solo.

-No Gaara, no te dejaré solo mientras estés llorando como un bebé – Dijo Temari con su tono de voz fuerte y decidido – Y ahora mismo me vas a explicar que demonios te pasó, o que le hiciste a mi amiga.

-Lo que pasa es que… Yuki me dijo que estaba enferma de gravedad y que va a morir, por eso no puedo dejarla – Respondió Gaara por fin, sin mirar a su hermana a los ojos – Y por eso todo se terminó entre Matsuri y yo para siempre…

-Gaara… - Temari se sintió mal al verlo así ¿Pero sería verdad lo de Yuki? Por el momento no había tiempo de pensarlo, ya haría sus averiguaciones luego, por ahora se iba a concentrar en consolar a su pequeño hermano. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó para reconfortarlo.

-No sé que hacer Temari, en verdad no quiero perderla – Decía el pelirrojo abrazando a su hermana con fuerza,

-Tranquilízate Gaara, todo va a estar bien, te lo aseguro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri se sentó sobre su cama. Su cuarto estaba oscuro y apagado al igual que la expresión de su rostro. No podía llorar más porque no le quedaban lágrimas, por esa razón sólo estaba así, como si no sintiera nada.

Después de un momento de estar así se dejó caer sobre su cama, apoyando la cabeza contra la almohada. Cerró sus ojos tratando de olvidar cada detalle de su amado, no quería volver a pensar en él, pero era imposible.

En ese momento su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo levantó y se dio cuenta de que ese número le era desconocido.

-¿Bueno? – Preguntó.

-_¿Cómo te sientes estúpida? – _Le habló la voz del otro lado. Matsuri rápidamente volvió a sentarse, sorprendida por haber reconocido a la fastidiosa novia de Gaara.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-_Gaara-kun es mío ¿Me oyes? No vas a poder quitármelo – _Decía la chica con un tono de voz burlesco – _Él se quedará conmigo, así que olvídalo._

_-_Estás enferma – Masculló Matsuri cortando rápidamente la llamada. ¿Es que acaso esa Yuki estaba loca? ¿Por qué la llamaba para atormentarla?

Tal vez era cierto, Gaara la quería a ella y eso de la enfermedad había sido sólo una excusa, en realidad no sabía que pensar, pero prefirió que lo mejor sería dejarlo así. Hoy había sido la última vez que lloraba por él.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Yuki estaba en su cuarto. Se sentó sobre su cama sintiéndose algo culpable por haber sido tan mala y haber inventado que padecía de una grave enfermedad. En realidad ese día sólo había salido con sus padres a visitar a sus abuelos afuera de la ciudad, pero mientras estaba ahí se le ocurrió la idea.

-Yo no quería perderlo… - Susurró con tristeza – No puedo perderlo… haré de todo por que se quede conmigo… - Susurró cerrando sus ojos.

Tenía que atarlo de alguna manera, así él no correría a los brazos de Matsuri.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto, Naruko y Minato estaban en la sala del hospital viendo como Kushina alimentaba a la pequeña Aiko.

-Menos mal que todo salió bien – Dijo Naruto – Me había asustado un montón.

-Si, gracias a ti Naruto – Dijo su madre con una dulce sonrisa, pero enseguida lo miró de forma reprobatoria – Sin embargo no creas que por esto te escaparás de lo otro.

-Vamos mamá, en serio estoy bien – Decía el rubio con una gotita en su frente y agitando sus manos frente a su rostro.

-¿Qué es eso otro? – Preguntó Minato interesado. Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie haciéndole señas a su madre para que guardara silencio. Kushina estaba por abrir la boca, pero por el momento decidió darle en el gusto a su hijo.

-Nada Minato – Dijo sonriendo – Es un secreto entre Naruto y yo ¿Verdad hijo?

-Así es – Naruto asintió con la cabeza.

-Por cierto – Kushina dirigió su mirada hacia su hija, la cual había estado muy callada mirando por la ventana, como estando en las nubes – No había felicitado a mi pequeña Naruko por su novio.

-¿Eh? – La rubia se sonrojó, mientras su hermano la miraba enfadado y su padre con una sonrisa igual a la de su madre, aunque muy en el fondo, a Minato también le molestaba que su preciosa hija estuviera creciendo, por suerte ahora tenía a una recién nacida a quien podría consentir.

-Naru-chan, si ese idiota de Sasori te hace algo me dices y yo lo mato – Advirtió Naruto. Minato lo rodeó por el cuello, mirando a su hija también.

-Ya somos dos – Apoyó a Naruto. Naruko sólo los miraba con una gotita en su frente, mientras que Kushina los observaba a todos sonriendo y después volteaba a ver a su bebita.

-"_Que linda familia tengo" –_ Pensó.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata había dejado a su padre dormido en su alcoba. Había oído de las sirvientes que ahora los señores dormían por separado y que Motoko no dejaba que nadie entrara a su cuarto sin permiso, ni siquiera las empleadas que hacían el aseo de la casa.

La ojiperla se escabulló hasta el cuarto de Motoko con extrema cautela, casi como si fuese una espía profesional. Si ella le estaba haciendo algo a su padre, definitivamente iba a averiguar qué.

-Hinata… - Esa voz la hizo dar un enorme salto del susto, pero se tranquilizó al ver que sólo era Neji.

-Dios, casi me matas de un susto – La chica se llevó una mano al pecho para notar que su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido – No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez.

-Lo siento ¿Pero que estabas haciendo? Ibas a entrar al cuarto de Motoko…

-¿Ya lo sabes no? – Preguntó Hinata, refiriéndose a lo del asesinato de su tío. Neji asintió con la cabeza – Yo quiero saber si ella le está haciendo algo a mi padre también, porque si es así no se va a salir con la suya.

-La verdad es que yo tuve la misma idea, por eso vine aquí – Confesó el castaño.

-Pues entonces vamos.

-No, tú entra y yo me quedo a vigilar – Le dijo Neji. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y entró al cuarto de Motoko muy callada. Escuchó el sonido de la ducha, así que de seguro ella estaba en el baño.

-Tengo que darme prisa – Susurró Hinata. Comenzó a buscar por toda la habitación, aunque no sabía que. Revisó los cajones de ropa, debajo de la cama, incluso bajo la almohada, algo tenía que haber. Abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y ahí, encontró una pequeña bolsita con las hojas de una extraña planta dentro. Hinata lo encontró muy sospechoso ¿Qué haría eso ahí? Rápidamente sacó un poco, para que Motoko no lo notara y lo ocultó entre su ropa.

Se dirigió a la puerta apurada y salió de ese cuarto, pues Motoko salía del baño.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó Neji al verla salir toda apurada.

-Sólo pude encontrar esta extraña planta – Dijo Hinata - ¿Será que es algún veneno?

-Mira, no sé, pero será mejor averiguarlo. Hoy me quedaré toda la noche con mi tío y me fijaré que ella no le traiga nada, mientras tú, averigua mañana en algún laboratorio o algo ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntaba Neji en susurros, pues ninguno quería ser descubierto.

-Si, de acuerdo – Asintió la chica con la cabeza – Entonces despídeme de mi padre, apenas sepa que es esto… vamos a hacer que esa mujer se largue.

-Si.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de haber dejado a Gaara dormido y de haber comido, Temari se fue a su cuarto. Aún estaba enfadada con Shikamaru y encima el muy idiota ni siquiera la había llamado para ofrecerle una disculpa.

-Shikamaru idiota – Masculló. En ese momento el sonido de algo golpeando a su ventana la distrajo. Se asomó pensando en que era su tonto novio que venía a pedirle disculpas, pero en cambio se encontró con su vecino – Tetsuya…

-Hey, Temari – Le llamó el chico - ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? La noche está muy linda.

Temari volvió a entrar a su cuarto y soltó un suspiro, para luego salir una vez más.

-De acuerdo, espérame ahí, ya bajo.

La rubia se puso algo más abrigador y salió para pasear un rato con su amigo. No podía creer que Shikamaru se había peleado con ella por una tontería así, por eso no lo llamaría hasta que él se disculpara.

-Oye… hace rato quería saber que querías mostrarme – Le dijo Temari. Tetsuya la miró y le sonrió.

-Ahí vamos – Fue todo lo que dijo el chico. Temari se quedó más intrigada por esa respuesta y él no dijo nada durante el resto del camino. Justo cuando la rubia iba a hablar, llegaron a un pequeño parque lleno de flores. La luz de la luna llena daba justo encima, haciendo que la vista fuera hermosa.

-Vaya… - Susurró Temari sorprendida.

-¿Te gusta? – Le preguntó el castaño mientras la tomaba de la mano. Temari estaba maravillada por ese hermoso lugar, nunca lo había visto y quedaba bastante cerca de su casa.

-Está muy bonito, gracias por traerme – Respondió ofreciéndole una sonrisa. El chico sólo le sonrió también.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día llego y según lo acordado Hinata se dirigió a un laboratorio para que analizaran aquella hoja que había hallado entre las cosas de Motoko, pero ahí le dijeron que el resultado lo tendrían en unos días, por lo que la ojiperla se desilusionó un poco.

Después de eso se aseguró de pedirle a su primo Neji que no dejara solo a su padre ni a sol ni a sombra y finalmente se fue a su trabajo.

Se encontraba trapeando un poco el piso cuando alguien le abrazó con ternura. Se volteó y se encontró con los ojos de su querido rubio.

-¿Qué haces Naruto-kun? Además es muy temprano –Dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada.

-Si, es que como mi madre está en el hospital no hay quien haga la comida, por eso quise venir a comer aquí – Decía Naruto con su típica sonrisa – También te quería decir que dentro de unos días me verá el doctor – De pronto se había puesto muy serio – Sólo espero que todo salga bien.

-Todo estará muy bien – Le aseguró Hinata mientras lo abrazaba y en ese momento una idea algo perversa pasó por la cabeza del rubio.

-Oye Hinata-chan… - Le susurró sensualmente al oído, haciendo que Hinata temblara un poco - ¿Sabes? Hoy en la noche estaré solo en mi casa, mi papá va a estar fuera por su trabajo y Naruko se va a quedar con mamá en el hospital…

-¿Y-y eso que? – Preguntó Hinata ya poniéndose muy roja, porque se imaginaba que iba a decirle Naruto y eso la avergonzaba terriblemente, aunque no quería decir que no estuviera de acuerdo.

-¿No te gustaría ir a visitarme?

-N-no sé, tal vez no me deje ir mi madre… - Respondió Hinata, quien sentía que su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Se estaba poniendo aún más roja de sólo imaginar para que quería Naruto que ella fuera a su casa.

-Vamos hime-chan… - Insistió el rubio. Hinata sabía que no podría resistirse demasiado, así que finalmente accedió.

-D-de acuerdo Naruto-kun… nos vemos hoy en la noche, pero ahora déjame trabajar – Naruto la miró con una sonrisa y muy satisfecho por la respuesta, para después irse a sentar a una mesa y pedir algo de comer.

En verdad Hinata estaba muy avergonzada, pero estaba deseando que llegase la noche.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura se encontraba paseando junto con su madre por los pasillos del supermercado. La pelirrosa tomaba las cosas mientras su madre empujaba el carro.

De pronto se detuvo en cierto artículo, que le hizo recordar su condición.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – Le preguntó su madre. La pelirrosa la miró con una sonrisa.

-No es nada mamá, es sólo… que al ver los pañales para bebé me quedé pensando – Respondió bajando la mirada – En verdad voy a tener un hijo, dejaré de ser una simple y normal adolescente, mi vida va a cambiar totalmente en un segundo.

-Sakura… - La madre de la ojijade le dio un abrazo reconfortante a su hija – Sé que al principio se ve aterrador, de sólo imaginar que otro ser dependerá de ti, que ya no podrás hacer las mismas cosas que antes… pero créeme, cuando tu bebé esté en tus brazos todo eso se te olvidará. Yo sé lo que sientes porque también te tuve a una edad muy temprana, pero no me arrepiento, eres mi hija querida.

-Gracias mamá… - Sakura se abrazó más a su madre. Sentía deseos de llorar, pero se contuvo, pues sería muy vergonzoso hacerlo en un lugar público.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¡Vengan otra vez! – Decía Matsuri muy animada despidiendo a unos clientes. Ni se notaba que el día anterior había estado llorando casi sin parar. Se había prometido no llorar más y lo estaba cumpliendo.

-Me alegra verte sonreír – Dijo Hideki también sonriendo.

-No podía estar así toda la vida, como tú mismo me dijiste ayer… ningún idiota se merece mis lágrimas, por eso ya no lloraré – La castaña, aunque aún se veía un poco afectada, ya se veía mucho mejor, lo que alegró a su compañero, ya que a él le gustaba verla sonreír.

-Muy bien, entonces sigamos trabajando duro ¿Te parece?

-Me parece muy bien.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara se encontraba sentado sobre una banca del parque al lado de Yuki, la cual le hablaba sin parar de un tema que él no tenía ni idea. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en este momento era en Matsuri, en que una vez más la había hecho sufrir y se sentía como un estúpido por ello.

-Gaara-kun – Lo llamó Yuki – Voy a comprar y ya regreso.

-Claro Yuki – Le dijo Gaara. La chica se puso de pie y se alejó muy alegre, mientras que Gaara bajaba la mirada – Me pregunto en que demonios pensaba cuando le pedí que fuese mi novia… si no lo hubiera hecho, esto no estaría pasando.

Simplemente dio un suspiro para tratar de acostumbrarse a su realidad, una realidad sin la persona que en verdad amaba.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Aquel día no fue demasiado largo para los chicos y la noche llegó rápidamente.

El timbre de la casa de Naruto sonó un par de veces y el rubio bajó corriendo las escaleras, emitiendo una enorme sonrisa al ver a su princesa parada al otro lado.

-¡Hime! – Le gritó abrazándole, casi quitándole el aire – Te estaba esperando.

-Naruto-kun me estás asfixiando… - Se quejó la chica.

-Perdón jeje.

La ojiperla entró a la casa de su novio con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas. Hace un buen tiempo ya que no estaban los dos a solas y eso la hacía sentir extremadamente nerviosa.

Por su lado, Naruto sólo reía disimuladamente al ver a su novia tan avergonzada.

-Ven, veamos una película ¿Te parece?

-Claro que sí Naruto-kun – Respondió Hinata tomándolo de la mano. Naruto asintió y la dirigió a la sala.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke estaba recostado mirando el techo de su habitación. Desde que había vuelto a ver a Asuka no se encontraba de muy buen humor, además extrañaba demasiado a Sakura. Extrañaba sus besos, sus abrazos y todo lo demás, quería volver a sentirla entre sus brazos una vez más.

-Rayos, cuanto se tarda en pasar un maldito mes – Susurró dándose una vuelta para dejar de ver el techo y ahora mirar hacia la pared.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Pasado un buen rato, la película que veían Naruto y Hinata estaba en una escena muy romántica, por lo que la ojiperla se abrazó a su rubio, dejando que su cabeza descansara en el pecho de él.

-Naruto-kun… - Lo llamó con su suave voz.

-¿Si?

-¿Tú crees que siempre estaremos juntos como en esa película? – Preguntó Hinata mientras cerraba sus ojos. Naruto la tomó del mentón, mirándola con su sonrisa característica.

-Claro que sí Hinata-chan, siempre, siempre estaremos juntos, porque yo te amo – Le susurró Naruto en la comisura de los labios, para después besarla dulcemente, sin embargo al cabo de unos segundos aquel beso se tornó muy apasionado y voraz, y tanto Naruto como Hinata sintieron que se les acababa el aire, pero no les importaba pues se querían seguir demostrando su amor.

En un momento, el rubio se levantó y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos, la cual se había vuelto a sonrojar.

-Te ves muy mona sonrojada Hina-chan – Dijo con una risita divertida, pero Hinata lo calló con un beso.

-No te burles y mejor llévame a tu cuarto, Na-ru-to-kun – Le dijo muy despacio. Naruto no quiso esperar más e inmediatamente la llevó hasta su habitación, depositándola suavemente sobre su cama, besando su cuello y sus labios con pasión.

-Te amo Hinata… - Le susurraba entre besos, mientras sentía como la ojiperla desabrochaba su camisa.

-Y yo a ti Naruto-kun… te amo… - Le respondió Hinata justo antes de que él la volviera a besar en los labios.

Era cierto que Hinata había tenido muchos problemas últimamente, con su madre, su padre, su primo y el hecho de trabajar por primera vez, pero todo eso se le olvidaba completamente al estar con su amado Naruto.

Y con cada beso y cada caricia que él le daba, sentía que le pertenecía un poco más.

Continuara…

Avance:

Por fin los resultados que mandó a hacer Hinata arrojan sus frutos y con eso tienen una prueba suficiente para enviar a Motoko a la cárcel por intento de homicidio, en donde Hanako también intentará probar que ella fue la asesina de Hizashi. El mes por fin se cumple y es tiempo de regresar a clases. Sakura regresa y decide contarle todo a Sasuke, pero antes de hacerlo se lo dice a sus amigas, y sin darse cuenta Sasuke se entera de otra manera. Gaara y Matsuri se tratan como si el otro no existiese y Naruto es revisado por el médico, quien da su diagnóstico, el cual no es muy bueno.

Próximo capítulo: Corazón lastimado.

…

**Eso ha sido, espero que les haya gustado.**

**En ese capi quise poner un poco más de NaruHina porque lo había tenido muy botado jeje, bueno, y en el próximo por fin ¡De vuelta a clases! Bye vacaciones xDDD**

**También se sabrá sobre lo que le pasa a Naruto y claro, retomaré la trama del loco de Orochimaru y su fiel lame botas Kabuto jejeje.**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**PD: no se preocupen por las parejas peleadas, se van a reconciliar ^^**

**Bye.**


	5. Corazón lastimado

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin vengo a actualizar este fic, creo que me he tardado demasiado, pero ya saben, tengo que actualizar todos jeje.**

**Primero, gracias por todos sus reviews, saben que me animan a continuar.**

**Segundo, los que quieran ver a Gaara y Matsuri juntos, sin amenazas de muerte por favor, ya falta cada vez menos para volver a juntarlos, sólo ténganme paciencia y ya verán ^^**

**Los que no quieran que mate a Naruto, cielos ¿Cómo creen que voy a matar al personaje principal? O_O No lo voy a matar, así que no se preocupen.**

**Ahora sí, a leer. **

…

**Capítulo 5: Corazón lastimado.**

Naruto se dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre su cama. No tenía deseos de levantarse, en verdad era tedioso tener que ir al médico.

Había pasado casi una semana desde esa maravillosa noche que había pasado con Hinata. A los tres días su madre llegó a la casa con la pequeña Aiko y ahora no hacía más que estar pendiente de ella.

Sin embargo no había dejado de insistir con el tema del médico, por lo que Naruto finalmente tuvo que rendirse, o si no Kushina se lo contaría todo a Minato.

-Vamos Naruto, levántate – Le ordenó su madre, pero el rubio no le hacía caso.

-No mamá, déjame dormir en paz – Se quejaba él, escondiendo su cara bajo las sábanas, pero Kushina no se iba a rendir tan fácil, ya Minato le había enseñado sus técnicas para despertar a Naruto.

Se fue hasta el baño y llenó una taza con agua, después le arrancó las sábanas de encima a Naruto y le arrojó el agua sobre la cara, a lo cual se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Por qué mamá? – Se quejó muerto del frío, pues el agua estaba realmente helada.

-¡Te levantas ahora jovencito! – Le regañó la pelirroja con autoridad -. Tú tienes una cita con el medico hoy y por ningún motivo la vas a perder ¿Me oyes?

-S-si… pero por favor no grites… - Respondió Naruto levantándose con flojera -. Que porquería – Masculló.

-¿Qué dices?

-N-nada mamá – Dijo rápidamente y algo nervioso, para después correr al baño a toda prisa.

-¡Mas te vale niño malcriado! – Gritaba histérica su madre. En verdad ella estaba muy preocupada por su hijo, no quería que él hubiese heredado la enfermedad de su padre, sería algo demasiado doloroso para Naruto, ya que le privaría de muchas cosas importantes para él, como su deporte favorito.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hoy era el día libre de Hinata, totalmente conveniente pues le entregaban los resultados de esos exámenes que mandó a hacer. Su primo le había contado que durante la semana había estado más que nunca al pendiente de su padre y que Motoko no había podido darle ninguna cosa extraña. Incluso Hiashi parecía de mejor semblante.

-Hinata… - La llamó Hanako, quien la había acompañado a retirar dichos resultados -. Hija ¿Tú crees que esto nos vaya a ser de utilidad?

-Mama, si esto es alguna clase de veneno, podemos acusarla de intento de homicidio ¿No? Y yo tengo de testigo a mi primo Neji de que esto lo tomé de su habitación – Dijo Hinata -. Así que tenemos que saber cuanto antes que es.

-Si – Hanako asintió con la cabeza y ambas se acercaron a la recepción del laboratorio. Normalmente no tardaba demasiado, pero esta semana el lugar estaba saturado, por eso todo el tiempo de espera.

Pidieron el resultado a la mujer, y cual fue su sorpresa con lo que se encontraron.

-Es cicuta… - Susurró Hanako sorprendida -. Motoko en verdad estaba envenenando a Hiashi con esto… - Miró a su hija -. Hinata, vamos a levantar una denuncia ahora mismo.

-S-si – Respondió la ojiperla, aún un poco desconcertada por todo aquello. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, su padre había estado corriendo un gran peligro y ella lo había dejado solo. Aunque hubiesen descubierto la verdad a tiempo, no sabía si se podría perdonar a sí misma por todo ese tiempo de agonía que sufrió su padre, no lo sabía.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Cómo te sientes? – Preguntó Temari mientras se sentaba sobre la cama de su amiga Matsuri.

-Estoy bien Temari, de verdad ya deja de preguntarme – Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Era cierto que había estado muy triste los primeros días, pero ahora Matsuri se veía radiante y llena de luz, como si ya no le importase el haber roto con Gaara para siempre.

-En serio, no puedo creerlo – Decía Temari sorprendida -. ¿Cómo es que te has recuperado tan fácil?

-Bueno… - Matsuri bajó la mirada, dejando que por un segundo un atisbo de tristeza se asomara en sus ojos -. La verdad es que aún me duele… ¿Pero que gano con estar triste? Sólo preocupo a mi mamá y a todos, además Hideki-san me dijo que…

-A ver, a ver – La interrumpió la rubia -. ¿Se puede saber quien es Hideki? ¿Un nuevo amigo? – Preguntó en tono pícaro, aunque no le gustaba saber que su "cuñada" favorita pudiese estarse fijando en alguien más que no fuese su hermano. Sabía que Matsuri tenía todo el derecho y no podía exigirle que viviera toda la vida enamorada de Gaara, porque sabía que eso le hacía daño, pero de todas formas no le gustaba para nada.

-Hideki-san es mi compañero de trabajo… - Respondió Matsuri un tanto sonrojada -. Él es muy amable conmigo y siempre se preocupa por mí… p-pero sólo somos amigos…

-Ya veo… - Temari no quedó muy convencida con eso de que sólo eran amigos -. Pues mira, si ese sujeto es tu amigo, bien por ti. Aunque no me gusta verte peleada con mi hermano entiendo que tienes todo el derecho de buscar a otra persona que no te haga sufrir.

-Pero Temari… - La castaña habló, interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga -. Yo no puedo olvidarme de él tan fácilmente – Sonrió -. En un principio lo odiaba, pero en realidad odiaba que me gustase, porque era un insoportable, pero después me enamoré perdidamente… aún después de todo lo que he llorado lo sigo amando, aunque no quiera…

-Matsuri…

-Sé que no encontraré a nadie como él, además… yo no quiero volver a enamorarme, me da miedo volver a sufrir así…

-"_Ahora ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para llorar… en verdad ha sufrido mucho" _– Pensó Temari mientras abrazaba a Matsuri -. Oye Matsuri ¿Y si vamos al entrenamiento junto con las chicas? Así te distraes un rato.

-Claro – Respondió la castaña con una sonrisa.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Gaara se encontraba en su casa, recostado sobre su cama. No tenía deseos de salir y menos de hacer alguna cosa. Sólo quería concentrarse en oír un poco de música, tal vez eso le hiciera dejar de pensar en toda la porquería en que se había convertido su vida.

En ese momento un molesto ruido entró por sus oídos, era el sonido de la aspiradora de su madre, la cual se encontraba haciendo el aseo de la casa. Al verla entrar a su cuarto Gaara puso una enorme cara de fastidio, pero la mujer no le prestó atención alguna.

El pelirrojo trató de subir el volumen, pero ese ruido infernal era cada vez más fuerte.

-Cielos mamá ¿Qué no puedes hacerlo en otro momento?

-No, tengo que limpiar el desastre que es tu cuarto porque si tú no lo haces no lo hará nadie más – Respondió Karura algo enfadada. Gaara volvió a ponerse los audífonos y cerró los ojos, pero definitivamente ese ruido no lo dejaba concentrarse.

-Mamá, en serio ese ruido es molesto – Insistió Gaara ya un poco fastidiado. Karura sólo lo miró y apagó la aspiradora.

-Lo haré con una condición, quiero que me digas que te tiene tan triste hijo.

-No tengo por que hablar ese tipo de cosas contigo, además no me pasa nada – Contestó el chico cruzándose de brazos. En verdad era muy vergonzoso hablar ese tipo de temas con su madre.

-Gaara, te conozco más que nadie porque yo fui quien te dio la vida, sé que algo te pasa y si no quieres decirme está bien, pero al menos déjame decirte que no me gusta verte así – Después de decir eso Karura salió del cuarto. Dejaría las cosas así por ahora, cuando Gaara no estuviera terminaba de limpiar.

-Mi mamá tiene razón, ya tengo que dejar de estar tan deprimido – Susurró quitándole los audífonos y levantándose de la cama - ¡Bien, creo que hoy iré al entrenamiento!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke estaba de camino al entrenamiento de fútbol. Había hablado con Naruto y éste le dijo que no podía asistir, sin embargo Gaara le dijo todo lo contrario, hasta sonaba muy animado y todo, cosa que lo desconcertó. Por otro lado él no se sentía demasiado entusiasmado, extrañaba demasiado a Sakura. Durante dos semanas habían estado alejados y ya sentía deseos de volver a verla, no se podía conformar sólo con oír su voz y charlar de vez en cuando en el msn.

-Ojalá estas dos semanas pasen rápido – Se dijo.

Al llegar a la cancha donde entrenaban, ya estaban varios de sus amigos ahí, incluso las chicas estaban.

-¿Qué hay Sasuke? – Preguntó Kiba acercándose. Ambos chocaron las manos.

-Todo bien ¿No han llegado Neji o Gaara?

-Neji dijo que no podía venir – Respondió Lee mientras hacía un montón de sentadillas seguidas. Los chicos le miraron con una gotita en sus frentes.

-Bueno… pues comencemos – Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia al asunto. Los chicos asintieron.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto se encontraba afuera de la consulta, muy nervioso por lo que sea que le fuesen a decir. Kushina a su lado, sólo sostenía a su bebé en los brazos mientras trataba de calmarlo con la mirada.

-Uzumaki Naruto – Oyó como le llamaban, lo que hizo que se tensara aún más. Kushina le dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro para que reaccionara y luego Naruto ingresó a la sala.

-Sólo espero que todo salga bien – Dijo la pelirroja soltando un suspiro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura se encontraba viendo televisión. Estaba sola en casa, pues su padre estaba trabajando y su madre de compras. Se sentía un tanto mareada, ya se le hacía costumbre, era algo molesto.

-Sólo es mi culpa por no haberme cuidado como debía – Se regañó a sí misma. La verdad seguía estando asustada, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar y afrontar lo que le estaba pasando.

Iba a ser algo muy difícil, todavía no podía imaginarse cuidando de un bebé, teniendo que estar pendiente de él todo el tiempo, iba a ser muy complicado. Tampoco podía pensar en como iba a terminar todo eso, estaba algo arrepentida por no habérselo dicho a Sasuke en primer lugar, pues era lo que primero debía haber hecho.

Ahora estaba pensando en que tal vez él se molestaría por no haber confiado en él, ahora estaba sintiendo miedo de confesarle a Sasuke que muy pronto ellos dos tendrían un hijo.

-Ay Sasuke-kun… por favor, necesito tu apoyo… - Susurró acariciando su vientre.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Neji se encontraba en su casa, cuidando de su tío, que se veía mucho mejor. Hiashi ya comía y no estaba tan pálido, todo desde que Motoko no había podido darle nada más. Neji estaba convencido de que ella estaba haciéndole algo a su tío, pero se convenció totalmente cuando al mirar por la ventana pudo ver una patrulla de policía acercarse a su casa.

Estaba sorprendido, pero prefirió hacerse el desentendido, hasta que ellos tocaron el timbre. La empleada de la casa se asustó un poco al ver a la policía, y junto a ellos estaba la señora Hanako y la señorita Hinata, ambas muy serias.

-¿La señora Motoko de Hyûga? – Preguntó el policía. La sirvienta indicó que la iría a buscar a su cuarto. Ellos pasaron a la sala y cuando vieron a Motoko, inmediatamente se acercaron.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Cuestionó la castaña sorprendida y mal humorada. Miró a Hinata y a Hanako y supo que algo malo había detrás de todo esto.

-Señora Motoko, usted queda detenida por intento de homicidio en contra del señor Hiashi Hyûga.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo dice? – Gritó la mujer histérica. Cuando trataron de llevársela ella comenzó a gritar como una loca y sus gritos llegaron a oídos de Hiashi, quien como pudo se levantó de su cama.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Por qué se llevan a mi esposa detenida? – Preguntó sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que veía. Neji llegó detrás de él y miró enseguida a Hinata, quien sólo asintió con la cabeza, como contestando algún tipo de pregunta.

-Hiashi… - Dijo Hanako observando al hombre, el cual se veía muy débil y demacrado -. Motoko ha intentado matarte, te ha estado envenenando todo este tiempo.

-¡No es cierto! – Gritó Motoko -. ¡Estás mintiendo Hanako!

Hiashi miró a su esposa, buscando averiguar la verdad, pero sólo recordó las innumerables veces que ella le había llevado té, y que después de eso se sentía cada vez peor.

-Tú mataste a Hizashi, e intentaste acabar también con Hiashi, eres una asesina – Dijo Hanako con mucha ira, apretando sus puños. Estaba dolida por todo lo que había sufrido por la culpa de esa mujer. Los dos policías tomaron a Motoko y le pusieron las esposas para después llevarla hacia afuera, mientras Hiashi miraba todo desconcertado, cayendo sentado sobre el sillón y preocupando a los presentes.

-¿Cómo es posible?

-Papá, es verdad – Dijo Hinata agachándose a su lado -. Motoko estaba envenenándote con una planta que es muy difícil de obtener aquí, se sirve como un té y mata lentamente, sin dejar rastros en el cuerpo… ella quería acabar contigo para quedarse con todo, pero lo descubrí a tiempo.

-Hinata… - Dijo Hiashi sorprendido. Ella, su hija, lo había protegido, gracias a ella su vida estaba a salvo y le estaba muy agradecido -. Gracias hija.

-De nada papá – Respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Los chicos se encontraban corriendo por la cancha detrás del balón. Se estaban divirtiendo mucho en el entrenamiento, mientras las chicas gritaban emocionadas.

Temari y Matsuri llegaron y se sentaron junto a sus amigas Naruko, Tenten e Ino, pero Matsuri puso mala cara al ver a la escandalosa de Yuki gritando el nombre de Gaara como una loca.

-Buenas chicas – Le saludó Tenten con una sonrisa -. ¿Alguien ha sabido algo de Hinata? No me contesta el celular.

-No – Respondieron todas.

-Bueno… ¿Y que podemos hacer mientras? – Preguntó Ino con cara de aburrimiento. Desde que no estaba Sakura se sentía muy aburrida, era cierto que todas las chicas eran sus amigas, pero Sakura era su mejor amiga, además estaba preocupada por ella.

-Pues ver a los chicos se me hace aburrido – Dijo Temari. De pronto, notó que Shikamaru se acercaba hacia ellas, pero la rubia desvió la mirada pues aún seguía enojada con él.

-¿Podemos hablar Temari? – Preguntó el Nara. Tenía cara de fastidio, pero a la vez se veía algo preocupado, pues ella llevaba casi una semana sin hablarle y eso lo estaba matando.

-No tengo nada que hablar con un idiota como tú.

-Vamos, no seas problemática y hablemos – Insistió Shikamaru. Las chicas miraron a Temari, como diciéndole que fuera, y la rubia se puso de pie dando un suspiro.

-De acuerdo, pero que sea rápido – Dijo algo enfadada, para después alejarse junto a él.

-¿Se habrán peleado esos dos? – Preguntó Matsuri a modo de chisme, viendo como todas sus amigas hacían un gesto de no saber.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto salió del cuarto en donde había sido revisado, pero no traía muy buena cara, por lo que su madre se preocupó.

-¿Qué pasó Naruto? – Preguntó Kushina. El rubio suspiró.

-Me hizo unos exámenes y me dijo que por el momento no puedo hacer actividades físicas, dijo que si tengo algo, pero no sabe que tan grave es al menos hasta que vean mis resultados – Respondió desanimado. En verdad había tratado de mantenerse tranquilo, pero le aterraba la idea de estar enfermo del corazón.

Kushina lo abrazó entonces para tratar de reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo Naruto, todo estará bien – Le dijo con calma -. Vamos a hablarlo hoy con tu padre ¿Me oyes?

-Como digas mamá… - De pronto Naruto sintió como algo jalaba su cabello y vio a su pequeña hermanita que agarraba un mechón de su cabello rubio -. ¡Auch! Aiko-chan basta – Se quejaba.

-Niña mala, no le hagas eso a tu hermano – Le regañó Kushina a su hija. La pequeña comenzó a reír y tanto Naruto como su madre no pudieron evitar reír también, tal parecía que la bebé sólo quería verlos sonreír.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Qué quieres Shikamaru? – Preguntó Temari molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Shikamaru le tomó la mano, como intentando pedir perdón.

-Temari, sé que me porté mal el otro día y lo siento, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo – Dijo el Nara bajando la mirada. Temari lo miró de reojo, en verdad tampoco deseaba estar enojada con él, lo quería demasiado y esa pelea había sido una tontería.

-Sólo promete no volver a hacerlo ¿De acuerdo? Tetsuya es sólo un amigo, tú eres a quien yo quiero… a quien amo ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si – Respondió Shikamaru abrazándola para luego besarla -. No volveré a ponerme celoso por ese idiota.

Temari lo miró con mala cara.

-Por ese… sujeto… - Corrigió el chico un tanto enfadado. Para él el "amiguito" de Temari era sólo un idiota.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Hinata estaba junto a su padre, quien se había dormido. Neji estaba a su lado y Hanako los observaba desde la puerta. En eso Hinata la miró y se acercó a ella.

-Mamá yo… - Iba a decir algo, pero su madre la interrumpió.

-Sé que te gustaría volver aquí, no tienes que decirme nada, si es lo que quieres lo entenderé – Dijo Hanako con una sonrisa. Hinata la abrazó entonces.

-Te quiero mamá, pero ahora necesito estar con papá…

-Lo sé Hinata – Dijo su madre comprensivamente -. Él es quien ha estado a tu lado siempre y entiendo perfectamente que en estos momentos quieras estar con él, tal vez tu hermana también lo quiera así, así que le preguntaré.

-Gracias… - Dijo la ojiperla sonriendo. De pronto recordó que Naruto le había comentado justamente que el día de hoy tendría una cita con el médico, por lo que también se preocupó por él, ya era demasiado con lo de su padre para que encima Naruto fuese a tener alguna grave enfermedad -. Mamá… tengo que ver a Naruto-kun.

-¿Naruto-kun? Bueno… pues ve a verle, yo necesito hablar con tu padre, hay muchas cosas que aclarar.

-De acuerdo… - Dijo Hinata, y cuando se disponía a salir fue alcanzada por su primo.

-Voy contigo prima, quiero ir a ver a Tenten, además los chicos han de estar en el entrenamiento.

-Hai – Asintió la chica con la cabeza.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las chicas estaban charlando animadamente cuando vieron regresar a Temari con una enorme sonrisa. La rubia se sentó al lado de sus amigas y ellas la miraron intrigadas.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó algo nerviosa por todas esas miradas encima de ella -. ¿Qué pasa chicas?

-¿Estabas peleada con Shikamaru? – Le preguntó Ino acercándose a ella. Temari se alejó un poco con una gotita recorriendo su frente.

-B-bueno, si, pero ya nos reconciliamos – Explicó.

-Eso vimos – Comentó Matsuri con una sonrisa, luego se puso de pie -. Chicas, ya regreso, voy a comprar algo de beber.

-Si, no te demores – Le dijo Tenten -. Bueno ¿Quién tiene algo que contar? ¿Ino has hablado con Sakura? – Preguntó mirando a la rubia con cierta complicidad, ellas dos eran las únicas que sabían lo que pasaba con la pelirrosa y de cierta manera intrigaban a sus otras amigas.

-¿Qué sucede con Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Naruko interesada -. Hace tiempo me doy cuenta de que ustedes ocultan algo.

-Bueno… - Ino bajó la mirada -. N-no es nada Naruko-chan.

-Yo opino igual que Naruko, Ino y Tenten, ustedes ¿Qué esconden? – Interrogó esta vez Temari. Las dos chicas se sintieron algo nerviosas, pero preferían quedarse calladas.

-Vamos, no hay nada que estemos escondiendo ¿Verdad Ino? – Dijo Tenten mirando a Ino. La rubia asintió con la cabeza.

-Exacto, no hay nada "_No podemos decirles eso, es asunto de Sakura…" _– Pensó la rubia.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Matsuri fue hacia un negocio a comprar algo de beber y cuando iba saliendo chocó sin querer con alguien, dándose cuenta de que era la odiosa de Yuki.

-Fíjate tonta – Reclamó la chica. A pesar de que ella era una persona dulce y amable con los demás, realmente odiaba a Matsuri, sólo porque Gaara no podía olvidarse de ella.

-Fíjate tú – Fue todo lo que dijo Matsuri. No quería armar una pelea con esa chica, y menos si se trataba de Gaara, simplemente quería olvidar todo lo relacionado con él, pero Yuki no quería dejar pasar esta oportunidad de restregarle en la cara que Gaara era suyo.

-Oye ¿Sabías que Gaara-kun es muy tierno en la cama?

Al oír sus palabras Matsuri simplemente salió corriendo, no quería oír. Le dolía tanto comprobar como a Gaara no le importaban sus sentimientos. Yuki mientras tanto sólo sonreía, sabía que era una mentira, ella y Gaara jamás habían estado juntos, pero se sentía tan bien al hacer sufrir a Matsuri.

-Él es mío… nunca volverá a tu lado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Finalmente los chicos terminaron el entrenamiento y se disponían a irse a casa. Tenten se levantó y vio que Neji se encontraba ahí esperándola, así que corrió donde él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Neji?

-Vine a verte, tengo algo que contarte – Respondió el castaño. Tenten le dio un beso corto en los labios y ambos se fueron juntos.

Temari se fue junto con Shikamaru mientras hablaban de lo que habían pasado en toda la semana que habían estado peleados.

-¿Por donde te vas Naruko-chan? – Preguntó Matsuri mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada. Aún estaba un poco mal por lo que le había dicho Yuki y al mirar a Gaara –que se secaba el rostro con una toalla- se sintió triste y bajó la mirada.

-No lo sé ¿Pero te vienes conmigo? – Preguntó la rubia al notar que su amiga se ponía triste -. No deberías estar así, se suponía que ibas a sonreír.

-Lo sé… lo siento – Dijo la castaña sonriendo -. Por cierto, me enteré de que eres novia de Sasori, mira que guardadito te lo tenías.

-¿E-eso? – La Uzumaki se sonrojó levemente, bajando la mirada -. Espero que no te moleste, pues él es tu ex –novio y…

-No te preocupes – La interrumpió Matsuri -. Yo sólo quiero a una persona, pero eso no importa ahora, te felicito porque él es un gran chico, sé que te hará muy feliz.

-Ya lo creo – Naruko volvió a sonreír, esta vez más ampliamente. Después de eso las dos chicas se fueron juntas.

Gaara miró a Matsuri alejarse, le dolía tanto sentirla tan distante, estando en frente de ella sin poder acercarse, sin poder besarla y sin poder decirle que la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Simplemente tenía que conformarse con seguir al lado de una persona que no amaba.

-¡Gaara-kun! – Gritó Yuki abrazándolo, quien no sentía ningún remordimiento por mentirle descaradamente, porque lo único que le importaba era estar a su lado -. Oye ¿Vamos a ir al cine hoy?

-Seguro Yuki – Respondió Gaara evitando tener que mirarla, no quería que se diera cuenta de que aún no podía olvidarse de Matsuri.

Ino vio a Sai llegar a su lado y lo abrazó tiernamente. El pelinegro le correspondió el abrazo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, para después besarla.

-Gracias por venir por mí amor – Dijo la rubia sonriente.

-De nada ¿Vamos? – Preguntó Sai. Ino asintió con la cabeza y ambos se tomaron de las manos para ir hacia la casa de ella.

Al ir saliendo Sai chocó sin querer con Sasuke, haciendo que el Uchiha se molestara un poco.

-Ten más cuidado – Dijo Sasuke mal humorado. Sai sólo lo miró.

-Lo siento Uchiha – Se disculpó y siguió caminando de la mano de su novia. Ino de pronto se quedó mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sai, una y otra vez les miraba.

-"_No, debe de ser una tontería…" _ - Pensó con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba un poco molesto de ver a todos sus amigos con sus novios y él completamente solo, porque la suya no estaba cerca de él. Sólo soltó un suspiro.

-Malditas dos semanas – Susurró con fastidio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto y Kushina habían llegado a su casa, pero el rubio no se veía nada feliz. Kushina había tratado de animarlo todo el camino pero Naruto seguía igual, parecía que nada iba a hacerle sonreír.

-Venga Naruto, no te desanimes, de seguro todo saldrá bien – Le dijo Kushina sosteniendo a su bebé en los brazos. La bebé sonreía dulcemente, pero poco a poco comenzaba a quedarse dormida.

-Si mamá… - Dijo Naruto deprimido. Ahora ni siquiera podía ir a jugar fútbol con sus amigos, no podía hacer nada ¿Qué iba a hacer si en verdad tenía algo grave?

En ese momento el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Se dirigió a abrir la puerta y una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al ver a su hime del otro lado.

-Hime… - Susurró. Hinata enseguida lo abrazó tiernamente y lo besó en los labios, lo había extrañado mucho.

-Hola Naruto-kun, vine a saber como te fue con el médico – Le dijo Hinata sonriendo, esperando recibir buenas noticias, pero sólo vio como el semblante de Naruto se ensombrecía ante su comentario.

-Luego te cuento – Respondió -. Ven entra a mi casa – Naruto la hizo pasar y al verla Kushina sonrió alegremente.

-Hinata-chan, que gusto verte – Dijo la pelirroja. Hinata se acercó a ella para ver a la bebé, la cual ya estaba dormida.

-Buenos días Kushina-san, que hermosa está Ai-chan – Dijo la ojiperla viendo con ternura a Aiko -. Se parece mucho a usted, es una bebé muy tierna.

-Gracias, bueno, creo que iré a acostarla – Kushina le guiñó un ojo a Naruto, el cual se sonrojó levemente al comprender que su madre los dejaba a solas a propósito -. Nos vemos luego Hinata-chan.

-Si – Dijo Hinata. Luego se dirigió a Naruto mirándolo de forma interrogatoria -. ¿Y bien Naruto-kun? ¿Me vas a decir?

-El doctor dijo que tengo un problema – Respondió Naruto bajando la mirada. A Hinata no le gustó oír eso, ni menos verlo tan deprimido, ella amaba su sonrisa y le encantaba verlo feliz y alegre, no de esta forma, por esa razón lo abrazó.

-¿Y que tan grave es? – Preguntó teniendo miedo de la respuesta, le asustaba oír que era algo grave, tenía miedo de perder a Naruto, de que la muerte se lo fuese a arrebatar. Naruto la abrazó más fuerte.

-No lo saben aún, me hicieron unos exámenes y me mandaron a hacer otros, cuando eso esté listo lo sabré – Dijo sin rodeos pues no quería mentirle. Hinata levantó su mirada para verlo a los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy segura – Naruto simplemente sonrió y la besó. Lo que en verdad necesitaba era a su querida Hinata, que ella le reconfortara con sus bellas palabras y con sus dulces besos.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Finalmente, dos semanas habían transcurrido, tan rápido que algunos no las sintieron, pero al fin había llegado el día de regresar a clases.

Las puertas de la Secundaria Konoha se abrieron recibiendo a todos los nuevos alumnos y a los de los años anteriores.

En el salón de tercero B…

-¡Hola a todos! – Gritó Naruto muy animado. Últimamente había estado muy sonriente y todo gracias a Hinata que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo, e incluso lo acompañó a hacerse sus exámenes.

-¡Cállate dobe! – Gritó Sasuke mientras se cubría los oídos con sus manos. Naruto lo miró con molestia.

-¿Qué dijiste teme?

-Dije que te callaras ¿Tienes algún problema? – Habló Sasuke desafiantemente, mientras un rayito de rivalidad aparecía entre ellos.

-Ya han comenzado – Susurró Hinata con una gotita en su frente al ver la misma escena de siempre. De pronto sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-¡Hinata-chan! – Dijo su amiga emocionada, pues no se habían visto mucho últimamente.

-Matsuri-chan, hola, por fin te veo – Dijo la ojiperla animada. En eso vio entrar a sus demás amigas, Ino venía viéndose al espejo, Temari arreglando sus uñas, Tenten oyendo música y Naruko sonriendo como siempre, sólo faltaba Sakura gritándole a todo el mundo.

-Hola chicas – Las saludó Ino dejando de verse al espejo -. ¿Qué hay?

-Nada nuevo, sólo que es aburrido regresar a clases – Respondió Matsuri soltando un suspiro. En eso Naruko las abrazó a ella y a Hinata por el cuello.

-Al menos es el último año ¿No creen que eso es genial? – Opinó la rubia.

-Si, pero también tendremos que decidir nuestro futuro – Intervino Tenten un tanto temerosa, aunque tenía claro lo que quería hacer igual le daban nervios dejar de ser una adolescente para convertirse en una adulta.

-Bueno, no creo que sea tan malo – Dijo Temari sonriendo. Todas las chicas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, cada una inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y problemas.

-Vaya, pareciera que me extrañaban demasiado ¿Por qué tan calladas? – Las seis se voltearon y se quedaron sorprendidas al ver a su amiga Sakura, quien las veía a todas sonriendo.

-¡Sakura! – Las chicas se lanzaron a abrazar a la pelirrosa, llamando la atención de todo el salón, en especial de cierto azabache.

-Chicas, me asfixian – Decía Sakura sonriendo, pero estaba demasiado feliz de volver a ver a sus amigas. Se suponía que debía regresar el día anterior, pero sus padres estaban insistiendo en que terminara el año allá donde ellos y que no regresara a Konoha, por suerte los había convencido de dejarla volver.

-¿Por qué no regresaste ayer frentona? – Preguntó Ino algo enfadada. A Sakura le apareció una gotita en la frente.

-Luego les contaré eso chicas – Respondió sonriendo. En eso desvió su mirada hacia el costado; Sasuke la estaba mirando fijamente, haciendo que se sintiera nerviosa. Cuando había venido estaba decidida a decirle la verdad, pero ahora que lo veía de frente tenía miedo otra vez, temía que le pudiera decir él, que tal vez la rechazara y la dejara sola, o que se enfadara por esperar un mes para contarle -. S-Sasuke-kun…

Sasuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó, levantándola en el aire.

-Sakura, te extrañaba – Dijo el azabache sonriendo levemente -. ¿Por qué no llegaste ayer como me habías dicho?

-Lo siento, se me presentó algo de último minuto – Respondió Sakura. Sasuke se acercó más a ella y la besó, sin importarle las burlas de sus amigos, la necesitaba cerca de nuevo, no iba a soportar estar lejos de ella otra vez.

-¡Sakura-chan! – Gritó Naruto apartando a Sasuke para ir a abrazar a su amiga, por lo cual el Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada, pues quería tiempo a solas con su novia.

-Hola Naruto, te noto muy animado como siempre – Comentó Sakura, aunque de pronto se dio cuenta como la sonrisa del rubio desaparecía, pero enseguida volvió a sonreír.

-Si, claro Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto. No quería que nadie se diera cuenta de su malestar, con Hinata y su familia ya era suficiente, porque su hermana y su padre ya lo sabían todo.

De pronto entró Kakashi-sensei al salón. Algunos se decepcionaron al verlo, pues ya con este iban a ser tres años con el mismo profesor, otros no se quejaban ya que valía más diablo conocido que diablo por conocer.

-Buenos días chicos, creo que no necesito presentarme pues son los mismos del año pasado por lo que veo… - Dijo Kakashi mirando a todo el salón, para después suspirar -. Bueno, comencemos la clase.

-¡Hai! – Respondió todo el salón al mismo tiempo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-Malditas Hinata y Hanako… - Susurraba Motoko, quien se encontraba encerrada en una cárcel. Había sido probada su culpabilidad en el intento de asesinato de Hiashi, y ahora se investigaba su implicancia en la muerte de Hizashi. De esta no se salvaba, estaba condenada, pero no se iba a dejar vencer por esas dos.

Algo iba a hacer para vengarse, sin importar que fuera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El timbre para salir al receso acababa de sonar y los chicos guardaron sus cosas para salir. Naruto se fue junto a sus amigos, no sin antes darle un beso a su Hinata. Sasuke iba a pedirle a Sakura estar con ella, pero la pelirrosa dijo que tenía algo que hablar con sus amigas y al final salió con ellas, pero una se había quedado atrás.

Sasuke salió algo molesto pues esperaba estar con Sakura un rato.

-Oye Gaara – Lo llamó antes de salir -. Date prisa.

-Ya voy – Respondió el pelirrojo, quien buscaba su celular en su bolso. Al encontrarlo iba a salir, pero se fijó en que Matsuri también buscaba algo en su bolso y estaban los dos solos en el salón -. Matsuri…

-Gaara… - La castaña lo miró con cierta tristeza y recordó las palabras de Yuki la otra vez. Se sintió mal y prefirió no verlo de nuevo y seguir buscando en sus cosas, hasta que sacó una especie de libreta. No podía soportar la idea de Gaara haciendo suya a esa chica indeseable, no lo aguantaba.

-¿Cómo… como has estado? – Preguntó el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza, pensando en ese día en que la vio llorar por haber terminado con ella. Matsuri lo miró y sonrió.

-Bien, gracias – Después de eso salió del salón, dejando a Gaara solo. Él simplemente se sentó sobre su mesa, suspirando resignado.

-Bien gracias – Repitió -. Demonios… sé que es mentira… - Se dijo convencido. Sabía que Matsuri estaba sufriendo por su culpa y eso era lo que menos quería, no podía perdonárselo.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las chicas estaban todas sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, expectantes de lo que iba a decirles Sakura, aunque había dos que ya sabían. En eso vieron que llegaba corriendo Matsuri.

-Perdón por la demora chicas – Se disculpó la castaña sentándose junto a sus amigas -. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era tan importante Sakura?

-Verán chicas… - Sakura suspiró, no sabía como empezar, pero quería que sus amigas lo supieran porque necesitaba su apoyo más que nada, al igual que el de Sasuke y el de sus padres -. Cielos, no sé como decir esto…

-Sakura, sólo dilo – Le apoyó Ino -. Chicas, esto es sobre lo que preguntaron la otra vez.

-¿Lo que no nos quisieron decir Tenten y tú? – Preguntó Naruko observando a Ino, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, yo les voy a contar chicas, pero no se lo digan a nadie, al menos por ahora – Las chicas asintieron con la cabeza y Sakura las miró a todas -. Lo que pasa, es que yo estoy embarazada, voy a tener un hijo de Sasuke-kun.

-¡¿Qué? – Gritaron sus amigas sorprendidas, a excepción de Ino y Tenten que ya lo sabían todo.

-¿Y que dijo Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida y también preocupada por su amiga -. ¿Cómo lo tomó?

-Aún no le digo nada.

-¿Cómo no le has dicho? – Reprochó Matsuri -. Debería haber sido lo primero que hicieras, él es el padre y es responsable por eso también, Sakura.

-Eso mismo le dije yo – Acotó Tenten mirando a la pelirrosa, la cual bajó la cabeza.

-Es verdad Sakura, muy mal que te hayas ido sin decirle nada a Sasuke, no debiste – Le regañó también Temari. Sakura bajó más la mirada y rompió en llanto, preocupando a sus amigas.

-Tenía miedo ¿De acuerdo? No es fácil lo que me está pasando – Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, e Ino –que estaba a su lado- la abrazó enseguida.

-Pero no llores Sakura – Le dijo la rubia.

-Es verdad Sakura-chan, tranquila – Naruko se acercó a ella y también la abrazó, mientras las otras cuatro se sentían un poco mal, sobre todo las que la habían regañado.

-Por favor no te pongas así Sakura – Dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente, como era típico en ella. Esa sonrisa que tenía siempre hacía sentir bien a los demás, por eso esperaba poder levantar un poco el ánimo de su amiga -. Si no le has dicho por miedo yo te entiendo, a veces el miedo y la inseguridad hacen que no hagamos bien las cosas, pero ahora que estás aquí deberías hablar con él.

-Si Sakura, deja de llorar que nos harás llorar a todas – Habló Temari también sonriendo. La pelirrosa asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

-Gracias chicas, lo único que yo quiero es su apoyo, de verdad tengo miedo de esto, no me esperaba tener un bebé a esta edad.

-No te preocupes que te apoyamos – Dijo Tenten haciendo una pose del tío guay (si, como Lee). Sakura soltó una risita y las demás también.

-Y bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene tu bebé Sakura-chan? – Preguntó Naruko, las demás también se interesaron y miraron a la ojijade.

-B-bueno… son apenas dos meses, no es mucho – Respondió Sakura. Después de eso las siete estuvieron hablando sobre cosas relacionadas con el bebé, como el nombre y todo eso, hasta que les tocó regresar a clases.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las horas siguientes fueron muy aburridas, las clases de matemáticas e historia eran tediosas, y más porque apenas era el primer día y los profesores ya le sabían dejado tarea.

Ahora estaban en clases de biología con Anko, la cual no paraba de gritarles que dejaran de hacer escándalo en el salón. Una vez se calmaron decidió dejarles un trabajo en parejas, escogiéndolas según la lista.

-Bien, ahora diré las parejas y recuerden que este trabajo es para dentro de un mes, por lo que quiero una presentación impecable – Ordenó mirándolos severamente.

-¡Hai! – Respondió todo el alumnado al mismo tiempo y algo intimidado. Anko tomó su lista y comenzó a leer.

-Bien, Uzumaki Naruto, estarás con… Sakura Haruno – Dijo Anko. Los dos mencionados asintieron. Sasuke frunció el ceño pues esperaba que le tocara con Sakura, y Hinata se sintió un poco triste pues por segundo año consecutivo no le tocaba hacer el proyecto con su Naruto, aunque aquella vez él aún no era su novio.

-Lo haremos bien Sakura-chan – Dijo Naruto sonriendo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y después le sonrió a su novio Sasuke.

-Los siguientes, Hinata Hyûga y Tenten Ama.

-¡Si! – Respondieron las dos sonriendo, chocando las manos ya que estaban sentadas juntas.

-Sigue… Sasuke Uchiha y Neji Hyûga.

Ninguno dijo nada, sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Señorita Karin y señor Hozuki – Nombró Anko, haciendo que los aludidos se miraran. Suigetsu sonrió de esa forma tan particular, mientras Karin se sonrojaba y se escuchaba una pequeña burla por parte de todo el salón, pues ya todos sabían de la "no" relación que mantenían esos dos. Aunque lo negaban bastante, era demasiado obvio.

-E-espero que no te hagas el flojo como el año pasado – Reclamó la pelirroja mientras arreglaba sus anteojos. Suigetsu sonrió cruzando los brazos sobre la nuca.

-Espero que no te hagas la difícil cuando estemos solos en mi casa – Al decir eso otra vez la burla se hizo presente y Karin sólo se sonrojó aún más, tanto que su cara parecía del mismo color que su cabello.

-¡Cállate retrasado!

-¿Podrían dejar sus peleas maritales para otro momento? – Reclamó la profesora levantando su puño -. Como iba diciendo, Sabaku No Gaara, con la señorita Matsuri está bien.

-"_Ay no puede ser ¿Por qué a mí?" _– Pensó Matsuri con resignación mientras soltaba un suspiro. Esta vez no pensaba pararse y reclamar como aquella vez en que incluso se atrevió a gritar que no haría equipo con un idiota como Gaara. Aunque esta vez tampoco quería hacer equipo con él, era por razones completamente diferentes.

Gaara suspiró en su asiento y volteó a ver hacia la ventana.

Anko miró esa escena desconcertada pues recordaba como habían reclamado el año anterior, pero no le dio importancia y siguió nombrando a los equipos.

-Nara Shikamaru, con Ino Yamanaka – Dijo la sensei. Los dos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Sabaku No Temari, estará con… - Comenzó a mirar la lista -. Bien, con Rock Lee.

-¡Haremos arder nuestra llama de la juventud Temari-san! – Gritó Lee emocionado. Temari sólo lo miró con una gotita en su frente, pensando por que no le tocó con Matsuri o con Gaara como el año pasado.

-Sai será con… Naruko Uzumaki.

-¡Si! – Respondió la rubia tan animada como siempre, mientras Sai sólo asentía con la cabeza, después de todo le daba gusto hacer equipo con su amiga.

Anko siguió dando los equipos al igual que el tema que le tocaba a cada uno, hasta que dieron el timbre para ir a almorzar. Todos iban saliendo.

-¿Vamos Naruto-kun? Hoy te preparé algo delicioso – Dijo Hinata sonriendo mientras mostraba lo que había traído para su novio. De sólo ver la comida a Naruto se le hizo agua la boca.

-¡Venga entonces, vamos a comer Hina-chan! – Gritó tomándola de la mano para llevarla afuera a donde se pudieran sentar a gusto.

Temari se fue junto con Matsuri y Tenten, mientras que Ino se iba con Sai y Naruko, tomándolos a ambos de la mano. Neji y Gaara se fueron juntos a buscar un puesto en una mesa y cuando sólo quedaban dos personas, Sasuke se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó.

-No hemos podido estar solos en todo el día – Dijo algo molesto. Debía reconocer que sin ella estaba de mal humor casi todo el día.

-Lo sé Sasuke-kun, lo siento… - Dijo la pelirrosa correspondiendo su abrazo -. ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos solos tú y yo? Así aprovecho de contarte algo muy importante.

-Es verdad, me dijiste por teléfono que tenías algo que decirme, pero no lo has hecho – Recordó el azabache en pose pensativa, pero sin soltar a su novia. Luego la miró -. De acuerdo, vamos al patio y nos sentamos en el césped, allí me cuentas ¿Te parece?

-Si, vamos – Dijo Sakura asintiendo con la cabeza. La chica tomó su almuerzo y ambos salieron del salón hacia el patio.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naruto estaba maravillado con la deliciosa comida de su novia, la cual sólo le sonreía dulcemente, pero de pronto dejó de reír para mirarlo seriamente.

-¿Ya te han dado los resultados de los exámenes?

Al oír su pregunta Naruto comenzó a atragantarse. Ya se le había olvidado completamente aquel asunto, incluso se sentía mucho mejor, pero cuando Hinata lo mencionó sintió como ese peso regresaba a él.

-¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? – La ojiperla enseguida trató de ayudarlo, golpeándole la espalda. Naruto comenzó a toser escandalosamente, hasta que por fin escupió aquel pedazo de carne que lo estaba ahogando -. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-S-si – El rubio levantó un vaso de jugo y lo bebió completo de una sola vez, después se secó la boca con la manga de la camisa -. Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Y me vas responder?

Naruto frunció el ceño, pues ya estaba harto de ese tema, le molestaba que Hinata y toda su familia estuvieran preguntándole siempre.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir con lo mismo Hinata? Me harta que siempre me estés preguntando, me siento bien ¿Sabes? – Reclamó enfadado, notando como la ojiperla bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

-Sólo me estoy preocupando por ti ¡Baka! – Gritó Hinata y luego salió corriendo, dejando a Naruto sorprendido y sintiéndose culpable. Ella no tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando, no tenía por que molestarse con ella.

-¡H-Hinata espera! – Naruto se levantó y rápidamente corrió tras ella, pero al ir tan rápido sintió como si algo en su interior se estrujara y volviera a su lugar, por lo que se detuvo de golpe, llevándose una mano al pecho, pues aquel dolor era muy fuerte -. ¿Por qué…?

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, realmente le estaba doliendo mucho más que las veces anteriores y no se lo explicaba, era un dolor insoportable. Hasta que de pronto paró y él comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo como el corazón le daba saltos enormes en el pecho.

-¿Oye estás bien? – Le preguntó un chico que iba pasando. Naruto asintió con la cabeza y se puso de pie.

-No es nada, estoy bien – Respondió apoyándose contra una pared del pasillo. Miró en dirección hacia donde se había ido Hinata pero no logró verla, lo que lo puso muy triste pues la había lastimado con su mal comentario.

Suspiró, tratando de calmarse.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sakura y Sasuke acababan de terminar de comer y la pelirrosa estaba muy nerviosa pensando en como iba a comenzar a hablar. Constantemente jugaba con la basta de su falda, mientras miraba a Sasuke de reojo.

-¿Que te sucede Sakura? ¿Vas a decirme de una vez que rayos pasa? – Preguntó Sasuke por enésima vez. Sakura sabía que no podría hacer durar el secreto por más tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

-Sasuke-kun yo estoy… - Pero fue interrumpida por la voz de una chica.

-Hey, hola Sasuke-kun – Saludó muy animada. Sasuke la miró y Sakura también, ella jamás la había visto ¿Quién sería?

-Asuka… hola – Dijo Sasuke sin sonreír, pues no le agradaba que su novia y la chica con la que había jugado se conocieran.

-¿Quién es ella Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó Sakura viéndola con el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada como esa chica miraba a su novio, parecía que se lo iba a comer con la mirada.

-Ella es… - Sasuke fue interrumpido.

-Soy Asuka, la ex –novia de Sasuke-kun ¿Tú debes ser Sakura no? Su novia – Dijo Asuka con una sonrisa mientras extendía su mano hacia la pelirrosa, la cual la estrechó sin mucho ánimo.

-La ex –novia de Sasuke-kun… - Repitió Sakura con cierta rabia -. Si, yo soy Sakura, la novia de Sasuke-kun – Tomando a Sasuke del brazo -. Y déjame decirte, jamás seré su ex – Sonrió de forma algo arrogante. Asuka la miró y sonrió dulcemente, aunque sólo fuera una sonrisa fingida.

-Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer así que nos vemos, adiós a ambos – Tras sus palabras Asuka se despidió y justo en ese momento el timbre para entrar a clases sonó. Sakura suspiró decepcionada pues nuevamente se había quedado con las palabras en la boca.

-Vamos a clases Sasuke-kun, y me cuentas quien rayos es esa – Dijo poniéndose de pie muy enojada y comenzando a caminar hacia el salón. Sasuke sólo la siguió sin decir nada.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Durante el siguiente periodo de clases Hinata no le dirigió la mirada a Naruto, estaba molesta con él por haberle hablado de esa manera cuando ella sólo se preocupaba por su bienestar, por eso el rubio se sintió culpable todo el tiempo. Cuando tocaron para el último receso del día la tomó por la muñeca.

-Hinata, perdóname – Dijo Naruto mirándola muy seriamente. Hinata lo miró enojada y le hizo un desprecio.

-No quiero verte, eres un tonto, sabes cuanto te amo y cuanto me preocupa que estés bien y tú te das el lujo de enfadarte por eso – Reclamó la ojiperla, y aunque no solía hablarle de esa manera a nadie y menos a su rubio, tenía todo el derecho de enfadarse de vez en cuando. Naruto la abrazó tiernamente, pegándola a su cuerpo.

-Perdóname – Repitió -. Sé que fui un idiota… pero la verdad es que tengo miedo – Naruto se abrazó más fuerte a Hinata, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella -. Tengo miedo de tener una enfermedad grave y de morirme, lo único que quiero es olvidarme de eso, por esa razón cada vez que me preguntan me enfado, pero sé que no debí.

-¿No te das cuenta de que yo también tengo miedo? – Cuestionó Hinata acariciando los cabellos dorados con ternura -. Todo, todo lo que te pasa a ti yo también lo siento, si tú estás triste yo también, si tú sonríes yo sonrío. Yo también estoy asustada de que puedas estar enfermo Naruto-kun, porque tengo miedo de perderte, y sé que puedo ser algo egoísta, no me daba cuenta de que esto te tenía así, nunca imaginé verte asustado.

-Hinata… - Susurró Naruto, comenzando a sentir como algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos -. No quiero estar enfermo Hinata… no quiero…

-Lo sé… - Respondió la Hyûga abrazándolo más fuerte, también sintiendo deseos de llorar.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Sasuke iba por el pasillo hacia su casillero, cuando de pronto vio a Sakura hablando con Ino y Tenten, iba a ir hacia ella pero de pronto la pelirrosa salió corriendo hacia el baño de chicas, con una mano cubriendo su boda. Este hecho le extrañó demasiado y cuando iba a acercase a las chicas a preguntar, las escuchó hablar, y no es que fuera un chismoso, pero la conversación le pareció interesante.

-Cielos con esta Sakura… - Dijo Ino suspirando -. En serio es una terca, no puedo creer que aún no le diga nada a Sasuke.

-Ella es así y la conoces Ino – Comentó Tenten -. No debe de ser fácil para ella, esto cambia su vida por completo.

-Lo sé, pero en serio debería decirle a Sasuke, él es tan responsable como ella y tiene tanto derecho como Sakura también.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba escondido del otro lado de la pared, escuchando todo, y justo cuando iba a asomarse para preguntar de qué demonios estaban hablando, oyó algo que lo dejó totalmente mudo y paralizado.

-Para ninguna chica de nuestra edad es fácil quedar embarazada y menos tener que decírselo a tu novio – Dijo Tenten, sin saber que Sasuke estaba escuchando todo, pero estaba tan sorprendido que no podía mover ni un músculo ¿Sakura embarazada? ¿Iba a tener un hijo suyo y no le dijo nada?

-S-Sakura… - Susurró sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír. Se merecía una muy buena explicación.

Continuara…

Avance: Sasuke al fin sabe la verdad acerca de Sakura y no sabe como reaccionar. Naruto recibe los resultados de sus exámenes, los que lo desalientan aún más ya que al fin sabe lo que tiene. El trabajo de biología vuelve a acercar a Gaara y Matsuri, quienes comienzan a verse como amigos, tratando de olvidar que se siguen amando, mientras Sai descubrirá el nombre de su verdadero padre y Naruto junto a Hinata deberán cuidar a la pequeña Aiko.

Próximo capítulo: Descubrimientos inesperados.

…

**Bueno, se ha acabado por ahora, pero en el próximo se vienen cosas mucho más emocionantes, como que por fin sabremos quien carajo es el padre de Sai ¿Alguien quiere adivinar? (premio al que adivine) Ya sé, el que adivine le regalo un One-Shot de la pareja que quiera, siempre y cuando no sea un NaruSaku, SasuHina o Gaara x alguien que no sea Matsuri (¿Seré capaz de cumplir esa promesa? xD)**

**Pregunta: ¿Les gustaría ver lemon de otra pareja aparte del NaruHina, que ya puse y que pienso volver a repetir, por cierto? (no me maten pero quiero poner GaaMatsu xD)**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capítulo, que a propósito, el nombre de él era por el corazoncito de Naruto-kun ^^u.**

**Y les aviso que no podré actualizar muy seguido porque ahora sólo tengo el pc tres días a la semana, ya que mis hermanos salieron de vacaciones de invierno ¬¬ y luego tengo que trabajar en un jardín de niños ¬¬ casi todo el día.**

**Bueno, sin más me despido ¡Los quiero a todos! **

**¡Sayonara! **


	6. Descubrimientos inesperados

**¡Hola!**

**Primero, perdón ¡Perdón por la mega demora!**

**Tenía un bloqueo horrible con este fic y me costó mucho poder escribir este capítulo, pero creo que pasando de aquí ya se me quita, porque ya se me ocurren muchas ideas para el próximo ^^**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo y ¡A leer!**

…

**Capitulo 6: Descubrimientos inesperados**

Ambos iban en el auto de él en completo silencio, ninguno sabía que decir.

Ella divagaba en sus pensamientos sobre decírselo a no, mientras que él no sabía como decirle que ya lo sabía todo, que se había enterado por casualidad y que no sabía que demonios iba a hacer ahora. Pero también estaba guardando silencio, esperando a ver si ella era capaz de decírselo, pero al ver que eso no sucedía finalmente se decidió, deteniendo el auto de pronto y volteando a verla con esos ojos negros como la noche, lo que ciertamente desconcertó a la pelirrosa.

-Sakura… - Le dijo con un dejo de rudeza en su voz, aunque no había querido sonar así, simplemente no se pudo controlar.

-¿Sucede algo malo Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó dudosa. De pronto, al observarlo, pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo del miedo y cierto pesar, dolor, confusión. No entendía que podía estar pasándole pero la preocupó, jamás lo había visto así.

Sasuke desvió su mirada, no quería verla a los ojos, no podía hacerlo. Apretó sus manos contra el manubrio mientras chaqueaba su lengua, tratando de buscar las palabras correctas, que simplemente se desvanecían una y otra vez antes de salir de su boca.

Sakura lo miró ahora más preocupada, sin entender que le sucedía a su novio; era como si de pronto se hubiese enterado de la noticia de su muerte o algo peor, simplemente se veía ido.

-¿Sasuke-kun estás bien? – Preguntó una vez más, tocando su hombro, pero él apartó su mano sin mirarla, mirando a sus pies.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Interrogó en voz baja y con la mirada sombría, mientras la expresión de Sakura era de completa confusión.

-¿De que hablas?

-¿Por qué Sakura… no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

Ahora el rostro de Sakura sólo demostraba sorpresa, confusión y horror. Estaba muerta de miedo, jamás pensó que él no se enteraría por su propia boca y con razón se sentía de esa forma ¿Pero acaso eso significaba que pensaba dejarla? ¿Sasuke la abandonaría con un hijo?

-Y-yo… - La ojijade no sabía que decir, sólo se alejó de él bajando la mirada, mientras sus labios se movían sin emitir sonido. Todo esto era demasiado para ella -. L-lo siento de verdad…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? – Sasuke seguía sin mirarla porque se sentía engañado, traicionado, sólo porque ella no había sido capaz de contarle algo tan importante.

-Iba a decírtelo hoy… pero no me atreví, también lo intenté antes de irme a casa de mis papás y fue lo mismo, lo siento mucho… de verdad lo siento… - Sakura comenzó a llorar despacio, tratando de reprimirse pues no quería llorar en frente de él -. ¿Tú vas a dejarme? ¿Ya no me quieres sólo por estar embarazada?

El silencio se hizo presente, sólo viéndose cortado por los sollozos de la chica mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos. Lo sabía, él no iba a hacerse responsable de un bebé ¿Cómo podría? Era Sasuke Uchiha, el más popular en toda la escuela, el más codiciado ¿Qué iba a hacer cuidando de un bebé?

-Sakura… - Susurró Sasuke mirándola, haciendo que ella quitara las manos de su rostro y tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos -. ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar eso de mí? – Lo que dijo sorprendió a la chica -. Sé que esto es… lo que menos me esperé en toda mi vida, ser padre a los dieciocho años, pero… ¿Qué demonios? Es mi hijo y ya siento que lo quiero.

-¿D-de verdad? – Sakura lo miró sin poder creerse lo que acababa de escuchar; Sasuke no la dejaría sola y eso era lo que más le importaba en este momento.

-¿Con quien crees que estás hablando? No soy ningún desalmado, sólo me molesta que no hayas confiado en mi, pero te entiendo y sé que tuviste miedo – Dijo el azabache abrazándola tiernamente -. Jamás te dejaré sola, te amo Sakura.

-Yo también Sasuke-kun, te amo y muchas gracias por estar conmigo – Le dijo la pelirrosa al oído. Sasuke se separó de ella y le secó las lágrimas mientras sonreía, para luego acercarse a sus labios y robarle un largo beso.

Era extraño, sería difícil, pero no la abandonaría sin importar el grito en el cielo que fuese a poner su padre, o que esto fuera el reto más difícil que iba a enfrentar en su vida, estando juntos todo estaría bien.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

-Demonios, me muero de hambre y aún falta para llegar a mi casa – Decía Sasori viendo su reloj de mano. Estaba corriendo por la calle mientras llevaba los libros de la universidad en la mano, pues acababa de salir de ella.

Al pasar por fuera del restaurante donde Naruko lo había invitado una vez, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y decidió entrar, pues su estómago le pedía a gritos algo de comer.

-Bienvenido – Le dijo una mesera cuando entró al lugar. Ésta lo dirigió a una mesa y él se sentó mientras esperaba a que lo atendieran. En eso llegó otra mesera a tomar su orden.

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor? – Preguntó con una voz bastante dulce, que le llamó la atención al pelirrojo.

-Se me ofrece… - Sasori la miró y la reconoció enseguida -. Hey, tú eres la chica con la que choqué el otro día ¿Verdad?

-¿Eh? – Yuzuki enseguida lo reconoció, era aquel chico que había chocado con ella el otro día y al cual no le había quitado la vista de encima durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí -. Ya recuerdo ¿Te llamas Sasori no es verdad?

-Si – Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -. ¿Tú eres Yuzuki cierto? Escuché a la novia de mi cuñadito llamarte así.

-¿Sales con Naruko-san? – Preguntó algo desanimada, pues no se esperaba recibir aquella noticia que ciertamente la desalentó bastante. Sasori asintió con la cabeza y ella le sonrió, tratando de disimular que se sentía algo triste.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

-Naruto-kun… etto… ¿Estás seguro de que debes tomar así a tu hermanita?- Preguntó Hinata algo desconcertada mientras veía lo mal que Naruto levantaba a su hermana. La bebé no hacía más que darle golpes en el pecho a su hermano mayor mientras lloraba, dejando casi sordos a los dos jóvenes.

Justo hoy sus padres habían decidido irse a una cena romántica y Naruko había ido a casa de Tenten a pasar la noche viendo películas y hablando cosas de chicas. Por suerte Hinata se había ofrecido a ayudarle, aunque le costó un poco convencer a su padre de dejarla quedar en la casa de su novio.

Las cosas entre Hinata y su padre ahora estaban de maravilla; tanto que él a veces se pasaba en sobreproteger a su preciosa hija, pensando que ella aún era una niña inocente que no sabía lo que pasaba cuando un chico y una chica se quedaban solos; no podía estar más equivocado, sin embargo al oírle decir aquello, Hinata simplemente rió nerviosa y huyó de la escena con la excusa de ir al baño, pues no quería que su padre se enterara de las "cosas" que hacía con Naruto.

-Rayos, no sé por que llora tanto – Decía Naruto tratando de no tirar a la bebé, pero como esta se movía tanto le resultaba algo complicado -. Hinata… ¿Podrías dejar de reír y ayudarme un poco?

-Haré lo que pueda Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata sonriendo dulcemente, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara un poco. La ojiperla se le acercó y tomó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, haciendo que la niña instantáneamente dejara de llorar.

-Vaya, eres buena mi amor, je, hasta me parece verte cuidando a nuestros hijos – Bromeó Naruto con su enorme sonrisa, pero sus palabras hicieron sonrojar bastante a Hinata, la que bajó la mirada apenada.

-Eso será dentro de mucho tiempo Naruto-kun, primero debemos terminar la escuela y estudiar alguna carrera para que así podamos mantener a nuestros hijos – Dijo la chica observando el rostro angelical de Aiko, la cual se veía tranquila entre sus brazos. La idea de Naruto no le desagradaba para nada, era algo que deseaba con mucha fuerza, pues no consentiría formar una familia con otro que no fuera él.

-Tienes razón… - Susurró Naruto pensando en lo mismo que ella. El sólo verla ahí, acogiendo tan dulcemente a su pequeña hermana entre sus brazos le hacía imaginar como sería un futuro así a su lado. Se notaba que Hinata sería una gran madre y sólo quería ser él la persona que compartiera esa felicidad a su lado; nadie más le quitaría ese derecho. Sonrió en silencio sin poder evitar que su corazón se acelerara un poco, pero esta vez no sentía ningún dolor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver como su hermana comenzaba a llorar de nuevo y esta vez parecía que no se calmaba al estar entre los brazos de Hinata.

-¿Le sucede algo malo? – Cuestionó Naruto algo confundido. Hinata le miró con una sonrisa y cambió a la bebé de posición, cargando a la bebé ahora en forma vertical y no horizontal como hasta hace unos segundos.

-Creo que tiene hambre Naruto-kun, hay que darle su biberón – Respondió Hinata yendo hacia la cocina. Naruto la siguió y comenzó a buscar en la alacena, hasta que halló la leche y el biberón, sin embargo no tenía idea de como prepararlo.

-Hina, no sé hacer un biberón – Dijo apenado y bajando la mirada algo deprimido.

-No te preocupes, yo lo sé hacer – Le aseguró Hinata entregándole a la niña -. Mamá me enseñó, además cuando era pequeña se lo preparaba a Hanabi-chan y a mis muñecas – Sonrió mientras se remangaba la blusa y comenzó a preparar la leche para Aiko.

Naruto sólo la miraba en silencio; en verdad deseaba estar toda la vida a su lado, el haber conocido a Hinata era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Después de que el biberón estuvo listo Hinata probó la temperatura para que no estuviera muy caliente. Cuando notó que estaba perfecto volvió a tomar a la niña entre sus brazos y se sentó con ella en una de las sillas de la cocina, comenzando a darle su leche.

-¿Estás segura que sabes hacerlo? – Preguntó Naruto algo asustado, más Hinata sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé lo que hago Naruto-kun, no te preocupes tanto y mejor trae una manta porque después hay que sacarle los eructos o se nos puede ahogar – Le dijo la chica sin quitar su vista de la carita contenta que ponía la pequeña, sin embargo Naruto tembló ante ese comentario, imaginando que si algo así ocurría su madre lo mataría seguro, ya que aunque llevara poco tiempo de nacida, su madre adoraba a Aiko y si le pasaba algo pobre del que estuviera presente.

-Enseguida – Respondió el rubio yendo a buscar lo que Hinata le pidió -. Je, ya se comporta como toda una esposa mandona – Dijo con una sonrisa.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Gaara estaba en completo silencio mientras observaba de reojo como Matsuri escribía sobre un papel en la mesa del comedor de su casa. Habían ido a casa de ella para comenzar a trabajar de inmediato, pues no querían pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ninguno de los dos soportaba demasiado estar así.

-Bueno… ¿Y como vas con eso? – Preguntó Gaara para romper con aquel incómodo silencio. No quería estar así, necesitaba olvidarlo todo y simplemente tomarla entre sus brazos, y besarle una vez más, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

-Bien… - Respondió Matsuri, quien deseaba decir algo más pero no sabía como -. Etto… ¿Cómo vas con… tu novia?

-¿Yuki? – Gaara bajó la mirada, ciertamente estaba muy arrepentido de haberse metido con esa chica, aunque pensaba que ella no era una mala persona, simplemente y por más que trataba, no lograba quererla como ella lo esperaba -. Bien, ella ha estado bien…

Matsuri quería preguntar sobre lo que Yuki le había dicho el otro día ¿Pero como hacerlo? No se atrevería a hacer una pregunta de ese tipo, así que prefirió dejarlo, además ella no era quien para estar controlando la vida sexual de Gaara, él podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera.

-Que bueno – La castaña siguió escribiendo. Desde que habían terminado no hablaban más, por eso les era difícil entablar una conversación si sentirse heridos, sin sentir que el otro les hería -. Gaara… ¿Está bien que… que sigamos ignorándonos? – Cuestionó mirándolo a los ojos.

El pelirrojo la observaba sin decir nada primero, pero no podía dejar de verla. Inevitablemente sus ojos se desviaron hacia los labios de la chica, pero rápidamente miró hacia un lado.

-No lo sé, creí que así te sentías mejor, ignorándome… - Respondió con tristeza, pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir como ella tomaba una de sus manos.

-Me duele… me duele mucho esta situación… - Dijo bajando la mirada. Ninguno de los dos se miraba a los ojos, pero ambos sentían que querían estar juntos a pesar de todo, y ambos eran tal vez, demasiado cobardes para admitirlo.

-Al menos… podemos ser amigos ¿No crees? – Sugirió Gaara tratando de sonreír, aunque sabía perfectamente que jamás se conformaría sólo con tener su amistad eso era mejor que no tener nada. Matsuri soltó su mano y lo miró sonriendo también.

-Si, eso estaría bien en lugar de ignorarnos o estar peleándonos – Respondió la castaña, pero sabía que lo que ambos hacían ahora era sólo un vano intento por huir de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, admitir que se amaban sabiendo que no podían estar juntos sería aún más doloroso.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Sai se encontraba en la casa de su novia Ino, hablando animadamente con ella mientras veían una película. Le gustaba mucho compartir tiempo con ella, ya que al parecer era la única persona que se preocupaba por él, porque ni sus padres le prestaban atención. Desde la muerte de su hermano –que en realidad no lo era pues bien sabemos que Sai es adoptado- ellos sólo se dedicaban a pelear.

-Sai-kun ¿En que piensas? – Le preguntó Ino mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio, el cual desde hace un rato no le prestaba atención a la película.

-Bueno… pensaba en como sería si hubiera estado con mis verdaderos padres… - Respondió el pelinegro mirando a la chica -. ¿Tú crees que hubiera sido feliz?

-No lo sé – Respondió Ino bajando la mirada -. Yo no he sido feliz por mucho tiempo aunque haya estado con mis padres, mi madre murió y mi padre siempre estaba trabajando lejos, pero ahora es diferente, ahora te tengo a ti y mi padre está conmigo – Al decir esto la rubia sonrío. Sai la tomó del mentón y sonrió también.

-Yo no te dejaré sola nunca, ya te lo había dicho – Cuando se disponía a besarla, de pronto apareció el padre de Ino en la sala, por lo que los dos jóvenes se separaron algo avergonzados -. Inoichi-san…

-Sai, que bueno encontrarte aquí – Dijo el hombre, poniendo una expresión un tanto seria en su rostro, la cual inquietó a Ino y a Sai -. Tengo que decirte algo, ya sé cual es el nombre de tu verdadero padre, finalmente he podido averiguar.

Al oír eso Sai se sorprendió, era lo que tanto había esperado, saber el nombre de su padre, saber quien era esa persona. No esperó más y se puso de pie, pues por fin lo conocería.

-¿Quién… quien es? ¿Quién es mi padre? – Preguntó tratando de mantener la calma. Ino miró a su padre, haciéndole un gesto de que hablara de una vez.

Inoichi se sentí sobre uno de los sillones y miró al pelinegro.

-Antes debes prometer que estarás tranquilo – Sai sólo asintió con la cabeza. El padre de Ino suspiró y finalmente decidió hablar -. El nombre de tu padre es… Fugaku Uchiha…

De pronto la realidad le golpeó de frente tan fuerte que sentía como si hubiese caído de una gran altura ¿Cómo podía ser cierto? Ese nombre era… era el nombre del padre de uno de sus compañeros de la escuela –con quien no se llevaba para nada- y ahora descubría que él era su hermano, tenía dos hermanos.

Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos por la sorpresa que pronto tuvo que cerrarlos al sentir que el viento le quemaba. Se dejó caer sobre el sillón aún sin salir de su asombro, e Ino sólo lo abrazó con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Tranquilo Sai – La rubia miró a su padre -. Padre ¿Estás seguro? ¿No habrá alguna equivocación?

-No la hay, es cien por ciento verídico – Afirmó Inoichi. Ino no podía creerlo tampoco, Sai y Sasuke eran hermanos.

-"_Oh, por Dios… por eso aquel día yo… yo vi que eran tan parecidos… Sasuke es el hermano de Sai, pero… no puede ser verdad_" – Pensaba la chica.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Sasuke llegó a casa después de haber ido a deja a Sakura. Aún estaba un poco consternado por haber descubierto que tendría un hijo y aunque la noticia no le hacía feliz del todo, tampoco le desagradaba, a fin de cuentas planeaba estar junto a ella toda la vida.

Sin embargo ¿Cómo se lo diría a sus padres? ¿Cómo lo irían a tomar ellos? No estaba seguro de si fuera buena idea decírselo a su padre, él seguro se enfadaría demasiado con esto.

-Demonios… ¿Qué se supone que haga? – Se preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo de su casa.

-¿Sobre que hermanito? – Le preguntó Itachi apareciendo detrás de él. Sasuke le miró de mala gana, pero después pensó que tal vez Itachi era el único que le podía ayudar con su dilema.

-Itachi… - Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pues no sabía si contarle a Itachi lo ayudaría en algo, sin embargo necesitaba decirle a alguien -. Verás… tengo un problema grave.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Embarazaste a tu novia? – Bromeó el Uchiha mayor dándole un leve empujón a su hermano menor, pero al darse cuenta de que Sasuke no reía, es más, estaba tan serio que hasta asustaba, se dio cuenta de que sin querer le había dado en el clavo -. No es cierto ¿La embarazaste Sasuke?

-S-si… - Respondió Sasuke bajando la mirada, pues se sentía levemente avergonzado. Itachi no sabía si reír o llorar, pues a parte de haberse sorprendido seguramente su padre asesinaría a su pobre hermano menor.

-Ay hermanito ¿Y para que crees que salen todos esos comerciales sobre protección en la tele? – Cuestionó Itachi, tratando de regañar a su hermano, pero al cabo de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que eso no lo ayudaba mucho -. Bueno, en fin, ya está hecho y no se puede arreglar – Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sasuke, mirándolo con seriedad -. ¿Piensa conservarlo cierto?

-Claro – Aseguró el azabache menor, también con una expresión muy seria -. Sakura no sería capaz de dañar la vida de un bebé, mucho menos uno que es nuestro, y yo tampoco la dejaría hacerlo, es mi hijo.

Itachi se sorprendió un momento por las palabras de su hermano. Era cierto que Sasuke estaba en una difícil situación, pero aún así pensaba conservar al bebé y eso demostraba que al menos había madurado. Le daba gusto por él, además –y aunque no quisiera admitirlo- también le agradaba que Sasuke hubiese confiado en él para contarle esto, pues su hermano siempre le había odiado y no le gustaba que fuese así, al menos este pequeño secreto les acercaría un poco más.

-Me parece que haces lo correcto – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, aún sin quitar su mano del hombro de Sasuke -. Se lo diremos a papá juntos, te ayudaré.

-¿Por qué? – Cuestionó Sasuke algo sorprendido.

-Tonto hermano menor – Fue todo lo que dijo Itachi, para después desordenarle el cabello a un molesto Sasuke.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Naruto observaba desde el marco de la puerta como Hinata cantaba para dormir a su pequeña hermana, la cual se veía realmente tierna en su cunita, cubierta con sus sábanas estampadas con dibujos de corazones. Nunca pensó que ver a Hinata cuidando de un bebé le gustara tanto, y mucho menos, que deseara tanto tener uno con ella, aunque sabía que aún era demasiado pronto para eso.

-Ya se ha dormido – Dijo Hinata sonriendo levemente, mientras acariciaba la cabecita de la bebé -. Naruto-kun, salgamos despacio para no despertarla.

-Si – Dijo Naruto asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambos jóvenes salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la cocina pues planeaban tomar una taza de té.

Hinata tomó la mano de Naruto y lo miró.

-¿Mañana te entregan tus resultados?

-Si – Respondió el rubio bajando la mirada, pero sintió como Hinata apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-Todo saldrá bien Naruto-kun, estoy segura – Susurró Hinata mientras lo abrazaba. Aunque no estaba segura del todo quería hacerlo sentir bien, no quería que la sonrisa de su amado Naruto desapareciera jamás.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Sakura suspiró al llegar hasta su cuarto, dejándose caer sobre la cama. No podía evitar sonreír a cada rato, estaba tan feliz por las palabras de Sasuke, nunca pensó que él iba a apoyarla así, aunque se sentía un poco mal por haber desconfiado de él.

-Sakura – Escuchó la voz de su primo y unos golpes a la puerta –que estaba abierta-. La pelirrosa lo miró y sonrió -. ¿Puedo entrar?

-Claro Yusuke, pasa – Dijo la chica. Yusuke entró y se sentó a su lado.

-Prima tonta, mi tía llamó esta mañana y nos contó lo que te pasa – Dijo el joven castaño, el cual era como un hermano mayor para Sakura, así que tenía que regañarla por eso -. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan descuidada?

-Bueno, ya sé – Sakura bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, ya estaba cansada de que le preguntaran lo mismo -. ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Ya me quedé embarazada y punto, no puedo hacer nada más que tenerlo.

-¿Te vas a quedar con él?

-Claro que sí ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? No voy a darle a nadie mi hijo, es mío – Aseguró la ojijade frunciendo el ceño. Su primo la abrazó de forma protectora.

-Eres una niña tonta haciendo cosas de grandes, pero como dijiste ya no se puede hacer nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Cierto?

-Lo sé – Respondió Sakura abrazando a su primo, el cual le desordenó un poco el cabello mientras sonreía.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo está Hinata-chan? No la he visto desde hace tiempo.

Sakura entrecerró la mirada, notando como su primo se ponía algo nervioso.

-¿Todavía estás enamorado de ella?

-N-no – Respondió rápidamente y sonrojándose por la pregunta -. Para empezar nunca estuve enamorado de ella, sólo me gustaba, y en segundo lugar sólo quería saber como está, no es que esté pensando en conquistarla o algo así, ese Naruto me ganaría fácilmente.

-Si, lo de ellos es algo especial, pero bueno, Hinata está muy bien, el otro día también preguntó por ti…

Y así los dos primos siguieron hablando animadamente.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Matsuri se dejó caer de espalda sobre su cama, cerrando los ojos para intentar dormir. Hoy había sido un día muy extraño ¿Por qué de pronto le ponían a hacer un trabajo con Gaara? Y lo más raro, no podía creer que había aceptado ser su amiga al final, porque sentía que nunca podría verlo como un amigo.

-Que tonta soy ¿Pero que podía hacer? – Se dio la vuelta quedando boca abajo -. Te amo Gaara, pero de verdad ya no quiero hacerlo.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Finalmente la mañana llegó acompañada de los rayos brillantes del sol. Todos se iban hacia la escuela, excepto Naruto que hoy no iba a asistir porque tenía una cita con el médico muy temprano, así que estaba un poco nervioso.

-Ya me voy mamá – Avisó saliendo por la puerta, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas sin tu madre Naruto Uzumaki? – Reclamó la pelirroja con su carácter peculiar. Naruto sólo le miró con una gotita en la frente mientras veía a su madre cargar en sus brazos a Aiko, para irse los tres juntos al hospital en el auto familiar. Desde los primeros resultados que Kushina no le permitía a Naruto usar la motocicleta y esta ya estaba llenándose de polvo.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Ino vio entrar a Sakura y fue corriendo donde ella, tenía ganas de contarle eso que habían descubierto ayer, pero a la vez no le parecía prudente. A Ino le costaba demasiado guardar los secretos, pero era un secreto de su novio así que no era correcto decirlo, igual con el de Sakura lo había hecho bien.

-¿Qué hay frentona? – Saludó la rubia animadamente. Sakura sonrió y saludó con la mano.

-Bien, todo está muy bien – Respondió muy alegre, por ende su amiga notó que se veía bastante feliz.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? – Inquirió bastante intrigada Ino. Sakura sólo volvió a sonreír con más alegría aún, casi deslumbrando a su pobre amiga.

-Sasuke-kun ya lo sabe todo y dijo que iba a apoyarme ¿No crees que ese es motivo suficiente para estar muy feliz?

-P-pues sí – Respondió Ino sorprendida, porque la verdad era que ella también dudaba de Sasuke. No imaginaba a Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más popular de la escuela –y que antes le gustaba como a todas- cuidando de un bebé, es que era imposible de imaginar.

-Oye por cierto, tú te ves muy extraña Ino ¿También te pasó algo? – Cuestionó Sakura. Ino se tensó por un momento, más cuando vio llegar a Sai y cruzar la puerta de entrada de la escuela, pues pensó que él no asistiría el día de hoy.

-Hola chicas – Saludó Sai con una de sus sonrisas falsas, pero sólo Ino lo notó. Sai no se sentía de humor como para ser auténtico ahora, sobre todo porque tendría que fingir no saber nada de la verdad, no saber quien era su padre y quienes eran sus hermanos.

-¡Que te calles Itachi, además no sé que haces aquí! – Gritaba Sasuke entrando a la escuela, haciendo que tanto Ino como Sai se sintieran muy incómodos, y lo peor era que no sólo venía Sasuke, sino ambos hermanitos Uchiha.

-Ya te dije que vine a ver a mi cuñadita, además ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones? Eres tú el que está metido en tremendo lío no yo – Decía Itachi caminando muy tranquilamente. Sakura les miró sorprendida de que Itachi ya lo supiera todo, pero se sorprendió aún más cuando el azabache llegó y de improvisto le tomó ambas manos con la mayor de las familiaridades -. Cuñadita ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? Mi tonto hermano menor ya me contó lo que te hizo, quiero que sepas que cuentas con mi apoyo – Decía muy sonriente, viéndose tan agradable que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara un poco.

-Gracias Itachi-san – Dijo la pelirrosa bajando la mirada, logrando ver como Sasuke fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor pero éste no se daba cuenta.

-Hola a ustedes, creo que nunca hemos hablado – Les dijo Itachi a Ino y Sai, los cuales seguían sin decir nada. Ino miró a Sai y este extendió su mano hacia el mayor de los hermanos, pero sin cambiar esa expresión vacía de su rostro.

-Soy Sai, mucho gusto – Dijo como si nada, aunque Ino sabía que por dentro se estaba sintiendo muy mal. Itachi estrechó su mano –sin soltar a Sakura con la otra mano- y sonrió amablemente, notando como Sai también sonreía.

-Oye eres simpático, podrías ser mi hermano en lugar del amargado de Sasuke – Sasuke sólo lanzó un inexpresivo "hmp" mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba en otra dirección. Sai sólo volvió a sonreír y, tomando la mano de Ino, se alejó hacia el interior de la escuela. De cierta forma Itachi se sintió un poco extraño al estar en presencia de ese chico.

-Sai ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Ino caminando a su lado, pero sólo pudo notar la expresión triste en el rostro de su novio.

-Ellos son mis hermanos Ino-chan… mis hermanos… - Ino no le dijo nada, sólo detuvo sus pasos y lo abrazó, pues sabía que él necesitaba todo su apoyo.

-"_Que extraño es Sai… realmente…_" – Pensaba Sakura, pero volteó a ver de nuevo a Itachi y le sonrió amablemente -. Y dime Itachi-san ¿Cómo es que lo sabes todo?

-Bueno, Sasuke me lo contó porque necesitaba ayuda y ¿Quién mejor que yo? – Bromeó Itachi, pero Sasuke ya se estaba hartando de su "simpático" hermano mayor, sobre todo porque el muy idiota no soltaba la mano de Sakura. Fulminó con la mirada a Itachi.

-Itachi ¿Qué no tienes clases en la universidad? – Preguntó mientras un aura maligna se apoderaba de él, pero Itachi no le hizo mucho caso a eso y siguió tan jovial como al principio -. ¿Y por que demonios no sueltas la mano de Sakura?

-S-Sasuke-kun… - Profirió Sakura sorprendida.

-Ay hermano celoso, hoy mis clases empiezan más tarde, y no suelto la mano de Sakura porque es muy bonita y tiene unas manos muy suaves – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara y que Sasuke se enfadara aún más.

-¡Itachi! – Y su grito se oyó por toda la escuela.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Las clases ya habían pasado por su primer periodo y el timbre acababa de sonar. Todos estaban saliendo en silencio del salón, pero ese silencio se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una escandalosa pelinegra.

Yuki saltó a los brazos de Gaara con una alegre sonrisa, mientras que Matsuri sólo los miraba muy dolida, no soportaba aquello para nada.

-¡Gaara-kun te he echado de menos! – Decía Yuki sonriendo, pero Gaara la apartó de su lado delicadamente, mirándola con una expresión un poco fría.

-Por favor no te me tires encima así Yuki – Dijo muy serio, cosa que molestó un poco a la chica. Todos seguían saliendo del salón y en ese momento Gaara miró a Matsuri con cierta tristeza, pero ella le sonrió.

-Gaara-kun ¿Por qué la miras tanto? – Preguntó Yuki frunciendo el ceño. No podía creerlo, aunque ella fuera su novia y por fin hubiese logrado separar a Gaara de Matsuri, él seguía mirándola de esa forma, seguía enamorado de ella, observándola sólo a ella ¿Acaso estaba mal que ella también quisiera un poco de su atención? ¿Era tan malo seguir reteniéndolo con mentiras? Porque a pesar de todo él siempre iba a amar a la otra.

-¿De que hablas Yuki? – Preguntó haciéndose el indiferente. Yuki se alejó de él sin decir nada y salió del salón, pero Gaara no intentó seguirla, él quería seguir a otra persona.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? – Le preguntó Tenten a la ojiperla cuando ambas llegaron a sentarse con el resto de sus amigas. Hinata estaba comiendo un delicioso pan de melón, el cual Sakura se quedó viendo con cara de hambre.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Tenten-chan? – Respondió Hinata algo nerviosa. La verdad era que no quería decir por que se sentía así, porque Naruto no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara de que estaba enfermo, pero ella estaba preocupada por los resultados de sus exámenes y no lo podía ocultar.

-Mira nada más la cara que traes – Le dijo Temari, haciendo que la ojiperla bajara la mirada -. Por cierto ¿Por qué tu novio no vino a la escuela hoy?

-Naruto-kun tenía algo que hacer – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que sus amigas le creyeran al instante. Le dio una mordida a su pan de melón, cuando de pronto notó la mirada de su amiga pelirrosa -. ¿Sucede algo Sakura-chan?

-H-Hinata… ¿Me darías un poco de eso? Es que de pronto tengo muchísima hambre – Dijo Sakura con algo de pena, pero todas sus amigas comenzaron a reír, ya que definitivamente esos eran antojos.

-Claro que sí, toma lo que quieras – Respondió Hinata amablemente ofreciendo su comida a su amiga. Sakura la tomó gustosa y comenzó a comer animadamente.

Las chicas comenzaron a charlar de algunas cosas, pero de pronto una de ellas se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Matsu? – Le preguntó Ino, la castaña les miró a todas y sonrió.

-Nada, es que me olvidé de mi libreta de apuntes en el casillero, y recuerden que más tarde hay un examen, no quiero sacar mal resultado – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir corriendo. Las demás siguieron con su plática.

-¿Y como va todo en tu casa Hinata? – Preguntó Tenten para cambiar un poco el tema. La ojiperla sonrió.

-Todo bien, papá y yo nos llevamos muy bien desde que esa mujer se ha ido – Respondió alegre.

Después de eso siguieron charlando.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Naruko se encontraba en la biblioteca junto con Sai, ambos estaban haciendo el trabajo de biología, o más bien adelantando algunas cosas porque después se juntarían a terminar todo en casa de la rubia.

-¿Así que estás saliendo con Sasori? – Preguntó Sai mirando a la rubia, la cual asintió sonrojándose un poco.

-B-bueno… las cosas se dieron y ya – Dijo avergonzada. El pelirrojo había sido su primero novio y por eso le apenaba hablar de eso, pero como Sai era su amigo se sentía en confianza con él.

-Naruko-chan, sabes que si él te hace sufrir yo lo golpearé ¿Cierto? – Bromeó el pelinegro, que en estos momentos se sentía un poco mejor. Al menos ya sabía la verdad y eso era lo que importaba, aunque se la tuviera que callar para no molestar a nadie, porque no sabía que más hacer con eso, no era recomendable ir y plantarse frente a su padre, diciéndole "Mucho gusto, soy tu hijo perdido". Además ¿Qué dirían Sasuke e Itachi, y la madre de ellos? No podía hacer eso, simplemente no podía.

-Que gracioso, Naru-kun me dijo lo mismo… - Dijo Naruko soltando una risita, pero de pronto su semblante cambió a uno triste al recordar a su hermano, de seguro él ahora estaba con el médico ¿Qué le habría dicho?

-¿Pasa algo malo? – Inquirió Sai algo preocupado, pero ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

-No, no, todo está muy bien Sai-kun – Dijo mientras agitaba sus manos con cierto nerviosismo -. Mejor sigamos con el trabajo ¿Te parece? Además más tarde hay un examen.

-Cierto – Dijo Sai, quien después de unos segundos volvió su vista a los libros que tenían sobre la mesa.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Matsuri cerró su casillero con una sonrisa al haber encontrado su libreta de apuntes. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un chico del salón de al lado, el cual la miraba algo sonrojado, ella le miró arqueando una ceja.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó intrigada. Aquel chico sólo la miró y le sonrió, haciendo un gesto de súplica con sus manos.

-Matsuri-san ¡Por favor sal conmigo! – Gritó apenado, haciendo que todos los del pasillo los voltearan a ver. Matsuri se sonrojó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendida, pues ella nunca había sido popular con los chicos y menos como para que la invitara a salir un desconocido. Pero la cosa no se quedó ahí, otro chico llegó y también la invitó a salir ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En ese momento iba Gaara junto con Sasuke por el pasillo, charlando animadamente, pero se quedaron parados al notar que unos chicos discutían más adelante y todo el resto de alumnos estaban alrededor. Se acercaron curiosos, pero se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba.

-¡Yo la invité primero! – Gritó uno de los chicos, pero el otro también le gritó.

-¡Pero ella no te dijo que sí, así que puedo invitarla también!

-Eh… chicos… - Decía la castaña algo apenada por las miradas de todos hacia su persona -. Y-yo ni siquiera los conozco… ¿Por qué se están peleando? ¿P-podrían calmarse?

-Matsuri-san, todos nos enteramos de que ya no sales con Sabaku – Dijo el primero que la había invitado a salir mientras tomaba sus manos y la miraba fijamente, haciendo que a la chica le corriera una gotita por la frente. El segundo chico se le acercó también.

-Es verdad, él nos daba miedo y por eso nadie se acercaba a ti, pero debes saber que eres de las chicas más populares entre los chicos.

-¿Yo? – Preguntó la chica incrédula. De pronto algo le dio risa, así que nadie se le acercaba porque le tenían miedo a Gaara, pero le sorprendía que la estuviesen invitando a salir ahora que ya no estaba con él, además habían terminado el año pasado, pero parecía que no se notaba porque aún así todos se pudieron dar cuenta de que seguía habiendo algo entre ellos.

Gaara estaba furioso ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos idiotas por la cabeza? ¿Quienes se creían para estar invitando a salir a su Matsuri?

-Gaara, cálmate – Le dijo Sasuke un poco nervioso, pero el pelirrojo sólo lo miró fulminantemente, cosa que asustó un poco al Uchiha.

-Que me calme un carajo – Respondió Gaara totalmente celoso -. Esos idiotas se van a alejar de Matsuri ahora mismo – Y dicho esto, se metió entre la multitud, tomando la mano del chico que sostenía a Matsuri mientras una increíble y mortífera aura negra se desprendía de su cuerpo -. Hey tú… ¿Qué crees que haces? – Dijo con voz de ultratumba. El chico se tensó por completo.

-S-S-Sabaku… - Susurró muy bajito el apellido de Gaara -. Creí que ustedes ya no… no estaban saliendo…

-Lárgate si no quieres morir – Advirtió Gaara, mirando también al otro. Los dos salieron corriendo y la multitud se comenzó a alejar.

-¡Matsuri-san no te olvides de mí! – Gritó uno de ellos. Matsuri arqueó una ceja.

-¿Acaso me dijo como se llamaba? – Se preguntó confundida, pero en ese momento miró a Gaara y le sonrió alegremente-. Gracias Gaara, creo que yo sola no hubiera podido con ellos.

-No fue nada, eres mi amiga ahora, además no iba a dejar que esos o cualquier otro se acerque a ti de esa forma – Dijo Gaara como si el asunto no tuviera la mayor importancia, pero de pronto se sonrojó levemente y miró hacia su costado -. Es decir… ellos claramente te estaban molestando y no podía permitirlo…

-Sí – De alguna forma esta vez Matsuri no se sintió triste, ni siquiera cuando Gaara dijo que era sólo su amiga, le alegró que él la defendiera aunque no quisiera admitir que en realidad estaba celoso, ella se sintió bien.

-"_A pero ese par… donde los encuentre los mato_" – Pensó el pelirrojo muy enfadado, porque no podía soportar que nadie se le acercara a su Matsuri con intenciones de salir con ella, eso jamás lo iba a permitir mientras estuviera en sus manos.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Naruto se encontraba en silencio, mirando hacia sus zapatos como si fuesen la cosa más interesante del mundo, porque al menos para él era lo más interesante en aquel consultorio del médico.

Su madre se encontraba sentada a su lado, esperando a que el doctor llegara con los resultados, y así pasó, el hombre de unos cincuenta años entró a la habitación y se sentó frente a Naruto y Kushina, la cual sostenía a la pequeña Aiko mientras estaba jugaba con sus manitos, enredando sus dedos entre si.

-Ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes Naruto – Dijo el doctor con un semblante bastante serio, preocupando tanto al rubio como su madre. Se ajustó sus anteojos y miró a Kushina luego -. Lo siento…

-¿Qué quiere decir doctor? – Preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño con preocupación ¿Qué demonios era lo que tenía?

El doctor soltó un suspiro y miró a Kushina, la cual se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso de tantas ansias que tenía por saber de una vez que enfermedad tenía su hijo.

-Tiene un problema al corazón, posiblemente haya que realizar una cirugía en algún momento – Dijo el doctor sin más, mirando seriamente a Naruto -. Tu enfermedad se llama angina de pecho, y tendré que regañarte, pues deberías haber asistido mucho antes.

-Yo sólo… no quería preocupar a nadie… - Dijo el rubio bajando la mirada. No entendía ni que era esa enfermedad pero por como lo dijo el doctor seguro que sí era muy grave -. ¿Acaso voy a morir?

-No – Respondió el hombre sonriendo, lo que causó que Naruto se sintiera al menos un poco mejor -. Si sigues las indicaciones y tomas las medicinas que te recetaré todo estará bien, pero Naruto, debes saber que esto es serio, si hubieras tardado más en venir esto podría haber variado a una enfermedad aún más grave.

-¿Qué quiere decir doctor? – Preguntó Kushina preocupada. El doctor sólo la miró.

-Esta enfermedad se trata cuanto antes, si no se puede agravar y por eso dije lo de la cirugía, pero si Naruto sigue las indicaciones lo más probable es que no sea necesaria.

El rubio suspiró aliviado, verdaderamente no tenía ninguna intención de que lo operasen, sólo quería seguir siendo el mismo, que todo fuese como antes. Y como diría Shikamaru, estar enfermo era tan problemático.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora? – Preguntó molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos. El hombre frente a él le miró seriamente.

-Orochimaru ¿Cuándo tienes el dinero de este mes? – Preguntó sin prestarle mucha atención a la expresión aburrida que ponía el hombre. Orochimaru suspiró.

-Ya casi, sólo faltan unos billetes – Respondió para luego sonreír maliciosamente -. Por cierto, sobre tu querido sobrinito, escuché algo mu interesante esta mañana, tal parece que embarazó a su novia de la escuela.

-¿Sasuke? – Preguntó Madara sorprendido, pues no se esperaba eso de su sobrino favorito.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Sakura estornudó mientras guardaba sus cosas en si casillero. Ya casi era la hora de salir y estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa pues se moría del sueño. Bostezó y finalmente cerró, pero se sorprendió un poco al sentir las manos de alguien rodeándola por la cintura.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sakura? – Le preguntó Sasuke al oído, haciendo que la pelirrosa temblara un poco, pues a pesar de todo él seguía causando eso en ella.

-Bien Sasuke-kun, sólo tengo un poco de sueño – Respondió esbozando una sonrisa. Sasuke le dio la vuelta para poder verle el rostro y la volvió a abrazar -. ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó al notarlo un poco extraño.

-Todavía no puedo creer… que tendremos un bebé… - Dijo abrazándola más fuerte. Él jamás se esperó que algo como esto le fuese a pasar en su último año de escuela, pero más le valía estar preparado -. No sé como decírselo a mi padre, él me matará.

-Si quieres voy y se lo decimos juntos – Se ofreció Sakura, quien escondió su rostro en el pecho de su novio, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza enseguida pues esa no le parecía una buena idea.

-No, si vas tú él podría no tratarte muy bien, será mejor que lo haga yo, Itachi ya dijo que iba a ayudarme así que… no te preocupes – Aseguró confiado, aunque por dentro estaba temblando del miedo de sólo imaginar la reacción que tendría Fugaku con todo esto, por eso no quería que Sakura estuviera ahí, no quería enfrentarla a su padre para que éste la hiriera con sus comentarios.

-¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó la pelirrosa separándose un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, pero Sasuke sólo asintió -. De acuerdo, será como tú digas – Dijo volviendo apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él.

Ninguno de los dos notó que alguien había escuchado y, que no le gustó nada saber que ella estaba embarazada de Sasuke.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Finalmente la hora de salir llegó y Hinata iba con la mirada baja, pues estaba muy preocupada por Naruto.

-Naruto-kun… - Susurró soltando un suspiro. En ese momento alguien la vio y le dio mucho gusto volver a verla.

-¡Hinata-chan! – La saludó Yusuke con una sonrisa. Hinata se sorprendió un poco al verlo, pero sonrió pues le alegraba verlo de nuevo.

-Hola Yusuke-kun, cuando tiempo ¿Cómo has estado? – Preguntó amablemente acercándose a él. Yusuke se alejó un poco de la puerta y sonrió nuevamente.

-Bien, vengo por mi prima ¿Y tú?

-Bien… - Respondió Hinata bajando la mirada, pues no se sentía para nada bien, estaba demasiado triste y preocupada por Naruto, tanto que ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir una sonrisa. Enseguida la sonrisa de Yusuke se borró, cambiándose por una expresión de preocupación.

-¿Volviste a romper con tu novio? – Inquirió, pero vio a Hinata negar con la cabeza. En ese momento la ojiperla sólo necesitaba de algún consuelo, así que abrazó al chico dejándolo algo sorprendido -. ¿Hinata-chan?

-Estoy muy preocupada por Naruto-kun… él… él está enfermo… - Dijo la ojiperla mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas. Yusuke sólo la rodeó con sus brazos, tratando de reconfortarla.

Hinata no sabía que en ese momento él la había visto, que le dolió verla abrazada con ese chico. Naruto había ido a buscarla para contarle todo, pero… en ese momento no quiso acercarse.

_-"¿Qué haces con él Hinata?"_ – Se preguntó con tristeza.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Temari estaba caminando hacia su casa tomada de la mano con Shikamaru mientras platicaban de algunas cosas y reían juntos. En ese momento la rubia notó que por la otra calle había doblado la "novia" de su hermano menor, así que le dio curiosidad saber a donde se dirigía.

-¿Me acompañas Shikamaru? – Preguntó con una sonrisa para después seguir a la chica, jalando al pelinegro con ella.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Decía intrigado y de mala gana, pues esto ya le parecía muy problemático. Temari sólo le hizo un gesto de que se callara con su mano.

-Tú sólo sígueme – Le ordenó, pues quería saber de una vez por todas si esa chica de verdad estaba enferma o sólo estaba mintiendo para retener a Gaara.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Matsuri corrió y entró a la tienda de comida rápida, en donde se encontraba su compañero Hideki despidiendo a unos clientes que acababan de terminar de comer.

-Matsuri, te tardaste – Le dijo el chico frunciendo el ceño. Matsuri sólo lo miró con culpa e hizo una leve reverencia.

-Lo siento Hideki-san, es que tuve unos problemas por la escuela – Se disculpó la castaña con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa hizo sonrojar un poco al chico, el cual sólo desvió la mirada, tomando un tenedor y apuntando con él a la chica.

-Para la otra date prisa – La regañó aparentando estar enojado, pero Matsuri siguió sonriendo.

-Claro, así será lo prometo – Dijo mientras pasaba a la cocina.

Hideki la vio entrar y sonrió; cada día ella le gustaba más, le encantaba su sonrisa y esa forma que tenía de ser.

-Creo que la invitaré a una cita – Dijo poniéndose en pose pensativa, pues no estaba seguro de a donde invitarla.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Naruto llegó corriendo a su casa. Ya el atardecer caía y su respiración estaba muy agitada, pues acababa de desobedecer una orden del médico, que le había dicho expresamente que no podía hacer esfuerzos físicos, pero al ver a Hinata abrazada con ese tipo la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y ni siquiera pensó, sólo quería dejar de verlos.

Ahora no se sentía bien, no lograba normalizar su respiración y la punzada le estaba molestando, aquel dolor insoportable que comenzaba despacio y se volvía muy fuerte. Ahora que sabía lo que tenía, temía que algo peor le fuese a pasar, así que al cruzar la puerta de su habitación se quedó parado ahí, esperando a que el malestar pasara.

-Mal… maldición… - Susurró sintiendo que poco a poco todo pasaba y por fin su respiración se volvía normal. Se dejó caer al suelo, tratando de no derrumbarse ante lo que le estaba pasando, pues se sentía de lo peor -. Soy un maldito inútil… no puedo ni correr un poco porque… porque me moriré… - Se dijo intentando no llorar.

Además de todo eso, aún no olvidaba la imagen de su querida Hinata abrazada con el primo de Sakura, le dolía demasiado, tal vez le afectaba más que su enfermedad.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Hinata había llegado a su casa junto con su primo y apenas cruzó la puerta se fue corriendo a su habitación, pues estaba triste. Naruto le había prometido que la llamaría y le diría como le había ido, por eso no dejaba de preocuparse, necesitaba saber que pasaba con él.

-Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué no me llamas? – Se preguntó mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular, pero no había ni siquiera una llamada perdida.

Entonces decidió llamarlo ella misma, pero sólo oyó el buzón de voz.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun? – Se preguntó con tristeza, pues estaba desesperada por saber de él, no quería que le pasara nada malo y en este momento lo necesitaba más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Naruto se había acostado y no hacía más que mirar por la ventana. Acababa de tomarse unas pastillas que le recetó el doctor, se sentía mejor, pero el dolor de ver a Hinata abrazada con alguien más no desaparecía ¿Por qué lo estaba abrazando? ¿No debería estar preocupada por él?

Tal vez Hinata sólo se había cansado de ser la novia de un pobre enfermo, tal vez ya estaba aburrida de él ¿Quién lo querría como novio?

-Tal vez… debería dejarla libre… - Se dijo mientras se cubría con las sábanas, pues en este momento era lo único que podía hacer.

*• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •**• - _ - •*

Al día siguiente todos se dirigían a la escuela. Naruto esta vez asistió, pero se veía tan apagado que casi nadie se atrevió a hablarle, pues cuando estaba así debía de ser algo muy serio lo que le pasó, pues Naruto siempre estaba alegre.

Sakura fue la única que se atrevió a preguntarle, así que se sentó a su lado y lo miró con una sonrisa.

-Hola Naruto ¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy triste hoy – Le dijo la pelirrosa, pero sólo notó al rubio bajar la mirada, no le contestó -. ¿Naruto? – Volvió a preguntar, pero en ese momento llegó el profesor y la clase comenzó.

Hinata entró algo atrasada y vio a Naruto, el cual sólo la miró y desvió la mirada. La ojiperla se sintió algo triste por eso.

-"_Naruto-kun… ¿Qué te sucede conmigo…?_" – Se preguntó con tristeza, pues sentía que Naruto la estaba ignorando y eso le dolía mucho.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto decide que lo mejor es que él y Hinata estén separados, mientras no quiere contarle a nadie lo de su enfermedad. Los chicos deciden ir a la piscina, en donde Yuki decide contarle la verdad a Gaara y dejarlo ir porque se da cuenta de que él nunca la va a amar. Sasuke quiere contarle a su padre lo de Sakura, pero de forma inesperada todo el colegio se entera antes de eso, discriminando a la pelirrosa por estar embarazada.

Próximo capítulo: Revelación y escándalo.

.…

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo ¿Qué creen que pase?**

**¿Creen que Naruto termine con Hinata? ¿Creen que Gaara y Matsuri regresen?**

**¿Qué harán Sakura y Sasuke? ¿Y Sai? O_O**

**Bueno, nos leemos pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	7. Revelación y escándalo

**¡Hola!**

**Aquí vengo con otra conti de este fic, ya pasó como un mes desde la última, creo que lo actualizaré una vez al mes para no atrasarme ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews, considerando todo lo que tardé la última vez me alegra que no me hayan abandonado.**

**Sé que este capítulo les agradará por una cosa y querrán matarme por otra, pero bueno, las cosas son así y recuerden que el final siempre será feliz ^^ sino no sería yo jejeje.**

**Advierto que este capi tiene escenas medio subiditas de tono.**

**Ahora lean con confianza.**

…

**Capitulo 7: Revelación y escándalo**

Las clases de educación física acababan de comenzar y todos estaban preparados, excepto él, que estaba sentado en una de las gradas mientras que Gai-sensei dictaba la rutina de ejercicios.

Apenas el sensei terminó, se acercó al rubio para preguntar por que era el único que no estaba corriendo.

—Uzumaki ¿Por qué no se ha cambiado para la clase? – Preguntó frunciendo el ceño, esperando que su tono de regaño intimidara a su alumno, pero sólo vio como Naruto bajaba la mirada con tristeza.

—Lo siento profesor, no puedo hacer la clase – Se excusó el rubio, quien sacó un papel de su bolso y lo entregó. Gai lo leyó y al instante se sorprendió.

—Ya veo, puede quedarse aquí – Dijo, para luego dirigirse hacia los demás alumnos y supervisar la clase. Naruto sólo suspiró resignado, pero ya no podía hacer ninguna de esas actividades físicas, así que debía resignarse a quedarse ahí sentado.

Hinata le miró mientras corría, se sentía tan triste y dolida por todo lo que había pasado en la última semana. Naruto no le había querido comentar nada sobre su enfermedad, se lo prohibió también a Naruko, así que Hinata no tenía idea de que era lo que él tenía, y lo peor de todo era que el rubio la había estado evitando.

—Cuidado Hinata – Le dijo Tenten, pues la ojiperla acababa de chocar contra su espalda por estar mirando a Naruto.

—Lo siento Tenten-chan – Se disculpó Hinata apenada. Tenten la miró y luego volteó a ver a Naruto, notando algo extraño en sus dos amigos.

—¿Qué le pasa a Naruto? – Preguntó intrigada. Hinata sólo bajó la mirada y no contestó -. ¿Hinata?

—Q-que yo sepa nada – Respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, pero era verdad, ella no tenía ni idea de cual era la enfermedad de su novio y se sentía mal por eso.

—Claro, nada – Dijo Tenten con cierta sospecha, pues no le había creído nada a la chica, pero prefirió no insistir pues parecía que Hinata estaba muy afectada.

—Matsuri – La llamó Gaara llegando a su lado. La castaña lo miró y le sonrió. Ya había pasado algo más de una semana desde el incidente con los chicos en el pasillo y desde aquel día ellos dos se habían comenzado a llevar muy bien, aunque seguían mirándose con otro tipo de sentimientos sólo se trataban como amigos.

—¿Qué sucede Gaara? – Preguntó Matsuri sin parar de correr.

—Oye ¿Vas a ir a mi casa hoy para lo del trabajo? – Preguntó mirándola fijamente. Por un momento la castaña olvidó que debía correr, pero rápidamente desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues a pesar de todo Gaara seguía causando eso y más en ella.

—Sí, claro Gaara – Respondió, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir muy fuerte, al igual que ese cosquilleo tan molesto otra vez había aparecido en su estómago.

—Oye ¿Y que harás el sábado después de la piscina?

Matsuri dejó de correr al instante al recordar que justo después de eso tenía una "cita" con su amigo Hideki. El sábado irían todos a la piscina, había sido una idea de Ino para aprovechar los últimos días del verano y casi todo el salón asistiría.

—Eh yo… estaré trabajando – Mintió algo nerviosa, porque no quería decirle precisamente a Gaara que saldría con alguien más, aunque fuese sólo una salida de amigos.

—Ah, claro… - El pelirrojo bajó la mirada algo decepcionado, pues planeaba invitarla a algún sitio, pero como ella ya estaría ocupada se tendría que quedar con las ganas. Ambos siguieron corriendo mientras que Gaara no le quitaba la vista de encima -. "_Como deseo besarte Matsuri…_" – Pensó sin desviar la mirada ni un sólo instante.

Temari miró a su hermano menor y frunció el ceño, recordando que desde hace una semana estaba siguiendo a esa Yuki para tratar de sacarle algo; estaba segura de que iba a descubrir si su enfermedad era cierta o no y en ese momento esa mocosa se arrepentiría de jugar con su hermano.

—¿Qué pasa Temari? – Preguntó Shikamaru intrigado cuando ella le jaló del brazo. Ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que su novia se creyera una detective y a él no le quedaba más remedio que hacer todo lo que ella le decía.

—Shikamaru, esta tarde la seguiremos de nuevo, hoy le sacaremos la verdad a esa chiquilla odiosa – Dijo la rubia a modo de secreto a su novio -. Sé que es una mentirosa, además me cae pésimo, cada vez que va a la casa se come todas mis fresas con crema.

—Claro – Dijo Shikamaru mientras una gotita surcaba su frente, pues no podía creer que Temari odiara a Yuki por esa razón.

Sasuke corría tomado de la mano de Sakura, la que no iba demasiado rápido por temor a que le fuese a suceder algo, aunque todos le habían dicho que no habría ningún problema en que hiciera ejercicios estando embarazada, sólo no debía forzarse demasiado.

—Tengo hambre… - Se quejó la pelirrosa frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke apretó su mano y soltó una leve sonrisa.

—Apenas terminemos la clase te compraré algo de comer – Le aseguró el azabache. Sakura asintió con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Sai… - Ino tomó la mano de su novio, el cual no dejaba de observar a Sakura y a Sasuke, ya que uno era su hermano y el bebé que venía en camino sería su sobrino -. ¿Estás bien Sai? – Le preguntó la rubia preocupada, pero él sólo sonrió.

—Claro, estoy muy bien – Fue su respuesta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Las clases del día terminaron más temprano de lo normal debido a una reunión que había con los profesores, así que todos se dirigieron a sus casas muy temprano.

—Naruto-kun – Lo llamó Hinata corriendo hacia él, pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar tropezó y cayó hacia adelante. Naruto la sostuvo entre sus brazos, pero desvió la mirada.

—Ten más cuidado Hinata – Dijo algo frío, causando que la ojiperla se sintiera mal ante ese tono.

—Perdón Naruto-kun yo sólo… quería saber si puedo acompañare hoy a tu casa – Ofreció con una sonrisa -. Y también quería preguntarte si vas a ir mañana con nosotros a la piscina.

—No creo que vaya, estaré ocupado – Respondió el rubio comenzando a caminar, dejando atrás a su novia que sólo lo veía con tristeza -. Y no tienes que acompañarme, quiero estar solo.

—Naruto-kun… - Susurró bajando la mirada. No podía entender que sucedía, pero estaba demasiado triste por la indiferencia de Naruto ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso cometió algún error grave para que él ya no la quisiera?

—Hinata – Escuchó una voz y se volteó, encontrándose con Sakura que la miraba comprensivamente -. Si quieres puedo hablar con él, Naruto no se ha estado comportando como suele hacerlo, si le pregunto seguro me dirá.

—¿Crees que… puedas hacer que él vuelva a ser el mismo de antes?

—No lo sé… - Respondió Sakura sonriendo y apoyando su mano en el hombro de Hinata -. Pero es mi mejor amigo y no me gusta que esté así de deprimido, así que quiero ayudarlo.

—Ajá – Dijo Hinata asintiendo con la cabeza, aún desanimada por todo lo ocurrido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gaara estaba apoyado contra la pared afuera del salón de clases esperando a Matsuri. Ellos dos eran casi los únicos que quedaban y cuando la castaña salió se dio cuenta de que el pasillo estaba vacío. Miró a Gaara y bajó la mirada, ya que ambos estaban completamente solos.

—¿Vamos? – Preguntó la chica avergonzada y con las mejillas levemente teñidas de rojo. Él se sentía igual, como un completo idiota que no sabía que decir o hacer frente a la chica que le gustaba, era como si todo lo pasado se hubiese borrado y todo comenzara de nuevo, la amistad, el cariño y el amor.

—Sí – Respondió el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano, cosa que tensó el cuerpo de la chica pero al cabo de un rato se dejó estar, ya que estar así con él era reconfortante. Ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron a caminar.

Yuki se encontraba apoyada en la pared del otro lado del pasillo, miraba al suelo mientras ellos dos se alejaban. Empuñó su mano derecha, pero luego la soltó, cayendo sentada.

—No sirve de nada que siga con esto… - Se dijo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos para evitar llorar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Sasuke-kun, sólo voy a ver a Naruto, no te tienes que preocupar tanto – Le decía Sakura sonriendo mientras le jalaba de la mano, pero Sasuke sólo fruncía el ceño pues se encontraba de mal humor.

—¿Para que tienes que ir a ver a ese dobe? – Preguntó con molestia ya que planeaba pasar la tarde junto a su novia. Sakura detuvo sus pasos y se le acercó preocupada.

—¿No lo has notado? Él ha estado muy extraño, le pregunté a Naruko-chan y no me quiso decir nada, Hinata está muy triste… aunque estoy segura de que ella sabe algo.

Sasuke bajó la mirada y suspiró, llevándose la mano libre al bolsillo del pantalón.

—Es cierto, Naruto ha estado muy extraño… pero si quieres podemos ir los dos a su casa.

—No – Negó la pelirrosa con la cabeza -. Yo quiero ir sola y hablar con él, espero que no te moleste.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero si averiguas algo me tendrás que decir.

—Claro que sí, yo sé que también estás preocupado por él Sasuke-kun – Respondió Sakura sonriendo y soltándose de su mano para correr hacia la dirección en que quedaba la casa de Naruto. Sasuke sólo se cruzó de brazos y soltó su siempre inexpresivo "hmp"

—"_Como si ese dobe me importara" _– Pensó con fastidio, aunque en realidad sí que estaba preocupado por su amigo. Suspiró y siguió caminando a su casa, pues hoy había decidido hacer algo de ejercicio.

Cierta persona le veía desde lejos, sonriendo de una forma algo malvada.

—Pagarás por burlarte de mí – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse por el lado contrario.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ahí está – Dijo Temari mientras jalaba a Shikamaru para que este corriera junto con ella, pero él sólo tenía cara de aburrimiento, aunque sabía que no ganaría nada con quejarse así que sólo se quedó callado.

Temari siguió a Yuki hasta su casa, pero esta vez hizo algo que las veces anteriores no se había atrevido, o más bien, obligó a Shikamaru a hacerlo.

—¿Me explicas una vez más por que hago esto? – Preguntó el Nara frente a la puerta de la casa de Yuki, mientras que Temari le veía escondida detrás de un basurero.

—Porque harías cualquier cosa por mí y eres el mejor – Respondió Temari sonriendo. Shikamaru sólo suspiró y tocó el timbre de la casa. A los pocos segundos apareció una mujer que al parecer era la madre de Yuki pues se parecía mucho a ella.

—Disculpe señora ¿Está su hija? – Preguntó a la mujer que sólo lo miraba confundida.

—Claro ¿Quién la busca?

—Soy… - Shikamaru miró a Temari y esta sólo le hizo un gesto de "adelante" con su mano. Él suspiró -. "_Dios, recuérdame por que le sigo en todas sus locuras" _– Soy el asistente de su doctor.

—¿De su doctor? – La mujer le miró aún más extrañada, pues ella no sabía de ningún doctor de su hija -. Creo que aquí hay una confusión, mi hija no tiene ningún doctor, ella no está enferma de nada.

—Oh… - Shikamaru hizo como que estaba sorprendido -. Dígame ¿Cómo se llama su hija?

—Yuki.

—Parece que me he confundido de dirección, perdone usted – Y dicho esto, el chico salió corriendo. La madre de Yuki sólo se metió a su casa aún desconcertada y Shikamaru llegó a donde se encontraba Temari.

—¡¿Y que te dijo? – Exigió saber mientras le zamarreaba fuertemente.

—Que no está… enferma de nada… - Respondió Shikamaru luego de que su novia lo soltara, cayendo al suelo algo mareado mientras Temari fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia esa casa con rabia.

—Esa estúpida ha estado mintiendo – Dijo enojada, sin prestarle atención a su inconsciente novio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Que bueno verte Sakura, hace tiempo que no pasabas por aquí – Decía Kushina abriendo la puerta a la chica rosada, la cual sonreír amablemente.

—He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, pero no iba a dejar de venir – Dijo Sakura -. ¿Y Naruko-chan?

—Oh, ella salió con su novio hace un rato, sólo está Naruto encerrado en su cuarto – Respondió la mujer pelirroja bajando un poco la mirada con cierta tristeza, la cual Sakura notó enseguida pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—¿Puedo subir a verlo?

—Claro – Respondió Kushina volviendo a sonreír.

Guió a Sakura por las escaleras, hasta llegar frente a la habitación de Naruto y una vez allí golpeó la puerta dos veces.

—Naruto, tienes visita – Dijo su madre aún con ese tono de preocupación en su voz.

—¡No quiero ver a nadie mamá! – Respondió Naruto del otro lado, cosa que hizo entristecer aún más a Kushina, pero Sakura no le hizo caso y abrió la puerta del rubio, el cual se levantó de la cama de mala gana -. ¡Te dije que…! – Pero se cortó a media frase al ver a quien había entrado -. ¿Sakura-chan?

—¡Naruto, vine a hablar contigo y me recibes de esa manera tan poco cortés! – Gritó la chica haciéndose la ofendida, cosa que hizo aparecer una gotita en la cabeza del rubio -. ¡Vamos, discúlpate!

—L-lo siento Sakura-chan, por favor no me mates – Respondió algo apenado, olvidando por un momento que se sentía deprimido. Sakura se calmó y sonrió de pronto.

—De acuerdo – Dijo de manera dulce, haciendo que Naruto y su madre se cayeran de espaldas.

Después de un rato, los dos se encontraban solos en la habitación del rubio, el cual miraba por la ventana mientras Sakura veía unos cuantos pececitos de colores en un acuario.

—¿Y entonces a que has venido? – Preguntó Naruto alejándose de la ventana, ganando una mirada de odio de parte de Sakura que lo tensó un poco, pero rápidamente ella se calmó.

—Sólo quiero saber que te pasa, desde la semana pasada actúas muy extraño y no lo entiendo, todos estamos preocupados por ti – Le dijo la chica con seriedad, pero nuevamente Naruto esquivó su mirada -. No hagas eso maldita sea, estoy harta de que siempre que te pregunto que tienes sólo desvíes la mirada ¡¿Eres un maldito hombre o un gallina?

—¡Estoy enfermo Sakura-chan! – Gritó Naruto de pronto, haciendo que los ojos de Sakura se abrieran por la sorpresa y se quedara callada por un momento, sin saber que decir.

—¿Q-que?

—Ya lo oíste, estoy enfermo, por eso me he estado comportando así – Naruto se sentó sobre su cama, dándole un leve golpe. Sakura se sentó a su lado aún sorprendida.

—¿Es muy grave?

—Mas o menos… podría morirme… por eso yo… - Apretó sus puños con rabia, de verdad se sentía enojado por todo esto, por estar tan alejado de Hinata y de sus amigos, por sentirse como un inútil.

—No eres más que un cobarde – Masculló Sakura. Naruto la miró sorprendido, notando como un par de lágrimas caían de los ojos de la chica -. ¿Crees que eres el único con problemas? Por favor Naruto, hay miles de personas que están peor que tú, que no tienen si quiera a alguien en quien apoyarse, pero tú estás rodeado de gente y todos nosotros nos preocupamos por ti, porque queremos verte bien.

—¿Tú que sabes sobre tener problemas? – Cuestionó el ojiazul poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda -. Tú que eres feliz, que tienes de novio al chico que siempre quisiste y estás rodeada de tus amigas ¿Qué puedes saber sobre tener problemas como el mío? Jamás me entenderías… alguien como tú…

—Estoy embarazada – Soltó la pelirrosa observando como Naruto parecía estar en estado de shock absoluto -. Si crees que eres el único con problemas estás equivocado, tal vez lo tuyo sea más grave que lo mío, pero no por eso debes creer que ya nada importa.

—Sakura-chan… - Susurró Naruto dándose la vuela para ir a abrazar a su amiga; ella tenía razón ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Listo, ya casi termino aquí Gaara – Dijo Matsuri mientras se agachaba a recoger algunas cosas de la mesita de centro en donde ella y Gaara se encontraban trabajando.

—De acuerdo, yo ya acabé – Dijo él mientras guardaba un montón de papeles dentro de una bolsa, dirigiéndose a la cocina para tirarlos al basurero.

Matsuri comenzó a recoger lo que estaba alrededor de la mesa y Gaara fue a ayudarle, pero sin darse cuenta ambos habían quedado demasiado cerca del otro, a sólo centímetros.

—Ya… apenas acabe me voy a mi casa – Dijo Matsuri desviando la mirada. Gaara miró al suelo y siguió recogiendo los pedacitos de papel que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

—Si, claro – Gaara se dio la vuelta –ya que le había dado la espalda a Matsuri- y se dispuso a tomar los lápices de colores que estaban sobre la mesa, pero ella lo hizo al mismo tiempo, lo que hizo que sus manos quedasen juntas.

Ambos se estaban mirando fijamente a los ojos, hasta que él comenzó a acercarse a ella, directamente a sus labios. Usó su mano para acariciar su mejilla y al fin desapareció la distancia, besándola muy despacio.

—Gaara, no… - Le dijo Matsuri separándose cuando apenas el beso comenzaba, pero Gaara no dejó que se alejara, la sostuvo fuerte con su mano.

—Ya no me importa nada, sólo quiero besarte – Volvió a besarla y esta vez ella no se resistió ¿A quien querían engañar con ese cuento de ser amigos? Ambos sabían que no querían eso, que querían mucho más.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse con rapidez, acercando más sus cuerpos hasta quedar abrazados. Gaara la sostuvo por la cintura mientras dejaba que ambos cayeran recostados sobre la alfombra, sin separar sus labios ni por un segundo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata se terminó de peinar su larga cabellera azulada y cayó sentada sobre su cama, pero se dejó caer acostada de lado, tratando de no dejar salir sus emociones una vez más y no llorar.

—Sólo espero que Sakura-chan te ayude a ser el mismo Naruto-kun, ya que yo… no puedo hacerlo… - Susurró con tristeza, porque en este momento sentía que no podía hacer nada por Naruto, nada.

Se dio una vuelta en su cama y cerró los ojos. Se sentía muy confundida y no sabía que hacer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Gaara… - Susurró Matsuri mientras sentía como el pelirrojo acariciaba sus piernas con lentitud, besándole el cuello sobre aquella cama en donde se encontraban.

Ella enredaba sus dedos entre el cabello del chico, acariciando también su espalda. Gaara besó su mejilla derecha, para después atrapar sus labios nuevamente en un apasionado beso, haciéndola soltar un leve gemido.

—Matsuri… ya no puedo más… - Le dijo Gaara al separarse, mirándola fijamente. Ella estaba tremendamente sonrojada, su respiración era agitada y su cabello al igual que su ropa se encontraba desarreglado debido a las caricias que ambos se estaban dando.

Matsuri sintió como su corazón se aceleraba con sólo oír esas palabras, realmente estaba avergonzada, era la primera vez que ella y Gaara hacían esto.

—Gaara yo… no sé – La castaña desvió la mirada, porque con sólo ver al chico sobre ella se moría de la pena otra vez -. No creo que debamos, ni siquiera somos novios…

Gaara la observó en silencio por unos segundos; ella tenía razón, no eran siquiera novios para estar haciendo esto, pero también era cierto que no podían ocultar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que a pesar de estar separados se amaban cada vez más.

—Ya sé, pero no me puedo resistir, al verte sólo pienso en hacerte mía – Le susurró al oído, provocando un sonrojo aún mayor en la castaña. Gaara volvió a besarla y una vez más sus manos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo de la chica debajo de él, pasando por debajo de su blusa para tocar su cintura, su abdomen y finalmente su espalda, subiendo cada vez más hasta llegar a sus pechos.

—Que vergüenza… - Dijo Matsuri una vez más desviando la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Gaara le quitaba uno a uno los botones de su blusa, hasta abrirla por completo y dejar a la vista su brasier de color blanco, cosa que lo maravilló, no podía dejar de mirarla -. N-no me veas así.

—¿Cómo quieres que te vea? Me encantas – Dijo Gaara volviendo a besarla en los labios, para abrir por completo su blusa y comenzar a bajarla, dejando al descubierto sus hombros. Matsuri se movió un poco algo temerosa, no estaba segura de que iba a pasar ahora, pero estaba más que claro lo que Gaara estaba pretendiendo que pasara.

Finalmente ella sólo se dejó llevar, moviendo sus manos sobre el pecho y la espalda del pelirrojo mientras él volvía a pasar su mano sobre la pierna de la chica, deslizándola bajo su falda.

Ambos estaban dispuestos a que pasara, los dos querían que sucediera, sin embargo un grito los interrumpió.

—¡Gaara, ya llegamos! – Escucharon la voz de la madre de Gaara, por lo que ambos se separaron sorprendidos y avergonzados, sobre todo ella.

—Tu mamá – Dijo la chica separándose de él. Gaara la miró y suspiró decepcionado, pues de verdad deseaba hacerlo con Matsuri y era frustrante que les interrumpieran justo cuando iba a pasar lo que tanto quería.

—Rayos, tenía que llegar justo ahora – Se quejó el pelirrojo levantándose de encima de ella para quedar sentado sobre la cama. Matsuri se sentó también, mirándolo de reojo al mismo tiempo que se abrochaba su blusa. Gaara volteó a verla -. Matsuri… no sé que decir sobre esto. Yo… yo de verdad te amo, y quería llegar hasta el final contigo.

—Gaara… - Dijo Matsuri con vergüenza -. No digas eso, deberías estar pensando en tu novia, no en mí.

—¿Para que voy a seguir fingiendo? Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que tú también me amas, sé que deseabas esto igual que yo.

—Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa – La chica se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, pero Gaara la agarró de la muñeca, haciendo que se volteara y acorralándola con su cuerpo, respirando pesadamente sobre su oído.

—Si me dices que no me amas juro que no volveré a molestarte, lo juro – Le murmuró haciendo que ella temblara por completo. Se separó un poco mirándola a los ojos, clavando su mirada en esos ojos negros, hasta que ella decidió hablar.

—No puedo hacer eso, porque yo también te amo – Respondió Matsuri antes de besarlo apasionadamente, aunque esta vez no iba a dejarse llevar hasta la cama tan fácilmente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era un día hermoso y soleado, perfecto para pasar una tarde en la piscina, disfrutando del sol, del agua y en la compañía de los amigos.

Ahí se encontraban todos los chicos del salón, buscando un lugar en donde sentarse a pasar el rato.

Hinata miró a Naruto sonriendo y se acercó a él, tomando su mano delicadamente. Sentía miedo de que él la mirara fríamente otra vez, pero eso no sucedió, él le sonrió como solía hacerlo.

—Me da gusto que hayas decidido venir Naruto-kun – Dijo la ojiperla mientras se abrazaba a él -. Por lo que dijiste ayer creí que no vendrías, y pasar la tarde en la piscina sin ti sería muy aburrido.

—Lo siento, perdón por como te hablé ayer pero estaba de mal humor – Naruto atrapó entre sus manos el rostro de su novia, viéndola de forma alegre, lo que fue como una anestesia para el preocupado corazón de la ojiperla -. No volverá a pasar Hinata-chan.

—Sí – Dijo Hinata sonriendo, para luego besarlo en los labios de forma tierna. Se sentía tan feliz de que Naruto volviera a ser el mismo.

—Menos mal que Naruto me hizo caso – Dijo Sakura mientras que Sasuke la abrazaba por la espalda, pero al oírla él la miró extrañado.

—Es verdad ¿Que le pasaba al dobe? – Preguntó con curiosidad, sin embargo Sakura sólo le miró con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa.

—Lo siento Sasuke-kun, pero si quieres saberlo será mejor que se lo preguntes, yo le prometí que no diría nada y eso haré.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Ni siquiera me lo dirás a mí?

—Ni si quiera a ti – Fue la respuesta de la chica antes de darle un corto beso en los labios. Después de alejó de él yéndose a hablar con Ino y Tenten, pero Sasuke se quedó muy intrigado ¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

—¿Qué le estará pasando al dobe que sea tan importante y secreto? – Se preguntó a si mismo mientras observaba a Naruto de reojo.

—Vamos Temari, deja de mirar a esa chica y mejor quédate tranquila – Le aconsejaba Shikamaru a la rubia, pero por más que hablaba ninguno de sus consejos era oído, ya que Temari no le quitaba la vista de encima a Yuki, que se encontraba muy de arrimada con su hermano, mientras que Matsuri observaba la escena con tristeza.

—Es que esto ya es el colmo, yo a esa mocosa no la soporto más – Y dicho esto, Temari se puso de pie dirigiéndose a ellos. Shikamaru la iba a detener, pero le pareció que lo mejor era dejarla hacer las cosas solas, después de todo sólo lo ignoraba.

—Que problemática es esta mujer – Farfulló mientras se acomodaba sobre la silla de playa.

—Gaara-kun, por favor deja de mirarla – Dijo Yuki con tono de tristeza, mientras con su mano hacía que Gaara volteara el rostro para verla a ella -. Yo soy tu novia, veme a mí.

—¿De que hablas Yuki? – Cuestionó Gaara haciéndose el desentendido, pero la verdad era que no podía dejar de mirar a Matsuri con ese sensacional bikini de color fucsia, asimismo no podía evitar recordar los hechos de ayer, como la había acariciado, cuando sintió su piel bajo sus dedos, lo que esa sensación le produjo, que estuvieron a punto de entregarse el uno al otro.

—¿Tan difícil es olvidarte de ella?

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó Gaara confundido.

—Hey mocosa, quiero hablar contigo ya – Dijo Temari irrumpiendo en la escena, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes que la voltearon a ver. Yuki no dijo una palabra, sólo se levantó y se fue junto a Temari, mientras que Gaara volteó a ver de nuevo a Matsuri, guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara notoriamente.

—"_Tonto… ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?_" – Pensó ella bajando la mirada, sin prestarle atención a lo que le decía Naruko, quien se encontraba a su lado.

—_Al verte sólo pienso en hacerte mía… _- Al recordar esas palabras que Gaara le había dicho ayer, instantáneamente la sangre subió hasta su rostro, provocándole un calor inmenso y un cosquilleo en su abdomen. Realmente había sido una situación embarazosa, y ahora no podía mirarlo sin recordad esas palabras y todo lo demás.

—¿Estás bien Matsuri-chan? – Le preguntó Naruko poniendo una mano sobre su frente -. Parece que no debiste venir, estás caliente, tienes fiebre.

—"_No es fiebre" _– Pensó la castaña nuevamente avergonzada -. "_Maldita sea, soy una pervertida" _– Se regañó mentalmente. Apartó la mano de la rubia mientras reía nerviosamente -. E-estoy bien Naruko-chan, no estoy enferma ni nada.

—¿Segura? – Interrogó la Uzumaki arqueando una ceja, pero la castaña sólo asintió con la cabeza.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Qué sucede Temari? – Preguntó Yuki sin ánimos y con la cabeza gacha, pero al sentir como la rubia le jalaba de la muñeca se sorprendió un poco y la miró asustada -. ¿Q-que haces?

—Escúchame bien mocosa, dile la verdad a mi hermano si no quieres que lo haga yo ¿Me oíste? Estás advertida, te destrozaré si no lo haces – Amenazó la Sabaku No de forma algo violenta, pues sólo planeaba infundir miedo en esa chica.

Yuki bajó la mirada, sentía deseos de llorar, pero no por el miedo que le daba Temari, sino porque ella tenía la razón.

—¿De que verdad hablas? – Fingió no saber de que le estaban hablando, en el fondo aún se aferraba a la idea de que Gaara la pudiese querer.

—Sabes bien que me refiero a tu supuesta enfermedad – Respondió Temari apretando más su mano -. Deberías haberte dado cuenta que con mentiras jamás lograrás que él te quiera, Gaara está enamorado de mi amiga, así que piensa bien si quieres seguir arrastrándote de esta manera – Dicho todo Temari la soltó y se fue dejándola sola.

Yuki se dejó caer hasta el suelo, llorando incontrolablemente porque sabía que más temprano que tarde tendría que decir la verdad, y lo iba a perder para siempre.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Sasuke se acercó a Naruto, el cual estaba sentado bajo la sombra de un quitasol, observando como Hinata y las chicas se lanzaban agua en la piscina. El azabache se sentó a su lado.

—Muy bien dobe, empieza a hablar.

—¿Eh? – Se preguntó Naruto arqueando una ceja. Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y no lo miró, sino que volteó a ver a Sakura, la cual le lanzó un chorro de agua en la cara a Ino.

—No te hagas el idiota, aunque sabemos que lo eres, quiero saber que demonios es lo que te pasa y que me ocultan tú y Sakura.

—No sé de que hablas – Respondió el rubio como si el asunto no tuviera la mayor importancia, cosa que desesperó a Sasuke, quien le tomó por los hombros con brusquedad.

—No me tomes por un mandito imbécil y dime que mierda pasa aquí – Demandó saber el Uchiha, pero Naruto apartó sus manos de un golpe leve.

—¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas de tus asuntos? Deberías estar atendiendo a Sakura-chan ¿Cómo pudiste dejarla embarazada? – Lo evadió Naruto una vez más, atacándolo al mismo tiempo, cosa que Sasuke no se esperaba.

—¿Ella te lo dijo?

—Sí, me lo dijo ayer – Naruto bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro, mirando a Sasuke finalmente -. ¿Por qué quieres saber lo que me pasa?

—Eres un dobe, un idiota y todo eso pero… eres mi amigo… - Sasuke miró al suelo sin atreverse a observar la cara de sorpresa que ponía Naruto al oír sus palabras, la que enseguida cambió a una de emoción y comenzó a llorar como una magdalena.

—¡Teme que buen amigo eres! – Gritó Naruto tratando de contener las lágrimas de emoción y al mismo tiempo queriendo ir a abrazar a Sasuke, pero este sólo le dio un empujón y un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Idiota, eres un payaso! – Exclamó Sasuke molesto. Luego de eso, se puso de pie y se alejó.

—No era para que te enojaras, pero que sensible – Murmuró Naruto por lo bajo. Sonrió al cabo de unos segundos y se recostó mirando al cielo, ya había dejado de sentirse deprimido, el doctor le había dicho que si seguía el tratamiento estaría bien, así que no había razón para actuar como un idiota todo el tiempo -. Aunque he tratado muy mal a Hinata… creo que debería arreglar las cosas.

Temari regresó a la piscina y observó como las chicas se lanzaban agua muy contentas. Sonrió al observar a su cuñada favorita y se lanzó a la piscina para ir con ellas.

—¿Dónde andabas Temari? Te pierdes la diversión – Dijo Tenten lanzándole un poco de agua, pero la rubia se protegió con su mano.

—Sólo estaba arreglando unos asuntos – Respondió mirando a Matsuri con una sonrisa algo pícara, pero la chica no entendió a que se debía.

—Bueno, yo ya me cansé así que voy a tomar un poco de sol – Dijo Ino dirigiéndose a la escalera para salir de la piscina. La rubia miró hacia donde se encontraban los chicos, sintiéndose un poco deprimida de que su novio fuese el único que no había venido, pues le dijo que no se sentía de humor.

—Yo voy a comer algo, me muero de hambre – Comentó Sakura siguiendo a Ino.

—Sakura, acuérdate que si comes no tienes que entrar al agua enseguida, no queremos que te de un calambre y le pase algo a nuestro sobrinito – Le aconsejó Tenten yendo a su lado, mientras la pelirrosa asentía con la cabeza.

—¡Es Sasori-kun! – Exclamó emocionada Naruko al ver llegar a su novio, así que rápidamente se dirigió a las escaleras para salir de la piscina.

—Voy a ver a Naruto-kun, creo que me ha llamado – Hinata también se alejó, dejando solas a la castaña y a la rubia.

—¿Sucede algo Temari? – Interrogó rápidamente Matsuri, pues Temari no dejaba de verla de forma extraña. La rubia se le acercó un poco, apuntando a su cuello.

—¿Qué tienes ahí Matsuri? – Le preguntó arqueando una ceja -. Eso es… es… - Los ojos de Temari se abrieron con sorpresa. Matsuri se observó con algo de dificultad y al darse cuenta, se puso igual o peor que su amiga.

—Oh por Dios – Susurró la castaña, pues definitivamente aquel extraño "moretón" se lo había hecho Gaara ayer.

—Entonces lo del estudio era una mentira, mira que hábiles resultaron ser tú y Gaara – Comenzó a molestar Temari, dándole golpecitos con su codo a la castaña, la cual aún se encontraba en estado de shock temporal por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo.

—¡N-no pasó nada de lo que estás pensando! – Aclaró rápidamente, pero aunque lo hiciera Temari no le creía una sola palabra.

Hinata se acercó a Naruto sonriente, sentándose a su lado para abrazarle. El rubio le rodeó la cintura con su brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

—Naruto-kun, no quiero molestare pero… ¿Vas a decirme como te fue en el médico el otro día? – Preguntó Hinata apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del rubio -. He estado tremendamente preocupada y tú no me dices nada y yo… yo… - De pronto sentía deseos de llorar, pero Naruto rápidamente le tomó del mentón, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

—Lo siento Hinata-chan, sé que me he portado como un idiota pero todas las cosas que me han pasado me tenían muy abrumado – Naruto la abrazó muy fuerte, pues quería transmitirle sus sentimientos de esa forma -. Perdóname, no debí tratarte de esa forma, en verdad lo siento.

—No te disculpes, yo te entiendo, sólo… quiero saber si estás bien.

Naruto la miró, dándose cuenta de que pequeñas lágrimas adornaban sus ojos perlas. Hinata estaba a punto de llorar y todo era por su culpa, pero más que nada por que ella estaba muy preocupada por él.

De verdad no quería hacerlo, en serio no la quería preocupar, no quería que Hinata estuviera pendiente de él todo el tiempo, que estuviese alerta siempre por si le pasaba algo, como si fuese una especie de enfermera personal, pero tampoco quería alejarse de ella, en verdad la amaba con todo su ser y estar lejos de ella era la peor idea.

¿Pero entonces que hacer?

—Estoy bien, no es más que una enfermedad simple, no es nada muy grave, sólo me dieron unas pastillas y un poco de reposo, nada más – Mintió abrazándose a ella. Hinata rodeó su espalda con sus delicadas manos, tratando de no llorar de felicidad.

—Gracias a Dios Naruto-kun, estoy muy aliviada, que bueno que estés bien – Dijo con una sonrisa, aún sin separarse de su novio.

Naruto no dijo nada, se sentía mal por haberle mentido, pero era mejor que decirle la verdad.

—¡Primo! – Gritó Sakura con alegría mientras corría hacia su primo Yusuke, al cual Naruto miró de mala gana.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Fugaku Uchiha miró a su hermano mayor con una ceja levantada ¿Desde cuando le interesaba que la familia estuviera unida?

—¿Y dices que vienes a pasar unos días? – Cuestionó el padre de los hermanos Uchiha cruzándose de brazos, ya que él y su hermano siempre habían llevado una pésima relación, pero ahora llegaba Madara a decirle "_Quiero que la familia esté más unida_" ¿Qué se proponía?

—Así es ¿De que te sorprendes? Somos hermanos Fugaku – Dijo Madara sonriendo mientras miraba a su hermano -. Además, recuerda que yo sé tu secreto, será mejor que nos llevemos bien.

—Cállate ¿No ves que está mi esposa en la casa? – Reclamó Fugaku con el ceño fruncido -. ¿Acaso quieres que se de cuenta de todo?

—Ahora te viene a preocupar, pero pensabas dejarla para irte con Saori, si no hubiese sido por Sasuke…

—Si no hubiese sido por ese mocoso hoy yo no estaría aquí – Dijo Fugaku con molestia en su voz, casi con odio a pesar de estar refiriendo a su propio hijo -. Sasuke no ha hecho más que traer desilusión a mi vida, por su culpa tuve que dejar a Saori y ella murió.

—¿Sabías que Saori tuvo un hijo? – Preguntó de pronto Madara, a lo que Fugaku sólo le miró con tremenda sorpresa ¿Acaso había dicho un hijo? ¿Ella había tenido un hijo suyo?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Estoy en la piscina con mis amigos – Dijo Hinata mientras hablaba por su celular con su madre. No había podido hablar demasiado con ella, pero estaba feliz de aunque sea hacerlo de vez en cuando, al menos ahora sí podía compensar todos los años en los que no la tuvo a su lado por la culpa de Motoko, a quien esperaba no ver nunca más en su vida. Después de hablar un poco más, colgó la llamada y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa, encontrándose con Yusuke que la miraba sonriente -. Yusuke-kun… - Saludó sonriendo.

—Hola Hinata-chan, te veo más alegre que el otro día – Comentó el castaño, siempre con se tono tan fresco que lo caracterizaba, pues quien hablaba con él se daba cuenta de que su personalidad no tenía nada que ver con la de su prima -. ¿Ya se arregló todo con tu novio?

—Algo así, Naruto-kun me dijo que no tiene nada grave, así que estoy muy feliz por eso – Respondió Hinata -. ¿Y tú que tal has estado?

Naruto había ido a por unos helados, uno para él y el otro para Hinata, mientras se debatía en si decirle o no la verdad a la ojiperla, después de todo para él era mejor no preocuparla, pero por otro lado tampoco le quería mentir.

—¡Hina…! – Se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver a su Hinata nuevamente hablando con el primo de Sakura de esa forma tan animada. Simplemente le molestaba, no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar que un chico que no estaba enfermo como él, alguien que estaba completamente sano, estuviera cortejando a su Hinata.

Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que era demasiado egoísta ¿Qué pasaba si un día Hinata se cansaba de él? Simplemente tendría que dejarla ir y aceptar que ella merecía ser feliz con quien ella lo escogiera, entonces pensó que tal vez atar a Hinata a su lado y sólo por su felicidad no estaba bien.

—Hinata-chan, aquí está tu helado – Dijo el rubio llegando junto a la ojiperla, la cual lo recibió con su tierna sonrisa de siempre -. Hola Yusuke – Saludó de no muy buena gana.

—Hola Naruto ¿Cómo te sientes? – Saludó Yusuke amablemente, preguntando incluso por su salud. Naruto se sorprendió ¿Acaso él sabía de su enfermedad? No creía que Sakura se lo hubiese contado, ella se lo había prometido y sabía que no rompería esa promesa. Entonces miró a Hinata ¿Había sido ella?

—Estoy muy bien – Respondió simplemente el ojiazul, mostrando su habitual sonrisa alegre, aunque en el fondo no se sentía de esa manera.

—Entonces Naru-chan ¿Cómo ha estado todo con tu hermano? – Preguntó Sasori mirando de reojo a Naruto, el cual charlaba ahora muy animadamente con su novia y con Yusuke, pues a pesar de todo el chico no era mala persona.

Naruko volteó a ver a su hermano, era cierto que estaba preocupada por él y que por eso mismo Naruto le había pedido que guardara silencio, pero Sasori era su novio y ella confiaba en él.

—No muy bien – Respondió al fin con expresión contrariada. Sasori le acarició la mejilla para tratar de tranquilizarla.

—¿Tan grave es el asunto? – Preguntó preocupado. Naruko sólo asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él con fuerza. Aún se sentía algo extraña porque jamás había tenido un novio antes, ni siquiera había sido como lo imaginó, llegó a pensar en que estaría junto a Sai –su primer amor- pero no era que se sintiera triste por eso, era sólo que aún no se hacía a la idea de dejar de ser una niña, de convertirse ya en una mujer, le costaba asimilarlo por el hecho de haberse perdido algunos años de su vida en una cama de hospital.

—Sasori-kun… - Habló de pronto la rubia, mientras sentía como el pelirrojo acariciaba su rubia cabellera. Él sólo la miró -. ¿Tú crees que yo sea una chica linda?

—¿A que viene esa pregunta? – Cuestionó Sasori algo divertido -. Claro que lo eres Naru-chan, eres muy linda ¿Por qué crees que te pedí que fueses mi novia?

—¿No te parezco una niña?

Sasori entendió entonces lo que ella le quería decir, así que se sentía de esa manera y él no se había dado cuenta, pero incluso a él le era difícil verla más allá de la dulce imagen que representaba, a veces se sentía como un asalta cunas, pero luego recordaba que era sólo un año de diferencia.

Sonrió y acarició las mejillas de su novia.

—Claro que no, eres una hermosa mujer Naruko-chan – Le respondió antes de darle un tierno beso en los labios, y de alguna forma aquel gesto hizo sentir un poco mejor a la chica.

Gaara estaba saliendo de la piscina cuando vio que Yuki regresaba con la mirada baja, al parecer había estado llorando porque tenía los parpados hinchados. Se preocupó y se acercó a ella.

—Yuki ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? – Le preguntó rápidamente, tomándola por los hombros, pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza de forma lenta.

—Gaara-kun, perdóname – Soltó de pronto, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, pues no entendía por que le estaba pidiendo perdón. Volteó su vista y notó que Matsuri tomaba todas sus cosas y se iba corriendo apurada, luego de haberse despedido de las chicas.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño, tratando de ignorar lo de Matsuri y las ganas que tenía de saber a donde iba con toda esa prisa. Yuki se perdió por un momento en sus ojos verdes, hasta que decidió hablar.

—No estoy enferma, sólo mentí para retenerte a mi lado – Confesó por fin la chica, observando con tristeza como los ojos aguamarina del pelirrojo se abrían por la sorpresa, para luego pasar a una mirada de odio y rencor hacia su persona, la cual la hizo sentir muy mal.

—¡¿Qué dices? – Gritó totalmente furioso, porque no podía creer que había terminado con Matsuri por una mentira. Nuevamente tomó a la chica por los hombros, pero de forma algo brusca -. ¡¿Me mentiste Yuki? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—P-porque yo no quería que te fueras con ella… ¡No te quería perder! – Gritó la joven comenzando a llorar.

A ninguno de los dos les importaba que la gente los volteara a ver. Yuki bajó la mirada y siguió llorando. Gaara simplemente la soltó y se fue corriendo, quería saber si aún estaba a tempo de seguir a Matsuri, mientras que ella sólo se sentía lo peor del mundo, al final él la había dejado había corrido detrás de Matsuri a la primera oportunidad.

Después de un rato, Sasuke y Sakura se encontraban charlando sentados junto a la piscina.

—¿Qué quieres decir Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó Sakura mientras se llevaba un trocito de pastel a la boca, cortesía de la billetera de Sasuke.

El azabache la miró y sonrió al ver que tenía un poco de crema en la cara, pero no le dijo nada.

—Eso, que el lunes después de la escuela voy a hablar con mi padre sobre el embarazo, Itachi ya me dijo que me iba a ayudar así que por un lado me siento más salvado, él siempre ha sido el preferido de papá así que… - Sasuke de pronto bajó la mirada y Sakura notó que estaba algo triste.

—¿Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó mirándole con intriga -. ¿Qué tienes?

—A veces me pregunto por que mi padre me odia – Respondió el Uchiha soltando un suspiro. Sakura lo abrazó sonriente y luego le miró.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Ningún padre odia a sus hijos – Tomó la mano de Sasuke y la puso sobre su vientre, el cual aún no estaba abultado -. Mira, tú pronto vas a ser uno también, y tú vas a querer mucho a tu hijo ¿Cierto?

—Por supuesto ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Fue la respuesta del azabache antes de sellar sus labios en un beso, usando su mano para limpiarle la crema de la cara a la pelirrosa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Es tu costumbre llegar tarde a todos los lugares? – Se quejó Hideki mirando a Matsuri con el ceño fruncido. La castaña sólo sonrió como solía hacerlo para calmarle los ánimos a su amigo, consiguiendo no sólo eso sino también que el pelinegro se sonrojara.

—Perdóname Hideki-san, estaba en la piscina con mis amigos, además no me regañes que no estamos trabajando – Dijo la chica inflando las mejillas.

Hideki sólo sonrió como respuesta, de alguna forma le encantaba verla haciendo berrinche, se veía tan infantil y linda que no podía evitar querer besarla.

—"_Ahí voy de nuevo, si lo hago tal vez Matsuri se moleste conmigo y…"_ – No pudo seguir pensando cuando fue jalado por la castaña hacia el interior del cine, pues hoy verían una estupenda película de terror que ella misma había escogido.

—Venga, deja ya de estar en las nubes y entremos que ya va a empezar la función – Le dijo la chica mientras lo tironeaba del brazo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repítelo! – Gritó por enésima vez Fugaku mientras seguía a su hermano hacia una de las tantas habitaciones de la casa, sin embargo Madara sólo le ignoraba.

—¿Qué quieres que repita hermano? – Preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, mientras que Fugaku sólo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—No te hagas el imbécil ¿Cómo que Saori tuvo un hijo? ¿Por qué sabes eso?

—Cuando ella estaba embarazada acudió a mí en primer lugar, me dijo que no podía decirte nada, tú te acababas de enterar de que Sasuke vendría al mundo y ya ves.

—No puede ser… - Fugaku se dejó caer sentado sobre una silla cercana, tratando de asimilar aquella noticia tan impactante ¿Así que tenía otro hijo? Miró a su hermano, el cual se sentó sobre la cama -. ¡¿Por qué me lo has dicho hasta ahora?

—No lo sé, cero que sólo quise amenazarte y se me salió – Lo dijo como si no fuera nada, como si el asunto no tuviera la mayor importancia, pero Fugaku tampoco reparó en eso, estaba demasiado impresionado al saber esto que no le importaba el sarcasmo de Madara.

—"_Demonios… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Saori?"_ – Se preguntó el Uchiha mentalmente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Mi padre, un Uchiha… - Dijo Sai mientras observaba algunas fotografías en revistas de farándula y economía al gran empresario Fugaku Uchiha, aquel exitoso hombre de negocios que ahora resultaba ser su padre, además el mundo era tan pequeño, siendo compañero de escuela de su propio hermano y -como decía la carta de Fugaku que leyó-, la razón por la cual él no estaba junto a su padre, porque Sasuke había aparecido.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro ¿En que estaba pensando? Como si fuera culpa de Sasuke.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ya la tarde estaba llegando y todos los chicos se iban a sus casas. Naruto observaba como Hinata guardaba sus cosas mientras le sonreía alegremente a todos sus amigos, después de todo se sentía realmente feliz de que su amado estuviera bien, pero el rubio se sentía mal al mentirle, y sobre todo al atarla a su lado.

Cuando Hinata llegó junto a él le sonrió dulcemente y le regaló un beso en los labios de esos que revolvían todo el interior de Naruto, pero éste lo respondió vagamente y se separó. Hinata lo miró confundida.

—¿Sucede algo malo Naruto-kun? – Preguntó la chica, pero él negó con la cabeza, aunque aquella idea estaba rondando cada vez más en su cabeza. Se suponía que haría las cosas bien ésta vez, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que esto no era lo que quería.

—No es nada Hinata, es sólo que… tengo algo que decirte cuando lleguemos a tu casa – Dijo el rubio con expresión seria, preocupando un poco a la ojiperla.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Demonios… ¿En donde está Matsuri? – Se preguntó Gaara mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca. La había ido a buscar a su trabajo y ahí le dijeron que no estaba, fue a su casa y no había nadie, así que decidió buscarla por cualquier otra parte, prácticamente había estado corriendo toda la tarde de aquí para allá, pues deseaba contarle que ya podían estar juntos.

En ese momento pasó por afuera del cine y como si de un milagro se tratase, vio salir a la castaña muy sonriente de ahí. Ni siquiera se preguntó que estaba haciendo, sólo le importaba correr hacia ella y abrazarla con fuerza, pero se frenó en seco al ver que un chico la tomaba del brazo.

Matsuri sintió como Hideki le tomaba el brazo para hacer que se diera la vuelta y lo mirara.

—H-Hideki-san ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó la castaña un poco sorprendida, notando como Hideki la miraba fijamente, como nunca la había mirado antes, o al menos ella jamás lo había notado.

—Matsuri, te pido disculpas por lo que voy a hacer, pero es tu culpa porque tú no haces más que verte linda en frente de mí – Dijo el chico acercándose a ella. Matsuri quiso preguntar a que se refería con todo eso que dijo, pero en un segundo el pelinegro ya la estaba besando, tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no fue capaz de corresponder ese beso, mucho menos recordando los besos que ayer le había dado Gaara. Sin pensarlo mucho empujó al chico y le dio una bofetada.

—¿Pero que te pasa? ¿Por qué has hecho eso? – Reprochó molesta, sin embargo se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio llegar a Gaara, quien sólo le dio la espalda y antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar que estaba haciendo allí, el pelirrojo le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Hideki -. ¡Gaara! – Gritó Matsuri asustada.

—¿Quién demonios te has creído para besar a Matsuri bastardo? – Reclamó Gaara con la mirada fría, esa mirada que ponía cuando sentía verdadero odio hacia alguien.

—¿Y quien demonios eres tú mocoso estúpido? – Respondió Hideki parándose. Él estaba a punto de devolverle el golpe a Gaara, pero en ese momento Matsuri se interpuso. No estaba dispuesta a que sucediera lo mismo que con Sasori y no iba a dejarlos pelearse en la calle, eso ni pensarlo.

—Por favor no vayan a pelar – Pidió la castaña extendiendo sus manos para proteger a Gaara, el cual de un momento a otro salió corriendo de ahí. Matsuri lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él se había molestado con ella. La chica miró a Hideki -. Lo siento Hideki-san pero… yo iré tras él.

La chica salió corriendo, mientras que su amigo sólo trataba de llamarla.

—¡Gaara! - Gritaba Matsuri tratando de alcanzarle, pero el pelirrojo era demasiado rápido, aunque al cabo de un rato él se detuvo en seco, dándole la espalda. Matsuri llegó a su lado y comenzó a respirar cansada -. Al fin…

—¿Por qué ese imbécil te besó? – Preguntó el chico sin mirarla. Matsuri mientras tanto trataba de recuperar el aire que había perdido debido a la corrida, hasta que finalmente pudo hablar.

—No… no lo sé…

—¿Por qué estabas con él? Me dijiste que ibas a ir a trabajar, me mentiste Matsuri – Gaara se volteó, mirándola furioso -. ¡Yo salí a buscarte para decirte que por fin he terminado todo con Yuki y te encuentro besándote con otro!

—¿Qué? – Se preguntó Matsuri, quien se había quedado perdida justo después de "Yuki". No podía creer que Gaara al fin había terminado con ella, que su relación con esa molesta chica al fin había terminado, que ella ya no sería un impedimento para su felicidad.

—Ella me dijo que todo era una mentira – Gaara apretó los puños, dispuesto a mandar todo al diablo, a gritarle a Matsuri que ya no le interesaba, que no quería nada con ella, pero no pudo hacer nada de eso, no pudo si quiera moverse cuando la sintió abrazarlo con fuerza, y besarlo incluso más intensamente que cuando estaban juntos ayer.

Él la tomó por la cintura, juntando sus dos cuerpos al máximo mientras su lengua se encontraba con la de la chica. No esperó demasiado para profundizar el beso hasta quedarse sin aliento, pero aún así no quería parar, no le importaba que estaban en la calle, sólo la quería seguir besando, así que apenas se separaron la tomó por la nunca y volvió a besarla, moviendo sus labios sobre los de ella casi como si no hubiese un mañana, porque ya no quería esperar más, ya no quería estar lejos de ella nunca más.

—Tonta, por tu culpa me he vuelto un llorica – Reclamó el pelirrojo al separarse de ella. La castaña sólo lo rodeó por el cuello mientras le sonreía.

—No me culpes por eso, tú me has hecho llorar más, baka – Gaara no la dejó continuar, sólo la volvió a besar para compensar todo ese tiempo que estuvieron alejados.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Hinata y Naruto se fueron en silencio todo el camino, la ojiperla porque en verdad no sabía que decir sobre la -nuevamente- indiferencia de su novio, mientras que él seguía en sus cavilaciones de que era lo justo o no para Hinata, hasta que finalmente tomó una decisión.

Se detuvieron frente a la mansión Hyûga y Naruto soltó de golpe la mano de la chica.

—Hinata, tenemos que hablar – Dijo con voz serena, casi como si lo que estaba a punto de hacer no tuviera ningún significado.

Hinata lo miró intrigada y algo confundida, hasta que él habló.

—Sé que te dije que no iba a actuar así de nuevo, pero la verdad lo estuve pensando y creo que… - La miró fijamente, casi con frialdad -. Lo mejor es que terminemos.

Los ojos de la Hyûga se abrieron por la sorpresa, no queriendo creer esas palabras. Su corazón se oprimió con fuerza, pensando en que tal vez había oído mal, pero no, Naruto seguía mirándola de esa manera, de esa forma que le rompía el corazón.

—¿Q-que dices Naruto-kun?

—Te mentí – Confesó el rubio bajando la mirada, mostrando por fin un poco de tristeza -. Cuando te dije que no estaba enfermo te mentí, sí lo estoy, y no quiero que estés atada a una persona enferma.

—¡A mí no me importa eso! – Gritó Hinata como pocas veces lo había hecho ¿Quién se estaba creyendo Naruto que era ella? ¿Es que acaso no le importaban sus sentimientos?

—¡A mí sí me importa! – Gritó el rubio sin mirarla -. ¡Hinata, terminamos! – Y dicho esto salió corriendo. Las lágrimas se desbordaban por sus ojos azules, al igual que por los aperlados ojos de Hinata, la cual no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

Cuando pensó que todo estaba bien, que todo sería como antes, de pronto Naruto rompía su corazón de la forma más cruel.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era ya día lunes por fin y Sakura estaba algo preocupada mientras se acercaba a la escuela. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla y para empeorar las cosas, se sentía muy mareada y con deseos de vomitar desde hace rato.

—Sasuke-kun… - Susurró, pues lo necesitaba en ese momento, sólo esperaba verlo pronto, sin embargo al entrar a la escuela algo la desconcertó; todos los alumnos estaban mirándola.

—¡Es ella, es Haruno! – Gritó una chica, la cual la señaló y al instante todos la voltearon a ver y comenzaron a decirse cosas entre sí. Algunos decían: "mírenla, es una desvergonzada" otros cuchicheaban: "¿Cómo se atrevió a amarrar a Sasuke-kun con un hijo?"

De pronto todas las miradas hacia ella eran de desprecio, en especial de las chicas. Se sintió abrumada, como si de pronto todo el mundo se le cayera encima ¿Cómo se habían enterado ellas de que estaba embarazada? Prácticamente toda la escuela lo sabía.

—¡Sakura! – Ino llegó corriendo a su lado, trayendo una especie de volante en su mano derecha. Al llegar junto a la chica que se encontraba aturdida, la tomó del brazo, mirando mal a todas esas chicas y hasta chicos que estaban criticando a su amiga -. ¡Dejen de hablar así estúpidos! – Gritó para hacerlos callar.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó Ino? – Preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa por lo ocurrido.

—Esto – Respondió Ino enseñándole el volante que traía en su mano, en donde salía una foto de ella y en letras bastante llamativas había un mensaje que la dejó boquiabierta

"_Haruno Sakura del tercer año se ha quedado embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke-sama para amarrarle a su lado. Haruno es una desvergonzada que es capaz de usar la táctica más baja para retener a un hombre"_

La chica no sabía que decir ¿Cómo alguien podía hacerle algo así? Simplemente no lo entendía.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ya toda la escuela está enterada del embarazo de Sakura y comienzan a tratarla mal por eso, provocando que la directora lo sepa y de paso el mismo Fugaku. Hinata no entiende por que Naruto ha roto su relación con ella y tratará de arreglar las cosas, lo que no le resultará del todo. Gaara y Matsuri por fin han regresado, y el pelirrojo le pide algo muy especial a Matsuri, mientras que la llegada de Madara a la casa Uchiha traerá uno que otro problemita.

Próximo capítulo: La familia Uchiha.

.…

**Hasta aquí se queda por ahora ¿Qué pasará? Descúbranlo en el próximo capítulo ^^**

**PD: ¡Por fin volvieron Gaara y Matsuri? Ya sé que me querían matar, ahora mátenme por el NaruHina xDD **

**¡Bye!**


	8. La familia Uchiha

**¡Buenas!**

**Bueno, pensé que se me había hecho tarde, pero igual pude terminar el capítulo.**

**Sé que me van a querer matar por algo que pasa acá, pero bueno no se preocupen que se va a arreglar ^^**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pero la imaginación anda volando sin que la pueda agarrar, por suerte hoy la pesqué, pero la muy desgraciada se me escapó de nuevo xDD No me hagan caso, ya saben que estoy re loca xDD**

**En fin, les dejo leer el capi por fin ^^**

**xxxx**

**Capitulo 8: La familia Uchiha**

—¿Se puede saber que significa esto? – Interrogó Tsunade mirando a ambos jóvenes involucrados con mucha severidad. Sakura no podía verla, no hacía más que mirar al suelo mientras derramaba lágrimas amargas por lo que acababa de pasar, porque toda la escuela la miraba como si ella fuese una cualquiera y se burlaban de una forma muy hiriente.

Se preguntaba una y mil veces ¿Quien podía haberle hecho eso? ¿Por qué lo habían hecho? Pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, sólo sabía que sus amigas no podían haber sido, ninguna de sus amigas le haría una cosa así.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke sólo apretaba los puños, al tiempo que miraba a la directora sin inmutarse para nada, pues no estaba dispuesto a tolerar lo que habían hecho con Sakura. Quien quiera que haya sido lo pagaría muy caro y de eso él se encargaría.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguno de ustedes piensa responderme? – Volvió a insistir la rubia mujer. Sakura sólo siguió con la mirada baja, pero sintió como Sasuke le tomaba de la mano, apretándola con fuerza.

—Es la verdad, Sakura está embarazada… pero eso que dice ahí es una soberana estupidez – Aseguró el Uchiha ganándose una mirada de sorpresa por parte de la ojijade —. Quien ha escrito eso ha puesto a Sakura como a una cualquiera y oportunista, y esas cosas no son ciertas.

—¿Ustedes entienden la magnitud de esto? Son jóvenes, tienen toda su vida por delante – Decía Tsunade mirándoles a ambos, sin embargo sintió algo de pena por Sakura, ya que ahora toda la escuela la estaría mirando como si fuera un bicho raro y eso sería muy triste para la chica —. En fin, tendré que hablar con sus padres.

Sasuke no dijo nada, sólo apretó más la mano de Sakura y luego de eso ambos se retiraron, aunque al pasar por la puerta los dos notaron que entraba el segundo director; Orochimaru, el cual les miró de muy mala forma.

—Tsunade – Habló el hombre de pálida piel, con su siempre extraña y algo macabra expresión —. Esa niña embarazada, hay que expulsarla de la escuela.

—¿Qué dices Orochimaru? Yo no la expulsaré, no tengo por que hacer eso – Respondió Tsunade sentándose algo molesta en su puesto, pero Orochimaru la seguía mirando fijamente.

—Esa niña no hará más que traer vergüenza al respetado nombre de la escuela, además ahora todos en la escuela la odian, sólo piénsalo Tsunade, lo mejor será que se vaya – Aseguró poniendo una cara amable, como haciendo querer ver que de verdad estaba preocupado por ella, cuando en realidad sólo lo hacía porque tenía un mal corazón.

Pero Tsunade comenzó a dudar con sus palabras, tal vez él tenía razón y lo mejor era que Sakura se fuera.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—S-Sasuke—kun… — Susurró Sakura una vez que ambos estuvieron afuera de la dirección. La peli rosa se abrazó a él, agarrando el cuello de su camisa con ambas manos y comenzando a llorar sobre su pecho, sin poder detenerse —. Sasuke-kun… ¿Por qué me han hecho esto? – Preguntaba llena de tristeza.

—No lo sé Sakura – Sasuke la rodeó por la cintura, tratando de calmarla. No quería verla así, de una forma u otra todo esto era su culpa, si Sakura no estuviera embarazada… pero no, no podía pensar así, ahora sólo debían ver hacia adelante y no pensar en el "Y si sí" —. Pero te prometo que la persona que ha hecho esto lo pagará, no descansaré hasta saber quien ha sido, te lo juro – Dijo el chico con voz calmada, mientras que ella sólo asentía con la cabeza.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Los chicos estaban todos en el salón, algo inquietos por lo sucedido con Sakura y Sasuke, pues no sabían que pasaría ahora con ellos. Ino, Tenten y Matsuri entraron al salón trayendo unas bolsas de basura en sus manos, mientras que Temari tenía un montón de esos dichosos volantes sobre su mesa, cortándolos en pedacitos con la ayuda de Naruko y Hinata y tirándolos todos al basurero.

—Estos son todos lo que pudimos conseguir, de verdad había demasiados – Dijo Matsuri dejando la bolsa que traía consigo sobre la mesa, la cual estaba llena de más volantes —. La persona que ha hecho esto de verdad se ha ensañado con Sakura.

—Al menos nadie más los verá – Dijo Tenten suspirando, pero todas podían notar la molestia y rabia en los ojos de Ino, quien no hacía más que apretar los puños.

—Pero eso no importa, los ha visto casi toda la escuela de todos modos, y los que no los han visto seguro serán "informados" – Comentó la rubia de ojos azules, quien era la más furiosa con todo esto, no podía creer que alguien le hubiese hecho algo así a su amiga.

—Esto era todo lo que podíamos hacer – Dijo Temari, que también se encontraba furiosa. En ese momento se le acercó su hermano menor, tomando uno de esos volantes que estaba sobre la mesa y rompiéndolo al instante.

—Esto no es todo, todavía podemos apoyarlos – Aseguró mirando a Matsuri y sonriéndole, la cual sólo le sonrió y se paró a su lado, tomando su mano.

—Gaara tiene razón, todos nosotros somos sus amigos, si estamos con ellos será mucho mejor – Opinó la castaña, dejando que su cabeza descansara sobre el pecho del pelirrojo. Para nadie fue necesario preguntar nada, era obvio que ellos dos al fin habían regresado y estaban todos felices por eso, dentro de tanta tristeza y rabia que todos sentían no estaba mal sonreír un poco y sentirse felices por alguno de sus amigos.

Shikamaru puso una mano sobre el hombro de Temari, sonriéndole, mientras que Sai abrazaba a Ino, después de todo entendía por lo que estaba pasando su novia, que le dolía el sufrimiento de su amiga. Todos los demás que estaban en el salón también se acercaron y juntos comenzaron a romper los volantes, incluso Karin y sus amigas lo hicieron.

—Aquí la única que tiene derecho de burlarse de la pelo de chicle soy yo – Aseguró la pelirroja, haciendo reír a todos los chicos.

Sakura y Sasuke entraron entonces y notaron lo que todos sus amigos estaban haciendo, por lo que se sorprendieron.

—C-chicos… — Profirió la peli rosa mientras que Sasuke la tomaba de la mano y luego la abrazaba. Ino se le acercó y le entregó un volante en sus manos.

—Vamos Sakura, únete a la fiesta – Le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa. Sakura la miró desconcertada por un momento y luego miró a Sasuke, el cual asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió y partió aquel papel a la mitad, luego rompiéndolo en varias partes hasta que finalmente lo soltó, dejando volar los pedacitos que quedaron esparcidos por todo el salón.

—¡Todos estamos contigo Sakura-san! – Aseguró Lee mientras le hacía su pose del tío guay, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Es verdad, no tienes que sentirte mal por esos problemáticos que no entienden nada – Le apoyó ésta vez Shikamaru mientras se llevaba sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y Temari le daba un abrazo orgullosa de él.

—Además ¿Qué es esa cara de funeral? – Habló Karin con expresión arrogante —. La Sakura que yo conozco siempre está firme sin importar lo que digan los demás.

Sakura apreció el gesto de todos sus amigos y sonrió con alegría, por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba del día se sentía realmente bien, sentía que no todo estaba perdido, que no importaba como la miraran los demás, porque todos ellos estaban de su lado. Incluso le dio gusto ver que hasta Karin la apoyaba y no la juzgaba, eso sí que había sido una sorpresa.

—Gracias a todos… de verdad…

—¡Sakura-chan! – Naruto salió de entre la multitud y se fue directo a abrazar a su amiga, ganando una mirada de odio de parte de Sasuke —. Oye, oye ¿Y yo seré el padrino del bebé no es cierto? – Preguntó muy contento, habiendo ignorado por completo la mirada de tristeza de Hinata, que ahora no era más que su ex novia.

—Por supuesto que sí Naruto – Respondió la chica correspondiendo al abrazo. En ese momento Naruto dirigió una fugaz mirada a la ojiperla, la cual sólo miró al suelo sintiendo un terrible dolor en su corazón, no podía creer que su amado rubio ni siquiera le hablara, no le explicara por que la había dejado.

Naruto finalmente desvió la mirada, para seguir tratando de subirle el ánimo a su amiga, después de todo ella había hecho lo mismo con él.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las clases no estuvieron exentas de polémicas, muchos de los profesores miraban muy mal a Sakura, como queriendo decir que efectivamente era una desvergonzada como decía el famoso papelito, pero cada vez que lo hacían todo el salón les miraba con ojos de metralleta y ellos sólo se guardaban sus comentarios.

Por otro lado no todos los profesores eran iguales, algunos como Azuma, Kurenai, Rin y Kakashi le demostraron su apoyo a la chica, la cual estaba muy agradecida.

Pero finalmente había llegado la hora del almuerzo, así que todos salían del salón.

Temari detuvo a Matsuri antes de que ésta saliera, la tomó de la mano y la jaló fuera del salón, siendo seguidas por Tenten, Sakura y todas las chicas, que estaban ansiosas por conocer el chisme.

—¿Q-que pasa Temari? – Cuestionó la castaña sorprendida, ya que ni siquiera había podido tomar su bento antes de ser "secuestrada" por decir lo menos.

—Matsuri, queremos que nos digas toda la verdad – Comenzó la rubia, siendo secundada por Tenten.

—¿Es verdad que tú y Gaara ya lo hicieron?

—¿Eh? – El color rojo no tardó en aparecer por todo el rostro de Matsuri, quien no podía creer lo que le estaban preguntando sus amigas.

—Deja de fingir Matsuri, Temari nos contó lo que tenías el otro día en el cuello – Esta vez habló Ino, observando que Matsuri bajaba la mirada muy apenada.

—Además hoy estaban muy tomaditos de la mano y sonriéndose – Dijo ahora Naruko. Todas las chicas querían saberlo, que Matsuri les dijera la verdad, pero ella estaba demasiado avergonzada, aunque de todas formas ellas estaban mal pensado la situación.

—S-se equivocan chicas, Gaara y yo no lo hicimos – Aseguró un poco más calmada, notando como todas sus amigas suspiraban decepcionadas —. F-fuimos interrumpidos – Terminó de relatar, lo que provocó que por sus últimas palabras todas la voltearan a ver esperanzadas.

—¿Entonces volvieron Matsuri-chan? – Le preguntó Hinata sonriendo dulcemente, aunque tanto Sakura como Tenten se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba, sin embargo le preguntarían luego.

—Bueno… sí, volvimos el sábado… Gaara y yo somos novios otra vez – Aclaró por fin la castaña, siendo abrazada con alegría por todas sus amigas, porque por fin ella estaría feliz y ya no la verían deprimida nunca más por el amor de Gaara.

—Y ahora ¿Qué te sucede a ti Hinata? – Interrogó la joven embarazada, observando como la ojiperla bajaba la mirada con tristeza, casi a punto de llorar.

—Naruto-kun terminó conmigo – Relató llena de dolor, mientras que todas las chicas la veían asombradas, en especial la Uzumaki, ya que no estaba enterada para nada de la canallada de su hermano.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Los chicos estaban todos en el salón, esperando a sus chicas. Gaara se apoyó sobre su mesa, mientras que Sasuke le miraba como queriendo preguntar algo.

—¿Por qué las chicas se fueron todas así, además Temari jalando a Matsuri? – Cuestionó finalmente, pero Gaara sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—Seguro la están interrogando sobre lo nuestro – Dijo Gaara de lo más calmado, pero Sasuke lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Preguntó sin poder creerse esa sonrisa en el rostro de su amigo, pero Gaara no le respondió, ya que en ese momento todas las chicas regresaron y él se dirigió hacia su novia, dándole un leve beso en los labios, por lo que Matsuri se sonrojó de forma bastante adorable para Gaara.

—Mi amor ¿Vas a almorzar conmigo o con las chicas? – Preguntó Gaara mientras rodeaba a Matsuri por la cintura, quien le sonreía alegremente y lo rodeó por el cuello.

—Contigo, quiero estar contigo todo el día, además te traje el almuerzo – Respondió la castaña antes de darle un largo y tierno beso en los labios a su novio. Todo el resto del salón les hacía soniditos de burla, pero a ellos dos no les importaba, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas dolorosas como para que algo así les molestara.

En ese momento Hinata miró a Naruto, el cual al verla desvió la mirada. El rubio se acercó a Kiba y le dijo un par de cosas, para finalmente salir juntos del salón. La ojiperla bajó la mirada, pero Tenten le sonrió como diciéndole "ánimo" así que ella asintió con la cabeza, pero no podía estar animada, por más que quería se sentía muy deprimida por como la estaba tratando Naruto, porque a él parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo lo que ella podía estar sintiendo.

—"_Naruto-kun ¿Qué te hice? ¿Por qué ya no me quieres?_" – Pensó mientras sacaba su almuerzo. Estaba ya acostumbrada a traerle uno a Naruto, él siempre lo devoraba con alegría, pero ésta vez no lo había hecho, sólo había traído uno para ella ya que no quería ver como él la rechazaba nuevamente, sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hablar con él, a perdonar ese mal trato que él le estaba dando, tal vez si le explicaba sus verdaderas razones todo estaría bien.

Miraba a sus amigas y les tenía cierta envidia, todas estaban con los chicos que verdaderamente amaban, no negaba que le daba gusto por su amiga Matsuri, así como por el resto de sus amigas, pero tampoco podía evitar desear estar como ellas.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser de esa forma? ¿Por qué cuando todos estaban felices ella era la única triste?

—Hinata, vamos a comer todas juntas – Le dijo Tenten tratando de animarla, pero ella negó con la cabeza, necesitaba pensar y estar sola un momento.

—No Tenten-chan, yo estaré bien sola, por favor no te preocupes y ve con las demás – Dijo poniendo aquella sonrisa de ángel, que siempre lograba tranquilizar a todo el mundo, aunque la castaña quedó algo preocupada, pero asintió con la cabeza, dejando que Hinata se fuera.

—¡Sakura-chan, vamos a comer mucho! – Gritó Naruko muy animada, mientras tomaba la mano de la peli rosa y la jalaba hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Temari, Ino y una inquieta Tenten.

Los chicos se fueron todos por su cuenta hacia el comedor, ya que ellos nunca traían comida y no todas las chicas eran tan lindas de traerles algo de comer, por eso habían envidiado a Gaara cuando se fue muy sonriente tomado de la mano con Matsuri.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata había subido a la azotea de la escuela. Estaba triste mientras miraba al cielo, no había comido nada aún, la verdad era que no tenía hambre.

—Naruto-kun… — Susurró tratando de no llorar, pero le era imposible, no entendía por que su amado le había hecho esto, por que la trataba como si no existiese, por que ignoraba todo el dolor que le estaba causando.

—¡Voy a tomar un poco de aire y regreso! – Escuchó una voz. No podía ser, era su voz.

Hinata rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y trató de huir a alguna parte, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo cuando vio a Naruto aparecer por la puerta, el cual al observarla bajó la mirada.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, ya me voy – Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta, pero la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

—Espera Naruto-kun – Lo llamó ella, tratando de mantener su vista al frente y de no derramar más lágrimas, mas Naruto le seguía dando la espalda —. Naruto-kun ¿Podemos hablar? Y-yo tengo algo que decirte y…

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya terminamos y lo sabes – Nuevamente Naruto la había tratado fríamente y había intentado alejarse de la escena, pero ésta vez Hinata lo tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se fuera.

—No… no te vayas por favor… sólo quiero saber por que terminaste conmigo, y-yo… a mí no me importa que tú estés enfermo, yo sólo quiero estar contigo – Decía la Hyûga tratando de convencerlo, de hacerle entender que estar alejados era lo peor en éste momento —. Yo no sé que tienes, pero quiero estar a tu lado.

—Tú no entiendes nada Hinata, eres tan ingenua… — Naruto al fin se volteó, mirándola de una forma en que nunca la había mirado antes, tan fría a inexpresiva que Hinata sintió una punzada en su pecho —. Yo ya no siento nada por ti, las cosas ya estaban mal desde antes ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?

—No me digas eso… — Rogó Hinata comenzando a llorar, porque simplemente no podía creer que Naruto, su amado y tierno Naruto estaba siendo tan cruel —. Naruto-kun yo te amo…

—Pero yo no te amo, ya no – Aseguró el rubio antes de hacer que ella lo soltara, alejándose del lugar caminando. Bajó las escaleras que daban a la azotea y se dejó caer en el suelo, llorando —. Perdóname Hinata, pero es mejor así… no quiero que me tengas lástima, olvídate de mí – Decía a la nada, como si estuviese hablando con ella, pero sabía que Hinata no lo oía.

Y ella, simplemente no podía parar de llorar, mientras que caía de rodillas sobre el suelo y trataba de calmarse, pero era inútil, completamente inútil.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Gaara y Matsuri estaban sentados sobre el césped, debajo de un árbol para que no les molestara la luz del sol. El pelirrojo probó la comida que le hizo su novia, la cual lo miraba con los ojos llenos de brillo, expectante por saber que le diría él.

—¿Y… te gusta? – Preguntó la castaña algo nerviosa, la verdad era la primera vez que Gaara probaba su comida, ya que el año pasado no había sido posible porque habían terminado, por eso ahora estaba muy esperanzada por oírlo, por que él le dijera que opinaba.

—Está delicioso Matsuri – Le dijo Gaara sonriente. Matsuri se sintió mucho más aliviada al oírlo, así que sonrió ampliamente.

Después de que los dos acabaron de comer la chica se disponía a levantarse, pero él la jaló de la mano, haciendo que quedara abrazada a él y que su cabeza diera sobre su pecho.

—G-Gaara… — Matsuri se sonrojó por ese acto tan vergonzoso, además de que estaban en la escuela y no era apropiado, pero a Gaara no parecía importarle.

—Mi amor… ¿No crees que hay cierto tema pendiente entre nosotros? – Le preguntó Gaara, susurrándole al oído. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Matsuri había temblado gracias a lo que hizo, por lo que se sintió muy satisfecho. Por otro lado, ella supo enseguida de lo que él estaba hablando, pero le daba demasiada vergüenza admitirlo.

—¿D-de que hablas? ¿Qué tema pendiente?

—No te hagas, lo sabes… — Gaara apoyó una de sus manos sobre la espalda de Matsuri, mientras que la otra subía por su pierna, lentamente, perdiéndose bajo la falda de la joven —. Sabes bien lo que quiero… sabes que te necesito…

—Gaara… estamos en la escuela… no seas pervertido… — Le reclamó Matsuri, mas Gaara sólo la tomó del mentón y comenzó a besarla en los labios de forma apasionada, sin importarle que cualquiera los pudiera ver, mientras que su mano derecha se adentraba un poco más bajo la falda de la castaña, que estaba muy sonrojada pero correspondía a su beso con la misma intensidad.

—Te amo Matsu – Le dijo el pelirrojo al separarse, logrando sacarle otra sonrisa a la chica y que ella lo volviera a besar de forma apasionada. Al separarse ella lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo.

—¿De verdad quieres eso? – Preguntó Matsuri, bajando la mirada una vez más por la pena que le daba hablar de esto. Vio como Gaara asentía con la cabeza, lo que sin duda la ponía más nerviosa —. Gaara yo no sé, no sé si sea buena idea… me da un poco de miedo…

—¿Por qué vas a tener miedo? – Cuestionó Gaara riendo un tanto divertido, por lo que Matsuri le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

—No te rías tonto, acuérdate de que yo soy virgen… y… me da pena… — Matsuri lo abrazó, cerrando sus ojos y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho —. Además no me quiero quedar embarazada… no quiero que me pase lo de Sakura, ella está sufriendo mucho.

—Pero usamos protección – Insistió Gaara, ganándose otro golpecito leve por parte de su novia, la cual se había molestado y avergonzado por su comentario.

—No, no quiero que mi primera vez sea con condón, tonto, tonto – Le volvió a pegar, pero Gaara la detuvo y la abrazó una vez más, acariciando su cabello.

—¿Y entonces que hacemos?

—Yo puedo investigar sobre los otros métodos pero… — La castaña se detuvo a media frase, mirando a su novio directo a los ojos, esos ojos que a ella tanto le gustaban —. Pero sólo será cuando yo me sienta lista, todavía no, además acabamos de volver, llevamos sólo dos días y no quiero adelantarme, no quiero sufrir el doble si las cosas no funcionan – Terminó de decir, a lo que Gaara negó con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te aseguro que esta vez las cosas sí van a funcionar, no voy a perderte.

Matsuri sólo sonrió, aliviada por esa convicción que mostraba Gaara en sus palabras y en su mirada. Tendría que confiar en él, porque ya no tenía miedo de hacerlo, estaba segura de que Gaara no la decepcionaría de nuevo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Fugaku tiró un costoso jarrón contra la pared, provocando que éste se rompiera con el contacto. Sus ojos sólo podían mostrar una cosa y eso era rabia, ira y furia, estaba totalmente fuera de sí con la noticia que acababa de recibir de la escuela.

—¡¿Cómo has podido Sasuke? – Gritó golpeando el escritorio de su oficina. Él no lo aceptaba, tenía otros planes para Sasuke, pero él siempre terminaba por desbaratarlo todo, desde que había llegado a su vida no había hecho más que decepcionarle, que arruinarlo todo, Sasuke era lo peor que podría haberle pasado.

El fuerte sonido de cosas rompiéndose llegó a los oídos de Mikoto Uchiha, quien se alarmó por el escándalo que estaba haciendo su esposo en el estudio. De inmediato entró, viendo como Fugaku arrojaba un montón de papeles al suelo, completamente furioso.

—¿Fugaku? – Cuestionó asustada por lo que sus ojos negros veían. Su esposo la miró, contrayendo sus pupilas de la ira.

—¡Tú lo sabías, tú siempre lo has solapado! – Acusó a su mujer, quien no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Fugaku se le acercó, tomándola por los hombros de forma brusca y zarandeándola un poco —. ¡Responde Mikoto, tú lo sabías todo! ¡¿Lo sabías no es verdad?

—¿D—de que estás hablando? – Preguntó Mikoto aterrada, pues Fugaku jamás la había tratado así, nunca la había sacudido de esa manera —. F-Fugaku…

—¡Me refiero a que el inútil de tu hijo dejó embarazada a su novia! – Gritó el Uchiha, notando como los ojos de su mujer se abrían con la sorpresa —. ¿Acaso vas a decirme que no estabas enterada? – Preguntó más calmado, soltándola.

—No… no tenía idea…

—Sasuke no es más que una decepción, alguien que no merece llevar el apellido Uchiha, porque siempre ha hecho todo lo contrario a lo que yo le he enseñado, porque es un rebelde al que has malcriado siempre y…

—¡Ya basta! – Gritó Mikoto interrumpiendo esas crueles palabras, ya no lo podía soportar más, siempre había callado al ver que su esposo incordiaba a su hijo, pero ya no lo aguantaría, había llegado el momento en que Sasuke la necesitaba más que nunca y ella debía estar a su lado —. ¡Ya no seguirás hablando mal de nuestro hijo, Sasuke es tu hijo!

—¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a contradecirme? – Fugaku ya no se pudo contener, y envenenado por la ira dirigió su mano hacia su esposa, dispuesto a golpearla, pero antes de llegar sintió que alguien atrapaba su mano con fuerza, tanta fuerza que su muñeca le dolía.

—No te atrevas… papá… — Dijo aquel joven de cabello azabache. Su padre le miró con sorpresa, él, quien era su mayor orgullo, nuevamente le contrariaba.

—Itachi…

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las clases de la tarde fueron un poco más relajadas que en la mañana, aunque para Sakura todas esas miradas seguían siendo incómodas. Por otro lado, Hinata parecía aún más afectada por su rompimiento con Naruto, ya que desde que habían vuelto del almuerzo ella no decía una sola palabra. Naruto actuaba normalmente, como si no hubiese pasado nada, cosa que terminó por cabrear a su hermana, que le cogió del brazo apenas terminaron las clases, llevándoselo.

—¿Qué te pasa Naru-chan? – Preguntó el rubio un tanto desconcertado, pero la joven no le respondió, sólo siguió caminando junto con él hasta que llegaron a un pasillo, donde finalmente lo soltó —. Oye, que te estoy hablando.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? – Le reclamó la Uzumaki con el ceño fruncido. Naruto la miró con expresión de confusión, ya que realmente no entendía a que se debía ese grito y esa mirada de enojo.

—¿De que va todo esto? ¿Cuándo he sido cruel yo? – Interrogó Naruto, alejándose un poco de su hermana, sin embargo ella siguió con su misma expresión.

—Por favor no te hagas el idiota, podré ser una ingenua y todo lo que quieras, pero sé perfectamente por que terminaste con Hinata-chan ¿No te das cuenta de que le estás haciendo daño? Ella está sufriendo, está muy triste… Naruto… no hagas esto…

—Tú no entiendes, si Hinata se queda a mi lado sufrirá aún más, ella es una persona demasiado frágil, se romperá si está conmigo… yo lo sé… — Naruto no dijo nada más, no dejó ni hablar a su hermana, simplemente le dio la espalda y se marchó.

Naruko por su parte no sabía que decir, no tenía idea de cómo hacer recapacitar a su hermano, de hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo un error, que dejar a Hinata no era la mejor solución a su problema, sino que esta decisión lo haría por mucho muy infeliz, pero Naruto era realmente un terco cuando se lo proponía.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Matsuri iba de la mano con Gaara hacia su trabajo. No había vuelto a saber de su compañero desde el día del incidente del beso, así que estaba un poco nerviosa y más, porque venía acompañada de Gaara y no quería que ellos dos se fuesen a pelear, conociendo lo impulsivo que era su novio, si Hideki decía algo que le molestara estaba segura de que él no dudaría en golpearlo.

—Gaara, recuerda lo que hablamos ¿Sí? No vayas a tratar de pelearte con él – Le aconsejaba la castaña mirándolo con seriedad, a lo que él sólo le daba vuelta la cara, tratando de no mirarla pues ella fácilmente lo podía convencer con esa carita que tenía.

—Ya te lo dije, no le haré nada, sólo quiero hablar con él y disculparme… por haberlo golpeado… — Dijo Gaara un tanto apenado, sabía que había sido impulsivo con ese sujeto, pero realmente no había podido soportar aquella imagen, verlo a él besando a _su _Matsuri, porque nadie más que sí mismo tenía el derecho de besar a esa joven.

—Eso espero Gaara – Matsuri dejó de mirarlo para ver al frente, siguiendo con su camino, hasta que ambos jóvenes se detuvieron frente al local donde la castaña trabajaba.

Ambos entraron y enseguida Matsuri saludó a su jefe con una sonrisa. Después de eso ella entró hacia la cocina, pues por ahí había una puerta hacia el baño, para poder ponerse su uniforme, pero al llegar ahí vio a Hideki sentado sobre una silla, mirándola.

—Hola, Hideki-san – Lo saludó la chica tímidamente, pues estaba nerviosa por lo del otro día.

—Hola Matsuri – La saludó el pelinegro sonriendo. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, mirándola con cierta tristeza, cosa que la hizo sentir mal —. Sobre lo del otro día, yo… perdona por haberte besado… pero… ese sujeto…

—Hideki-san… Gaara es mi novio – Soltó Matsuri de una sola vez, ya que tenía que aclarar todas las cosas de inmediato, no quería darle esperanzas a Hideki, sólo lo quería como a un amigo, porque la persona que amaba era y sería siempre Gaara.

—Ya veo… — El chico bajó la mirada, se sintió mal, dolido, de verdad ella le gustaba, de verdad al pasar tanto tiempo junto a Matsuri había terminado enamorándose de ella, así que era triste saber que ella tenía novio —. Bueno, si ya hemos aclarado todo…

—Espera… Hideki-san – Matsuri lo miró atentamente, aunque se veía que estaba bastante apenada —. Gaara está afuera, él quiere… disculparse contigo… por favor habla con él.

Hideki sólo asintió con la cabeza, yendo hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Era verdad que le tenía una enorme rabia, al final había sido él quien le quitó la posibilidad de estar con esa adorable chica, de poder ser el novio de Matsuri, pero si ella era feliz con ese chico lo menos que podía hacer era intentar llevar las cosas en paz con él, porque a pesar de no tenerla como novia jamás renunciaría a su amistad, prefería tenerla de esa manera que perderla para siempre.

Gaara estaba sentado y mirando hacia la salida, pero enseguida se puso de pie al divisar a Hideki, quien se le acercó con seriedad. Gaara le miró de la misma manera, pero enseguida le extendió su mano, aunque esto no lo hacía de buena gana.

—Sólo quería disculparme, sin embargo… quiero que entiendas una cosa, y esa es que Matsuri es mi novia, ella y yo nos amamos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas difíciles y ahora que finalmente estamos juntos no dejaré que nadie me separe de ella ¿Lo has entendido verdad?

—No te preocupes, jamás haría algo que la pudiera lastimar – Aseguró Hideki estrechando la mano de Gaara.

Desde la puerta que daba a la cocina, Matsuri los veía a los dos con una sonrisa, estaba feliz de que las cosas se arreglasen entre ellos, aunque sea un poco, porque ambos eran importantes para ella.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata se encontraba en su trabajo, se suponía que debía estar atendiendo a los clientes en la entrada, pero estaba sentada en una silla sin hacer nada, no tenía ánimos para levantarse y sonreír como si nada estuviera pasando, no podía hacerlo.

—¿Hinata-chan? – Su amiga Yuzuki se le acercó, pues había notado el estado en el que se encontraba y ciertamente se había preocupado, Hinata no era así, ella siempre estaba sonriendo, a pesar de ser una chica tímida también era muy alegre.

—¿Qué sucede Yuzuki-chan? – Preguntó la ojiperla emitiendo una sonrisa fingida, la cual no logró convencer para nada a la joven peli azul, quien la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso mismo te pregunto yo ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? – Quiso saber la chica, después de todo ver a Hinata así la hacía sentir muy mal, no quería que ella estuviera tan triste, era su amiga, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse y de que sólo se viesen durante el trabajo, la apreciaba mucho.

—N-no es nada – Negó Hinata con la cabeza, pero era inútil, se le notaban a leguas las ganas de llorar, cualquiera se podía dar cuenta con sólo verla un momento.

—No me mientas, no tiene caso, sé que algo te pasa y no me iré hasta que no me lo cuentes, además si la jefa te ve así sentada y deprimida te regañará – Dijo Yuzuki sentándose al lado de la Hyûga, la cual la quedó mirando algo desconcertada —. Vamos, Hinata-chan puedes confiar en mí y lo sabes – Le animó con una sonrisa.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, tratando de retener sus lágrimas, pero aún así se le escaparon un par, las cuales rodaron por sus mejillas.

—N-Naruto-kun me dejó, dice que ya no me ama… y yo… me estoy muriendo… — Confesó por fin, sin poder detener ya las lágrimas que salían sin parar de sus ojos. Yuzuki ni siquiera le preguntó por que, tan sólo la abrazó, la abrazó muy fuerte para tratar de calmarla, aunque sabía que no podía.

Hinata realmente estaba sufriendo, más que nada porque no entendía cuales habían sido las razones de Naruto para dejarla así como lo hizo, por que la había abandonado de esa forma tan cruel, sin importarle si quiera sus sentimientos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sasuke había llegado a su casa, sabía que se llevaría el regaño de su vida, pero estaba preparado para soportar eso y más, sin embargo, no se esperaba que tan grande sería el conflicto que estaba a punto de vivir.

—Ya llegaste… — Le dijo Fugaku sentado en el sofá de la sala. Sasuke le miró de forma indiferente, como si no le importara en lo más mínimo su presencia —. Dime, Sasuke… ¿Es verdad lo que he oído? – Preguntó calmadamente, no se alteraría, al menos no aún, después de lo que había pasado con Itachi y con su esposa se había logrado calmar.

—Sí papá, es cierto – Fue la respuesta del joven Uchiha, quien enseguida notó como los ojos de su padre se llenaban de rabia, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—Lárgate de esta casa ahora mismo – Ordenó el hombre, tan fríamente que a su hijo le pareció como si él no fuese su padre, como si no hubiese sido él la persona que le dio la vida, porque a fin de cuentas, nunca se había comportado como tal, siempre le había despreciado por una razón que desconocía, que jamás iba a comprender.

—No sabes… cuanto he deseado oírte decirlo – Dijo Sasuke corriendo hacia su habitación.

Perfecto, si lo echaba de la casa no se quedaría ahí ni un minuto más, estaba harto de él y de todas sus malditas exigencias, de esa mirada fría que le había hecho ser igual que él, pero no, él no quería ser de esa manera, él no sería un padre horrible como lo había sido Fugaku, por eso lo mejor era largarse cuanto antes de ese infierno, lo mejor era buscarse otra vida, una lejos de ese hombre al que ya ni siquiera podía nombrar papá.

—¡Sasuke! – Fugaku explotó de pronto ¿Cómo se atrevía Sasuke a comportarse de esa manera? Como si el asunto ni siquiera le importara, como si irse de la casa fuese lo mejor que podría pasarle. Se puso de pie furioso, dirigiéndose al cuarto de su hijo, lo encontró sacando todas sus cosas de los cajones y del armario —. ¡¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? ¡¿Cómo has podido decepcionarme tanto?

—¡¿De que te sorprendes? – Le gritó Sasuke en la cara, ya harto de tener que oírlo siempre en silencio, de tener que soportar que lo tratase como a basura, de oírle decir siempre que estaba decepcionado —. ¡Siempre, siempre te he decepcionado, no deberías tomarte esto así, después de todo estás acostumbrado!

—¡Estoy harto de ti! – Fugaku extendió su mano, golpeando a Sasuke en la mejilla y haciéndolo caer al suelo. El joven se limpió la poca sangre que había brotado de la herida que le causó el golpe, y volvió a pararse como si nada, después de todo ya nada importaba, estaba harto de vivir así, por eso se iría.

—Yo también estoy harto de ti, nunca creí que diría esto… pero te odio… te odio por no haber sido nunca el padre que necesité, por estarme siempre comparando con mi hermano, porque por culpa de eso siempre lo he visto a él como mi enemigo, cuando Itachi sí me ha querido y reconocido, no como tú… tú sólo me has hecho sentir miserable toda mi vida, pero ya no lo soportaré más, ya no papá… es decir… Fugaku…

—Sasuke… — Vociferó con rabia el padre de los Uchiha. Sasuke jamás le había hablado de esa manera, era cierto que a veces era rudo, pero nunca le había dicho palabras tan duras y tan ciertas a la vez ¿Y entonces que podía hacer al respecto? ¿Simplemente dejaría que se fuera?

Mientras éste se perdía en sus pensamientos, sin mover aunque sea un músculo de su cuerpo, Sasuke se encargaba de ordenar todas sus cosas, entonces de la nada apareció la que podría ser su salvación, o al menos eso creyó en ese momento, pues no podía confiar en nadie más.

—Así que has echado a patadas a mi sobrino de la casa, sólo por dejar embarazada a su novia – Se escuchó la voz de Madara. Sasuke se volteó, al igual que lo hizo Fugaku, quien frunció el ceño al verle —. Que mal hermano mío.

—Lárgate de aquí, este no es asunto tuyo – Exigió Fugaku aún molesto, pero Madara no le hizo mucho caso.

—Te equivocas, yo también soy parte de la familia Uchiha, así que este sí es asunto mío ¿O te olvidas de que yo sé muchas cosas? – Amenazó con hablar, sabiendo que lo que dijera podría arruinar la vida de su hermano Fugaku, pues al final, él no era quien para reclamar los errores de Sasuke, pues él también había cometido errores que eran aún peores.

Fugaku sólo apretó los puños con impotencia, no podía dejar que Madara hablara.

—Pf, familia… — Bufó Sasuke por lo bajo, porque lo que tenían era todo menos una familia. Siguió guardando sus cosas en silencio, hasta que vio como su tío se le acercaba.

—Sasuke, veo que estás empecinado en irte de esta casa – Habló a su sobrino, que sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió guardando todo en una gran maleta. El hombre sonrió debajo de su máscara, esto era perfecto, Sasuke era perfecto —. Entonces, ven conmigo, te aseguro que te trataré mucho mejor de lo que aquí jamás te han tratado.

Sasuke le miró con sorpresa, siempre se había llevado bien con su tío Madara, pero jamás había pensado en irse a vivir con él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no tenía a donde más ir, había sido un impulsivo por aceptar así como así irse de la casa sin siquiera tener un lugar a donde llegar, entonces esto era como su tabla de salvación, era perfecto.

—De acuerdo, tío Madara – Respondió el azabache sin dudarlo, dejando sorprendido por un momento a su padre ¿Pero que demonios planeaba Madara?

Sin embargo, no dijo nada, si Sasuke quería irse era mucho mejor para él, un problema menos que soportar, y con Madara lejos ya no se sentiría amenazado, todo sería mejor así, mucho mejor.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Habían caminado durante media hora aproximadamente. Ya el sol se ponía en lo alto del cielo, haciendo que se viera de color rojizo. Ambos estaban tomados de la mano y se detuvieron frente a aquella tumba, procurando mantenerse a una distancia prudente.

—¿Es aquí Sai, es esta la tumba de tu hermano? – Preguntó la rubia de ojos azules, apretando la mano de su novio mientras este asentía con la cabeza. Su otra mano sostenía una flor de color blanco, la cual dejó sobre la piedra con cuidado, notando que la flor que tenía antes aún no estaba seca —. Vienes muy seguido ¿No es verdad?

—Lo más que puedo – Respondió Sai agachándose frente a la tumba —. Nunca te he contado como murió ¿Verdad?

Ino negó con la cabeza, la verdad era que Sai no le contaba demasiadas cosas de su vida, él era muy reservado y mientras ella hablaba hasta por los codos, el chico siempre la escuchaba atentamente sin decirle nada.

—Fue en un accidente de auto, íbamos con nuestros padres, cuando un camión nos chocó por el costado. Yo… debí haber muerto esa vez… pero mi hermano… él usó su cuerpo para salvarme, por eso fue él quien recibió el impacto… fue mi culpa… — De pronto su voz se quebró. Ino jamás lo había visto de esa manera, Sai nunca se había quebrado ante su persona, no lo había visto llorar ni una sola vez, pero ahora… ahora se veía tan frágil, tan necesitado de un abrazo, que ella no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ofrecérselo.

—Tranquilo, no fue tu culpa, no tenía como saber que algo así iba a pasar, además si tu hermano te protegió fue porque de verdad le importabas – Aseguró la rubia con una sonrisa. Sai no le dijo nada, sólo la abrazó con fuerza mientras lloraba en sus brazos como un bebé, y a pesar de no hablarle, Ino sabía que dentro de sí él agradecía sus palabras.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura se encontraba en su habitación encerrada. Después del día horrible que había tenido no estaba segura de querer asistir a la escuela mañana, pues sería sin duda una pesadilla tener que volver a soportar todas esas miradas acusadoras sobre ella, taladrándola, culpándola como si hubiese cometido el peor de los crímenes.

—Demonios… mataré a esa condenada persona… ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme algo así? – Se quejaba enojadísima, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera tenía ánimos de sentirse así, estaba muy triste, ella no había hecho nada malo, tan sólo se había entregado a la persona que amaba, no tenían por que juzgarla de esa manera.

Unos golpes a su puerta la distrajeron, haciendo que se volteara para encontrase con su primo, el cual entraba a su habitación. Sakura corrió a abrazarle, escondiéndose en su pecho, llorando.

—Tranquila mocosa, ya me contó mi mamá lo que te hicieron en la escuela – Le decía Yusuke acariciando su cabello —. No tienes que ponerte así, algunas personas son crueles y estúpidas, pero tarde o temprano lo pagarán, porque la justicia es igual para todos.

—Pero yo… me dolió tanto… como ellos me miraban, como murmuraban sobre mí… fue horrible primo… — Sollozaba la peli rosa, abrazándolo mucho más fuerte, como temiendo que él se alejara de su lado, que la dejara de proteger como lo estaba haciendo, pero él sólo correspondía a su abrazo, rodeándola por la cintura con una mano, mientras que la otra le dejaba sobre su cabeza.

—Tonta, no les hagas caso, aquí está tu primo para defenderte de quien sea ¿Me oyes? Nadie te hará daño – Le aseguró cerrando sus ojos, porque para él Sakura era como su hermanita, por eso la defendería de quien sea.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto se encontraba encerrado en su habitación, pensando en las palabras de su hermana, en que tal vez era cierto que le estaba causando un gran daño a Hinata ¿Pero que podía hacer? De verdad no quería que Hinata tuviera que sufrir por su culpa, seguía pensando que lo mejor era que se mantuvieran alejados, al menos para tener un tiempo y pensar con claridad todo lo que tenía revuelto en la cabeza.

También recordaba las palabras de Sakura, gritándole que era un cobarde, pero Sakura al final tuvo razón, lo era, no era capaz de enfrentarse a su enfermedad con valentía, tenía miedo de morir.

—Maldita sea, Hinata… — Y ahora no paraba de pensar en la mirada llena de tristeza de su ojiperla, la estaba comenzando a extrañar, Hinata le hacía falta, le hacían falta sus besos, sus caricias, le entristecía pensar en que las cosas que habían soñado juntos ahora jamás se harían realidad, porque ella merecía a alguien mejor, no a él.

Se dio una vuelta sobre su cama, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, de quitarse de la cabeza la idea de arreglar todo con ella, porque no serviría de nada, Hinata sufriría si se quedaba a su lado, en cambio si se olvidaba de él, si ella lo dejaba de amar no le afectaría tanto verle enfermo, eso quería creer.

—Hinata… — Volvió a soltar, sintiéndose el peor de los idiotas.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Itachi estaba parado afuera de su casa, observando como su hermano Sasuke abordaba al auto de su tío Madara luego de haber subido sólo algunas de sus cosas, pues sabía que Fugaku no le dejaría llevarlo todo, alegando que todo lo que Sasuke tenía se lo había regalado él.

El Uchiha mayor estaba decepcionado, tanto de su padre como de su hermano, porque no encontraron nada mejor para arreglar sus diferencias que tomar distancia entre ellos y así terminar por hundir a la familia en el más profundo abismo, porque ya nada sería lo mismo.

—Sasuke – Itachi se acercó a la ventanilla abierta del auto, mientras que Sasuke sólo miraba al frente, como distraído —. ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Ya no soporto más a papá, yo estaré bien con el tío Madara, no te preocupes por mí – Respondió de lo más calmado. Itachi frunció el ceño, no e había convencido para nada aquella respuesta, esperaba que las cosas se pudieran solucionar de una mejor manera pero ahora veía que eso sería imposible, pues Fugaku no hacía si quiera un esfuerzo porque su hijo menor no se fuera de la casa —. Itachi, de todos modos gracias.

—De nada – El azabache mayor sonrió quedamente, dándose la vuelta —. Ya sabes que si me necesitas aquí estaré.

—Lo sé – Fue la única respuesta de Sasuke. Miró a su madre –que se encontraba parada en la puerta de la casa— y le hizo un gesto de adiós con su mano, ella lo correspondió mientras soltaba un par de lágrimas, después de todo no podía soportar que su hijo menor se fuera de la casa, y menos en las condiciones en que se dio todo.

Itachi regresó a la casa, parándose junto a su madre mientras veían como Sasuke partía lejos de ellos, ya estaba decidido que él se iría.

Por su parte, Fugaku se encontraba sentado en su despacho, solo. Tenía una copa de vino en su mano, la cual arrojó de pronto contra la pared, sin importarle mancharla de rojo, estaba demasiado enojado con todo lo que había pasado, jamás perdonaría a Sasuke, sin embargo no dejaba de pensar en cuales serían las intenciones de Madara ¿Para que llevarse a Sasuke, di después de todo era un inútil?

—Más importante que esto, debería de buscar a mi otro hijo, me pregunto donde podrá estar – Se dijo en pose pensativa pero a la vez preocupada, ya ni siquiera le importaba que Mikoto lo supiera, sólo quería encontrarlo, porque estaba convencido de que él sí le traería orgullo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Ya había caído la noche. Matsuri se recostó en su cama luego de salir del baño. Se acababa de duchar y de poner su ropa de dormir, así que ahora estaba pensando en lo sucedido hoy con Gaara en la escuela, en la "petición" que él le había hecho y en lo nerviosa que se ponía con eso.

—Dios… — Susurró con una enorme sonrisa y con las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando de imaginar como sería estar en esa situación con Gaara. Desde ese día en que estuvieron a punto de hacerlo había comenzado a imaginar lo maravilloso que sería estar con él, ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo y que nada los volvería a separar.

Pero era realmente vergonzoso fantasear así con su primera vez junto a él, además por lo que había oído de sus amigas –ya que la mayoría lo había hecho— la primera vez era bastante dolorosa y eso le daba algo de miedo.

—Gaara… — Sin querer soltó un suspiro mezclado con e nombre del chico de sus sueños. Se sentía igual que antes, soñando con él, pensando todo el tiempo en él, deseando estar a su lado, lo amaba tanto que sentía que aquella emoción no cabía en su pecho, que se desbordaba lentamente y cada vez más —. Te amo Gaara… — Y se sentía también como una niña pequeña y risueña ¿Pero que más daba?

Su celular comenzó a sonar y ella corrió como una loca a alcanzarlo, pues el tono que tenía era nada más y nada menos que el sonido especial que había puesto exclusivamente para el número de Gaara.

—¿Bueno, amor? – Contestó de lo más alegre, volviéndose a arrojar sobre la cama mientras oía la voz de su amado novio del otro lado.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—Yo también te amo Matsuri – Decía Gaara al teléfono, estaba tan ensimismado en su conversación telefónica que apenas notó que su hermano entraba a su habitación, sin tocar pues la puerta estaba abierta —. Preciosa, te dejo pero te deseo dulces sueños, te amo mucho, mucho, bye – Terminó la llamada y miró a Kankuro, quien hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse —. ¿Qué rayos quieres Kankuro?

—¿Para que tan agresivo? ¿No vas a decirme "hola hermano querido"? – Preguntó el castaño con sarcasmo. Gaara apretó su puño con furia, odiaba cuando Kankuro se ponía así de idiota.

—Ya ¿Qué demonios quieres Kankuro? – Inquirió molesto el pelirrojo. Kankuro se sentó sobre su cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta, parecía que hablaría de un asunto delicado.

—Escucha hermano, sé que querrás matarme cuando te diga esto pero… bueno… te vi en la escuela, con tu novia… haciendo cosas indebidas.

Gaara abrió los ojos como platos ¿Cómo era posible que Kankuro los hubiese visto? Para empezar ya ni siquiera estudiaba allí, además ¿A dónde quería llegar sacando este tema así de la nada?

—¿Q-que quieres decir con eso? ¿Cómo que me viste? – Cuestionó Gaara algo nervioso, de pronto se sintió muy avergonzado.

—Lo que pasa es que me pidieron unos papeles de la escuela en la universidad, y como no los tenía los fui a pedir, ahí fue cuando te vi, por cierto, eres un pervertido – Rió poniendo una expresión pícara en el rostro, causando el leve sonrojo de su hermano menor.

—¡Cállate Kankuro! – Exigió Gaara molesto. Kankuro soltó una carcajada, nunca había visto a Gaara tan avergonzado —. Además ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?

—Ah sí, sólo quería aconsejarte que te controles hermanito, no vayas a hacer cosas indebidas con tu novia en la escuela – Decía negando con su dedo índice. Gaara le miró con expresión asesina, agarrando un cojín de su cama.

—¡Lárgate de mi habitación! – Gritó enfadado lanzando el cojín a su hermano, quien corrió fuera del cuarto con una sonrisa burlona. Aunque finalmente él tenía razón, más le valía a Gaara controlar sus impulsos cuando estuviera a solas con Matsuri, lo sabía muy bien pero le era muy difícil.

Finalmente se puso de pie para cerrar la puerta y se recostó enfadado en su cama, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera estar con ella ahí, justo a su lado, besándola.

—Cálmate, maldita sea – Se regañó a sí mismo, escondiendo su cabeza con la almohada.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

El día había llegado. Hinata se encontraba peinando su cabello frente al espejo, mientras pensaba con tristeza en las palabras de Naruto. No lo podía entender, Naruto no era así ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

Quería largarse a llorar una vez más, pero sabía que eso no estaría bien, debía ser fuerte y no rendirse, tenía que recuperar a Naruto, porque simplemente no podía ser cierto que él ya no la amara, no podía ser verdad.

—Naruto-kun, sé que mentías, yo lo sé… - Bajó la mirada y dejó de cepillar su cabello. Se sentía tan triste, tenía tanto miedo de ya no estar más junto a él.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso y tomando su bolso se fue hacia afuera a esperar a su primo.

Neji estaba como loco buscando unos libros que le prestó Tenten, no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

—Rayos, a lo mejor los dejé en la escuela, seguro debajo del banco, que despistado me he vuelto – Se dijo enfadado consigo mismo. Tomó su bolso y bajó para llevar a sus primas a la escuela.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura había llegado a la escuela temprano, no quería encontrarse con todos esos idiotas que la iban a mirar como si fuese un bicho raro otra vez, así que su primo se había ofrecido a llevarla hoy.

Bajó con ella y la dejó en la puerta de la escuela, despidiéndose de ella con un fuerte abrazo, entonces, cuando se dio la vuelta dispuesto a regresar a su auto, chocó sin querer con alguien, tirando su bolso y sus cosas.

—Perdona… oh, pero si eres tú Hinata – Dijo el chico sonriendo. Hinata le miró y también sonrió.

—Buenos días Yusuke-kun, me alegra verte por aquí – Dijo la Hyûga con sinceridad. En ese instante volteó hacia su derecha y pudo ver a Naruto parado algo alejado de ellos, viéndoles con tristeza, pero al darse cuenta de que ella lo miraba la ignoró y entró a la escuela —. Bueno, yo… entraré a la escuela, nos vemos otro día…

—Espera… - Yusuke la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca. No podía evitarlo, Hinata aún seguía gustándole, y ahora que las cosas con Naruto estaban tan mal, tal vez era su oportunidad —. Hinata ¿Saldrías conmigo el fin de semana?

Hinata lo pensó detenidamente por un momento, no sabía si eso era o no una buena idea ¿Pero que más daba? Al fin y al cabo Yusuke era su amigo, un gran amigo.

—Claro, con gusto, Yusuke-kun – Respondió esbozando su dulce sonrisa. Luego él la soltó y dejó que se alejara, mientras sonreía.

Continuara…

Avance:

Hinata y Yusuke tienen una cita, en donde él tratará de hacer que la ojiperla se olvide de Naruto. El rubio cada día se comporta peor, debido a su enfermedad se ha vuelto muy diferente. Gaara y Matsuri están mucho más unidos, pero Yuki decide aún no rendirse en conquistar a Gaara, sólo que esta vez lo hará acercándose sin mentiras. Neji conoce a alguien que podría hacer que su relación con Tenten comience a peligrar, mientras que, Fugaku busca pistas sobre su hijo perdido.

Próximo capítulo: Búsqueda.

**00000000000000**

**Sí, ya sé que Naruto es un baka.**

**Jajaja, pobre de Gaara, ya se le desataron los instintos pervertidos xDD y pobre de Sasuke-kun U_U todas las cosas que le pasan en su casa, hasta se tuvo que ir, y miren con quien se fue o.o**

**En fin, yo me voy ya, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por todos sus reviews y por leer y ponerme en favoritos, si Naruto fuera mío les regalaría a todas las chicas un Gaara, un Sasuke o un Naruto, no sé cual les gusta más xD (yo me quedo con el pelirrojo) y a los chicos una tierna Hinata-chan ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	9. Búsqueda

**¡Hola!**

**Y por fin, después de un siglo finalmente he terminado un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**

**Muchas gracias por haber esperado tanto ^^ y por regalarme los 100 reviews, de verdad que me hacen muy feliz, porque ni tiempo tengo de escribir y sin embargo ustedes se acuerdan de esta escritora ^^**

**¡Arigato!**

**Xxxx**

**Capítulo 9: Búsqueda**

Miró una vez más a la persona que tenía en frente, no podía creer que había venido a su casa así nada más, se suponía que no lo quería volver a ver, ni a él ni a su hijo.

—Y entonces… ¿Me dirías que haces aquí, hermano? – Interrogó Madara, mirando la copa de vino que sostenía en su mano derecha y dándole algunas vueltas al contenido, tal vez para intentar relajarse, pero la mirada de Fugaku no ayudaba mucho.

—No te hagas el idiota, que sabes perfecto que es lo que quiero, necesito saber donde está mi hijo – Exigió el Uchiha con la mirada seria y dura que lo caracterizaba.

Madara soltó una carcajada.

—¿No habías dicho que aborrecías a Sasuke? – Preguntó en tono de burla, pero el ceño fruncido de su hermano le hizo calmar su risa, se notaba que él no estaba para bromas.

—No estoy hablando de Sasuke, él no me importa por mí que se quede aquí contigo para siempre – Dijo con indiferencia, pero esas palabras no las sentía realmente, porque aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, apenas entró en aquella mansión había buscado a Sasuke disimuladamente, incluso preguntó a uno de los empleados como había estado. No podía reconocer que le preocupaba, se suponía que lo odiaba, pero de todas formas era su hijo, a pesar de todo lo era —. Te hablo de mi otro hijo, el que tuve con Saori.

—Oh – Exclamó Madara, pues no se esperaba que Fugaku acudiese a él buscando a ese hijo perdido.

Por su parte, Sasuke se alejó del estudio de su tío. Había escuchado sin querer la conversación -no sabía que su padre estaba ahí- y se había quedado pasmado ¿Fugaku tenía un hijo con otra mujer? ¿Acaso… por eso él lo despreciaba de esa manera?

Se fue corriendo a su habitación, la que ocupaba desde hace un par de días solamente. Estaba demasiado confundido y atormentado con todo esto, no podía creer que tenía un hermano al cual desconocía.

Y además de todo, lo que dijo su padre sobre él… de verdad debía odiarlo con toda su alma, tanto así que él ni siquiera le importaba, sólo estaba pendiente de ese otro hijo.

—Siempre me has odiado… ¿Pero por que? – Se preguntó, cayendo sentado sobre la cama.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hoy era un día muy hermoso, el sol brillaba como nunca y los pájaros cantaban en el cielo. Hinata estaba sentada en la orilla de la fuente que estaba en medio del parque. Estaba esperando a que su amigo Yusuke llegara ya que habían quedado de juntarse hoy a las dos de la tarde.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado estaba tratando de mantenerse bien, de estar feliz, trataba de distraerse para no pensar en Naruto, pero era tan difícil. Desde que terminaron él la ignoraba totalmente, no le hablaba en la escuela y hacía lo posible por no topársela. Hinata se sentía realmente deprimida por ello.

Aún podía recordar lo felices que eran juntos, como siempre se la pasaban sonriendo por tonterías y lo bien que él la hacía pasar con sus pequeñas bromas.

La primera vez que estuvieron juntos… cuando aquella noche en la playa ella fue capaz de entregarle algo tan preciado, su primera vez. Lo había hecho porque estaba segura de que lo amaba, de que él jamás le haría daño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba muy equivocada, que siempre lo estuvo, porque realmente Naruto no la amaba como le había dicho, si lo hiciera no la estaría haciendo sufrir de esta manera.

—Naruto-kun es un idiota, él no me quiere… - Susurró bajando la mirada. Estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar por la tristeza que sentía en ese momento, cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Se volteó hacia su izquierda y vio a Yusuke parado a su lado y sonriéndole.

—Buenas Hinata-chan ¿Quieres que vayamos al cine? – Le preguntó con ese tono alegre que él siempre tenía. Era un chico muy divertido, de alguna forma siempre lograba hacerla sentir mejor con sólo sonreírle, Hinata le estaba muy agradecida por acompañarla cuando más dolida se sentía.

—Claro, con gusto – Respondió poniéndose de pie, luciendo el conjunto que traía puesto y que la hacía ver realmente hermosa. Vestía una minifalda de jeans con volados, mientras que arriba llevaba una blusa de tirantes color verde limón. En su cabello llevaba una flor amarilla, recogiendo sólo la mitad derecha hacia atrás y llevaba también una carterita cruzada.

—Te ves muy bonita – Le dijo Yusuke levemente sonrojado. No podía evitar que Hinata le gustase, aunque ahora no estaba pensando en conquistarla ni mucho menos, sólo quería hacerla sentir bien después de todo lo que había pasado, sabía que en este momento lo que ella menos necesitaba era a un tipo queriendo seducirla, sino más bien necesitaba a un amigo que pudiera comprenderla y estar a su lado.

—Gracias, Yusuke-kun – Hinata le sonrió y así ambos partieron hacia el cine mientras charlaban animadamente.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Un suave gemido se escapó de los labios femeninos al pasar su mano sobre su cintura. Simplemente ella le fascinaba, lo volvía como un loco desquiciado que sólo quería más y más.

—Gaara… - Alcanzó a articular Matsuri, sintiendo como el pelirrojo besaba ahora su cuello con delicadeza, acariciando su abdomen y subiendo cada vez más.

La tenía acorralada bajo su cuerpo, sobre la cama de la habitación de la castaña. No podían parar de besarse, de acariciarse, ambos estaban demasiado extasiados como para parar. En ningún momento habían planeado llegar a esto, simplemente se había dado en medio de una inocente visita del chico a su novia, pero sin darse cuenta terminaron besándose en la cama.

—Oye Matsuri… - Hablaba Gaara entre cortos y apasionados besos —. Te amo… vamos… déjame tocar un poco más… - Su mano izquierda subió hasta encontrarse con el pecho de la chica, comenzando a masajearlo despacio. Matsuri se tensó por un momento, pero rápidamente la sensación de incomodidad desapareció. Sólo cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dejarse llevar por las suaves caricias de su novio, aunque era la primera vez que él se atrevía a tocarla de esa manera.

—G-G-Gaara… yo… - Le era difícil hablar, porque él no dejaba de besar sus labios de manera apasionada, además su respiración estaba muy agitada —. N-no creo que… sea buena idea ahora…

—¿Por qué no? – Se quejó el de ojos aguamarina con el ceño fruncido, estaba tan excitado que le era imposible detenerse ahora. Su mano libre se deslizó suavemente por la pierna de Matsuri, queriendo llegar mucho más lejos, a aquel lugar tan preciado para ella; su intimidad.

—Gaara… - Matsuri se sorprendió al sentir aquello, al sentir como los dedos del pelirrojo acariciaban con sumo cuidado su zona más sensible. Era tan vergonzoso, pero no se sentía mal, al contrario —. Gaara… no hagas eso… no podré… resistirme…

—No te resistas, quiero hacerte mía ahora… - Le susurró Gaara al oído, porque ya estaba demasiado excitado con todo esto, solamente quería desnudarla y hacerla suya de una vez, pero entonces ella recordó algo que la hizo detenerse de golpe.

—No más Gaara – Le dijo decidida, apartándolo suavemente de su lado. Gaara la miró con cierta sorpresa ¿Acaso estaba molesta?

—¿Te enojaste Matsuri? – Preguntó bajando la mirada, alejándose de ella por completo para sentarse en la cama, dándole la espalda —. Perdona, no quería propasarme así, es sólo que…

—No te preocupes – Matsuri lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo, para demostrarle que no estaba enojada ni nada por el estilo —. Me sentí asustada, de verdad no quiero que esto sea así… no quiero que me pase lo de Sakura.

—Lo sé, disculpa – El pelirrojo se volteó hacia ella para besarla dulcemente en los labios. Tenía que calmarse a sí mismo, últimamente el deseo que sentía hacia Matsuri era demasiado fuerte y no podía controlarlo, pero tenía que hacer el esfuerzo, no quería faltarle al respeto a su dulce novia —. Oye… ¿Sabes?

—¿Qué? – Preguntó ella, tratando de normalizar su respiración después de lo que acababa de pasar. Todavía no podía creerlo, nuevamente habían estado a punto de hacerlo, pero ella siempre se arrepentía en medio de todo, tenía tanto miedo de esto, de no ser lo que él esperaba, de que las cosas fuesen a salir mal. Había tanto en que pensar.

—Mi… madre… - Gaara desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, un poco por lo ocurrido y un poco por lo que diría —. Ella, quiere conocerte ¿Qué te parecería cenar con nosotros uno de estos días?

Matsuri estaba sorprendida ¿Conocer a la madre de su novio? Nunca había pensado en eso, pero era algo bastante obvio, algún día pasaría, y le daba muchísima pena.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—Por favor Naruto, ábreme la puerta – Le rogaba Kushina a su hijo, ya que éste se había encerrado en el cuarto hace más de dos horas y no le quería abrir a nadie. No había bajado a desayunar y eso no estaba bien, ella sabía que Naruto debía alimentarse sanamente, no quedarse ahí sin comer —. Vamos, Naruto sólo quiero que tomes tu desayuno.

—¡No tengo hambre mamá! – Aseguró el rubio, que se encontraba recostado sobre su cama boca arriba, mirando el techo como si éste fuese lo más interesante del planeta, pero la verdad estaba pensando en ella nuevamente y en esa conversación que sin querer escuchó el otro día.

—_¡Hey, Hinata! – Llamó Sakura a la ojiperla, quien caminaba hacia su casillero para guardar unos libros. Naruto iba pasando, se dirigía a su casillero, cuando notó que ahí estaba Hinata, por lo que decidió quedarse escondido pues estaba evitándola lo más que podía._

—_¿Pasa algo Sakura-chan?_

—_Sí, sólo te quería dar las gracias por el delicioso pastel que me trajiste esta mañana ¡Estaba delicioso! – Exclamó la peli rosa sonriendo, provocando una sincera sonrisa en el rostro de la ojiperla._

—_Oh, no ha sido nada Sakura-chan, ya sabes que puedes pedirme lo que quieras – Le dijo Hinata con confianza._

—_Ah sí, también quería hablarte sobre algo que dijo mi primo, que lo esperaras en la fuente del parque, el sábado como a las nueve – Sakura paró de hablar para sonreír otra vez, aunque con algo de picardía —. ¿Así que tendrás una cita con él?_

—_B-bueno, yo no lo llamaría una cita – Respondió Hinata algo sonrojada, pues Sakura ya estaba pensando cosas que no eran —. Aunque… de todos modos no tiene nada de malo… yo soy una persona libre y… sin compromisos – Al decir lo último, Hinata bajó la mirada con tristeza, provocando el mismo efecto en su amiga._

_Por otro lado Naruto también bajó la mirada, para luego alejarse. Que Hinata lo olvidara era justo lo que quería ¿Pero entonces por que se sentía tan mal ahora? ¿No debería estar aliviado? Después de todo ella parecía estarlo olvidando fácilmente._

_Pero sabía que aunque eso deseaba le dolía y le dolería siempre, todavía amaba a Hinata más que a nada, aunque deseaba verla ser feliz, hubiera deseado también compartir su felicidad._

—Maldita sea… ¿Tal vez… cometí un error al haberla dejado? – Se preguntó empuñando su mano. Sentía mucha rabia, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que ver con sus propios ojos lo que Hinata estaba haciendo ahora, aún era temprano así que debía estar en su cita.

Iría personalmente a ver que tanto pasaba entre Hinata y ese tal Yusuke.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Neji iba caminando hacia la casa de su novia. Llevaba en su mano los libros que ella le había prestado y que al fin había logrado encontrar después de buscarlos por todas partes. Los había dejado debajo del banco de la escuela, tal y como había pensado.

Iba muy distraído pensando en algunas cosas, cuando sin querer chocó con una persona y le tiró algunas bolsas al suelo.

—Lo siento – Se disculpó apenado el Hyûga, agachándose para ayudar a recoger lo que había tirado. Al estirar su mano notó que la mano de una chica se posaba sobre la suya, pero ésta se retiró inmediatamente. Levantó su vista y vio a una joven muy apenada.

—Oh, no, fue mi culpa por ir distraída – Le dijo ella, sonriendo amablemente aunque estaba algo sonrojada. Neji la observó fijamente por algunos segundos, notando su cabello largo y anaranjado, así como sus ojos grises. Justo en ese momento se le acercó otra persona, se trataba de Tenten, ya que ellos dos estaban arrodillados casi en frente de su casa.

—Neji, ya llegaste – Se acercó la castaña alegremente —. Oye ¿Qué te pasó Sasame-chan?

—Tenten-chan, nada, sólo tropezamos – Respondió la chica mientras que Neji le ayudaba a recoger sus cosas. Se había quedado embobada viendo al castaño, no tenía idea de que su vecina tuviera amigos tan guapos, ya que a ella usualmente sólo la visitaban sus amigas, además era nueva en este lugar, Sasame había llegado hace sólo unas semanas, por eso no conocía a todos muy bien, sólo a Tenten que se había portado muy amable con ella y su familia, al igual que los padres de la castaña.

—Tenten, vine a devolverte tus libros – Dijo el Hyûga mirando a su novia, la cual le seguía sonriendo de esa forma que a él siempre le había gustado de ella —. Pero si quieres… podemos salir un rato, ¿no tienes nada que hacer verdad?

—Oh, no nada que hacer – Respondió la chica —. Por cierto, ella es mi nueva vecina Sasame, Sasame, él es Neji Hyûga, mi novio – Les presentó amistosamente, sin notar el gesto de sorpresa en la chica.

—"_¿Es su novio? Claro, un chico como él no sería soltero, pues que decepción…_" – Pensó Sasame, extendiendo su mano para saludar apropiadamente al novio de su amiga.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa revisando una y otra vez la fecha que salía apuntada en su libreta. El día lunes tendría una cita con el médico para ver como iba todo con su embarazo, pero estaba medio asustada, era la primera vez que iba a un médico de esos ¿Además que le diría él? ¿Acaso la juzgaría como todos?

—No tengo que pensar en eso… - Se dijo soltando un suspiro. Miró la hora en su celular, Sasuke había quedado de llamarle a las once pero ya eran casi las once y media y aún no sabía nada de él, así que estaba algo preocupada, desde que él había abandonado su casa actuaba un poco extraño, siempre tenía ese mal humor que antes había olvidado y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que Sasuke tenía problemas con su padre y ella no quería meterse en eso.

Decidió que lo mejor sería que descansara un poco, últimamente el sueño le ganaba muy seguido.

—Me pregunto como les habrá ido a mi primo y a Hinata… - Se dijo de pronto, sentía un poco de curiosidad por esos dos, aunque sabía en el fondo que nadie sería capaz de hacer que Hinata apartara a Naruto de su corazón, ni siquiera su primo que era tan buen chico, eso sería como pedirle peras al olmo, definitivamente.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto caminaba por el parque con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Iba pensando en ella, en lo que podría estar haciendo con el primo de su mejor amiga ¿Estaría muy feliz con ese sujeto? Aunque Naruto reconocía que él no era malo, pero si Hinata estaba con él…

—Hinata… lo siento… - Se dijo parando repentinamente, para apoyar su espalda contra un árbol, cerrando sus ojos y soltando un suspiro. De pronto los volvió a abrir y notó a lo lejos a la persona que quería ver, ella caminaba sonriente junto con Yusuke, mientras ambos comían un helado y se miraban mutuamente.

Naruto sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, pero no fue físico, sino más bien emocional. Le dolía tanto verla feliz con otra persona, a pesar de que la había dejado justo para eso, para que Hinata buscara a alguien que no le inspirara lástima como él, pero esto no lo hacía feliz, al contrario.

—Maldición… - Masculló enfadado. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero notó que Hinata y Yusuke se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, así que sin saber que más hacer decidió esconderse detrás de ese gran árbol, mientras los otros dos se sentaban en la banca que estaba delante —. "_Mierda, no quiero que me vean ¿Cómo demonios me largo de aquí sin hacer ruido?_ "

—Fue una muy buena película Yusuke-kun, la pasé muy bien – Comentó Hinata, terminando de comer su helado —. Me reí mucho… - De pronto su voz se oyó algo triste.

—Necesitabas sonreír, Hinata-chan no me gusta verte así de triste, deberías tratar de alegrarte un poco – El chico la miró fijamente, mientras que ella miraba al suelo. Hinata suspiró hondamente, de verdad se sentía como una tonta por todo esto, se suponía que ya no pensaría en Naruto, pero no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera eso.

—Lo sé muy bien, pero no puedo hacerlo… - La ojiperla dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo, sin saber que Naruto le observaba con molestia.

—"_Así de fácil me cambia por otro, sé que yo la empujé… pero al menos se hubiera esperado un poco…_" – Pensó algo enojado, empuñando su mano, pero decidió seguir oyendo atentamente lo que ellos hablaban.

—¿Tanto te cuesta olvidarte de él? Si tú quieres yo te puedo ayudar, yo te quiero mucho… - Yusuke le acarició la mejilla, tratando de acercarse a sus labios, pero al ver la mirada de profundo dolor que ella tenía decidió detenerse. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y la volvió a mirar —. Dímelo ¿Lo quieres mucho?

—Lo amo, Yusuke-kun, nunca otra persona me ha hecho sentir como Naruto-kun, es por eso que no puedo entender por qué él me causa este dolor, no entiendo por qué ya no me quiere… ¿Qué hice mal? – Nuevamente no pudo contenerse y las lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos aperlados, rodando por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Yusuke sólo la abrazó para tranquilizarla, después de todo no podía aspirar a más que ser su pañuelo de lágrimas, Hinata jamás dejaría de amar a Naruto.

—"_Hinata…_" – El rubio lo había escuchado todo y se sentía realmente mal, Hinata estaba sufriendo tanto como él.

Todos se lo dijeron pero él no quiso escuchar, no quiso hacerle caso a nadie porque sólo veía lo que él quería, pero ahora que escuchaba como ella se sentía se daba cuenta de la realidad, alejar a Hinata era lo peor que podía hacer.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Matsuri y Gaara caminaban tomados de las manos por un pequeño parque que estaba cerca de la casa de ella. La castaña iba mirando al suelo, algo perturbada por lo sucedido hace rato y por la propuesta que le había hecho su novio, pues aunque ya conocía a su madre y a toda su familia, era sólo vagamente, porque no había sido presentada como la novia de Gaara. Mientras que él ponía más atención en cualquier otra cosa que en ella, pues estaba extremadamente avergonzado por lo que había hecho, se suponía que debía contenerse y respetar los deseos de Matsuri, sabía que ella se le entregaría cuando estuviera completamente segura, así que no debía forzarla.

—Gaara/Matsuri – Se llamaron al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver y sonrojándose al instante, para después mirar en direcciones contrarias, hasta que el pelirrojo volvió a verla.

—Matsuri, sé que debes estar enojada conmigo, yo… no debí hacer lo que hice, pero de verdad no pude resistirme… quería estar contigo… pero entiendo que tú quieras esperar – Bajó la mirada apenado, estaba realmente arrepentido, por más que esos besos y caricias se hubieran sentido tan bien.

—Ya te dije que no estaba enojada… - Le dijo Matsuri abrazándole dulcemente, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado y transmitiéndole así todos sus sentimientos —. Gaara es verdad que me asustó lo que pasó, pero eso no significa que esté molesta contigo, yo entiendo que he sido un poco injusta en negarme, pero por favor dame tiempo, es todo lo que pido.

—Por supuesto que sí, te prometo que no volveré a tocarte a menos que tú quieras – Matsuri levantó su mirada sonriendo y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Él acarició su cabello suavemente y la besó de forma lenta y apacible, mientras las manos de su novia se aferraban fuertemente a su espalda.

Se quedaron así un largo rato, disfrutando de ese dulce beso que los llevaba hasta el cielo, cuando de pronto el pelirrojo sintió que algo le golpeaba en la cabeza y se separó de Matsuri algo molesto, para notar que se trataba de una pelota de tenis que ahora estaba en el suelo.

—¿Pero qué rayos?

—¡Lo siento! – Se escuchó una voz femenina. Ambos miraron hacia su costado y se dieron cuenta de que una chica de larga cabellera negra corría hacia ellos, y esa chica era nada más y nada menos que Yuki, quien se detuvo al llegar frente a ellos —. Oh Gaara, Matsuri – Les sonrió, dejándolos algo desconcertados.

—Yuki ¿Es tuya la pelota? – Interrogó el chico, tomando entre sus manos la pequeña pelota para devolverla a la chica.

—Así es, gracias – Respondió aún sonriendo, notando como la castaña fruncía el ceño pues no confiaba para nada en ella, lo cual Yuki notó —. Bueno, yo regresaré porque mis amigos me deben estar esperando, pero antes quiero decirles una cosa – Miró a Matsuri y luego a Gaara —. Ustedes se ven muy enamorados ¿Pero saben algo? ¡Todavía no me he rendido! – Y sin más salió corriendo, dejando a ambos algo desorientados, pero más que nada al chico, ya que la castaña se había enojado.

—¡Pero qué le pasa! – Exclamó molesta, empuñando una de sus manos mientras una venita se marcaba en su frente. Estaba a punto de lanzar un par de improperios, después de todo esa tonta la había hecho sentir muy celosa, sin embargo antes de poder hablar Gaara la calló con sus labios.

—Tonta… - Le susurró al separarse, notando lo sonrojada que ella estaba —. Tú sabes que yo jamás le haré caso, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, celosilla.

—Idiota – Le insultó la castaña antes de besarlo ella misma, pero aún no dejaba de estar molesta con él y con esa Yuki, pues había recordado algo que ella le dijo una vez y que ahora no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Se despertó después de haber dormido un rato, el sonido de su teléfono la estaba molestando así que no fue capaz de permanecer con los ojos cerrados. Se dio cuenta de que su habitación estaba a oscuras, seguro su tía había cerrado las cortinas para que el sol no le molestara.

—¿Quién me llamará…? – Se preguntó Sakura aún con sueño. Tomó el celular entre sus manos y sonrió al ver que se trataba de su novio —. ¿Bueno, Sasuke-kun?

—_Sakura, hola, perdón por no llamarte antes pero tuve unos problemas _– Se escuchó la voz de Sasuke del otro lado, aunque sonaba muy extraña, parecía muy afectado por algo.

—No importa, lo importante es que llamaste – La peli rosa bajó la mirada, la verdad era que no se atrevía a preguntar que le pasaba, no creía que a él le gustara que se metiera en sus cosas, a pesar de que se suponía que estaban juntos en todo —. Sasuke-kun… te amo mucho.

Se oyó del otro lado una especie de suspiro.

—_Sabes que yo también _– Respondió luego de unos segundos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto caminaba hacia su casa con las manos en los bolsillos; había escuchado como realmente se sentía Hinata y quería ahorcarse por eso ¿Pero qué debía hacer entonces? Tal vez si le pidiera perdón, pero no podía, Hinata igualmente sufriría estando a su lado.

Hiciera lo que hiciera su amada Hinata seguiría siendo lastimada y eso era lo que no quería, no quería hacerle más daño.

—Hinata… yo lo siento de verdad… perdóname pero… si tan sólo tú me odiaras… si me odiaras no tendrías que sufrir…

Bajó la mirada y siguió caminando, con esa idea dándole vueltas en la cabeza una y otra vez.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Gaara y Matsuri estaban frente a la casa de ésta, él la había llevado hasta ahí para dejarla con su madre, aunque desde que se habían encontrado con Yuki ella actuaba un poco extraña, más callada de lo normal.

—Matsuri… ¿Puedo preguntar que te pasa? – Finalmente se decidió a hablar el pelirrojo, pues estaba muy inquieto por el silencio de ella, pensaba que podía estar enojada o algo y no quería ni imaginarla enojada, en eso Matsuri era cosa seria.

—Gaara es que yo… - La castaña bajó la mirada, no quería admitirlo pero estaba que reventaba de los celos imaginando que lo que Yuki le había dicho era verdad, que entre ella y Gaara ya había pasado "eso" —. ¿Es verdad que… que tú y Yuki…? – No pudo seguir hablando, sólo desvió la mirada.

—¿Qué yo y Yuki qué? – Cuestionó Gaara con el ceño fruncido, tomando a Matsuri del mentón para obligarla a verlo a los ojos.

—¿Es cierto que te acostaste con ella?

Gaara la miró confundido y sorprendido ¿De donde había sacado una tontería como esa?

—Matsuri ¿Pero qué cosas dices? Por supuesto que no – Aseguró el chico, aún sorprendido por la imaginación que tenía su novia, de verdad debía estar muy celosa para pensar algo así de él —. ¿Quién te dijo algo así?

—Fue ella, Yuki me lo dijo, que tú y ella… que ustedes lo hacían… - Esta vez Matsuri desvió la mirada, de verdad no se atrevía a mirarlo, le daba demasiado vergüenza y miedo a la vez descubrir que él le estaba mintiendo. En ese instante Gaara la abrazó, quería demostrar que no estaba mintiendo para nada.

—No seas tonta, ella obviamente te mintió para hacerte daño, pero créeme, yo jamás me acosté con ella, nunca… si cuando estaba con ella no hacía más que pensar en ti todo el tiempo.

—Pero… ¿Tú si te has acostado con otras verdad? – A Matsuri le dolió el pecho cuando hizo esa pregunta, no quería imaginar a su Gaara con alguna otra, pero siendo así como era él, lo más obvio era que ya hubiese tenido ese tipo de experiencias, además sino no le insistiría tanto con el tema.

Gaara la apretó más fuerte contra sí mismo, tenía cierto miedo de responder, porque sabía que le haría daño.

—Sí… un par de veces… - Confesó al fin, sintiendo como ella escondía el rostro en su pecho para no tener que mirarlo —. ¿Estás enojada…?

—No es eso, sólo estoy un poco triste… pero no te preocupes, yo entiendo perfectamente las cosas, sé que no todo puede ser como un cuento de hadas, yo sólo me conformo con que después de mí no estés con nadie más.

—Por supuesto que no, eso jamás… - Le susurró al oído, aún manteniéndola abrazada —. Tú eres la única mujer para mí, no hay nadie más.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Matsuri; era cierto que no necesitaba nada más, sólo le bastaban esas palabras para estar segura de que Gaara la amaba tanto como ella a él.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Fugaku conducía su auto hacia su trabajo, tenía el ceño fruncido mientras recordaba su conversación con su hermano Madara, ese sujeto sabía como sacarle de sus casillas.

—_No sé nada sobre tu hijo – Dijo de lo más calmado, haciendo que Fugaku se enfureciera._

—_¿Cómo que no sabes? Fuiste tú quien me lo contó, no te hagas el imbécil ahora._

—_Es la verdad, lo que te dije era todo lo que sé, ¿crees que soy tan malo como para ocultarte su paradero? – Habló burlonamente, obviamente era capaz de eso y mucho más, sólo por el deseo de verle sufrir, porque siempre lo había odiado, los dos se odiaban._

—_Eres un maldito, pero lo encontraré como sea, aún sin tu ayuda – Y sin más Fugaku se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, sólo que saliendo vio a Sasuke junto a las escaleras, mirándole fijamente como si estuviera frente a alguien desconocido y a la vez que odiara —. Sasuke…_

_Sin embargo el joven no le dijo nada, sólo se dio la vuelta y subió corriendo las escaleras otra vez. Fugaku se alejó sin más, sin siquiera preguntarle como se encontraba ahora que estaba sin sus padres._

—Sasuke… - Susurró bajando la mirada, verdaderamente se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con Sasuke, por haberlo tratado de esa manera y haberlo corrido de la casa. Era ahora, después de haberlo visto, que se comenzaba a sentir arrepentido.

Pero lo más importante ahora era esa búsqueda que tenía pendiente, porque no iba a descansar hasta dar con el paradero de su otro hijo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Tenten y Neji paseaban tomados de la mano por el barrio comercial, ya que a la chica le habían entrado unas ganas enormes por comprar en las tiendas de ropa, así que lo llevaba de un lado a otro.

—Oye, vamos por allá – Dijo muy sonriente la castaña, mientras que él sólo le seguía los pasos como si nada, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando demasiada atención, sin saber por qué se acordaba de la sonrisa y la mirada de esa chica que había conocido, la vecina de Tenten, algo muy raro en él.

—"_Bah, son tonterías nada más…_" – Pensó, mirando como su novia observaba encantada un vestido en la vitrina de una tienda. Sonrió y nuevamente fue jalado por ella, pero eso no le importó, si fuese por él, Tenten podría llevarlo al fin del mundo jalándole del brazo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

El fin de semana pasó muy rápido, llegando por fin un nuevo día lunes. La semana parecía comenzar muy bien, con el sol iluminando fuertemente y calentando más de lo normal.

Hinata llegaba a la escuela como de costumbre, junto a su primo y a su hermana. Volteó y notó a ese rubio que le había robado el corazón desde la primera vez que le vio, él llegaba junto a su hermana, caminando ya que no usaba su motocicleta desde hace algún tiempo.

Bajó la mirada entristecida, pero después de unos segundos olvidó aquella expresión. Ya estaba harta de ser la tonta y dulce chica que se dejaba pisotear por todos, sobre todo por él, porque cuando él quisiera podría derribarla, simplemente con la punta de su dedo, era por eso que ya no quería dejarse vencer.

—"_Yo te olvidaré, aunque me muera te juro que ya no voy a quererte, Naruto_" – Pensó, desviando la mirada para ya no verlo.

Naruto posó vagamente sus ojos sobre la figura de esa chica que tanto amaba, pero prefirió entrar rápidamente a la escuela, porque verla sólo lo hacía sentir peor.

Ino entraba muy sonriente con Sai, aunque él no se veía del mismo humor que la rubia, al parecer aún estaba afectado por todo lo que había pasado este último tiempo ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Eso era demasiado para cualquiera, incluso para alguien que no era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos.

—Oye Sai, ¿qué te parece si hoy después de la escuela salimos juntos? Es que… no me gusta verte así – Propuso la chica, abrazándole tiernamente. Ino nunca había sido una chica demasiado dulce, pero con Sai era diferente, él la hacía sentirse especial y sabía que era alguien con suerte por tenerlo a su lado, porque él jamás sería capaz de hacerle algún daño.

—Claro, Ino-chan, eso me haría sentir mucho mejor – Le respondió su novio esbozando una de sus típicas sonrisas, cosa que a ella no le agradó del todo, pero no podía pedir más que eso.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura entraba al salón de clases algo nerviosa, aún no superaba lo de la otra vez ni mucho menos podía estar tranquila sabiendo que en unas horas vería al médico. Volteó el rostro hacia su costado y notó que su novio Sasuke se acercaba caminando algo distraído. Decidió no entrar aún y lanzarse a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo.

—¡Sasuke-kun!

—S-Sakura, me has asustado – Dijo el azabache algo asombrado por esa repentina aparición, pero correspondió al abrazo de la chica al cabo de unos segundos, rodeándola por la cintura —. Hoy es la cita con el médico ¿No es verdad?

—Así es, estoy nerviosa, nunca me imaginé yendo a algo así.

—No te preocupes, yo iré contigo – Aseguró Sasuke, viendo asentir contenta a la peli rosa. En ese momento notó como varios de los alumnos de la escuela les miraban despectivamente, en especial las chicas, así que frunció el ceño y los espantó con su mirada llena de odio, no iba a permitir que Sakura se diera cuenta de eso.

No iba a dejar que le hicieran daño.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las clases de historia eran aburridas como siempre, todos hacían como que ponían atención, pero secretamente se distraían enviando mensajes de texto o leyendo manga a escondidas; era la única forma de distraerse.

La única que parecía realmente prestar atención era Matsuri, quien miraba atentamente al profesor mientras éste hablaba y tomaba notas de todo lo que decía, hasta que notó como un papelito arrugado caía sobre su escritorio.

"_Reunión de chicas, hoy en el primer receso, Tenten" _

Leyó en el papel, mirando a la chica que le hizo un gesto afirmativo con su mano, mientras sonreía graciosamente. Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y se guardó el papelito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta escolar, pero antes de poder poner atención, un sonidito muy bajo le avisó que tenía un mensaje en su celular.

"_Que linda te ves hoy, me provoca comerte a besos" _

La chica sonrió, volteando a ver a su novio, quien sólo le guió un ojo.

—"_Tonto, estás haciendo que me avergüence…"_ – Pensó bajando la cabeza, tratando de volver a poner atención en las clases.

Miró a su lado, notando como su amiga Hinata suspiraba con pesar, lo que le molestó. Le dio un leve codazo para llamar su atención y le entregó el mismo papel que Tenten le había mandado, para avisarle de la "reunión de chicas". Hinata sonrió después de leer y asintió con la cabeza, como diciendo que estaba de acuerdo.

Después Matsuri le hizo un gesto de pregunta, tratando de decir que quería saber que le pasaba, pero la ojiperla sólo volvió a sonreír, disimulando una vez más.

—"_Hinata-chan…" _– Pensó la chica con tristeza, mirando con cierto desprecio al causante del sufrimiento de su amiga, pero Naruto parecía ignorar a todo el mundo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las chicas estaban todas reunidas bajo el gran árbol del patio de la escuela, sentadas sobre el verde césped.

—Así que irás hoy al médico, pues te felicito – Dijo Temari sonriendo, abrazando a Sakura, quien se sentía un poco asfixiada.

—Sí, la verdad estoy medio nerviosa, pero Sasuke-kun irá conmigo así que ya estoy mejor – Habló la ojijade, luego de que Temari la soltara.

—Oh, Sasuke-kun es un buen novio ¿No crees? Cualquier otro podría haber huido de su responsabilidad, pero él no lo hizo – Comentó Hinata, tratando de sonreír según lo que ella misma se había propuesto.

—Que envidia Sakura, tu hijo no tendrá un papá, sino un papasote – Bromeó Ino, largando una carcajada que fue seguida por todas las demás chicas.

—Yo también te felicito mucho Sakura-chan, pero, etto… - Matsuri se sonrojó un poco, quería preguntar algo a sus amigas pero le daba mucha pena hacerlo, aunque sabía que ellas eran las únicas que podían ayudarla —. Y-yo les quería preguntar algo a todas, ya que saben más de estas cosas.

—Matsuri-chan, tienes la cara toda roja – Rió graciosamente Naruko, sólo logrando avergonzar más a la castaña.

—N-no me digas eso, ya que esto es muy vergonzoso.

Temari notó enseguida a que se refería, así como Sakura, que se sorprendió un poco ya que usualmente Matsuri era muy tímida con "esas" cosas, si no fuera algo que de verdad la inquietara no se atrevería a preguntar.

—Venga cuñadita, habla – Le animó la rubia Sabaku No, abrazándola por el cuello —. Apuesto lo que sea a que el pervertido de mi hermano tiene que ver.

—No digas eso Temari, Gaara no es… oh ¿A quien engaño? Sí que lo es… - Aceptó soltando un suspiro, mientras las chicas reían por como acababa de contradecirse.

—Supongo que el tema es que quieres saber como se siente todo eso ¿No? – Tenten le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —. Vaya, ya era hora Matsuri, tú y Gaara son los chicos más lentos que he visto en mi vida.

—No es gracioso – Refunfuñó la castaña.

—Pero no debes ponerte nerviosa Matsuri-chan – Le aconsejó Hinata, que a pesar de que no era toda una experta, sabía sobre el tema por su experiencia —. Cuando te entregas a la persona que amas nada más importa, no tienes que… tener miedo a que algo no vaya a funcionar… - Bajó la cabeza al volver a sentirse triste.

—Sí, pero no te sientas presionada tampoco, porque lo mejor es que las cosas se den por sí solas, todo tiene su tiempo amiga – Opinó esta vez Ino.

Matsuri asintió contenta ante todas las sugerencias de sus amigas, sentía de verdad que ellas le apoyaban.

—Gracias chicas… de verdad.

—Sí, pero recuerda cuidarte muy bien, no querrás encontrarte en mi situación, no creo que sea buena idea tener dos embarazadas en la clase – Bromeó Sakura, a lo que Matsuri volvió a asentir con la cabeza, tomando nota de los consejos.

—Una pregunta más… etto… ¿Es verdad que duele mucho? – Todas se quedaron calladas y algo sonrojadas, pero una a una asintieron con la cabeza, aunque notaron que cierta rubia se hacía la tonta ante toda la conversación.

—Oh, Naruko-chan ¿Tú estás en las misas que Matsuri? – Le molestó Ino dándole un golpecito.

—¡N-nada que ver! – Respondió alterada y sonrojada, haciendo que todas rieran de nueva cuenta.

Naruto observaba desde lejos a todas las chicas que sonreían alegres. Si tan sólo no fuese tan cobarde, sería capaz de decirle a Hinata que todo era mentira, que de verdad la quería y deseaba estar a su lado. Pero no era tan fuerte, tenía miedo de hacerla sufrir aún más.

Si moría estando con ella, Hinata jamás sería feliz…

Continuara…

Avance:

Sakura y Sasuke asisten juntos al médico, experimentando una agradable sensación de felicidad. Hinata ha decidido dejar de amar a Naruto, pero no es tan fácil como ella cree. Matsuri recibe una impactante noticia que le provoca un gran dolor, pero logra soportarlo gracias al apoyo de Gaara. Neji vuelve a encontrarse con la vecina de Tenten, sin sospechar lo que terminará por pasar. Fugaku aún insiste en la búsqueda de su hijo perdido, encontrando una importante pista de su paradero. Y Madara planea algo turbio.

Próximo capítulo: Muerte lenta.

**00000000000000**

**De todo corazón, espero que les haya gustado xD**

**Sé que Naruto es un baka, pero esperen que aún no viene lo peor (oh, eso suena mal ¿verdad)**

**¿Será que esta malvada autora ha decidido hacer sufrir a cierta parejita que nunca pela? cofcofNejiTencofcof**

**Gaara es cada vez más pervertido, pero es un pervertido lindo ¿O no? Se disculpó y todo, pero casi se le pasó la mano jaja, en fin, ya tendrá su momento nuestro pelirrojo ansioso xD**

**Bueno, será que me despido, porque se me hace tarde.**

**¡Bye!**


	10. Muerte lenta

**Hola!**

**Wow, me siento rara subiendo este fic después de tanto tiempo, en especial porque este capítulo no es tan largo como suelo hacerlos todo el tiempo, pero en fin, algún día tenía que actualizar y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, de verdad que mucho xD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, si aún hay alguien queriendo leer este fic estaré muy agradecida ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 10: Muerte lenta**

Eran cerca de las dos de la tarde y tanto Sasuke como Sakura estaban entrando a la sala de la ginecóloga, que había resultado ser mujer. Salieron antes de la escuela con permiso de la directora.

—Hola, buenas tardes – Les saludó alegre, señalándole a la muchacha la camilla para que se recostara —. Por favor pasa por aquí.

Sakura asintió, aunque esto le ponía un poco tensa, todavía no se acostumbraba a la idea de que pronto sería madre, ella que siempre se había sentido como una mocosa consentida, ahora se reprochaba el no haber sido más responsable, pero nada tenía sentido reclamarse ahora, todo estaba hecho.

Sasuke estaba algo distraído, pero veía a Sakura mientras ésta se subía a la camilla. Estaba pensando en las últimas cosas que habían sucedido en su casa, como terminó todo con su padre, con él largándose de la casa, eran demasiados problemas. Ahora imaginar que él se vería en la misma situación, que tendría un hijo. _Irónico._

—Bien, primero que todo vamos a aplicar este gel, súbete la blusa por favor – Dijo la mujer, a lo que ella simplemente hizo caso. Al cabo de unos segundos pudo sentir el helado gel sobre su piel, lo que le dio un poco de frío. Después de eso la doctora le puso encima aquella maquinita, encendiendo la pantalla.

Al principio veían sólo sombras, pero lentamente la imagen se fue aclarando para ambos jóvenes, haciendo visible una pequeña figurita que se movía lentamente, sorprendiéndolos. Sakura ya tenía casi tres meses, su vientre apenas se notaba, pero el bebé ya estaba bastante desarrollado.

—Sasuke-kun… - Susurró contenta, mirando a su novio con una enorme sonrisa. Él sólo le sonrió, observando en la pantalla a su pequeño hijo, vaya que le hacía sentir bien ver eso, nunca lo imaginó.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Había llegado el último receso del día y todos estaban saliendo de los salones. Matsuri terminó de guardar su libreta de notas, cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, cuando esas manos se deslizaron hacia su vientre.

—Qué guapa estás hoy ¿Ya te lo había dicho? – Le susurró al oído, haciéndola temblar por completo con su suave aliento. A veces, cuando se proponía provocarla, Gaara podía lograrlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La castaña se dio la vuelta, mirando de frente los ojos claros de su novio. Lo amaba tanto, estaba tan feliz de haber vuelto con él, de tenerlo a su lado. Nunca pensó que en su vida sufriría tanto por una persona como lo había hecho por Gaara, pero que a la vez esa misma persona la hiciera tan feliz con sólo un gesto, con una simple sonrisa.

—Me lo dijiste hace rato en un papelito – Respondió juguetona, enredando entre sus dedos los cabellos rojizos de su novio. Gaara apoyó sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, le encantaba sentirla así de cerca.

—¿Ah sí? Pues te lo repito, hoy estás muy hermosa – Murmuró en la comisura de los labios de la chica, comenzando a besarla muy lentamente. Nuevamente se sentía como todo un pervertido, pero no podía evitarlo, cada vez que tenía a Matsuri así de cerca sentía la necesidad de poseerla, sin importar el lugar en donde se encontraban, aunque ahora se estaba reprimiendo bastante, si no ya la tendría desnuda sobre el escritorio.

—Gaara, hay que salir afuera, tengo ganas de comprar un jugo – Dijo la castaña al separarse. Gaara le miró con una sonrisa, acariciando su cabello tan suave y brillante.

—De acuerdo amor, vamos – Se separó un poco de ella, dándole la mano para caminar juntos hacia la salida del salón. Tenía que soportar, sabía que Matsuri tarde o temprano se decidiría y ese día él la amaría como a nadie.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata observaba a lo lejos a cierto rubio, el cual estaba hablando muy animadamente con una chica que en su vida ella había visto, no entendía nada ¿Quién demonios era ella? ¿Por qué se sonreían de esa forma? No podía evitarlo, debía admitir que sentía muchos celos.

—¿Por qué me haces esto Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué? – Desvió la mirada, no quería seguir observando, viendo como Naruto ahora abrazaba a esa chica y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Naruto ¿Entonces nos vemos esta noche? – Preguntó la chica, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, aunque Naruto no le prestaba real atención, sus ojos azules sólo se posaban sobre la figura de la Hyûga, a pesar de verla por sobre el hombro para que ella no lo notara.

—Sí Shion, y hoy nos iremos de la escuela juntos – Volvió a acercarse a la rubia para besarle en la mejilla, pero ésta le tomó del mentón e hizo que el beso fuese en los labios.

Naruto se sorprendió levemente, no esperaba que esa chica fuese así de lanzada, lo peor era que Hinata estaba mirando y él sólo quería que le viera hablando con ella, no besándola, así que como pudo se separó de Shion.

—Nos vemos después – Y salió corriendo. Le había pedido una cita, ya que ella –incluso cuando él aún era novio de Hinata- muchas veces le había insinuado que gustaba de él, pero Naruto no sabía que fuese tanto —. "_Tengo que tener mayor cuidado, no quiero lastimar tanto a Hinata, sólo quiero que se aleje de mí, nada más"_ – Pensó afligido.

Hinata por su parte, sentía el líquido transparente y salado rodando por sus mejillas. Había visto la escena del beso y cuando eso sucedió se quedó como paralizada, observando hacia el frente como a la nada, solamente caían las lágrimas sin que ella fuese consciente de eso.

—Naruto-kun… - Cerró sus ojos, limpiándose esas lágrimas con la manga de su blusa —. No voy a llorar, no voy a… llorar… - Una nueva lágrima salió, pero como las anteriores, ella la limpió.

Tenía que darse cuenta de que Naruto en verdad ya no la amaba, él no quería estar a su lado y lo mejor era que le olvidara, pues su amado estaba con otra persona ahora.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sasuke había acompañado a Sakura hasta su casa y después de dejarla decidió pasar a la universidad en donde estudiaba Itachi, el cual justamente salía de clases a esa hora.

—¿Sasuke? – Preguntó sorprendido al verle parado afuera de su aula, pues generalmente Sasuke no le hacía "visitas", aunque fuese su hermano, aún ahora su relación no era la mejor, sin importar todo lo que había pasado. En ese aspecto, Sasuke era un digno hijo de Fugaku, había heredado el orgullo Uchiha de su padre, tal cual él lo poseía.

—Itachi, necesito hablar contigo, es algo serio – Dijo con serenidad, de brazos cruzados y despegando su espalda de la pared, para ver fijamente a su hermano mayor, él también tenía que saber esto que había descubierto.

—¿Qué pasa Sasuke? Es primera vez que te veo con esa expresión ¿Sucedió algo malo? – Interrogó algo preocupado, a lo que su hermano menor asintió con la cabeza, dejándolo aún más intrigado.

—Itachi, tienes que saberlo, papá… papá tuvo otro hijo – Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron con sorpresa, al principio pensó que era una muy mala broma por parte de Sasuke, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era así, él no estaba bromeando, hablaba muy en serio.

—¿Qué estás diciendo Sasuke? ¿Te das cuenta de que esa es una acusación muy grave en contra de nuestro padre?

—Pero es la verdad – Aseguró Sasuke con total convicción, no podía ocultarle esto a Itachi, a fin de cuentas también pensaba que su padre era un hombre íntegro, pero descubrir de esa manera que él había engañado a su madre con otra mujer, y que además de todo tuvo un hijo con ella, eso era lo peor que Fugaku pudo hacerles, lo peor.

—¿Quién te dijo semejante mentira? – Itachi frunció el ceño, no quería creerlo, no podía hacerlo, a pesar de todo su padre seguía siendo eso, no podía aceptar que además de todo fuese también un farsante, que les había estado mintiendo todas sus vidas tan descaradamente —. ¡¿Quién fue Sasuke? – Se alteró ésta vez, gritando como jamás lo hacía.

—¡Él mismo lo dijo! – Exclamó el azabache menor, dejando totalmente perplejo a Itachi, no podía creer esto —. Él, se lo dijo al tío Madara, él también lo sabía, yo sólo lo oí por accidente y creí que debía decírtelo – Miró a Itachi con verdadera furia, pero no hacia él, sino hacia el hombre que le había dado la vida —. ¡Papá es un maldito mentiroso, él engañó a mamá!

Itachi no fue capaz de decirle nada, ni siquiera de mirarle a los ojos, él tenía toda la razón, todo este tiempo… Fugaku les había mentido, él tenía otro hijo, un hijo con otra mujer.

—Nunca voy a perdonarle esto Itachi, jamás… ya no quiero volver a verlo nunca – Tal vez era su propio orgullo el que le hacía sentirse desplazado ante la idea de tener otro hermano, uno desconocido para él, pero en este momento, para Sasuke era lo peor que su padre pudo hacerle, sentía que nunca antes había estado tan decepcionado de él, siempre buscando su aprobación, aunque fuese sólo una mirada de orgullo, todo para nada.

Mientras, el hermano mayor –aún paralizado por la noticia- le miraba de reojo, tratando de entender en qué momento la perfecta familia Uchiha y la gran imagen de su padre, se habían ido al carajo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Fugaku miraba hacia el frente, aquel lugar parecía lúgubre, pero a la vez lleno de vida, ya que todos esos niños huérfanos o abandonados corrían por los alrededores.

Después de mucho investigar había llegado a este lugar, el último sitio en donde Saori fue vista con vida, la madre de su hijo perdido. Estaba seguro de que le encontraría y una vez que eso sucediera se encargaría de arreglar las cosas con su familia, con Itachi, Mikoto y sobre todo Sasuke.

—Será mejor que me dé prisa, debo hallar a mi hijo, tengo que encontrarlo – Fueron sus palabras antes de ingresar a ese lugar, aunque no sabía si encontraría algo una vez estuviera dentro, era mejor que no tener nada.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Ino estaba caminando por el patio, ya se había separado de sus amigas, que se quedaron hablando sobre unas películas y ese tipo de cosas. Ella estaba preocupada, inquieta por su novio Sai, desde que él se había enterado de quién era su verdadero padre estaba tan distante, tan diferente, eso le ponía triste, quería verlo bien, feliz, que dejara de mostrar esa sonrisa falsa.

—Sai – Susurró al verle sentado bajo un árbol, al parecer leyendo algo, estaba muy concentrado. Decidió acercarse sigilosamente, no quería distraerlo, pero al pararse en frente sin querer pisó una rama y él la sintió, así que se levantó a mirarla.

—Ino-chan – Dijo algo sorprendido, no había notado que ella estaba ahí hasta que pisó esa rama. Ino le miró con una sonrisa, cruzando sus brazos detrás de la espalda, como disculpándose por una travesura.

—No te quería interrumpir, sólo quería estar cerca de ti, pero tú sigue con tu lectura.

En lugar de hacerle caso, Sai cerró su libro, dejándolo de lado. Miró a la rubia hacia arriba y esbozó una leve sonrisa, tomándola de la muñeca para jalarla y hacerla caer encima de él, sentada.

—No te preocupes, ya casi terminaba de leer – Al sentirse tan cerca de él, Ino se sonrojó levemente. Lo amaba, de verdad amaba a Sai, era la primera vez que se sentía así con un chico y eso le hacía muy feliz, pero quería verlo a él de la misma forma, que Sai fuera feliz —. Ino-chan – Susurró el pelinegro, al sentirle abrazarlo cálidamente.

Ino por naturaleza era una chica muy explosiva, nada sensible o tierna, pero cuando quería sí que podía serlo, podía volverse realmente dulce si estaban a solas, demostrarle que en verdad lo amaba.

—Sai, no quiero verte triste – Escondió su rostro en el pecho del moreno, quien estaba un poco desconcertado, pero la rodeó por la cintura, presionándola más contra su cuerpo.

—No te quiero preocupar, perdóname Ino-chan – Esta vez fue él quien escondió su rostro, pero en el cuello de la chica. No se había dado cuenta, pero su estado de ánimo afectaba al de su novia, si se suponía que eran una pareja debían estar juntos en todo, él no tenía que estar solo —. No volveré a hacerlo, lo prometo.

—Yo sé que todo estará bien con tu padre Sai, aún si no puedes decirle nunca que eres su hijo, tú no estás solo, me tienes a mí y siempre voy a estar a tu lado, no importa que pase – La rubia se separó de él unos centímetros. Sai se sintió culpable, sus ojos azules estaban aguados, como conteniendo el llanto, todo eso era por su culpa, por hacerla sentir así.

Acercó su mano al rostro de la rubia, limpiando una pequeña lágrima que rodó por su mejilla.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, eres la persona más importante en mi vida, por eso te amo Ino-chan – Confesó con una sonrisa, una que sí era sincera, de verdad. Después de eso se acercó a los labios de la chica, besándola tiernamente.

Nunca fue un experto en las palabras, ni mucho menos con los sentimientos, pero tenía que expresar de alguna forma lo que sentía por ella. Era tan simple como decirle que la amaba.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—¿Me mandaste a llamar? – Preguntó Orochimaru, siempre mostrando su macabra sonrisa, una parecida a la que tenía en ese momento su interlocutor.

—Así es, que bueno que has llegado a tiempo – Le respondió Madara, haciéndole un gesto con su mano que lo invitaba a tomar asiento. Sabía que tal vez era muy descuidado reunirse con Orochimaru en su propia casa, pero por lo que sabía Sasuke estaría afuera todo el día con su novia, así que no había problemas, lo que no se esperaba era que los planes de su sobrino hubiesen cambiado.

—Y dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? – Orochimaru hizo caso a la invitación, tomando asiento frente a Madara, el cual se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente.

—Sólo te llamaba para entregarte tu comisión, estás haciendo y excelente trabajo.

Sasuke se dirigía a su habitación, estaba cansado de todo, realmente las cosas no podían ponerse peor para su persona, porque todo lo que hacía le salía mal, incluso con Sakura, no es que odiara la idea de tener un hijo con ella, pero sabía que eran demasiado jóvenes y que se privarían de muchas cosas por esto, sobre todo ella que era quién lo llevaría los nueve meses dentro de su vientre.

Cuando pasó por afuera de la oficina de su tío oyó una voz conocida, pero no quiso prestarle atención hasta que oyó algo como "_Todo debe ir de acuerdo al plan"_. La verdad era que la curiosidad le ganó y sigilosamente se acercó a mirar de quién se trataba, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con el director de la escuela; Orochimaru.

—"_¿Qué estará haciendo el director Orochimaru aquí?_" – Pensó intrigado, la verdad no tenía ni idea de que su tío y él se conocían, sin embargo decidió no seguir escuchando, se suponía que si estaba en ese lugar era porque su tío le había decido un espacio en su casa, no tenía por qué espiar sus conversaciones.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Ya estaban todos saliendo de la escuela, por fin el día de clases había terminado y podrían descansar en sus casas. Hinata estaba afuera esperando a su primo y sin querer miró hacia la salida, encontrándose con la imagen de Naruto, que volvía a saludar a esa chica con un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse junto a ella.

Bajó la mirada, se sentía tan dolida y traicionada por él, porque ella estaba sufriendo tanto y él se paseaba muy campante con otra chica por toda la escuela, como si la estuviera sacando en cara que ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo, que le daba igual lo que sintiera.

—Hinata, vamos – Escuchó la voz de Neji. Trató de no pensar en nada y se subió al automóvil, tenía que seguir adelante aunque fuera sin él.

Por su parte, Naruto iba algo incómodo con Shion hablándole sin parar. Él sólo asentía con la cabeza y de vez en cuando le contestaba unos cuantos "sí", pero en realidad no le estaba poniendo la más mínima atención, no es que la chica la cayera mal, al contrario, era bastante simpática, lo que pasaba era que no dejaba de pensar en Hinata y se sentía como un tonto, sabía que la estaba lastimando, pero esa era la única forma de alejarla de él.

—Naruto – Lo llamó la rubia, tomándolo suavemente de la mano. Cuando Naruto se volteó para mirarla, por un momento imaginó ver a Hinata hablándole, es que Shion era bastante parecida a ella, tal vez por eso había terminado aceptando salir con la chica.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa Shion?

—Ya llegamos al cruce, aquí nos separamos – Le mencionó, apuntando hacia la calle aledaña a la que iban. Naruto estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se había dado, pero asintió con la cabeza —. Fue muy divertido estar contigo, hasta esta noche – Dijo Shion, acercándose a él para besar su mejilla, luego de eso se fue corriendo hacia el camino de su casa.

Naruto sólo la observó partir, llevándose una mano a su mejilla.

—Demonios ¿Qué fue eso? – Se preguntó molesto, se suponía que si salía con esa chica era para olvidarse de Hinata y alejarla al mismo tiempo, pero era tan idiota que incluso había visto en ella a la ojiperla —. ¿Será que no puedo olvidarme de ella?

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—¿Entonces hoy no trabajarás?

—No, mi jefe me ha dado el día libre – Respondió una sonriente Matsuri a su novio, el cual la miraba con una ceja levantada, pues aún le molestaba que su chica tuviera que verse todos los días con aquel sujeto que la había besado, se moría de los celos al pensar en que pasaban cinco horas juntos casi todos los días.

—Pues que bueno, así no verás a ese idiota – Masculló entre dientes, sin embargo Matsuri logró escucharlo, lo que la hizo soltar otra sonrisa. Gaara ya no iba a la escuela en el auto que sus padres le habían regalado, prefería caminar y así poder acompañar a Matsuri a su casa, porque si la llevaba estaría menos tiempo con ella y le encantaba platicar con su novia en el camino, en ese sentido eran realmente diferentes, ella siempre tenía algo que contar, mas él sólo se limitaba a oírla la mayoría del tiempo.

—Gaara – La castaña se le acercó, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos y haciendo que se detuviera en mitad del camino, se había dado cuenta de los celos del chico y eso le causaba gracia —. No estés celoso mi amor, tú sabes que te amo sólo a ti.

—Eso ya lo sé – Dijo Gaara, rodeando la cintura femenina y pegándola un poco más a su cuerpo, pues le gustaba mucho sentirla de esa manera, tan cerca de él —. Pero no confío en él, sé que le gustas, y no quiero que te mire, no quiero que te sonría, ni nada, tú sólo eres mía.

—No seas tonto, yo no siento nada por él, nunca pasaría nada entre nosotros, eres un paranoico celoso – Bromeó soltando una risita divertida, a lo que Gaara frunció el ceño con cierta molestia, pero en lugar de decirle algo sólo la besó. Ella tenía toda la razón, no tenía por qué desconfiar.

De pronto el celular de Matsuri comenzó a sonar, pero ella no lo atendía por querer seguir correspondiendo el beso de su novio, después de un rato el sonido se detuvo, pero enseguida volvió.

—Contesta de una vez, y más te vale que no sea ese tipo – Dijo el pelirrojo, volviendo fruncir el ceño. Ella sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, cogiendo su celular para responder.

—¿Bueno? – Aún seguía divertida por lo que acababa de suceder con Gaara, sin embargo al escuchar la noticia del otro lado se impactó tanto que el teléfono se le cayó de las manos, yendo a parar a la dura acera, pero eso no le importaba, era lo de menos, lo peor era lo que le acababan de contar —. N-no puede ser… - Dijo, al mismo tiempo que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por sus ojos.

—¿Matsuri? – Preguntó Gaara preocupado, no entendía que podían haberle dicho para ponerla así cuando apenas estaban tan felices, pero entonces ella lo abrazó, llorando amargamente. Él sólo le correspondió, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado —. Matsuri ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te dijeron?

—Gaara, mi papá… mi papá falleció… - Dijo la chica con un hilo de voz apenas audible, pero que él oyó perfectamente. Se sintió mal por ella, sabía cuanto había sufrido Matsuri por su padre, que hace poco tiempo lo había recuperado y ahora nuevamente lo perdía, debía estarse sintiendo terriblemente, por ende la abrazó más fuerte, tratando de reconfortarla.

—Tranquila, no llores por favor – Le susurró, aunque ella parecía no oírle, sólo podía abrazarlo y llorar con aún más ganas, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—Dices usted que busca a su hijo – La madre superiora del hogar de menores le miró con ojo crítico, al mismo tiempo que soltaba un par de pesadas carpetas sobre el escritorio. Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, mirando a la mujer con su habitual seriedad.

—Así es, hasta hace poco me he enterado de su existencia e inmediatamente he querido encontrarlo, de haber sabido que existía, créame que nunca lo hubiera dejado – A pesar de ser un hombre tan frío, aquella mujer podía ver en sus ojos que hablaba en serio, que no estaba mintiendo con respecto a su hijo, ella tenía demasiada experiencia en la vida, con padres que maltrataban a los niños, que los abandonaban, u otros desesperados que los buscaban por cielo, mar y tierra.

—¿Cómo sabe que aquí podría descubrir algo?

—Contraté un detective para averiguar que había hecho su madre con él, esa investigación me trajo a este lugar, por lo que tengo entendido ella falleció en este lugar al dar a luz – La tristeza de pronto se vio en su rostro, aunque era leve aún así se podía notar.

—Entiendo, eso ha sucedido algunas veces en este lugar, madres que no tienen recursos vienen aquí a tener a sus bebés – La mujer también se veía triste, porque aunque su vida estaba en ayudar y servir a los demás, no le gustaba ver ese sufrimiento en las personas —. ¿Cuál era el nombre de la madre de su hijo?

—Saori – Respondió Fugaku, haciendo que la madre superiora realmente se quedara sorprendida, cosa que lo intrigó ¿Por qué al oír ese nombre la mujer se había mostrado así? —. ¿Sucede algo?

—Hace algún tiempo vino un jovencito a este lugar, él quería saber algo sobre su madre y averiguar el nombre de su padre, sin embargo no pude ayudarlo con esto último – Guardó silencio por un momento, pues sabía que lo que tenía que decir era realmente importante —. Ese chico era el hijo de Saori-san, una chica que hace diecisiete años falleció aquí luego de tener a su bebé.

—Él… era mi hijo… - Susurró bajando la mirada, ahora más que nunca se sentía cerca de él, estaba seguro de que pronto lo encontraría, que pasara lo que pasara estaría frente a su hijo en poco tiempo —. Dígame ¿Dejó algo con lo que lo pueda ubicar?

—Estos son los registros – La mujer señaló las carpetas —. Todo el que haya venido ha quedado aquí anotado, sólo hay que buscar la fecha en la que ese joven vino.

Fugaku no quería perder más el tiempo, tomó aquel registro y se puso a mirarlo, aunque no tuviera ni la más mínima idea de la fecha que debía buscar.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura se dejó caer sobre su cama. Hoy había sido un día que de verdad disfrutó, estuvo al lado de su querido Sasuke y pudo ver a su pequeño bebé por un momento. No esperaba que haberlo visto le haría tan feliz, el tener la oportunidad de apreciar su diminuta figura moviéndose, demostrando que estaba vivo.

—Bebé… - Susurró acariciándose el vientre. En ese momento le golpearon la puerta del cuarto.

—Sakura, soy yo, déjame pasar – Se escuchó la voz de su primo, a lo que ella soltó una sonrisa y se sentó sobre la cama.

—Pasa primo tonto, está abierto.

La puerta se abrió después de unos segundos, dejando ver al chico de ojos esmeralda como los de ella, con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por lo de tonto – Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo reír aún más a Sakura, la cual se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo por el cuello como una hermana menor consentida, cosa que a él pareció agradarle.

—No te enfades, Yusuke-kun – Habló como una niña, haciéndolo reír.

—Oye, estás pesada – Se quejó él. Sakura enseguida lo soltó y sus mejillas se inflaron como un globo, él acababa de llamarla indirectamente gorda, aunque luego pensó que era lógico, debía estar aumentando de peso debido al embarazo. De un momento a otro se aterró pensando en esa idea y corrió hacia el espejo de su cuarto a mirarse, en lo que Yusuke alzaba una ceja —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Yusuke, dime la verdad ¿Crees que estoy gorda? – Preguntó, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de su primo. A simple vista no lo aparentaba, pero la verdad era que antes Sakura era mucho más ligera, así que la respuesta obvia sería un sí, y era lo más normal, sin embargo sabía que si respondía con la verdad ella reaccionaría muy mal y lo más probable era que lo golpeara. Prefería no arriesgarse.

—N-no prima ¿Cómo crees? Estás más flaca que un pollo desplumado – Error, pensó luego de dos segundos, eso que había dicho no había sido muy amable de su parte y lo notó tras ver la vena marcada en la frente de la peli rosa, quién empuñó su mano y, sin más, se la incrustó en la cara.

—No lo decía para que te burles – Masculló enojada, viéndolo caer al suelo de espaldas —. A todo esto ¿Para qué era que venías?

—Te venía a avisar que la cena está lista – Respondió Yusuke sobándose la nariz, no era por nada pero su primita tenía una fuerza bruta sobrehumana, que de seguro asustaría hasta al más valiente de los hombres.

—Ah, muchas gracias – Dijo sonriente la ojijade, para luego salir de su cuarto tarareando una canción, como si nada hubiese pasado.

—Ella me asusta – Susurró el chico, de verdad Sakura parecía ser bipolar, primero se enojaba y luego se iba feliz de la vida.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Después de haber comido de su preciado ramen, Naruto subió a su cuarto, acababa de recordar que tendría una cita con Shion, aunque no estaba muy entusiasmado con eso pues por muy simpática que fuera, no sentía ningún interés romántico en ella. No quería además tener nada serio con nadie.

—Creo que esta se ve bien – Susurró, probándose una remera de color rojo fuerte, combinándola con una sudadera negra encima de los hombros y unos jeans negros. Se miró al espejo y bajó las escaleras, pues aún debía ir a buscar a la chica.

—¿Vas a salir Naruto? – Preguntó su mamá sorprendida, ya que ahora su hijo se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo libre encerrado en su cuarto, ni ánimo para los estudios tenia ahora, si no era porque ella prácticamente lo obligaba Naruto ni asistiría a la escuela.

—Sí mamá, llegaré tarde – Avisó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Notó a su hermana muy arreglada también, así que frunció el ceño, no le gustaba cuando ella tenía citas con su novio, simplemente seguía sin agradarle la idea de que su hermanita creciera —. ¿Tienes una cita, Naru-chan?

—Tú no me hables, insensible – Fue la respuesta de la rubia, que lo pasó de largo y salió de la casa luego de que él había abierto la puerta. Naruto la miró sorprendido, su hermana no era para nada enojona ni mucho menos alguien a quién le gustara buscar peleas, era la primera vez que lo trataba así.

—¿Qué te pasa Naru-chan? – Interrogó, saliendo detrás de ella.

Naruko se acercó a la reja de la casa, abriéndola con su llave.

—Te dije que no me hablaras, hazlo cuando de verdad seas un hombre Naruto – Espetó furiosa, estaba realmente molesta con su hermano y con las cosas que estaba haciendo para alejar a Hinata. Lo había visto por toda la escuela paseándose con esa tal Shion, sólo para hacerle daño a Hinata y eso no podía perdonárselo, él no era el Naruto que conocía, ese chico fuerte que no se rendía ante nada, ahora Naruto parecía haberse dejado vencer demasiado fácil.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te hice? – Cuestionó el rubio confundido. Adoraba a su hermana, no soportaba que ella estuviera enojada con él, le hacía sentir un terrible dolor en su pecho, algo todavía más terrible que el dolor provocado por su enfermedad.

—A mí no me has hecho nada, excepto decepcionarme Naruto – Le miró con verdadero enfado, demostrando que no estaba jugando al decirle todo eso, que en serio estaba decepcionada de lo que él estaba haciendo —. ¿Dónde quedó el Naruto que enfrentaba todos los problemas con una sonrisa? Ese que sin importar lo que pasara siempre salía adelante… - De pronto la chica sintió deseos de llorar, las lágrimas se asomaban lentamente por sus ojos celestes, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba fijamente —. ¿Dónde estás Naruto? ¿En donde te has escondido?

El chico se sorprendió tanto por esas palabras que se quedó sin habla, no sabía que decirle, no halaba una respuesta ¿En donde estaba él? Escondido detrás de una coraza que se había creado, creyendo que si él sufría en silencio los demás no lo sentirían, que mientras estuviera solo y alejado nadie se daría cuenta y que así serían todos felices, ignorándolo.

¿Qué había estado haciendo?

—Naru-chan… perdóname… - Bajó la mirada, se sentía como el peor de los imbéciles, tan estúpido que tenía ganas de lanzarse por un precipicio y caer eternamente, olvidándose de todo.

Recordó entonces las palabras de Sakura aquel día en que él le confesó lo de su enfermedad. Tanto ella como su hermana tenían razón, él en lugar de enfrentar el problema estaba huyendo como un cobarde y ese nunca había sido su estilo, lo que debía hacer era luchar, enfrentarlo.

—Naruto, no soy yo quien debe perdonarte – Dijo su hermana, dándole un pequeño abrazo antes de que llegara su novio a recogerla. Se separó con una sonrisa, limpiándose las lágrimas, para luego salir y recibir a Sasori, quién miró disimuladamente a Naruto.

—¿Está bien tu hermano? – Le preguntó a Naruko en un murmuro, a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora lo está – Fue su respuesta. Sasori no le entendió muy bien, pero se limitó a abrirle la puerta para que entrara a su auto.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata estaba acostada en su cama, con la luz del cuarto apagada, llorando desconsoladamente. No podía soportarlo, el dolor en su pecho, esa opresión era demasiada, por más que trataba de no pensar en el asunto no podía, veía a Naruto besando a esa chica una y otra vez, restregándole en la cara su indiferencia.

—Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué debo hacer para que me deje de doler tanto? – Se preguntaba, ya con sus párpados hinchados de tanto llorar, imaginando que ahora su amado rubio estaba con ella, que amaba a esa otra y que a ella la había olvidado para siempre, que la desechó como un trapo viejo.

Cerró los ojos, poniéndose en posición fetal, abrazándose las rodillas, tratando de no pensar en él.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Gaara bajó la escalera de la casa de Matsuri, fijándose en que la madre de esta le esperaba abajo, en la sala. El pelirrojo se acercó a ella.

—Se ha quedado dormida, no paraba de llorar – Le dijo a la mujer, la cual asintió con la cabeza, bebiendo de su taza de té. No podía negar que a ella también le afectaba lo que había pasado, alguna vez amó a ese hombre y era muy triste que hoy se hubiese ido del mundo sin haberse podido despedir de él, pero al menos su hija sí había podido.

—Gracias por traerla Gaara-kun, y por cuidar de ella – Ayako bajó la mirada —. A pesar de todo… Matsuri lo amaba, para ella será muy difícil seguir ahora.

—Yo nunca la dejaré sola – Aseguró el pelirrojo, apretando sus puños. Se había sentido completamente inútil cuando vio a Matsuri en ese estado, sabía que nada de lo que él hiciera podría devolverle a Matsuri a su padre, pero pasara lo que pasara él quería estar ahí para ella, para darle todo su apoyo y comprensión.

La madre de Matsuri sonrió levemente, dejando la taza de té sobre la mesita de centro.

—Me alegra que mi hija haya encontrado a alguien como tú, sé que la cuidarás muy bien – Dijo mirando al chico, el cual asintió con la cabeza y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

Recogió sus cosas y después de despedirse de su suegra, salió de aquella casa y se encaminó a la suya. Estaba preocupado por Matsuri, quería estar con ella todo el tiempo para estar seguro de que estaría bien, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Iba conduciendo hacia su casa, pensando en lo que había encontrado en aquel orfanato en donde estuvo durante la tarde. Por fin sabía su nombre, a pesar de que no tenía su dirección, al menos había conseguido algo importante, algo valioso.

—"_Sai… ese el nombre de mi hijo"_ – Pensó, sin dejar de mirar al frente, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa de confianza, porque estaba seguro de que lo hallaría.

Al llegar a su casa estaba realmente cansado, después de averiguar todo eso sólo quería dormir muchas horas, descansar para mañana volver a buscar a su hijo con todas sus energías, pero no esperaba que su primogénito estuviera esperándole, mirándole con odio.

—Necesito hablar contigo papá – Dijo Itachi de manera fría. Últimamente no había obtenido más que decepciones de su padre, primero cuando trató de golpear a su madre, luego con lo que hizo con Sasuke y finalmente con esto, que era ya el colmo.

—¿Sucede algo Itachi? – Preguntó desconcertado, era la primera vez que veía a Itachi tan molesto con su persona, no sabía qué era lo que vendría, pero presentía que se trataba de algo muy malo.

—¿Es verdad que tuviste otro hijo? ¿Es cierto que tengo un hermano que no conozco? – Demandó saber el joven Uchiha, cruzado de brazos, con su impenetrable mirada fija sobre su progenitor, quien no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de todos sus errores, de que no era el ser humano perfecto que siempre pregonó ser, no dejaba descansar a su orgullo, ese que llevaba tan alto como el cielo.

—No sé como te has enterado, pero es verdad, tengo otro hijo y tiene la edad de Sasuke – Reconoció sin trabas ¿Para qué iba a mentir? No necesitaba ocultarlo más, no quería seguir viviendo en esa aparente familia feliz, ninguno de ellos lo deseaba.

—¿Cómo pudiste? – Fue el cuestionamiento de Itachi, pensó que al menos su padre lo negaría, que se esforzaría un poco por mantener su fachada de perfeccionismo, pero no, simplemente dijo la verdad sin ir más allá, eso lo enfureció.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no eres quién para exigirlas – Fugaku le dio la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse hacia su despacho, pero el grito de Itachi lo detuvo.

—¡Soy tu hijo papá! – Exclamó molesto, totalmente lleno de ira —. ¡¿Cómo has podido criticar toda tu maldita vida a Sasuke cuando has sido capaz de engañar a mamá, de engañarnos a todos? ¡No puedo creer que te atrevieras a correr a mi hermano de la casa! ¡No puedo perdonarte! – De pronto el sonido de algo azotando el suelo se oyó, Fugaku se dio la vuelta y vio dos grandes maletas, justo a los pies de su hijo mayor.

—¿Qué significa esto? – Interrogó sorprendido. Itachi soltó una risa algo arrogante y sarcástica, tomando aquellas maletas con ambas manos.

—¿No es obvio? Me largo de esta casa para siempre – Respondió —. Y no te atrevas a detenerme.

Fugaku no le dijo nada, simplemente lo dejó partir, a pesar de que se sentía lo peor del mundo por esto, Itachi había sido siempre su mayor orgullo y ahora también le daba la espalda.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Shion esperaba a Naruto en el lugar en que habían quedado, pero el rubio ya se había retrasado, no lo veía por ninguna parte y eso le estaba poniendo algo triste.

—Naruto… - Susurró bajando la mirada, después de haber mirado la hora una vez más, ya eran treinta minutos de retraso, al parecer el rubio la había plantado.

—Shion – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella, mientras alguien apoyaba la mano sobre su hombro. Se volteó entonces, pero no vio a Naruto, sino a su hermana, a Naruko, acompañada de un chico pelirrojo —. Tengo un mensaje de mi hermano para ti.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, pero ya se temía lo que le iban a decir.

—Él no podrá venir, tuvo un asunto urgente que atender – Avisó Naruko, le daba un poco de pena con Shion, esa chica se veía muy ilusionada con Naruto, pero desgraciadamente el corazón de ese tonto ya estaba ocupado por alguien más, alguien que en ese mismo momento se sentía victima de una muerte lenta, producida por él, pero aún no era tarde para remediarlo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—"_Hinata…"_ – Naruto sentía su corazón acelerado dentro de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que veía las luces de la ciudad pasar a gran velocidad sobre el vidrio del lente de su casco. Iba montado en su motocicleta, en busca de la persona a quien siempre debió tener a su lado, que nunca debería haber alejado a pesar del miedo que pudiera sentir, porque él la amaba y ella lo amaba a él, su deber era hacerla feliz por muy poco tiempo que tuviera para eso —. "_Espérame, Hinata…"_.

Ella estaba aún ahí, tirada en la cama y desolada, rogando porque ese cruel sufrimiento se terminara de una vez, o que su vida se apagara para no sentir nada ya, pero todo pensamiento se vio interrumpido al oír un ruido en su ventana, algo golpeaba el vidrio.

Se levantó lentamente y sin ánimos, secándose las lágrimas que aún salían y que parecían no agotarse.

—¿Q-quién es? – Preguntó algo asustada, el sonido era de alguien golpeando su ventanal con el puño, cosa que le ponía un poco nerviosa imaginando que podía ser un ladrón, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a través del vidrio, que se trataba de Naruto, que él pedía entrar en su habitación —. N-Naruto-kun…

—¡Hinata, ábreme! – Gritó el rubio, volviendo a golpear el vidrio con fuerza, hasta que finalmente la ojiperla se acercó a abrirle. Naruto la observó, tenía sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, él era un maldito imbécil por hacerle eso, por hacerla sufrir de esa manera cuando ella sólo lo quería, cuando ella lo amaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó la chica aún sorprendida, tratando de ocultar su rostro —. Si viniste a reírte de mí, mejor vete.

—No, no Hinata yo jamás vendría a eso – Aseguró el chico de ojos azules, abrazándola con fuerza y sorprendiéndola, porque ella no esperaba esa acción —. Sólo quiero… sólo quiero que me perdones, por favor Hinata.

—Naruto-kun…

—Sé que te lastimé, sé que fui un idiota y que dije que no te amaba, pero era mentira, te juro que era mentira, yo te amo Hinata, te amo más que a nada en este mundo – Naruto se separó unos centímetros para mirarla, notándola realmente desconcertada. Sonrió, estaba a punto de decirle toda la verdad, cuando fue ella quien reaccionó en un momento y lo empujó lejos de sí.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Cuestionó, dejando a Naruto sorprendido, mientras lo miraba a la cara, sin importarle que él viera sus lágrimas —. ¡¿Crees que soy un juguete que puedes tirar y recuperar cuando se te de la gana?

—No Hinata, escúchame…

—¡No! ¡No te quiero escuchar! – Exclamó la chica, se sentía mucho peor que antes, de verdad pensaba que Naruto sólo estaba jugando con sus sentimientos, diciéndole primero que no la amaba, besándose con otra y ahora apareciendo de la nada y con todas esas mentiras, pero no iba a volver a caer como una estúpida, no de nuevo —. ¡Vete ahora Naruto!

—¡Hinata, por favor!

—¡Largo! – Volvió a gritar, con todas sus fuerzas, casi desgarrándose la garganta, lo que finalmente hizo comprender al rubio que no había llegado en un buen momento, que lo que hizo había sido un error muy grave y ahora Hinata se sentía burlada.

—Está bien, me iré, pero ni creas que me dejaré vencer por esto, te volveré a buscar, porque yo te amo Hinata – Dijo, mostrando por un momento esa sonrisa de antes, esa tan brillante que podía contra cualquier cosa, la sonrisa de Naruto Uzumaki. Después de eso salió del cuarto, por el mismo lugar por donde había entrado, mientras la chica caía sentada sobre su cama.

—¿Por qué juegas conmigo de esa manera? – Se preguntó, abrazándose a sí misma por el frío que entraba, debido a que las ventanas estaban abiertas.

Se sentía como muerta en vida, como una tonta, porque por un momento le había creído.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto intenta explicarle las cosas a Hinata, pero ella no quiere escucharlo pues se siente muy dolida por las cosas que él le ha hecho. Matsuri está muy triste por la muerte de su padre y Gaara le demuestra todo su apoyo. Las cosas en la familia Uchiha están peor que nunca, pero finalmente Fugaku logra encontrar a su hijo, sorprendiéndose al darse cuenta de lo cerca que está de Sasuke. Por su parte, Sasuke trata de averiguar quien es la persona que esparció esos rumores sobre Sakura, luego de que vuelvan a hacer algo parecido.

Próximo capítulo: De regreso.

**00000000000000**

**Y bien, Naruto se lo merecía por baka, pero alégrense, que nuestro rubio cabezota esta de regreso y ésta vez para quedarse ^^**

**¿Creen que el NaruHina vaya a regresar pronto? (Yo no sé xD)**

**Una cosa, lo de Neji y Tenten era para este capítulo, pero lo dejaré para el siguiente porque no me dio la cabeza xD Espero sepan comprender ^^**

**Bueno, nos estamos leyendo entonces-**

**¡Bye!**


	11. De regreso

**¡Hola!**

**Bien, aquí regreso con un nuevo cap de este fic que tenía medio botado (aunque tengo otro par por ahí tirados jejeje)**

**Gracias por todos los reviews ^^ y lamento si el capítulo no es tan largo como les gustaría, de todas formas, espero que les guste ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 11: De regreso**

Ya había pasado una semana y Hinata seguía rechazando a Naruto rotundamente. No podía perdonarlo, no era capaz de confiar en él otra vez, estaba demasiado decepcionada, tenía miedo, no sabía qué pensar.

Ahora estaban en clases de química, haciendo un extraño experimento en parejas y ella estaba con un chico de su clase, pero no dejaba de ver a Naruto, el cual trabajaba junto a Sakura.

Bajó la mirada luego de unos segundos, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y no prestaba atención alguna a la actividad.

—Hyûga-san – Le llamó la atención el muchacho, para que se concentrara en la tarea.

—S-sí, perdón – Dijo apenada.

Mientras tanto en otra mesa, una castaña se encontraba igual de distraída. Aún no podía superar lo de su padre, esta vez le había perdido para siempre y ya nunca lo recuperaría, nunca lo volvería a ver, por eso se sentía muy deprimida.

—Matsuri – La llamó Gaara, ya que él era su compañero. Últimamente Gaara la acompañaba en todo, no la dejaba sola ni un instante tratando de levantarle el ánimo, aunque pensara que era imposible, pero no podía soportar verla triste y decaída, ella no era así —. Matsuri, ponle atención al experimento.

—Sí, perdona Gaara – Se disculpó con su novio, emitiendo una sonrisa fingida —. Ya pondré atención.

Gaara sólo suspiró, sin volver a insistir con el tema.

Naruto se veía muy animado mientras trabajaba con su amiga Sakura, la cual ya no se veía tan delgada como antes, en tan sólo una semana le había aparecido una pequeña pancita, indicando que el bebé ya comenzaba a hacerse notar.

—Ne, ne, Sakura-chan ¿Cuál de los dos colores debo agregar? – Preguntó, mostrando dos frasquitos alargados con líquido de colores dentro, uno rojo y el otro azul.

—El rojo Naruto – Respondió la chica, volteando un momento para buscar a su novio con la mirada, pero no estaba y eso la entristecía, no había venido hoy a clases. Desde hace un tiempo estaba muy extraño y no le decía nada de lo que pasaba con él, sin embargo ella estaba segura de que algo andaba mal, muy mal con Sasuke —. _"Sasuke-kun…"_

Naruto agregó el líquido rojo, pero lo hizo tan rápida y precipitadamente, que en pocos segundos miles de burbujas comenzaron a surgir, culminando en una pequeña explosión que le ennegreció en rostro.

—¡Kya, Sakura-chan! – Exclamó sorprendido. Sakura se cubrió el rostro con una mano y el resto del salón comenzó a reír al ver lo gracioso que lucía el rubio, excepto Hinata claro, a ella nada relacionado con él le hacía gracia.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Suspiró, mirando al techo de su habitación como lo estaba haciendo desde el instante mismo en que se había despertado por la mañana. No había sentido deseos de levantarse, además, le dolía la cabeza y tenía fiebre; se había enfermado.

Nada podía ser peor que estar encerrado y aburrido, sin embargo, su vida ya era una mierda, estaba harto de todo.

—Demonios… - Masculló, llevándose una mano a la frente para apartarse algunos de los cabellos negros que le molestaban. Cerró los ojos y trató de dormirse otra vez, pero el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Con algo de fastidio lo tomó y no dudó en contestar al ver que se trataba de su novia.

Se sentía un poco tonto, ni siquiera le había avisado que iba a faltar a clases y seguramente ella estaba preocupada.

—¿Sakura? – Le respondió, sin poder evitar toser un poco.

—_Sasuke-kun ¿Estás bien? No me digas que estás enfermo _– Se escuchaba a la chica del otro lado, con clara preocupación en su tono de voz. No pudo evitar sonreír como un idiota, al menos a una persona en el mundo le importaba su estado, eso lo hacía feliz, a pesar de que todo en su vida fuese de mal en peor, ella siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo.

—Sólo estoy un poco enfermo – Respondió, sentándose sobre la cama mientras oía una especie del alboroto del otro lado de la línea —. ¿Qué es ese escándalo? ¿Es Naruto el que grita de esa manera?

—_Sí, lo que pasa es que es un idiota _– Sakura rió con diversión —._ La tarea de ciencias le ha explotado en la cara y ha corrido al baño a limpiarse, pero ya sabes lo exagerado que es _– Otra risita se le escapó —. _Bueno, debo colgar, la clase va a comenzar de nuevo ¿Te gustaría que te vaya a visitar por la tarde?_

—Sí, me gustaría mucho – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. Momentos después, la comunicación se cortó. Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó de lado en la cama, cerrando los ojos —. Maldición, me duele la cabeza – Se quejó.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Después de limpiarse la cara con toda el agua que pudo y de comprobar que estaba bien, Naruto se secó el rostro y sonrió con gracia.

—Rayos, si sigo siendo tan payaso Hinata no me volverá a hacer caso nunca más – Se dijo con frustración, volviéndose a cubrir el rostro con la toalla que lo secaba.

Durante la semana había hecho mil intentos de hablar con ella, pero ahora la ojiperla le ignoraba, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra y era como si prácticamente él no existiera. Se estaba volviendo loco, la necesitaba a su lado incluso más que al aire, sabía que se había equivocado al querer alejarla antes, pero ahora estaba arrepentido en serio y esperaba que ella pudiera ver eso.

Era cierto que le dijo incluso que no la amaba, había sido muy cruel, pero quería arreglar las cosas, Hinata tenía que darle otra oportunidad.

—Demonios, demonios – Se quejaba, dándose pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza. Se miró al espejo una vez más y salió del baño, de regreso al salón de química, sólo que pasó por fuera del salón de su grupo y como lo vio vacío, tuvo una pequeña idea y sonrió con malicia —. Ya sé que haré.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Por otra parte de la escuela, más específicamente en la azotea de la misma, una persona estaba parada con una especie de saco en su mano, lleno de lo que al parecer eran papeles. Emitió una sonrisa malvada y sacó un puñado, arrojándolos hacia el patio del colegio.

—Eso les enseñará… - Susurró.

Uno de los papeles que salieron volando, cayó cerca de donde había un gran árbol que daba la sombra a donde solían sentarse a descansar las chicas, en él podía leerse un muy malintencionado mensaje; _"¡Última noticia! Se sabe de una fuente muy confiable, que el hijo que espera la resbalosa Haruno Sakura de tercer año, no es de Uchiha Sasuke como todos creen, sino de otra persona"_. El mensaje no especificaba el nombre del otro sujeto, simplemente decía que era muy cercano a ambos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Después de que la clase de química terminara, todos los del salón regresaron a guardar sus cosas. Cuando Hinata estaba entrando, escuchó una serie de murmullos, mientras varios de los ahí presentes la miraban fijamente, pero ella no prestó atención y se dedicó a guardar sus cosas dentro de su bolso, sin levantar la mirada.

—Hinata, tienes que ver esto – Le llamó de pronto Ino, moviéndole el brazo.

—No me interesa, Ino-chan – Respondió como si nada, mas ahora quien le jalaba el brazo era su amiga Matsuri, quien también trató de llamarle la atención.

—No, sí te interesa – Aseguró la castaña, logrando por fin que Hinata se irguiera para mirar lo que sea que hacía murmurar a todo el salón. Observó la blanca pizarra magnética y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo que había ahí escrito en letras muy grandes y llamativas.

"_¡Hinata, eres la chica de mis sueños, perdóname por favor! Te amo, Naruto"_

Naruto estaba parado ahí al lado del mensaje y de inmediato el rostro de la Hyûga se volvió rojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de que todos la miraban esperando una respuesta, pero esto era demasiado vergonzoso para alguien como ella.

—¿C-cómo te atreviste, Naruto? ¡Eres un tonto! – Y con esas palabras, salió corriendo avergonzada del salón, mientras todos suspiraban decepcionados, menos el rubio que estiraba una mano con arrepentimiento.

—¡P-perdóname Hinata, no creí que te molestara! – Exclamó, corriendo detrás de ella.

—Y bueno, ahí van – Dijo Ino, terminando de cerrar el bolso de su amiga, ya que por irse corriendo tan rápido se había olvidado de ello —. ¿Vas a la cafetería, Matsuri?

—No lo sé, no tengo mucha hambre – Respondió la castaña bajando la mirada. Su amiga la miró en silencio por varios segundos, hasta que decidió sonreírle para tratar de animarla.

—Vamos, no es el fin del mundo – Le aseguró, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para acercársele a modo de secretearla —. ¿Sabes? Te envidio, se ve que Gaara se preocupa mucho por ti y te ama de verdad.

—¿Por qué dices eso? – Cuestionó la chica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Ino le señaló a un costado con la cabeza —. No ha dejado de mirarte, al parecer está angustiado por ti, deberías tratar de superarlo amiga.

Matsuri bajó la mirada, estaba tan triste que no se había percatado de que Gaara se preocupaba tanto por ella hasta el punto de encontrarse casi en el mismo estado de ánimo, y a pesar de todo lo que él hacía para animarla ella no le hacía caso, estaba siendo demasiado cerrada.

—Sí, tienes razón Ino – Sonrió por un momento, para luego dirigirse a donde estaba su novio.

Ino sonrió y vio como se le acercaba Temari.

—Quien te viera dando consejos – Rió la rubia mayor, causando que la Yamanaka riera también, pues en cierto modo tenía razón, ella no era de esas que se la pasaban aconsejando a los demás, sin embargo, siempre que veía tristes a sus amigas tenía la manía de querer hacer algo.

—Déjame en paz, señora Nara – Le molestó, haciendo que un gracioso sonrojo cubriera el rostro de la joven Sabaku No.

—Oye, no te pases – Se quejó.

—Gaara – Matsuri se acercó al pelirrojo, quien a pesar de estar hablando con Neji, no dejaba de verla a ella —. Oye… ¿Podemos hablar?

Gaara miró a Neji y éste asintió con la cabeza, diciéndole que no había problemas en que se alejara, así que el chico tomó la mano de su novia y juntos salieron de ahí, mientras tanto, el Hyûga veía de reojo a su novia, que se había juntado con Ino y Temari.

Estaba inquieto y no podía negarlo, el otro día había pasado algo y ahora no lograba estar tranquilo.

—_Todavía no me dices quien era el sujeto que te acompañaba el otro día – Insistió el castaño, notando como su chica le veía con fastidio, ya que al parecer, había hecho la misma pregunta por varios minutos y la estaba exasperando._

—_Ya te dije que es un amigo ¿Es que no puedo tener amigos? – Dijo con el ceño fruncido, a lo que él sólo bufó._

—_No me gusta ese tipo._

—_Por favor Neji – Masculló la chica de los chonguitos cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada. No lo había querido ver, pero últimamente se peleaban por cualquier tontería, ninguno de los dos entendía que pasaba, pero no les gustaba estar así._

—_Mira, Tenten yo… - Justo en ese momento el Hyûga se interrumpió al fijarse que se acercaba la vecina de su novia, la chica que siempre le sonreía cuando lo veía cerca. Nuevamente ella le dedicó una sonrisa, sin que Tenten se diera cuenta de ello, para luego entrar a su casa. Neji quedó algo desconcertado y decidió dejar el tema —. ¿Sabes? Mejor olvídalo – Y se dio la vuelta para marcharse._

Desde ese día que estaban enojados, ninguno de los dos hacía el esfuerzo por arreglar las cosas, aunque sabían que no habían terminado, no se querían hablar, estaban molestos y eran demasiado orgullosos.

Tenten le dirigió una mirada llena de rabia y se volteó enojada, haciéndole ver que aún no pesaba dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que él simplemente reaccionó de la misma manera.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura había salido del baño después de lavarse la cara y beber un poco de agua, sin embargo se encontró con que otra vez todos la miraban y la señalaban como si fuese un animal encerrado en la jaula de un zoológico. Se sentía mal, no le gustaba la forma en que todo el mundo la estaba viendo, como si la juzgaran por algo.

Fue al dar unos cuantos pasos que se dio cuenta; el suelo estaba tapizado de volantes con su cara. Corrió como una loca y agarró el que tenía más cerca, dándose cuenta de lo que había escrito sobre ella, poniéndola prácticamente como una mentirosa, infiel y una cualquiera nuevamente. Sentía deseos de llorar, ahora sabía lo que todos estaban pensando sobre ella y le dolía mucho que creyeran algo así.

—¿Quién me ha hecho esto? – Se preguntó, soltando algunas lágrimas para después salir corriendo, quería esconderse para que nadie la viera.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata había corrido hasta perderse detrás del gimnasio de la escuela, en donde casi nunca había gente, pues era un lugar muy aburrido. Al detenerse, se dejó caer al suelo, abrazando sus rodillas.

—¿Por qué te burlas de mí? – Se preguntó, comenzando a llorar. Naruto era un idiota si creía que con eso la iba a hacer caer una vez más, ya no iba a confiar en él nunca más, jamás.

—¡Hinata! – Escuchó que la llamaba, pero ella negó con la cabeza y se quedó callada, esperando que no diera con su paradero, sin embargo su escondite no era el mejor de todos y fue fácilmente descubierto por el ojiazul, que al verla llorando se sintió muy mal —. Hinata… no llores por mi culpa.

—Déjame sola – Le exigió, sin levantar la mirada, pero como él era bueno ignorando las peticiones de los demás, simplemente se acuclilló al lado de ella y la tomó del mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

—No me quiero ir, sólo quiero que me mires, por favor.

—Suéltame.

—Hinata, no seas así, sólo dame una oportunidad para que te explique las cosas – Pidió Naruto con calma, casi sintiendo como se le rompía el corazón al verla derramando esas lágrimas por su culpa, por lo injusto que había sido con su princesa —. Perdóname por todo lo que te dije, yo no sentía esas cosas, sólo… tenía miedo… - Bajó la mirada.

—No te quiero escuchar, eres un mentiroso – Hinata apartó la mano de Naruto de su rostro de un golpe, poniéndose de pie —. Vete mejor con esa chica y déjame sola, ella seguramente te creerá todas tus mentiras pero yo no.

—¡Hinata! – Exclamó Naruto, ya cansado de que ella le llamara mentiroso cuando él trataba de decirle la verdad, pero justo en ese momento sintió un ligero dolor en su pecho, que se fue acrecentando, obligándolo a sostenerse de la pared con una mano, mientras que la otra se dirigía su corazón. Su respiración se hizo agitada y cerró un ojo por el dolor.

Hinata observaba sorprendida la escena, Naruto se estaba quejando de un fuerte dolor y ella no sabía que hacer, sólo estaba paralizada.

—D-demonios… ¿Por qué ahora? – Se dijo con desagrado el rubio, tratando de apoyar su espalda contra la pared para así dejar su mano libre, con la cual sacó un frasquito del bolsillo de su pantalón, se trataba de su medicina. Después de tomar aquella diminuta píldora, se dejó caer sentado sobre el suelo, en donde antes estaba Hinata, quien aún lo veía asombrada.

—¿Q-qué ha sido eso? – Le preguntó, secándose las lágrimas. Se agachó a su lado, pues aún no le veía bien y se estaba comenzando a preocupar enserio —. Naruto-kun… ¿Estás bien?

—Je, me has llamado con el kun – Dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente, pero el dolor lo volvió a atacar y debió cerrar los dos ojos, tratando de respirar tranquilamente para ver si así se le pasaba —. D-duele mucho…

—N-Naruto-kun… ¿Q-qué tienes? – Nuevamente Hinata comenzó a llorar, pero ésta vez por el miedo que estaba sintiendo, porque se había preocupado por él. Era una tonta, aún después de todo lo que Naruto le hizo se seguía preocupando por su bienestar, por que nada malo le pasara. Se relajó al ver como Naruto lentamente recuperaba su color normal, viéndose más tranquilo —. ¿Qué te sucedió?

Naruto la miró con tristeza, sin querer responder a su pregunta, no le contaría la verdad hasta que ella lo perdonara, porque no quería que Hinata volviera con él por lástima, porque se iba a morir, así que rápidamente escondió el frasquito de las medicinas.

—No ha sido nada… sólo… me dio dolor de estómago – Dijo la primera y ridícula excusa que se le ocurrió, por suerte, Hinata había estado demasiado pendiente de su estado como para notar que se sostenía con fuerza el pecho —. Hinata… perdón por preocuparte, te dejaré sola.

Se puso de pie lo mejor que pudo y se alejó caminando lentamente, mientras Hinata sólo le observaba, sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

—¿Por qué siento… que de verdad te he perdido para siempre…? – Se preguntó la ojiperla, llevándose ambas manos entrelazadas a la altura de su corazón, que aún latía agitado por la preocupación que sintió por Naruto.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Matsuri y Gaara se detuvieron cerca de la enfermería de la escuela, en donde había unos banquitos para sentarse. Les gustaba estar ahí, porque así siempre podían hablar con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué pasa? – Le preguntó el chico de ojos aguamarina, tratando de sonar lo más suave posible, aunque siempre se le escapaba su tono arrogante y desdeñoso, pero por ella hacía un esfuerzo enorme.

—No es nada malo… es sólo que… quería darte las gracias – Dijo la castaña, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos —. Tú has estado conmigo todo este tiempo y me has apoyado, pero yo… ni siquiera te hago caso y lo siento, debes sentirte molesto conmigo.

—No seas tonta – Gaara soltó una leve sonrisa, rodeando a la chica con sus brazos para acercarla a su cuerpo —. ¿De dónde sacas que estoy molesto contigo? Estoy preocupado, pero no molesto.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad – Aseguró el pelirrojo, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a su novia, para abrazarla un poco más fuerte —. No me gusta verte triste, yo entiendo que debe ser difícil para ti lo que pasó, pero la vida sigue, yo te quiero ver sonreír Matsuri, porque si tú estás triste yo me siento igual.

—Perdóname – Susurró la chica, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho masculino.

—Deja de disculparte por todo, pareces una niña pequeña que se la pasa haciendo travesuras – Le dijo en tono de regaño, sintiendo el dulce aroma del perfume de la castaña, que lo rodeaba como si se encontrara en un sueño. Sonrió para sus adentros, notando como ella levantaba la mirada, algo sonrojada.

—Yo ya no soy una niña – Dijo en tono divertido, pero con el ceño fruncido —. Ya crecí.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no lo parece – Le respondió el chico, soltándola para que ella se pudiera volver a sentar, pero no dejaba de mirarlo con reproche.

—Ya te dije que crecí, tonto, deja de tratarme como si tuviera cinco años.

—Oye, eres tú la que se comporta como si tuvieras cinco años, no es culpa mía – Se defendió Gaara divertido, pues le causaba gracia la expresión que ponía Matsuri, sin embargo ella estaba molesta y decidió darle una pequeña lección.

—¿De verdad crees que soy una niña? – Cuestionó, llevándose una mano al cuello de su blusa, para desabrochar los primeros botones, dejando ver la tela de su brasier —. ¿Te parece que una niña tiene esto?

Gaara la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido por lo atrevida que se había vuelto de pronto, además de que habían estado evadiendo "ese" tema desde hace algún tiempo. Tragó saliva y volteó el rostro hacia el costado contrario.

—Pervertida.

Matsuri soltó una risita; había logrado su cometido, incomodarlo.

—El único pervertido eres tú – Le susurró al oído, dándole un beso en la mejilla para después ponerse de pie, sonriendo muy animada —. Bueno, ya me siento mejor ¿Así que qué dices de ir y buscar algo de comer? Me ha dado hambre.

—Hmp – Exclamó el, poniéndose de pie también para poder seguirla.

—¿Sabes, Gaara? – Habló Matsuri de pronto, llamándole la atención —. Eres un buen novio, creo que te mereces un premio.

—¿Un premio? – Interrogó con él con el ceño levemente fruncido —. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es una sorpresa, pero te lo diré si me atrapas – Respondió la chica, comenzando a correr apenas terminó de hablar. Gaara sólo la miró alejarse, algo confundido, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

—¡H-hey! – Exclamó, siguiéndole los pasos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Aquella tarde fue infernal para Sakura. Todo el colegio no hacía más que mirarla como a un bicho raro y eso era terrible. Como pudieron, sus amigas recogieron todos los panfletos que pudieron, al igual que los chicos que también ayudaron, a pesar de que eso no le ayudaría en nada, al menos dejarían de estar leyendo esa porquería sobre ella.

—Sakura-chan – Naruto se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La veía con tristeza, sabía que esto era difícil para ella —. Lo siento, Sakura-chan, te prometo que vamos a encontrar a quien te hizo esto.

—¿Para que? – Le preguntó la chica rosada con la mirada baja, observando uno de esos papeles que tenía en su mano —. Ya todos me creen una cualquiera, no sirve de nada que averigüemos quien lo hizo.

—¡Claro que sirve! – Exclamó el rubio con mucha seguridad, pero toda su decisión se fue por el caño al ver como la chica comenzaba a llorar. No le gustaba ver a las mujeres llorar, era una de sus más grandes debilidades, pero era peor si se trataba de una persona a la que él apreciaba mucho, así que sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Sakura —. No llores, todo estará bien.

—No puedo parar Naruto – Respondió la chica correspondiendo al abrazo, pues toda esta situación era realmente terrible para ella, demasiado.

El chico sólo la abrazó más fuerte, sin darse cuenta de que alguien les espiaba desde la puerta del salón y reía con malicia al idear otra gran idea para acabar con Sakura y, por supuesto, con Sasuke, porque los odiaba a ambos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Después de que el detective que Fugaku había contratado se fue, éste cayó sentado sobre la silla de su despacho con expresión de confusión en su rostro. Miró la fotografía del joven que estaba sobre su mesa y pensó que estaba en alguna clase de pesadilla.

Su hijo Sai, era compañero de clases de Sasuke. Sus dos hijos eran compañeros. No podía ser posible.

—Esto… debe ser una broma… - Susurró, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Entonces escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, divisando a su esposa Mikoto, quien le veía con cierta tristeza, pero indiferencia a la vez.

—Así que al fin lo has encontrado – Habló, dejando a su marido totalmente sorprendido. Ella sonrió —. ¿Creíste que no lo sabía? Por favor Fugaku, no soy tan tonta – Y dicho esto abandonó el despacho, dejándolo solo otra vez.

Vaya, que mal había hecho las cosas, ahora nadie de su familia lo quería. Pero tal vez aún no era demasiado tarde para remediarlo todo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las clases finalmente acabaron ese día y todos los chicos salían algo perturbados por lo ocurrido. Naruto acompañaba a Sakura y Hinata sólo les miraba de lejos. No era que sintiera celos por verles pasar tanto tiempo juntos, simplemente se había dado cuenta de que esos dos escondían algo y le daba mucha curiosidad averiguar que era, pero no tenía el coraje para preguntar.

Por otro lado, Neji aún no dejaba de ver a Tenten con ira, por lo que a la salida de la escuela ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, simplemente se marchó en compañía de su prima, con el ceño fruncido.

Ino y Sai salían juntos y tomados de la mano, iban hablando sobre algunos trabajos de la escuela y unas cuantas cosas sobre exámenes de la universidad, que ya pronto les tocaría rendir, cuando de pronto ambos notaron un automóvil negro parándose frente a ellos. El vidrio se bajó, dejando ver al padre de los hermanos Uchiha, al cual Sai miró asombrado.

—Quiero hablar contigo – Dijo el hombre con seriedad. No tenía miedo de que Sai se fuera a enterar de que él era su padre, después de todo el chico ya había estado de antemano buscando respuestas y merecía obtenerlas.

Sai supo enseguida a que se debía todo aquello; Fugaku Uchiha ya sabía que él era su hijo, la pregunta ahora era ¿Eso era algo bueno o algo malo?

—Ino-chan, más tarde iré a tu casa para lo del trabajo – Dijo con seriedad y el ceño levemente fruncido, a lo que la chica rubia simplemente asintió con la cabeza, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Suerte Sai-kun – Dijo antes de alejarse.

Después de eso, Sai subió al auto de Fugaku sin dudarlo. Tenía que aclarar de una vez por todas las dudas que lo aquejaban.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Gaara estaba intrigado. Durante la escuela su novia le dijo que le tendría preparada una sorpresa si la acompañaba a su casa. No podía dejar de pensar en ello, las palabras le daban vueltas en la cabeza ¿Qué sorpresa podría ser?

No podía evitar llegar a una conclusión un tanto pervertida, pero estaban en la casa de ella y al parecer su madre no estaba. Tal vez sí fuera lo que estaba pensando.

—Vamos a mi habitación Gaara – Le dijo Matsuri, jalándolo de la muñeca, a lo que él imaginó aún más escenas morbosas en su cabeza, con Matsuri y él de protagonistas. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo, visualizando a su linda novia entre sus brazos, sin nada de ropa y gimiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

—"_No, no, deja de pensar eso, maldición"_ – Se regañó, siguiendo a la chica por las escaleras. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de la joven, ésta abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa un tanto malévola, lo arrojó sobre su cama, dejándolo totalmente sorprendido ¿Es que en verdad iban a hacer eso?

—Yo sé que esta sorpresa te gustará Gaara, me lo has pedido varias veces y por eso, creo que es justo que lo haga por ti.

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta de que Matsuri se acercaba a él, quedando prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas. Estiró una de sus manos, mientras el pelirrojo se sentía completamente tenso, tanto como nunca antes, seguro de que ella iba a hacer lo que pensaba. Pero no, en lugar de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo, lo que hizo Matsuri fue sacar un DVD que estaba sobre la cómoda en la cabecera de su cama, para luego sonreírle a Gaara.

—¡Mira, es tu película favorita, me dijiste que querías verla aquí conmigo! – Dijo entusiasmada, para luego abrir los ojos y notar el estado en el que se encontraba su novio —. ¿Uh? Gaara… ¿Por qué estás rojo?

—P-por nada, por nada, sólo veamos la película – Respondió el pelirrojo desviando la mirada. Estaba demasiado paranoico con ese asunto, en cualquier momento terminaría por enloquecer si no le decía a Matsuri lo que le estaba pasando, pero era mejor que por ahora dejara las cosas así, ella por fin estaba sonriendo y eso era lo importante. Cerró los ojos y suspiró —. "_Soy un idiota…"_

La castaña –ajena a todo lo que había provocado- se sentó junto a su novio después de poner el DVD y lo abrazó con ternura, tratando de no pensar en su padre, pues como le había dicho Gaara, la vida seguía adelante.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Cuando le avisaron que tenía visitas trató de levantarse, pero estaba demasiado mal como para ello, así que les hicieron pasar a su cuarto. Se trataba de Naruto y Sakura, sin embargo luego de unos minutos el primero se retiró.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien Sasuke-kun? – Le preguntó Sakura fingiendo una sonrisa, a lo que Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, pero la miró con seriedad, pues para él era obvio que era ella quien no se encontraba bien y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

—Sakura ¿Te ha sucedido algo? – Interrogó sin rodeos, pero ella rápidamente negó con la cabeza; era obvio que mentía. Estiró su mano y la tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos cuando la jaló suavemente —. No me mientas, dime que pasó – Insistió.

—De verdad que no es nada Sasuke-kun – Volvió a negar la peli rosa, haciendo que él la soltara para ponerse de pie —. ¿Me prestas tu baño? No me siento muy bien.

—Adelante – Fue todo lo que respondió el azabache. Cuando Sakura se alejó, pasó a llevar su bolso de la escuela y sin querer algunas cosas cayeron al suelo. Sasuke suspiró al ver lo torpe que era y se levantó a recoger sus cosas, pero apenas y guardó un libro cuando notó aquel papel en donde decían todas esas cosas de su novia. Lo miró con sorpresa y luego lo apretó con mucha rabia, como queriendo golpear a alguien —. ¿Qué mierda es esto?

Arrojó esa cosa al basurero y se dirigió al baño, abriendo la puerta sin siquiera tocar, en donde encontró a Sakura llorando, con las manos cubriendo su rostro.

—S-Sasuke-kun – Dijo algo sorprendida —. Y-ya salgo.

—Tonta – Masculló el chico con el ceño fruncido, abrazándola de improvisto mientras ella abría levemente sus ojos —. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que te hicieron en la escuela?

Ella no respondió, simplemente siguió llorando, pero ahora escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, quien no quitaba su expresión de rabia e impotencia. La persona que estaba haciendo eso lo pagaría muy caro, no se saldría con la suya y de eso estaba seguro.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sai mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Después de escuchar todo lo que Fugaku le había contado comprendía muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, que él nunca quiso abandonarlo, o incluso que ahora planeaba llevarlo con él, pero con una de sus típicas sonrisas tuvo que negarse.

—¿Por qué? Creí que era eso lo que querías – Dijo el hombre, confundido, a lo que el chico volvió a bajar la mirada.

—Quería conocer a mi padre, pero yo ya tengo una casa, no puedo abandonar a mis padres adoptivos aunque no hayan sido los mejores – Reconoció con calma. Era cierto, antes sólo quería dejarles, abandonar ese hogar que se había vuelto un infierno luego de la muerte de su hermano, pero luego comprendió que eso no era correcto. Después de todo ellos le habían brindado un hogar y no podía abandonarlos así como así, además las cosas con ellos habían mejorado y ahora ni siquiera se peleaban, se preocupaban más por él y parecían una familia normal.

—Entiendo – Fugaku cerró sus ojos, para emitir una pequeña sonrisa. Nunca creyó que tras esta situación pudiera sonreír, pero al fin había encontrado a su hijo, dentro de todo era algo bueno. Volvió a mirarle entonces —. De todas formas, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo, eres mi hijo y como tal no puedo abandonarte a tu suerte.

—Sé que no es mi asunto lo que usted haga con su familia – Comenzó Sai, con algo de duda en su voz, no muy típica en él —. Pero creo que debería arreglar las cosas con Sasuke… él es su hijo y es mucho más importante que yo, que apenas ahora ha venido a conocerme – Le miró a los ojos, negros igual que los suyos —. Él ha estado con usted mucho más tiempo.

—Lo sé – fue todo lo que dijo el hombre, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una tarjeta a su recién encontrado hijo —. Llámame si necesitas cualquier cosa, puede que no haya estado contigo, pero nunca es tarde.

—Gracias… padre – Susurró la última palabra. Era extraño, pero de alguna forma se sentía bien decir esa palabra a alguien que sabía sí era su verdadero progenitor. Tal vez fuese la única vez que lo diría, pero por el momento quería creer que no, que algún día volvería a llamar padre a ese hombre.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Neji estaba mirando la televisión en su casa. Se encontraba de mal humor y no era para menos. Por culpa de un tipo que supuestamente era el amigo de Tenten, se habían peleado cuando él le exigió saber su identidad. Tal vez se había comportado como un idiota y le debía una disculpa a la chica, pero ella también era demasiado terca y eso lo cabreaba.

—Demonios, no puedo quedarme aquí – Se dijo con el ceño fruncido. Apagó el televisor con el control remoto y se levantó, cogiendo las llaves de su automóvil. Iría a casa de Tenten y le pediría arreglar las cosas, tal vez la llevara a dar una vuelta y todo volvería a ser como antes.

No soportaba estar en malos términos con ella, desde que la conoció se había dado cuenta de que la quería, incluso más que eso, él la amaba. Amaba cada cosa de ella, su forma caprichosa de ser de vez en cuando y esa personalidad tan feminista. Hasta en eso Tenten era demasiado genial, siempre sabía que era lo que quería.

Algunos le llamaban genio, pero sinceramente sentía que sin ella no podía ser ni siquiera un tipo medianamente inteligente, porque cuando estaba sin su novia no era capaz de razonar.

Subió a su auto dispuesto a ir a casa de Tenten. Miró al cielo y notó que se hacía de noche, por lo que decidió que se daría prisa. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la casa de ella y tocó el timbre una y otra vez, se dio cuenta de que definitivamente no había nadie en casa.

—Maldición – Masculló, pateando una piedra.

En ese momento alzó su mirada y sus ojos perlados se posaron sobre la figura de una chica de cabellera naranja; era la vecina de Tenten.

—No hay nadie, salió toda la familia – Comunicó muy sonriente, a lo que el Hyûga simplemente bajó la mirada —. Oye, te ves un poco mal… ¿No quieres que te acompañe un rato?

Él lo dudó por un momento, pero finalmente terminó por aceptar, después de todo no perdía nada en ello, o eso creyó.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Cuando la película acabó Gaara miró a su costado, encontrándose a su novia ya profundamente dormida. Sonrió por la tierna que se veía. Él era un pervertido y no lo podía negar, pero deseaba más que nada en el mundo tenerla entre sus brazos, por eso se había pasado tantas tonterías por la cabeza cuando vio que ella lo llevaba a su cuarto.

La dejó recostada y bien tapada, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Para luego alejarse.

—Duerme bien, te amo – Le susurró, alejándose hacia la puerta. Abajo se encontraba la madre de Matsuri, la que sólo le guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

Daba gracias a Dios de no tener una suegra bruja, sino una tan amable como ella.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata miró por la ventana de su cuarto, observando la luna llena en lo alto del cielo. No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Naruto detrás del gimnasio de la escuela. Aquel dolor que él sentía no era normal y estaba segura de que cuando dijo que se trataba de un simple dolor de estómago estaba mintiendo, pues obviamente había algo más detrás de todo aquello.

Sabía muy bien que Sakura conocía toda la verdad, al igual que Naruko, pero a ella no podía preguntarle, pues obviamente defendería a su hermano.

¿Cómo podría saber que estaba pasando?

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Un nuevo día acababa de llegar, con el sol iluminando en lo más alto y llenando el ambiente de calor. Se acercaba octubre y con ello vendría la tan famosa fiesta de Halloween, cosa que a todos les emocionaba.

El chico abrió los ojos con pesadez, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, ni tampoco en algún lugar que conociera. Se sentía mareado, pero al tratar de levantarse recordó que anoche había bebido demasiado debido a no haber encontrado a su novia en casa. Notó que frente a él, al fondo de la habitación, había un espejo, que reflejaba su figura totalmente desnuda.

Abrió los ojos como platos al divisar a alguien más a su lado, durmiendo, y por el color de su cabello era obvio que no se trataba de Tenten.

—Oh, mierda… ¿Qué hice…? – Se preguntó, totalmente sorprendido y confundido. Pero entonces lo recordó, anoche estaba tan borracho y molesto, que terminó acostándose con la vecina de Tenten.

¿Ahora que iba a hacer?

Continuara…

Avance:

Fugaku decide hablar con Sasuke para arreglar las cosas, descubriendo algo inesperado de Madara. Tenten descubre el engaño de Neji y termina con él. Hinata está decidida a saber que ocurre con Naruto y hará lo que sea para averiguarlo. La fiesta de Halloween se realiza. Gaara y Matsuri están mejor que nunca, pero un malentendido amenaza su relación. Naruto sigue tratando de reconquistar a Hinata y extraños rumores comienzan a recorrer la escuela, respecto a él y a Sakura.

Próximo capítulo: Verdades que duelen.

**00000000000000**

**OMG lo que ha hecho Neji xD**

**¿Qué irá a pasar e el siguiente capi? No se lo pueden perder que va a estar realmente emocionante, ya van a ver.**

**Bueno, me despido ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	12. Verdades que duelen

**¡Hola!**

**Al fin traigo la conti de este fic ^^ que por fin se va acercando el final, aunque falta como la mitad jajaja, de todas formas se está acercando.**

**No sé si el cap me quedó tan largo o tan bueno, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer con dos dedos lastimados y muy poca inspiración xD**

**Espero que les guste el cap ^^**

**PD: no me maten, esto lo tenía planeado desde la primera temporada.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 12: Verdades que duelen**

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde los últimos acontecimientos. Se encontraban a mitad de octubre y comenzaba a hacer bastante frío, por lo que Matsuri se cerró su chaqueta de color café y se entibió las manos. Estaba nerviosa. No sabía exactamente como había terminado así, pero ahora estaba frente a la casa de su novio, a punto de tener una cena con toda su familia.

—Me quiero ir a casa –dijo dándose la vuelta, pero apenas dio dos pasos sintió como Gaara la jalaba de la muñeca, haciendo que se devolviera. Lo miró con reproche y el pelirrojo soltó un hondo suspiro —. Gaara, estoy muy nerviosa.

—No seas tonta –le regañó su novio, abrazándola cálidamente —. ¿Por qué siempre que estás nerviosa intentas huir? Además tú ya conoces a mi madre.

Matsuri se sonrojó levemente al recordar lo que pasó el día en que había sido presentada a la madre de Gaara, fue aquella misma tarde en donde estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Gaara por primera vez, aunque en ese momento no eran novios, por tanto el chico sólo la dio a conocer como una compañera de clases y amiga. A decir verdad la madre de Gaara supo enseguida que ella era la chica que tenía de cabeza a su hijo, puesto que la mirada de Gaara hacia ella no era normal, como la que ponía con cualquier otra persona.

—Lo siento Gaara –se disculpó la castaña, separándose levemente del chico, para mirarlo a los ojos —. Será mejor que entremos, está haciendo mucho frío.

—Sí –respondió Gaara, susurrándole algo al oído —. Tranquila, no soy el único que ha traído a su novia a cenar.

La chica no comprendió esas palabras hasta que estuvo dentro de la casa y pudo ver que ahí también estaba Shikamaru y otra chica que ella no conocía, la cual seguramente era la novia de Kankuro. Se sintió aliviada por un momento, por lo que no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Observó también que cerca de la mesa había un hombre alto, de aspecto rudo y fuerte y una mirada bastante más intimidante incluso que la de Gaara. Tenía el cabello castaño y era muy parecido a Kankuro, aunque también tenía cierto aire con su hijo menor. Por otro lado, Temari se parecía más a su madre, con rasgos más afinados y una sonrisa fraternal. La mujer se acercó a saludarla y ella no pudo evitar hacer una reverencia, sonrojada.

—Con que al fin Gaara me ha traído a su novia, y eres tan linda como me dijo –Matsuri se volvió a sonrojar al oírla, mientras Gaara carraspeaba levemente su garganta.

—Madre, por favor –era vergonzoso para él que su madre anduviera diciendo lo que él hablaba sobre Matsuri con ella, pero era cierto que muchas veces había usado la palabra "linda" para referirse a Matsuri, incluso más que eso —. En fin ¿Será que cenaremos pronto? –trató de cambiar el tema.

—Oh, claro, claro –rió la mujer, dirigiendo una mirada a su marido, el cual escrutaba diligentemente a la castaña, lo que la hacía sentir el doble de nerviosa —. Querido, ven a saludar a nuestra linda nuera, mira que es primera vez que Gaara nos trae una novia a la casa, así que hay que celebrarlo.

—Claro –dijo el hombre, acercándose a la parejita —. Mucho gusto, espero que mi hijo te trate bien –miró al pelirrojo con cierto desdén, pero a Gaara no le molestó ya que estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, además de que sus palabras sonaran como una amenaza. Pero en el fondo sabía que su padre sólo de esa manera era capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos.

—Sí, mucho gusto señor –Matsuri hizo otra reverencia y seguido de eso vio al hombre medio sonreír, al igual que lo hacía su novio. Al parecer él era muy estricto con sus hijos, pero era un buen padre y eso le daba gusto por Gaara y sus hermanos, no podía decir lo mismo de cómo había sido su vida junto a su padre, ya que éste apenas estuvo un tiempo a su lado y después se fue. Aún le dolía, pero poco a poco lo iba superando.

—Bueno, todos pasemos a la mesa, que la comida se enfriará –anunció Karura de lo más alegre. Desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía a todos sus hijos tan tranquilos, en especial a Gaara, que antes se la pasaba sufriendo por el amor de esa chica. Esperaba que las cosas siguieran así de bien por mucho tiempo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Era totalmente agobiante aquel asunto para el genio Hyûga. Por más que se daba vueltas por toda la habitación, no lograba concentrarse en el supuesto trabajo pendiente, mucho menos cuando hace sólo unos minutos le había llamado Tenten, oyéndose tan cálida como siempre, para pedirle perdón por haberse enojado con él sin razón alguna.

Sentía deseos de arrojarse de un puente. Había engañado a Tenten, cuando se suponía que su relación era la más perfecta en el mundo, resultó que él –como novio- era todo un fraude. La había estado evitando desde ese mismo día, no quería que ella se enterara de lo que había hecho y para su suerte, Sasame le prometió no decir nada, ella también estaba sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, así que le juró guardar silencio.

Aún así no se sentía bien engañarla, saber que había estado con otra mujer cuando aún eran novios y fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos.

—Soy un imbécil… no quiero mentirle… pero si Tenten sabe la verdad me odiará y me dejará, estoy seguro –se convenció con esas mismas palabras de que lo mejor era guardar silencio. Tenten no tenía por que enterarse ni sufrir por su culpa. Entonces, como ahora todo estaba bien, haría como si nada hubiera pasado y todo volvería a la normalidad, como siempre debió ser.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata se encontraba visitando a su madre, con tantas cosas que habían pasado apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse y la verdad extrañaba estar cerca de ella.

—Ten –le dijo Hanako dejando sobre la mesa de la cocina un vaso de jugo de naranja, el cual Hinata bebió de un sorbo, al parecer tenía bastante sed —. Y dime ¿Has hablado con Naruto-kun?

—No –respondió bajando la mirada —. Lo he estado evitando desde hace algunas semanas, es que… realmente siento que sólo ha estado jugando conmigo –esta vez su expresión cambió por una de tristeza, era obvio que no se sentía nada bien, rechazar a Naruto no era lo que en verdad quería, pero tampoco podía entender que la tratara como a un juguete —. Amo a Naruto-kun, pero me da miedo creer en él ahora.

—Hinata, si tanto insiste ha de ser por algo ¿No? Al menos escúchale y de ahí saca una conclusión –le aconsejó la mujer con una sonrisa maternal, de esas que siempre lograban tranquilizar a su hija —. Te aseguro que una vez que lo oigas te sentirás mejor.

—Lo intentaré –dijo al fin la Hyûga, luego de varios segundos de silencio.

—Y… ¿Cómo ha estado todo con tu padre? –ante la mención de aquel tema Hanako se mostró algo incómoda, pero necesitaba saber que había sucedido con él, aunque ya no fueran nada, seguía siendo el padre de sus hijas y eso en cierta forma le daba derecho a preocuparse por él.

—Él está muy bien –dijo Hinata —. Aún sigue algo consternado por lo que supimos de Motoko, pero papá es fuerte y lo ha superado –frunció el ceño —. Esa mujer al final no se salió con la suya y eso es lo que importa, no era más que una arpía y una asesina.

—Lamento tanto que ella resultara ser así –habló la madre de Hinata, soltando un sentido y hondo suspiro de decepción y algo de tristeza —. Solíamos ser tan buenas amigas, no entiendo como pudo cosechar tanto odio en mi contra que hasta fue capaz de dañar a mis seres queridos. Y yo nunca pude darme cuenta de lo mal que estaba ella.

—No hay que hablar más de Motoko –recomendó Hinata, puesto que el tema de esa bruja le ponía los pelos de punta al recordar que estuvo un tiempo viviendo con ella, cuando fue su madrastra. Nunca la aceptó como tal, porque esa mujer siempre la miraba con odio, fue bueno confiar en sus instintos, tal vez ella podría haber sido otra victima de sus venenos raros.

En ese momento el timbre del departamento sonó, a lo que Hanako se levantó enseguida a abrir, encontrándose del otro lado con el sonrojado abogado que la había ayudado en el caso de sus hijas, el cual se veía nervioso y traía un ramo de flores en una de sus manos.

—Etto… b-buenas noches, Hanako –le saludó el hombre. Ahora le llamaba sólo por su nombre, puesto que ella misma se lo había pedido, aunque a él le costaba un poco dejar de ser formal.

—Buenas noches Yohei –sonrió la mujer, al tiempo que Hinata también soltaba una sonrisa. Se notaba demasiado que ese hombre se moría por su madre, lo que ciertamente le causaba mucha gracia, porque él comenzaba a hacer tontería tras tontería cuando se ponía nervioso. Lo bueno de todo, era que él sí parecía una buena persona, no como la mujer esa que tanto daño les hizo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Estaba en medio de la oscuridad de la celda de castigo, por haberse peleado con otras presas que le estaban provocando. Sus ojos eran apenas visibles gracias a la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventana, pero en ellos podía verse un inmenso odio, al igual que los deseos de venganza. Tenía en mente algo malvado para pagarle a quienes le habían metido en este lugar; Hinata y Hanako, ambas pagarían.

—Ya verán estúpidas, saldré de aquí cuando menos lo imaginen y me pagarán por todo, lo juro –susurró con una sonrisa.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Esa noche Fugaku Uchiha estaba más decidido que nunca a aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas con el menor de sus hijos. Respiró hondamente frente a la casa de su hermano Madara y sin previo aviso a los empleados, entró a ella, después de todo no podían impedirle el paso a un Uchiha.

Buscó las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación de Sasuke, sin embargo al pasar por fuera del despacho de Madara, se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar se llevaba a cabo una importante discusión. No quiso quedarse oyendo, como todo un Uchiha sabía que eso no era de caballeros, sin embargo las palabras que oyó lo dejaron paralizado.

—Te dije que no arruines el negocio, no les vendas las anfetaminas a esos niños sin dinero, quiero que lo hagas con gente que pague mucho.

Por un momento quiso entrar a reclamar, pero estaba atónito. ¿Su hermano Madara era un vil traficante de drogas? ¿Qué era esto?

—Lo sé Madara, descuida –dijo Orochimaru, relamiéndose los labios como si fuera una serpiente, para después dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la puerta. Ante aquello, Fugaku se escondió detrás de un enorme estante, ni Madara ni ese tipo podían verlo —. Y te prometo que tu adorado sobrino no sabrá nada, como siempre, después de todo prometí no involucrar a tu familia –luego de esas palabras abrió la puerta, mirando para todos lados, pues su instinto le decía que había algo sospechoso, pero al no hallar nada simplemente se marchó.

Por otro lado Fugaku Uchiha aún no salía de su asombro, no podía creer lo que había escuchado y ahora estaba seguro de que no permitiría que Sasuke estuviera viviendo en aquella casa por más tiempo, como sea y aunque él no quisiera, lo sacaría de allí.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto se miró al espejo de su habitación. Últimamente su cabello había crecido mucho y se estaba pareciendo a su padre, no es que aquello no le gustara, pero prefería traer el cabello corto para así no sentir el calor, al menos era así cuando podía jugar y hacer deportes. Ahora que lo pensaba ya de nada le serviría tener el cabello corto, así que daba igual ¿No?

—Demonios… –masculló, cansado de lamentarse por aquella enfermedad. No era el fin del mundo, simplemente era un cambio de vida, pero debía resignarse, tarde o temprano llegaría este día —. Tengo que decirle la verdad a Hinata, es la única manera de que me entienda, y que comprenda que nunca quise burlarme de ella, solamente… quería hacerla feliz…

Se dejó caer sobre su cama con dolor, pero no físico, sino del alma. Nuevamente estaba sufriendo por ella, por su ángel Hinata. La extrañaba demasiado, no sabía que hacer para que ella le perdonara, no era sólo cuestión de hablar y contarle que pasaba, ella seguramente le reprocharía el no haber confiado lo suficiente en lo que tenían.

Hinata no era una tonta como muchos pensaban, podía ser la persona más dulce del mundo, pero si la herían se volvía realmente fría con quien le hiciese daño, ese era ahora el karma de Naruto, estaba cosechando lo que sembró con ella, nada más.

Su espalda topó contra el colchón, sin poder evitar el hacerle recordar algunos momentos maravillosos que había pasado con Hinata ahí, sabía perfectamente que él había sido el único en la vida de su amada y por eso –aunque fuera algo posesivo– se sentía más que nadie su dueño, no podía permitir que nadie más la tuviera.

Sonrió, seguro de que la recuperaría tarde o temprano.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

El día había llegado y Sakura se estaba dando un baño de espuma en el baño de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en todo lo que últimamente había pasado, estaba mal por ello.

—_Allí está la resbalosa esa, mírala, es una zorra –dijo una de las chicas que estaban en el pasillo, señalándola sin vergüenza alguna._

_Ella trataba de ignorar todas aquellas palabras que la herían tanto, pero era demasiado difícil, casi imposible, su estado le inducía a volverse aún más depresiva que antes, por más que se resistía de pronto se descubría llorando así sin más._

—_Dicen que el bebé que está esperando ni siquiera es de Sasuke-kun –murmuró otra chica, susurrándole a su amiga —. Que desgraciada, embarazada y encima mentirosa._

_Ante eso, Sakura no pudo más que salir corriendo, ahora no sólo decían que era una trepadora por embarazarse de Sasuke, sino que además se había corrido el rumor de que su hijo ni siquiera era de él, eso no lo podía soportar._

Se abrazó a sus rodillas con tristeza, dejando que algunas lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Después de terminar de bañarse se pasó una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que su vientre estaba ya bastante crecido, ya que contaba con cuatro meses y un poco más de gestación.

Al acariciar su barriguita dejó de sentirse triste, de pronto, al sentir la energía de la nueva vida en su interior, sacaba fuerzas para resistir todo lo que le estaban haciendo. Lo soportaría por el bien de su bebé.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las clases comenzaban una vez más, siendo día lunes todos se veían con muchas energías, en especial Gaara –cosa rara en él–, puesto que la cena de anoche había resultado todo un éxito, incluso al amargado de su padre le había caído bien su novia y no podía sentirse más feliz con eso, porque ella era la mujer que amaba y la única que quería tener siempre a su lado.

—¿Por qué tan feliz? –le preguntó Neji con el ceño fruncido, ya que él estaba en un estado completamente opuesto debido al "problema" con Tenten.

—Por nada en especial ¿Y tú por qué tan amargado? –interrogó el pelirrojo. Cualquiera que lo viera no lo creería, solía ser el chico que intimidaba a todos los demás de la escuela, pero ahora siempre estaba sonriendo.

—Hmp, por nada –respondió el Hyûga, dándose la vuelta para descubrir a unos metros de él que su novia estaba de pie junto a los casilleros. Con sólo verla se ponía nervioso, más cuando observó como ella le sonreía, sentía que todo él delataba lo que había pasado.

—Oye, te ves tenso –dijo Gaara confuso al mirarle, pero Neji sólo negó con la cabeza, haciendo creer que nada le pasaba.

Por su parte Gaara lo dejó solo en cuanto vio a Matsuri entrar a la escuela, yendo directamente a abrazarla cálidamente, igual como lo había hecho por la noche, antes de la cena.

—Gaara… –susurró la castaña con una sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo —. Hola ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó, recostándose contra su pecho y cerrando los ojos.

—Mejor ahora que te veo preciosa, te amo –respondió el chico, dándole un rápido beso en los labios, para que los demás estudiantes no se les quedasen viendo por mucho tiempo.

Neji se acercó a Tenten y después de saludarla con un beso en los labios, se alejó de ella, directo hacia el salón, con la excusa de que aún tenía unas tareas pendientes y que necesitaba terminarlas antes de que comenzaran las clases.

—Neji ha estado muy extraño… –se dijo la castaña, de alguna manera sentía que desde que se habían contentado, él le estaba ocultando algo y ella tenía que descubrir que era, porque la inquietud la estaba matando.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Después de la primera de clases todos habían salido al patio para descansar sus cabezas hartas de pensar tanto.

Hinata había salido de la mano con Sakura, puesto que estaba segura de que ella sabía algo y no le quería decir, por eso pensaba convencerla a como diera lugar, porque necesitaba saber que estaba pasando con Naruto.

—¿Qué sucede Hinata? –preguntó la peli rosa extrañada, usualmente su amiga no la jalaba de esa manera tan desesperada para hablar con ella —. Cálmate ¿Qué quieres decirme?

—Es que… –Hinata la miró a los ojos, mostrándole su dolor y confusión, que necesitaba su ayuda —. Sakura, por favor dime lo que pasa a Naruto, necesito entender y yo sé que tú lo sabes todo.

—Hinata yo… –Sakura sólo pudo bajar la mirada, ella no era la más apta para hablar de este tema, porque era un asunto privado de Naruto y por más que Hinata fuera su amiga y ella quisiera decírselo, no tenía el derecho —. Perdóname… es cierto que yo sé algo… pero no puedo decirte, lo siento de verdad.

—¿Por qué no? –interrogó la ojiperla con decepción —. Por favor, te lo ruego Sakura, necesito la verdad, por favor –volvió a pedir, aún más desesperada, pero la chica Haruno se veía demasiado firme en su decisión.

—No pienses que no me considero tu amiga por no decirte esto, pero no me corresponde a mí, si de verdad quieres saberlo entonces habla con Naruto –fue su respuesta, a lo que Hinata simplemente se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse, pero una mano de la peli rosa en su muñeca se lo impidió —. Él te ama Hinata, y está arrepentido de haberte alejado –le dijo —. Y sé que tú también lo amas, por eso te interesa tanto saber la verdad.

La Hyûga no dijo nada, simplemente se soltó del agarre y se fue corriendo, no quería ser grosera con Sakura, pero tampoco quería que ésta –ni nadie– la viese llorar.

—Hinata… –susurró Sakura con tristeza.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—Estás muy raro –dijo Sasuke a su amigo el Hyûga, el cual estaba sentado sobre el pasto a un lado de él, mientras abría un paquete de galletas distraídamente —, nunca comes ese tipo de cosas.

—Parece nervioso, seguro hizo algo malo y ahora se arrepiente –dijo Gaara bebiendo un jugo en caja, al tiempo que con su mano libre arrancaba un poco de pasto —. Venga ¿Qué hiciste Neji?

—No hice nada –respondió cortante el ojiperla, sin embargo su tono de voz no era el mismo, ese que siempre sonaba seguro, parecía demasiado arrepentido por algo y no podía disimularlo, Sasuke y Gaara lo conocían demasiado bien como para saberlo.

—Vamos, confiesa, no le diremos a Tenten que la engañaste –bromeó el azabache, pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, alguna clase de insulto y un "_nunca lo haría_", sino que más bien observó como Neji fruncía el ceño y se ponía aún más incómodo de lo que estaba.

Gaara dejó de beber su jugo y miró a su amigo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Vamos, era sólo una broma de Sasuke, ¿no? –preguntó con cierta duda —. Neji –insistió.

Neji seguía sin responder, necesitaba decirle a alguien la verdad, sino se volvería loco, pero tenía demasiado miedo de lo que podía pasar si hablaba, de lo que sus amigos pudieran pensar de él, aunque ellos mismos sabían que no eran perfectos y habían cometido errores, al menos no habían sido _infieles_.

—Neji –lo llamó ahora Sasuke, igual de alarmado que su amigo el pelirrojo —. Habla de una vez, nos tienes en ascuas.

El Hyûga miraba al piso, mientras sus dos amigos tenían la vista fija en su persona, ninguno de los tres se estaba fijando en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Sí, le fui infiel a Tenten –confesó por fin, sin darse cuenta de que frente a él, detrás de Gaara y Sasuke, se encontraba la chica, mirándole con sorpresa, para que poco después las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

—¿Q-qué?

Neji abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que lo hicieron sus dos amigos, quienes se dieron la vuelta con la boca abierta al ver que Tenten estaba parada detrás de ellos, con la mirada destrozada, como nunca antes la habían visto en sus vidas.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto estaba sentado cerca de las canchas de fútbol, observando el entrenamiento con nostalgia. Extrañaba poder jugar como todos esos chicos de primer año que ahora ocupaban la cancha, aunque sonara ridículo, le encantaba correr detrás de esa pelota para meterla en el arco y celebrar junto con todos sus amigos el gol.

Pero ya no podía hacer aquello más.

—Naruto –escuchó una voz que en cierta medida le devolvió los ánimos, siempre que oía esa dulce voz aterciopelada sentía que las fuerzas regresaban a él. Alzó la mirada y la observó a su lado, tan hermosa como siempre, pero sufriendo como siempre por su culpa.

Odiaba ver las lágrimas en el rostro de Hinata, porque sentía impotencia, pues era él quien las provocaba la mayoría del tiempo.

—¿Por qué lloras Hinata? –le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, alzándose para mirarla a los ojos. Estaba tan hermosa que no podía contener sus deseos de abrazarla y besarla —. No llores –rogó con la mirada baja.

Hinata enseguida se limpió las lágrimas.

—No estoy llorando, sólo… estoy muy triste –fue la respuesta de la chica, pero aún así no podía disimular lo que sentía, el estar lejos de Naruto le estaba matando —. ¿Podemos… hablar un momento?

—S-sí –respondió el rubio, tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque lo que ahora deseaba era gritarle a la chica que estuviera bien, que debía estarlo y que no tenía por qué sufrir por su culpa, sin embargo se tragó todo aquello y se quedó callado, esperando a oírla —. Dime lo que quieras.

—Y-yo… –Hinata no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, simplemente tenía su vista clavada en el suelo, como si esto fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo — Yo quiero saber la verdad, Naruto, quiero que me digas por qué me dejaste y jugaste conmigo –se le quebró la voz en un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a tragarse su dolor, queriendo ser fuerte.

—Yo… quisiera decirte, pero creo que ahora no es el momento –respondió el rubio algo dudoso, no obstante, la voz exigente de Hinata le hizo caer en cuenta de que el momento era el justo.

—¡Si no me lo dices ahora nunca te escucharé! –gritó la ojiperla; tenía que ponerle fin a esto de una vez por todas —. Si no es ahora no te daré ninguna oportunidad Naruto, tómalo o déjalo.

—Está bien –aceptó el chico al fin —. Te lo diré todo y espero que después de esto… no me odies Hinata-chan –levantó la vista para mirarla, pero como ella aún estaba viendo al suelo se le hacía imposible y él de verdad deseaba tener de frente sus bellos ojos, así que la tomó del mentón y la forzó a verlo —. La verdad es que yo estoy enfermo.

—¿Enfermo?

—Sí –Naruto asintió con la cabeza, soltándola y separándose de ella, para darle la espalda —. Tengo una enfermedad del corazón… –él no pudo verlo, pero los ojos de Hinata se abrieron con mucha sorpresa, estaba impactada por lo que acababa de oír —. Cuando me enteré de ello me sentí de la peor manera del mundo, quise deshacerme de todo, quise… alejarte de mí… porque pensé que ibas a sufrir por mi culpa.

El nudo en la garganta de Hinata pareció crecer, aquel nudo que por tanto tiempo había llevado, desde que Naruto le dijo que no la amaba.

—Pero me equivoqué Hinata, porque sólo te hice más daño… y lo siento –dijo Naruto volteándose hacia ella, sin poder ver sus ojos otra vez, porque la chica se había cubierto el rostro con las manos, conteniendo así sus lágrimas.

—No puedo con esto… –dijo Hinata, con un tono de voz demasiado bajo, porque no era capaz de hablar, no quería hacer nada, sólo alejarse de él —. Debiste… debiste confiar en mí… pero no –lo miró directo a los ojos, totalmente dolida —. No puedo perdonarte… me engañaste Naruto.

—Lo siento… de verdad…

—Me dijiste que estabas bien –las lágrimas seguían cayendo por las mejillas de la chica, ya no le importaba que él las viera, o que la fuese a ver cualquier otra persona —. ¡Me dijiste que ya no me amabas!

—¡Lo siento! –exclamó el rubio, completamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho, sabía muy bien que había sido un idiota, pero lo único que ahora podía hacer era disculparse con ella y esperar a que lo entendiera, que comprendiera sus razones, la forma tan vil en que se sentía. Pero no, ella no lo podía entender, porque estaba demasiado herida por su culpa.

—No, no te perdono… no puedo hacerlo –y dichas estas palabras, la Hyûga se fue corriendo, dejando a Naruto con el corazón aún más enfermo que antes, pero esta vez de tristeza, porque aunque ella sabía toda la verdad, no había sido capaz de entender sus razones.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—¡Tenten! –la llamaba Neji, siguiéndola por todo el pasillo de la escuela y tratando de alcanzarla, pero la chica no se detenía, era demasiado rápida corriendo y él ya se estaba cansando de que toda la escuela los estuviera mirando. Por suerte el timbre había sonado y al fin ella se detuvo, así que la tomó del brazo —. Tenten, déjame explicarte.

—¿Cuándo fue? –le preguntó ella, sin mirarlo a la cara, sólo podía esconder su rostro mirando al piso —. Dímelo Neji… ¿Cuándo fue?

El chico no sabía si responder o no, porque claramente esto lo dejaría peor, pero sabía que ella era persistente y tarde o temprano le sacaría una contestación, por eso decidió decirlo de una vez.

—Fue la semana pasada… cuando estábamos peleados –dijo bajando la mirada, aunque no pensaba ni siquiera mencionar el nombre de la chica, no quería que Tenten también se enterara de eso, sería demasiado para ella —. Sé que estuvo mal, pero escúchame yo… yo te amo Tenten.

—Si me amaras no habrías hecho lo que hiciste –dijo la castaña con desprecio en su voz, para luego darse la vuelta e irse hacia el salón —. No quiero volver a verte Neji, eres de lo peor –le dijo antes de perderse tras la puerta, mientras el chico simplemente se quedaba sin saber qué decir o hacer.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

El día de clases había pasado y todos regresaban a sus casas, algunos como Neji y Naruto llevaban caras de verdadero pesar, como si algo realmente malo les hubiera pasado. Otros como Tenten y Hinata sólo se veían distantes y tristes, nadie era capaz de acercarse a preguntar que les pasaba por miedo a su reacción, ni siquiera sus amigas.

Con todo esto, Sasuke regresaba a casa de su tío luego de haber dejado a Sakura en su casa. Aún recordaba con rabia todas las estupideces que se estaban diciendo en la escuela respecto a ella y él, que era un idiota cornudo y que su hijo era de nada menos que de Naruto ¡Puras idioteces del tamaño de un buque!

No creyó nada de eso, por supuesto, él sabía perfectamente que Sakura y Naruto eran sólo amigos y tenía perfectamente claro que lo que hubo entre ellos se había acabado hace tiempo, y que a pesar de eso Sakura siempre lo amó sólo a él, así que nada sacaba con enojarse por esas tonterías, porque no eran ciertas y punto.

Iba metido en sus pensamientos, pero se detuvo cuando vio a cierta persona frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó de mala gana. Ya ni siquiera se dignaba a llamar a ese hombre "papá", porque tenía demasiado resentimiento contra él.

—Necesito hablar contigo Sasuke –respondió Fugaku en tono serio. Le estaba costando demasiado esto, puesto que sabía que había sido él mismo quién provocó el odio y el desprecio de su hijo, pero necesitaba su perdón y mantenerlo alejado de su tío Madara, ese hombre era una pésima influencia para él y ahora lo sabía. Si había sido tan mal padre antes, al menos ahora trataría de remediarlo.

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo, así que no me estorbes el camino –habló Sasuke de mala gana.

Fugaku frunció el ceño.

—Hablarás conmigo porque soy tu padre y punto –dijo el Uchiha de mala gana —. Tienes que regresar a la casa, no permitiré que sigas viviendo junto a Madara.

—Tú ya no eres mi padre, y no pienso regresar a tu casa, adiós –sin más palabras Sasuke le pasó de largo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón escolar. No pensaba dejarse manipular otra vez por ese hombre que siempre lo despreció.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Había pasado una semana más y todos estaban preparándose para la fiesta de Halloween que se llevaba acabo en el gimnasio de la escuela. Como era noche de brujas, debían asistir todos disfrazados, sino no entraban, por ende, había un verdadero desfile de monstruos aquella noche.

Sakura estaba disfrazada como una calabaza, así lograba disimular un poco su barriguita y no se veía tan aterradora como el resto de sus amigas. Ino era una sexy demonesa, que ya había causado más de un sangrado nasal a los chicos que la veían pasar. Por otro lado estaba Naruko, la cual llevaba puesto un traje de gothic lolita que la hacía lucir realmente adorable al lado del disfraz de gótico que llevaba puesto Sasori, para que combinara con el de ella.

Sasuke –que acababa de entrar– tenía puesto un disfraz de uno de los integrantes del grupo "Kiss", según él porque eso asustó a todos los niños de su barrio una vez y no se veía para nada ridículo en su persona. Al lado de él estaba Naruto, disfrazado de "El guasón", con un traje igual al del ya legendario villano y el maquillaje que lo hacía ver diabólico, pero ridículo a la vez. A un lado de Naruto estaba Kiba, aparentemente disfrazado del hombre mitad demonio "Inuyasha" y a su lado, su novia Kana hacía el papel de "Kagome".

Gaara entró de la mano junto a su novia, él disfrazado de un sexy vampiro y ella de una tierna brujita, vestida completamente de negro y con un antifaz y sombrero que cubrían bastante su rostro, incluso para Gaara se hacía un poco difícil reconocerla con tanta oscuridad.

Un poco más atrás se venían peleando Temari y Tenten, ya que ambas habían venido vestidas de odalisca, pero la de Temari era en rojo y la de Tenten en verde oscuro. Después entró Shikamaru, quien estaba disfrazado de doctor loco, o eso aparentaba. Lee traía un ridículo traje verde que según él era de ninja y Chouji… él era un león de peluche.

Neji no había querido asistir a la fiesta, se excusó diciendo que no estaba de ánimos, pero la verdad era que no quería que Tenten lo viera ahí, estaba demasiado arrepentido de lo que había pasado como para estar yendo a una fiesta y encima disfrazado.

Por último estaba Hinata, quien llevaba puesto el disfraz de una bailarina de ballet. Lucía tan hermosa que Naruto no se lo podía creer, su Hinata era toda una belleza en carne y hueso.

—"_Hinata… eres tan bella…_" –pensó el rubio.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta la fiesta realmente se había animado. Había dulces sobre algunas mesas que estaban a los costados y la música estaba muy contagiosa, puesto que varias parejas habían comenzado a bailar, entre ellas Karin; la novia zombie y su –por fin oficialmente– novio Suigetsu, quien estaba vestido de pirata, aunque Karin le dijo más de mil veces que el disfraz de lagarto le quedaba mejor.

—¿Ya viste a esa bailarina? Hinata sí que es hermosa –dijo el albino con una sonrisa maliciosa, queriendo hacer que su novia se pusiera celosa, pues aunque lo negara, le encantaba hacerla enojar a propósito para ver como se encelaba de las demás.

—¿Ah sí? –Karin le apretó el brazo del que lo sostenía mientras bailaban —. ¿Y tú ya viste que guapo vampiro es Gaara?

—Oye, cuidado que estás mirando a un chico que tiene novia –se rió Suigetsu —. Yo al menos miro a alguien soltera.

—Eres un descarado –le insultó Karin, para luego seguir bailando como si nada. Sin insultos, ellos no podían vivir, era esa su forma de demostrar amor, aunque era bastante particular.

Gaara sostenía por la cintura a su novia para incitarla a bailar más cerca de él, al tiempo que se acercaba a su cuello como intentando morderla, tal como lo haría un vampiro de verdad, pero en lugar de eso, sólo le soplaba en forma sugerente, provocándole cosquillas a la castaña.

—Ya basta Gaara –le regañó la chica con el ceño fruncido, pero aún así su enorme sonrisa la delataba; estaba muy feliz de estar aquí con él —. Iré al baño ¿Me esperas?

—Claro linda, apresúrate –respondió soltándola, para dejarla ir tranquilamente. No se dio cuenta de que alguien le observaba y que al ver a la chica irse, había encontrado su oportunidad de acercarse a él.

Temari y Tenten estaban sentadas juntas, mientras Shikamaru discutía con Kiba acerca de quien aguantaba más tragos y la novia del castaño bailaba con el resto de sus amigas.

—¿Entonces no han hablado ni una vez? –le preguntó Temari a Tenten, a lo que la chica de los chonguitos negó con la cabeza en forma desesperanzadora —. De verdad Neji se pasó, no puedo creer que te haya en… –no completó la frase al notar que eso le hacía daño a su amiga —. Olvida lo que dije.

—Pero es la verdad, Neji me engañó con otra –le secundó Tenten —. Y ni siquiera quiero saber quien es, me dolería demasiado Temari.

—Te entiendo, pero no te dejes morir por algo así –la Sabaku No le mostró una animada sonrisa, tomándola de la mano para llevarla hacia la pista de baile —. ¡Vamos a divertirnos toda la noche Tenten!

Tenten no respondió, pero sólo mostró una sonrisa. La verdad era que no tenía ganas de venir, pero sus amigas prácticamente la habían sacado de su casa a la fuerza y como ya tenía su disfraz listo desde hace mucho tiempo, no tuvo más que ponérselo y venir, porque tenía que animarse de alguna manera.

Ino bailaba con Sai –que estaba disfrazado del conde Drácula, con todo su cabello recogido hacia atrás y la capa que lo hacía lucir como todo un malvado chupa sangre–, al tiempo que el chico la apretaba contra sí y la cubría con su capa, para que todos los que la estaban observando de manera lujuriosa, dejaran de hacerlo de una buena vez, sino, se temía no poder controlarse y darle una buena paliza a cada uno de ellos.

—Debiste disfrazarte de ángel –le susurró al oído.

—Si lo hubiera hecho no podría ser una niña mala –respondió la rubia, alzándose un poco en puntitas para morderle levemente la oreja derecha, lo que –por primera vez– hizo sonrojar por completo al pálido chico.

Hinata estaba probando uno de los deliciosos dulces que estaban sobre la mesa, cuando de pronto vio como Naruto se le acercaba. Ya no sabía como hablar con él sin sentirse herida y traicionada. Sentía que para Naruto no había sido nada el tiempo que pasaron juntos, por esa razón no había confiado en ella lo suficiente como para decirle lo de su enfermedad.

—Hinata ¿Será que puedes oírme? ¿O tengo que rogarte un minuto de tu tiempo?

—No quiero hablar contigo –respondió la chica pasándolo de largo, pero él se lo impidió, tomándola de la muñeca, para jalarla con fuerza –y aunque ella gritara– a un lugar menos concurrido, porque no pensaba quedarse callado con todo lo que sentía, de una vez por todas dejaría las cosas muy en claro con ella, y le diría todo lo que la amaba.

Gaara estaba bebiendo un refresco, cuando sintió que alguien le ponía una mano sobre el hombro.

—Gaara –lo llamó la chica. Él se volteó y le vio ahí, con el mismo disfraz de brujita que la hacía ver tan linda, con sus ojos cubiertos por el antifaz, aunque le parecían extrañamente más claros de lo normal, pero no le tomó importancia a eso, sólo quería besarla, sólo quería tener a su novia entre sus brazos y por eso, la tomó por la cintura y sin más besó sus labios.

Fue algo extraño, puesto que no se sentía igual que siempre, además, ella se veía un poco sorprendida.

—¡Gaara! –oyó la voz de Matsuri y se separó sorprendido de la chica a la cual besaba, para darse cuenta de que ella no era su Matsuri, sino otra persona, alguien que usaba su mismo disfraz y que a simple viste, se veía exactamente igual que ella. Alzó la mirada y vio como los ojos de su novia estaban llenos de lágrimas y decepción, lo peor de todo era que no sabía como explicar lo que había pasado —. ¿Cómo pudiste Gaara? –cuestionó la chica, quitándose el antifaz y el sombrero.

—No, Matsuri esto no es lo que parece… yo… –trató de explicarse, pero en ese momento la castaña estaba demasiado ofuscada como para entender sus excusas. El pelirrojo por su parte miró a la otra chica, reconociéndola por fin —. ¿Yuki?

Yuki se quitó el antifaz y miró a Matsuri, tratando de darle también una explicación.

—N-no es lo que parece, Matsuri yo sólo…

—Tú –la interrumpió la chica —. Puedes quedarte con él si quieres, no necesito a un mentiroso –dijo antes de irse corriendo, aún estaba llorando y no se podía detener, tampoco se había puesto a pensar en la situación en la que estaba, para ella simplemente había sido vilmente engañada y la realidad era una totalmente diferente.

—¡Matsuri! –gritó Gaara corriendo detrás de ella. Tenía que alcanzarla y explicarle que todo había sido un malentendido, que sólo había confundido los disfraces.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

La había llevado hasta el almacén y una vez ahí la arrojó dentro sin nada de delicadeza, cerrando la puerta con una llave, que Hinata no tenía idea de donde él la había obtenido.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –cuestionó la ojiperla al darse cuenta de que acababa de ser encerrada en ese lugar y que su única forma de salir, era custodiada por las manos del rubio —. Déjame salir, esto es secuestro.

—Tómalo como quieras –dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto —. Pero de aquí no sales hasta que no hayamos hablado, tengo toda la noche si es necesario –se sentó sobre un cajón para hacer saltos, mirando fijamente a la chica —. No te dejaré ir hasta decirte todo lo que siento.

Ella estaba sorprendida, desde hace algún tiempo no veía a Naruto así de decidido, en cierta medida le gustaba tenerlo de regreso, pero tampoco quería quedarse encerrada en ese lugar toda la noche con él, no sabía en que podría terminar todo esto, tal vez fuera demasiado débil y le terminara perdonando, no estaba segura.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—¡Matsuri, espera! –la llamó Gaara tratando de alcanzarla, habían corrido tanto que ya estaban afuera de la escuela y ella se había detenido ahí, ya cansada de los gritos que el chico propinaba —. Escúchame… fue sólo un malentendido, confundí los trajes ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Me crees tan idiota, Gaara? –inquirió la chica sin darse la vuelta —. Siempre has sido un mentiroso, nunca debí confiar en ti, porque a la primera oportunidad cometes un engaño de nuevo, y otra vez es por ella… –no sabía que más decir, por eso simplemente se quedó callada, tal vez era eso lo mejor.

—No Matsuri –Gaara se encontraba realmente desesperado por explicarle las cosas, sin embargo le dolía que por un simple beso ella desconfiara de él de esa manera, aún cuando le dijo que fue todo un malentendido, ella de verdad pensaba que él la había querido engañar y eso no era justo, porque la amaba demasiado —. Escúchame, tienes que creerme –posó una mano sobre el hombro de la chica, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella lo encarara de mala manera.

—¡No me toques! –gritó Matsuri —. ¡Estoy cansada de ti y de tus mentiras Gaara, deberías morirte y así dejarme en paz! ¡Te odio!

El pelirrojo se quedó petrificado al oírla, tanto fue el dolor que sintió con aquellas palabras que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando la vio tomando un taxi y salir del lugar, no obstante recuperó la compostura y como pudo se fue en busca de su auto, aunque ya había perdido de vista al taxi, seguramente ella se había ido a su casa, y no importaba como, él no la iba a perder.

Pero al final, parecía que esta noche había sido una mala broma del destino, porque en cuanto quiso atravesar la gran avenida, un camión de la calle contigua le golpeó a toda velocidad, haciéndole perder el control, para ir a parar contra un poste de corriente.

Y había sido justo después de que ella le deseó la muerte.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto habla con Hinata y pareciera ser que las cosas al fin van a arreglarse, pero algo sucede que se lo impide y a la vez despierta la preocupación de Hinata por él. Matsuri se entera del accidente que tuvo Gaara y se culpa por ello, ya que el pelirrojo se encuentra bastante grave. Neji trata de arreglar las cosas con Tenten, pero no le será nada fácil. Nuevamente Shikamaru comienza a sentir celos del vecino de Temari, luego de que observa como éste consuela a la rubia tras el accidente de su hermano. Fugaku vuelve a tratar de traer de regreso a su hijo Sasuke, mientras que el azabache menor, se entera de quien es su medio hermano.

Próximo capítulo: Franja de vida.

**00000000000000**

**¡Bueno!**

**Como dije arriba, no me maten, que si me matan, Gaara no se salva jajajaja, ni tampoco regresa el NaruHina ¿Eh?**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado el cap, a pesar de los inconvenientes, que ya verán, servirán para algo xD**

**¡Bye!**


	13. Franja de vida

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última actualización de este fic. La verdad, pasé tanto tiempo sin escribir de él que había perdido el hilo, y me costó un poquito retomarlo jeje, bueno, hice lo mejor que pude para este chap. Alégrense, algo bueno va a pasar, o pónganse tristes, porque también algo malo. Mejor me callo y les dejo leer ^^u.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. **

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 13: Franja de vida**

Cuando llegó a su casa asolada por la pela que acababa de tener con Gaara, fue cuando finalmente logró calmarse. Dio un portazo entrando a su habitación y dio las gracias de que su madre no la oyera, porque no quería responder preguntas.

Se tiró sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada, sin poder parar de llorar, pero no por el beso que Gaara le había dado a Yuki, sino por haber sido tan estúpida y reaccionar de esa manera. Todo estaba hasta hace sólo unas horas y ahora él debía estar odiándole por comportarse como una tonta. Fue cuando iba de camino a su casa que realmente se arrepintió de su forma de actuar.

—Gaara… –murmuró llorando, tomó su celular, el cual había dejado tirado a un lado de ella, marcando el número de su novio (o tal vez ya era su ex novio), pero éste no le respondió el llamado, sólo le salía la contestadora y eso la estaba haciéndose sentir aún peor —. Me odia, no me va a atender… soy una tonta, tonta… –se insultó a sí misma, dándole golpecitos a la almohada una y otra vez.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

En otro lugar, específicamente en donde había ocurrido el accidente, los paramédicos habían rescatado a Gaara del automóvil que había quedado destrozado. Lo habían atendido y ahora lo subían a la ambulancia para llevarlo al hospital, al igual que a otros heridos que había en el lugar, sin embargo él había sido el más perjudicado y por eso mismo los paramédicos no se mostraban nada optimistas.

—Hay que llamar a algún familiar, este joven está realmente grave –dijo una mujer con cierta tristeza, mientras su compañero asentía.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto la miraba fijamente, estaba decidido a no dejarla ir aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, tenía que conseguir el perdón de Hinata.

—Cuando supe que estaba enfermo lo primero en lo que pensé fue en decírtelo, quería tener tu apoyo, pero… cuando te vi tan preocupada por mí tuve miedo –confesó bajando la mirada, sintiendo verdadera tristeza —. No quería herirte Hinata, y en mi afán por ello terminé haciendo las cosas peor, de verdad lo siento mucho.

—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí? –preguntó la ojiperla bajando la mirada. Ya no sabía que pensar, por un lado entendía las razones de Naruto y se moría por perdonarlo, mientras que por el otro le dolía demasiado todo lo que pasó y no era capaz de empezar todo de cero, como si nada hubiese pasado, era algo muy difícil para ella.

—Porque no quería tu lástima.

—¡Yo te amo Naruto! ¡¿Crees que estaría a tu lado por lástima? –exclamó Hinata furiosa, no podía creer que Naruto pensara que sus sentimientos por él eran tan banales, tan superfluos, que no estaría con él o le tendría lástima sólo por estar enfermo.

—¡Perdóname Hinata! –la voz de Naruto se apagó por un momento al sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho, el cual lo hizo caer de rodillas frente a la joven Hyûga, que sólo le miraba sorprendida y comenzaba a preocuparse al ver como él se sostenía el área del corazón con un rostro de verdadero dolor, así que se agachó al lado de él y le abrazó con fuerza.

—N-Naruto-kun ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? –preguntaba con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mal por preocuparla. Con debilidad sacó de su bolsillo el frasquito de pastillas y se lo entregó a Hinata, ella sacó una de las pastillas y se la dio a Naruto, el cual comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

—Lo siento, no quería que vieras eso –dijo el rubio, aún respirando con dificultad, sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, sólo un apretado abrazo de la chica que amaba, la cual no paraba de llorar, pero sonriendo al ver que él estaba bien.

—No puedo dejarte solo, no puedo Naruto-kun –le dijo Hinata, justo antes de que él le rodeara el rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía como un idiota al verle su bello rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero adornado al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa. Con sus dedos pulgares secó el llanto de Hinata y luego, lentamente se acercó a sus labios, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlos.

—¿Me perdonas Hinata? –susurró algo asustado, viendo de reojo como ella asentía con la cabeza.

—Sólo si te quedas a mi lado –después de eso fue ella misma quien lo besó, sin importarle nada, ni siquiera las cosas horribles que él le dijo, o cuando lo vio besarse con Shion, ahora comprendía por que razón Naruto quiso alejarla y hasta cierto punto le entendía, pero ya no pensaba mantenerse lejos de él, mucho menos cuando necesitaba tanto de su apoyo debido a su enfermedad, ahora ella iba a estar siempre a su lado —. Te amo, así que ya no vuelvas a dejarme –le susurró, para luego volver a besarlo con intensidad, con felicidad, pero sobre todo con mucho amor.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Temari estaba bailando de lo más animada con Shikamaru, aunque desde hace un rato se sentía algo intranquila y no entendía por qué, sin embargo ese sentimiento no la dejaba disfrutar plenamente de la fiesta y de su novio, era algo en cierta medida sofocante.

—¿Te pasa algo? –se atrevió a preguntar al fin el Nara, pues ya estaba cansado de verla tan distraída, no era nada divertido —. Deja de mirar para todos lados Temari, dime ¿Pasa algo malo?

—No veo a Gaara ni a Matsuri por ninguna parte –respondió con el ceño fruncido. Dio un salto en cuanto oyó vibrar a su celular, lo sacó y vio que tenía un mensaje, al parecer de su madre. Lo abrió y sólo decía que regresaran pronto, así que no le tomó tanta importancia, sin embargo sabía que si desobedecían a su madre ella se preocupaba demasiado y luego se terminaba enojando con todos, así que decidió llamar a Gaara.

Shikamaru mientras tanto se estaba fumando un cigarrillo, no era muy aficionado a ello, pero de juntarse tanto con Asuma-sensei a tomar el té y jugar Shouji se terminó enviciando.

—Que extraño, no contesta –dijo la rubia algo enojada, odiaba cuando Gaara o Kankuro no le respondían al celular, no se explicaba para que los tenían si nunca iban a responder —. Le marcaré a Matsuri.

—Sí, lo más seguro es que no responda porque se la esté tirando –dijo el Nara de lo más despreocupado, provocando que un enorme sonrojo apareciera en las mejillas de su novia, pues el solo hecho de haberse imaginado aquella escena protagonizada por su hermano y su amiga le había hecho quedar perturbada de por vida.

—¡Shikamaru! –le regañó la rubia con cara asesina, a lo que Shikamaru sólo sudó frío y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella, asustado. Temari mientras tanto marcó a Matsuri, pero ésta tampoco respondía, al menos no las primeras dos veces, pero a la tercera lo hizo —. Por fin respondes mujer ¿En donde estás?

—_¿Temari? _–preguntó la voz afligida de Matsuri, al parecer, había estado llorando y bastante. Al darse cuenta de ello la Sabaku No frunció el ceño molesta.

—¿Qué te ha hecho Gaara ahora para que estés llorando? –cuestionó con deseos de matar a su hermano, ya era lo último que nuevamente hubiese hecho llorar a su amiga, en verdad Gaara se pasaba —. Si está contigo ahora pásamelo para ponerlo en su lugar.

—_N-no, no está conmigo, y no fue culpa de él, fue mi culpa, yo le dije cosas horribles y… me siento mal por eso _–explicó Matsuri desde el otro lado, volviendo a hacer preocupar a Temari —. _He tratado de llamarlo pero no contesta, yo creo que está molesto conmigo, por eso estoy triste._

—Entonces no está contigo –volvió a afirmar la chica de las cuatro coletas —. Que extraño, a mí tampoco me responde el teléfono, y desde hace mucho que no lo veo en la fiesta. Mamá me envió un mensaje y por lo que leí tampoco está en casa… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

Al oírla un nudo apretó fuertemente la garganta de Matsuri, haciéndole difícil respirar. Por un momento sintió un pánico enorme y tremendas ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía por qué.

—Tranquila Matsu, lo voy a encontrar y te aseguro que todo entre ustedes estará bien –dicho esto Temari colgó, sin entender por qué ahora se sentía más asustada.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura caminaba junto a Sasuke hacia donde él había dejado su auto. Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y la chica ya estaba muy cansada, después de todo su cuerpo no era el de antes, ya no podía estar despierta hasta tan tarde ni mucho menos beber o hacer las cosas que solía hacer en las fiestas. No podía decir que fuera algo de lo más aburrido, pero tampoco era muy divertido estar así.

—¿Y qué te dijo? –le preguntó la peli rosa mientras se subía al auto, refiriéndose a la última conversación que había tenido su novio con su padre, el cual desde hace semanas le insistía con lo mismo.

—Quiere que regrese a la casa –respondió el azabache, cerrándole la puerta a la chica para luego subir él. La ayudó con el cinturón de seguridad y luego se puso el suyo —. Pero no lo quise escuchar, lo dejé hablando solo y me fui.

—No deberías hacer eso, es tu padre –le recordó la ojijade, notando como él fruncía el ceño.

—Eso lo sé, pero ese hombre no merece que le llame padre, y por favor no hablemos más de él –ante sus palabras Sakura sólo resolvió mejor guardar silencio, era preferible que hacerlo enfadar, después terminaban peleando y eso le hacía mal al bebé.

Sasuke encendió el auto y pisó el acelerador, ninguno notó que cierta persona les observaba, planeando hacerles todavía más daño.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Temari estaba saliendo ya de la fiesta cuando oyó como su teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Miró a Shikamaru mientras ambos subían al auto de ella, pero el chico se subió en el lado del piloto. La rubia respondió al teléfono, aún sin poder quitarse el nudo de la garganta.

—¿Mamá? –respondió algo temerosa, no sabía por qué, pero presentía que recibiría una mala noticia y efectivamente fue así, lo supo en cuanto la oyó llorar —. ¿Qué pasa?

—_Es tu hermano Temari _–se oyó del otro lado, su madre sonaba desloada y eso la estaba asustando todavía más —. _Gaara tuvo un accidente._

—¿Q-qué? –fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto había llevado a Hinata hasta su casa en el auto de su padre, habría querido traer a su hermanita, pero ésta dijo que quería irse con su novio y eso no le gustó nada a él, sin embargo no pudo ni reclamar, porque Hinata lo había jalado y lo obligó a entrar al auto.

Aún se veía algo enojada con él, pensó que las cosas se habían arreglado por completo, pero por lo visto todavía quedaba un tema pendiente.

—¿Te pasa algo Hina? –le preguntó dudoso, notando como ella abría la puerta del auto y se bajaba, dándose la vuelta para mirarlo con tristeza, cosa que lo conmovió —. ¿Qué hice ahora? –cuestionó.

—No, no es eso… –la chica bajó la mirada, era cierto, aún no podía olvidar _aquella_ imagen —. N-Naruto-kun… esa vez en que tú… –comenzó a decir, pero pronto se detuvo a mitad de la frase, no había sido capaz de terminarla.

—¿Esa vez en que qué? –insistió Naruto, bajándose del auto para poder pararse frente a Hinata. La tomó del mentón y le obligó a verle a los ojos, notándola algo confusa y asustada, aunque no entendía a que se debía —. Dímelo Hinata, puedes confiar en mí.

—Tú… ¿Por qué… besaste a Shion-san? –por fin se atrevió a preguntar, dejando al rubio un tanto sorprendido, ni él mismo se acordaba de aquello, no pensó que Hinata sí lo recordara y aún le molestara. Eso en cierta forma era lindo, le demostraba que ella nunca le dejó de querer, pensar que se ponía celosa por algo que pasó hace tanto y que para él no tuvo ninguna importancia.

—No lo hice, ella me besó a mí –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa —. Pero te aseguro que yo no sentí nada, y tampoco quería que lo vieras, fue algo que estuvo fuera de mis manos –aseguró, tratando de ser lo más sincero posible —, sabes que yo sólo te amo a ti, Hinata-chan –dijo su nombre en un tono algo jocoso, acercándose a ella para rozar su nariz con la de la chica, la cual se sonrojó —. No seas tonta.

—N-Naruto-kun –dijo ella en tono de queja, pero se quedó callada al sentir los labios del rubio. Ya no podía seguir alejada de él, no podía seguir molesta con ese chico al que tanto amaba. Si volver a estar con él significaba tropezar con la misma piedra más de una vez, entonces estaba dispuesta a caerse y levantarse cuantas veces fuesen necesarias, porque nunca iba a dejar de quererlo.

—No me dejes nunca… –le susurró Naruto antes de volver a besarla. Ahora estaba seguro de no volver a cometer el mismo error de dañarla, Hinata estaría con él para siempre.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Eran casi las seis de la mañana, los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban débiles por su ventana y ella se dio cuenta de esto cuando el sonido incesante de su celular la despertó de golpe. Se miró a sí misma y se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormida con el disfraz puesto, ni siquiera se había tapado con las cobijas de su cama, simplemente se durmió de tanto llorar.

—¿Será Gaara? –se preguntó antes de contestar, aunque le desilusionó un poco ver que era Temari —. ¿Temari? –habló refregándose una mano por la cara, para quitarse el maquillaje que se había corrido —. ¿Encontraste a Gaara? –preguntó ingenuamente.

—_Matsuri, por favor tienes que calmarte _–oyó del otro lado, eso la hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué le decían que se calmara si ella estaba de lo más tranquila?

—¿Qué pasa Temari?

—_Matsu… –_de pronto la voz de Temari sonó apagada y triste, tan triste que hasta hizo sentir triste a Matsuri —. _Matsu, Gaara tuvo un accidente anoche y está muy grave en el hospital, tienes que venir a verlo… –_lo siguiente que Temari dijo, Matsuri no pudo escucharlo, porque se le había caído el auricular de la impresión, de sólo imaginar que Gaara estaría muriendo.

_Y era por su culpa._

—N-no… –murmuró, levantándose de la cama a traspiés, casi cayéndose de la misma —. No, Gaara, no… –las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y tan rápido como pudo buscó algo de ropa para cambiarse y así correr al hospital. Tenía que ver a Gaara y pedirle perdón, porque si él estaba así ahora había sido por culpa de ella, por haberlo tratado de esa manera.

¿Por qué tenía que pasar eso?

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Corría como una demente hacia el interior del hospital, lo único que quería era llegar y que le dijeran que todo estaba bien, que Gaara no estaba grave y que todo esto era un mal sueño, pero sus pocas ilusiones se destruyeron con fuerza al llegar y ver a toda la familia del muchacho en la sala de espera, todos con expresiones de fatalidad, como si las noticias fuesen las peores.

—¿Qué pasó, Temari? –le preguntó a su amiga, quien era la única que se le había acercado al verla llegar. La rubia tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas, pero trataba de mantenerse fuerte. Junto a ella estaba Shikamaru, quien se había quedado sentado cuando la vio alejarse hacia la castaña —. ¿Qué le pasó a Gaara? ¿Cómo está?

—Él… él está muy mal, Matsuri –respondió la chica con la cabeza gacha, sin atreverse a ver a su amiga a los ojos por temor a enterarse de su sufrimiento —. Él… podría morir…

—No… –fue todo lo que logró articular Matsuri antes de que las lágrimas cubrieran por completo su visión. Sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían y cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazándose a sí misma y sin mirar a ningún lugar, como si no hubiese nada frente a ella. Sólo podía llorar, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más desconsolada —. No puede ser… Gaara no… por favor… –rogaba inútilmente —. Es mi culpa… ¡Es mi culpa! –exclamó golpeando el suelo, a lo que Temari simplemente la abrazó para tratar de calmarla, sin decirle nada.

Hace poco les habían dado el diagnóstico de Gaara, el cual no era nada bueno, no sabían que hacer. Había sido operado de emergencia pues sus heridas habían sido de gravedad y aunque la operación resultara un éxito, los doctores no estaban seguros de si sobreviviría o no, sólo podían esperar, esperar para ver si reaccionaba, sino, todo acabaría.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Eran apenas las diez de la mañana y él se encontraba parado afuera de la casa de ella, sin saber ni como era que había llegado ahí, simplemente sus pasos le dirigieron sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando observó la ventana de la chica notó como ella salía hacia afuera con una sonrisa, tomando el fresco aire mañanero, pero en cuanto le vio a él su sonrisa desapareció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –se atrevió a preguntar, a pesar de que desde hace días no le dirigía la palabra, desde que se enteró de lo que él había hecho, pero simplemente no podía ignorar su presencia bajo su ventana, y menos siendo tan temprano.

—Tenten yo… –Neji trató de hablar, pero para empezar no había traído ni siquiera un discurso, no sabía que decirle, como pedirle perdón por su estupidez.

—¿Por qué mejor no te vas? –la castaña le miró con el ceño fruncido y cerró la ventana fuertemente, era obvio que no lo quería ver, puesto que ni siquiera lo había dejado hablar.

Al final, el Hyûga sólo pudo bajar la mirada y volver a caminar en dirección opuesta, alejándose de la casa de la chica, que aún escondida detrás de las cortinas, le seguía observando con tristeza.

—Eres un idiota… –murmuró para sí.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sasuke y Naruto estaban hablando sentados en el parque. El rubio miraba a su mejor amigo, mientras éste tenía la vista fija en el frente, pero sin observar nada en particular.

—¿Cómo que tu padre tiene otro hijo? Eso es muy fuerte teme –dijo Naruto, aún sorprendido por la noticia que Sasuke le acababa de dar. Habían tenido poco tiempo para hablar de sus problemas, aún Naruto no entendía el por qué de la decisión de Sasuke de irse de su casa tan repentinamente, claro, hasta ahora —. ¿Y que ha dicho tu madre sobre eso?

—Ella lo perdonó –respondió de mala gana el azabache, empuñando su mano —. Dice que es verdad que en ese tiempo ellos estaban mal, pero que ahora todo es distinto –frunció el ceño —. Yo no sé que tan distinto sea, pero no puedo creer que mi madre lo haya perdonado.

—Supongo que ellos tienen sus formas de hacer las cosas.

De pronto el teléfono de Naruto comenzó a sonar, haciendo que diera un pequeño salto de la impresión, pero lo contestó rápidamente al ver de quien se trataba.

—¿Hina-chan? –habló sonriente. En ese momento Sasuke lo miró con una ceja alzada, pues recordaba claramente que esos dos estaban peleados y ahora parecían llevarse muy bien nuevamente, cosa que lo sorprendía —. Claro, nos vemos en un rato, te quiero, bye –el rubio cortó la comunicación con su novia, mirando a Sasuke, el cual seguía viéndole con confusión.

—¿Desde cuando volvieron?

—Desde anoche –respondió Naruto al mismo tiempo que guardaba su celular.

—Ya veo, aunque nunca entendí por qué terminaron –dijo normalmente el Uchiha, acomodándose un poco en el asiento para mirar al cielo, sin notar como Naruto bajaba la mirada con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Hay algo que no te he dicho –habló con voz seria, tanto que llamó la atención de su amigo, ya que Naruto nunca actuaba así, a menos que el tema en cuestión de verdad fuese grave.

—¿Pasa algo?

—La razón por la que dejé a Hinata es… –Naruto tomó aire antes de hablar —. La dejé porque no quería que me tuviera lástima –Sasuke le seguía mirando sin comprender, hasta que él mismo se animó a seguir con el relato —. Estoy enfermo teme, tengo una grave enfermedad al corazón.

—¿Qué? –preguntó Sasuke incrédulo, y era obvio que Naruto no le estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera él sería capaz de bromear con algo así. Entonces ¿Era ése el secreto que le guardaban él y Sakura?

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata lucía feliz, radiante, hace tiempo que nadie la veía sonreír de esa manera, todo debido a que había reanudado su relación con Naruto. Estaba segura de que esta vez nada los iba a separar, no importaba que o quien tratara de hacerlo, nada malo pasaría.

—Así que volviste con tu novio –se burló su hermana menor, observando divertida como Hinata corría de un lado a otro buscando ropa adecuada para lucir en su próxima cita con el rubio.

—Así es, estoy muy contenta Hanabi-chan, él y yo hablamos y arreglamos todo –respondió la ojiperla con una dulce sonrisa.

Después de eso siguió alistándose, pensando que la cita con Naruto se llevaría a cabo, pero al parecer no sería así.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por todo lo que Naruto acababa de contarle. Nunca creyó que alguien tan enérgico como Naruto podría sufrir una enfermedad que limitara de tal manera su estilo de vida. Era increíble darse cuenta de que a veces la vida de las personas se puede apagar con tan sólo un pestañeo.

―Vaya… −susurró el azabache ―. A veces siento que nos suceden demasiadas cosas juntas, ¿no crees?

―Sí –respondió Naruto mostrando una sonrisa algo nostálgica, al mismo tiempo que su celular comenzaba a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo sin darle mucha importancia, sólo se fijó que se trataba de Shikamaru ―. ¿Bueno? ¿Pasa algo? –habló casualmente, sin embargo su expresión cambió totalmente al oír la noticia de parte de su amigo ―. ¿En que hospital está? –fue todo lo que pudo preguntar, poniéndose de pie con el rostro serio, tanto que hasta asustó a Sasuke ―. El teme y yo vamos para allá –aseguró.

―¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó Sasuke.

―Gaara tuvo un accidente –dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Y era cierto lo que Sasuke decía hace un momento; en sus vidas no dejaban de suceder cosas, una tras otra.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Matsuri ya estaba un poco más calmada, ahora que estaban sus amigas junto a ella se sentía más apoyada, pero no podía dejar de culparse por lo sucedido con Gaara, sabía que ella tenía toda la responsabilidad en su accidente, después de cómo lo había tratado era obvio que él no estaba bien; hasta llegó a desearle la muerte.

―¿Podría realmente ser más estúpida? –se preguntó a sí misma, sin ser oída por las demás.

―Ten esto –le dijo Ino, quien le entregó un vaso de café recién salido de la máquina expendedora, para así tratar de hacer que se relajara ―. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya?

―Desde que salió del quirófano, por lo menos cuatro horas –respondió Temari ―, y aún no ha despertado. En verdad estoy preocupada.

―Ya despertará, Gaara es fuerte –trató de animarla Naruto, quien había llegado hace al menos dos horas junto con Sasuke. No quería irse hasta que Gaara despertara, o al menos hasta que les dijeran que su estado había avanzado un poco, pero eso no parecía suceder. Mostró una de sus sonrisas y volvió a su asiento, cerrando los ojos para pensar, pues incluso con lo optimista que era, le costaba creerse sus propias palabras; últimamente su vida no era demasiado optimista.

―Sakura se está tardando –se dijo Sasuke, quien miraba la hora en su celular, ya que desde hace un rato su novia había ido al baño y aún no regresaba, lo que lo estaba preocupando ―. Iré a buscarla –avisó antes de levantarse.

―Sai tampoco ha llegado –de pronto susurró Ino.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura estaba de pie en el pasillo, afuera del baño de mujeres, y frente a ella estaba parado Sai, quien la miraba con verdadera sorpresa después de lo que ella acababa de decirle.

―¿Cómo es que lo…? –cuestionó el azabache.

―No hay que ser un genio –rió la peli rosa ―. Ustedes dos son bastante parecidos, ¿no? Además, el otro día te vi junto a Fugaku-san en un restaurante cerca de mi casa. La verdad al principio me costó creérmelo, pero después estaba segura de que tú eras el hermano de Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura ―. Y tú acabas de confirmármelo.

Sai bajó la mirada. Él había querido contárselo a Sasuke muchas veces, pero no se atrevía, no era capaz, ya que conocía la historia en la que sus padres se habían visto envueltos, y lo más seguro era que Sasuke le odiara. Es decir, ahora mismo él le era totalmente indiferente, ¿qué podría esperar ahora si Sasuke se enteraba de que ellos eran medios hermanos?

―¿Ino lo sabe?

―Sí –respondió Sai ―. Ella lo ha sabido desde el principio, incluso me ayudó a averiguar quien era mi padre, lo que yo no sabía era que él también quería conocerme –rió levemente ―. Incluso me sorprendí cuando él vino a mí, no creí que el señor Fugaku Uchiha realmente quisiera ser mi padre, pero él ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde que nos hemos conocido.

―Eso es un alivio –dijo la chica, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se borró casi al instante al darse cuenta de que Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos, oyendo toda la conversación ―. S-Sasuke-kun…

Sai se volteó algo sorprendido al oír el nombre de su "hermano", quien lo miraba con una rabia incontenible.

―Sasuke… −susurró.

―¿Dices que mi padre ha sido bueno contigo? –cuestionó el Uchiha, con tanta rabia en su voz que ni siquiera Sakura se atrevió a hablar para tratar de calmarlo. Sasuke rió con sarcasmo ―. ¿Así que tú eres el bastardo hijo de mi padre?

―Sasuke-kun no –trató de pararlo Sakura, pero una sola mirada del azabache bastó para dejarla callada.

―Así es –respondió simplemente Sai ―. Soy su hijo bastardo, tu hermano –agregó ―. Sé que puede ser molesto para ti, pero es la realidad.

―¿Molesto? –Sasuke volvió a reír con sarcasmo. Tenía tanta rabia dentro de sí, sobre todo al oír como Sai decía que su padre le había tratado bien, cuando con él jamás lo hizo. Tenía tanta envidia de Sai, él simplemente había aparecido de la nada, pero ya era más querido por su padre ―. Tú no entiendes nada –siguió hablando ―. Nunca te atrevas a llamarte mi hermano, yo sólo tengo un hermano, y no eres tú.

Sai no le dijo nada, simplemente permitió que Sasuke se alejara. Era cierto que aquellas palabras le habían dolido, pero entendía a la perfección los sentimientos de Sasuke, así que dejaría todo así por ahora.

Por otro lado, Sakura sí fue detrás de él, preocupada por como lo había visto reaccionar.

―Sasuke-kun, espera, tienes que calmarte –le dijo la peli rosa, tomándole del brazo, pero Sasuke se soltó bruscamente de su agarre.

―No me toques –le dijo fríamente ―. ¿Tú lo sabías todo Sakura?

―Yo… −Sakura bajó la mirada ―. Yo sólo lo sospechaba, hoy acabo de confirmarlo, en realidad no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

―Pero aún así tenías la sospecha y no me lo dijiste –Sasuke la miró decepcionado; aunque quería poner una expresión de enojo, no era capaz cuando veía lo triste que ella estaba, sin embargo tampoco podía perdonarla así de fácil, era demasiado orgulloso para eso ―. ¿Sabes algo? No quiero verte ahora, por favor no me sigas.

―Pero Sasuke-kun –trató de persuadirlo la chica.

―Sakura, ahora mismo me estoy conteniendo contigo, en serio no insistas, no quiero estar con nadie –y sin más, el azabache se alejó, dejando a la chica sola y muy preocupada.

―Sólo espero que no vayas a hacer nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, Sasuke-kun –se dijo deprimida, bajando la mirada y soltando un suspiro.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Temari estaba sentada un poco alejada del resto, mirando la pantalla de su celular, como si no hubiera cosa más interesante en el mundo. La verdad era que estaba muy preocupada y triste; aunque siempre se peleaba con Gaara, en verdad lo amaba demasiado, después de todo él era su hermano menor.

―¿Quieres algo de compañía? –escuchó una voz masculina a su lado. La chica alzó la mirada, sólo para encontrarse con su vecino, el chico que siempre la hacía reír.

―Tetsuya –dijo un poco sorprendida de verlo en ese lugar. De todas las personas, él era al que menos esperaba ―. ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó confusa, notando como el chico se sentaba a su lado.

―Me enteré de lo sucedido con tu hermano por unas vecinas, ya sabes como son –dijo en tono de broma, causando una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia ―, pensé que estarías triste y por eso decidí venir a acompañarte, espero no te moleste.

―No, gracias, es un lindo gesto de tu parte –dijo Temari, volviendo a sonreír.

En ese momento Shikamaru se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Él había ido a su casa por un momento a buscar algunas cosas y a cambiarse de ropa, ya que seguía vestido igual que anoche, pero nada más llegar se encontró con aquella escena, cosa que no le gustó para nada. Sin embargo sólo pudo fruncir el ceño.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata estaba deprimida en su casa, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero Naruto jamás se apareció para recogerla como habían quedado. Ya habían pasado más de tres horas desde la hora fijada para su cita, y ni siquiera había recibido una llamada de disculpa.

―¿Qué pasa, Naruto-kun? –se preguntó con tristeza, dejándose caer sobre su cama con lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos.

―Hinata, voy a entrar –escuchó la voz de Neji, el cual no esperó respuesta para entrar a su cuarto. El castaño no se veía en mejor estado que ella, sin embargo trataba de disimularlo ―. Tienes una llamada de Naruto –le dijo, sosteniendo el teléfono de la casa en la mano derecha.

―No quiero hablar con él –respondió Hinata, sin despegar su cara de la almohada, abrazada a ella como si fuera un salvavidas ―. Dile que es un idiota.

Neji suspiró, entornó los ojos y se puso el auricular al oído.

―Dice que eres un idiota –transmitió el mensaje enviado por su prima, pero a los pocos segundos su expresión cambió por una de total sorpresa, para luego pasar a una leve de enojo ―. ¿Cómo? ¿Y hasta ahora me lo dices? –cuestionó, llamando la atención de Hinata, quien por fin se separó de su almohada para mirarlo ―. ¿Y como está? –se quedó en silencio por un momento ―. Mierda, iré para allá ahora, sí, adiós.

―¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Hinata, secándose las lágrimas.

―Naruto no pudo venir porque está en el hospital.

―¡¿Qué? –Hinata prácticamente saltó de la cama al oír las palabras de su primo, pensando que a Naruto le había pasado algo ―. ¿En que hospital está? ¿Qué le pasó?

―Él está en perfectas condiciones –aclaró el ojiperla ―. El que está mal es Gaara, anoche tuvo un accidente y está muy grave ahora.

―¿Gaara-san? –Hinata se calmó sólo por un leve segundo, antes de pensar en como se estaría sintiendo su amiga en este momento. No podía creer que había sido tan egoísta, ella sólo pensaba en sí misma y estaba molesta con Naruto por haber sido plantada, cuando él seguramente estaba tan preocupado por su amigo que había olvidado llamarla. Además, la pobre de Matsuri debía estar destrozada, al igual que Temari.

―¿Irás conmigo? –le preguntó Neji, a lo que la ojiperla sólo asintió con la cabeza.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sasuke estaba en su casa, o más bien, en la de su tío Madara. No podía creer que incluso Sakura le ocultara la verdad acerca del hijo bastardo de su padre, pero lo que menos podía creer era quien era ese hijo. Su compañero de clases, Sai.

―Esto es tan absurdo –se dijo con una sonrisa de ironía.

Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama y cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar, pero no había caso, estaba demasiado molesto con todos y todo. En momentos así sólo deseaba desaparecer, pero eso también era imposible.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

―Así que el teme se fue y te dejó sola aquí –dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido, quien había decidido preguntarle a Sakura por su amigo, pues hace rato no lo veía por ninguna parte ―. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

―Está bien, él tenía sus razones para estar molesto –dijo Sakura, tratando de suavizar un poco la situación ―. De todos modos, creo que será mejor que me vaya a casa, me está empezando a dar hambre y hace un poco de frío, podría hacerle mal a mi bebé.

―Te llevaré entonces Sakura-chan –afirmó el rubio, poniéndose de pie ―. No puedo dejar que le pase algo malo a mi mejor amiga o a mi futuro ahijado –sonrió graciosamente.

―¿Pero no dijiste que vendría Hinata?

―Ella dijo que soy un idiota –respondió Naruto, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón y frunciendo la boca, como si fuera la trompa de un elefante ―. De todos modos no creo que venga, debe estar enojada conmigo y no querrá verme, así que sólo vamos.

―De acuerdo, sólo déjame despedirme de todos –con esas palabras Sakura se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al resto de los chicos, que estaban esperando noticias de su amigo. Ella se despidió de cada uno, en especial de Matsuri y Temari, para después regresar a donde estaba Naruto ―. Listo, vámonos.

Naruto sólo asintió, haciendo un gesto de despedida general antes de irse. Poco después de partir, aparecieron Neji y Hinata, la cual lo buscó por todas partes para disculparse con él, pero no lo vió.

―Hinata-chan –dijo Matsuri al verla. La ojiperla notó que los ojos de su amiga estaban rojos de tanto llorar, al contrario de Temari, quien siempre se hacía la chica fuerte y no dejaba ver su debilidad. Por su parte, Matsuri no esperó para levantarse y abrazar a su amiga, sin disimular su llanto ―. Hinata-chan, todo esto es mi culpa –sollozó la chica.

―¿Por qué dices eso? –le cuestionó Hinata, queriendo hacerla sentir mejor, sin embargo en ese momento apareció un doctor y tanto los padres de Gaara como el resto de los presentes se pusieron atentos a sus noticias.

―Él ha despertado –les dijo con una sonrisa, notando los rostros de alivio de todos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

―Gracias por traerme a casa Naruto –dijo Sakura en cuanto ella y el rubio estuvieron frente a l puerta de su casa.

―¿De verdad no piensas decirme que le pasó al teme? –insistió una vez más el Uzumaki, sin embargo sólo vio a Sakura negar con la cabeza.

―No Naruto, es Sasuke-kun quien debe decirte, además, él ya está lo suficientemente molesto conmigo como para arruinarlo aún más –dijo la chica, a lo que Naruto sólo terminó por rendirse.

―Está bien, entonces sólo volveré al hospital a ver como sigue Gaara –dijo resignado ―. Cuídate Sakura-chan, nos vemos.

―Sí –le dijo Sakura.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

―¿Gaara como te sientes? –fue lo primero que preguntó Temari al entrar casi corriendo a la habitación en donde se encontraba su hermano, el cual estaba recostado incómodamente sobre una cama, rodeado de esas molestas y lúgubres paredes blancas que mareaban a cualquiera.

―¿Temari? –preguntó algo confuso el pelirrojo ―. ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué hago aquí? –quiso saber.

―¡Oh, Gaara! –exclamó su madre ―. ¡Nos tenías tan preocupados a todos! –la mujer se lanzó a los brazos de su hijo cuidadosamente, sin parar de llorar, lo que sin duda conmovió al chico, pero no quería demostrarlo.

―Mamá, me avergüenzas –se quejó.

―Tuviste un accidente Gaara –dijo Kankuro, respondiendo a la pregunta anteriormente hecha por su hermano menor ―. Un camión se atravesó en tu camino y terminaste aquí, desgraciado, realmente pensamos que no vivirías para contarlo.

―¿Tan mal me fue? –preguntó en tono de broma ―. De todos modos, aún sigo vivo.

―¡Más te valía, sino yo misma te mataba! –le gritó Temari, haciendo que el pelirrojo soltara otra risita. Él volteó a ver a su padre, quien sólo estaba parado en una esquina sin decir nada, pero su expresión era de alivio, al parecer también estaba feliz de verlo sano y salvo.

La verdad era que estaba demasiado adolorido, además se sentía un poco mareado y por lo que pudo darse cuenta, tenía un brazo enyesado y un molesto cuello ortopédico. Seguro así no se vería nada lindo ante los ojos de Matsuri.

_Matsuri…_

―Kankuro, Temari, ¿en dónde está Matsuri? –preguntó de pronto, con un tono algo desesperado, después de todo acababa de recordar la pelea que habían tenido antes del accidente y realmente no soportaría que las cosas se quedaran así.

―Ella está afuera –le dijo su hermana ―. Dijo que se iría en cuanto le dijéramos como estabas, no se atreve a entrar a verte, dijo que tenía mucha vergüenza ahora.

―No, no dejes que se vaya –le pidió Gaara, tratando de sentarse en la cama, a lo que su madre inmediatamente le ayudó ―. Temari, quiero verla, por favor dile que venga.

―Sí –la rubia enseguida salió a tratar de convencer a Matsuri para entrar. Se tardó algunos minutos, ya que la castaña verdaderamente estaba siendo terca, pero al final logró convencerla, así que apenas Matsuri entró a la habitación, todos los demás la abandonaron, dejando a los jóvenes completamente solos.

―Gaara… −la chica empezó a hablar, pero como no sabía que decir simplemente se quedó callada, bajando la mirada para no tener que ver como había quedado Gaara por su culpa ―. L-lo siento… sé que debes estar muy molesto conmigo así que… yo… yo sólo me iré.

―No –le rogó Gaara, que aunque quería levantarse e ir a abrazarla, sentía demasiado dolor como para eso, así que tuvo que hacerle saber su necesidad con palabras ―. Matsuri por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo.

―Pero Gaara… −trató de protestar ella, sin embargo él volvió a hablar, interrumpiéndola.

―No quiero que te vayas, te necesito, quiero que estés a mi lado, no te vayas –volvió a rogarle, lo que pareció surtir el efecto deseado, pues ella se acercó lentamente hasta la orilla de la cama, en donde tomó una de las manos del pelirrojo entre las suyas, con delicadeza ―. Eres una tonta… ¿Por qué crees que yo no querría verte?

―El accidente fue mi culpa.

―Eso no tuvo nada que ver contigo, fue culpa de ese sujeto que me chocó, ¿por qué te culpas?

―Yo sólo… −Matsuri volvió a bajar la mirada, dejando que varias lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Había estado tan preocupada, tenía tanto miedo de perder para siempre a Gaara. No podía creer que después de todo esto él aún quería permanecer a su lado ―. Gaara… −susurró ―. Gaara… tenía tanto miedo… creí que… nunca te vería de nuevo.

Gaara se quedó en silencio observándola, sintiéndose culpable por las lágrimas que ella había estado derramando, por lo que no encontró nada mejor que atraerla hacia sus brazos, para estrecharla suavemente.

―Yo nunca te dejaría, no quiero hacerlo –aseguró el chico, estrechándola un poco más fuerte ―. Por favor, tú tampoco me dejes.

―Eso nunca –aseguró Matsuri, justo antes de posar delicadamente sus labios sobre los de su novio ―. Te amo Gaara, jamás vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera de nuevo.

Gaara sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza, para después volver a besarla. Al final de todo, gracias a este accidente, había podido darse cuenta de cuanto lo amaba Matsuri, y todas las personas que lo rodeaban; se sentía muy bien saber cuan apreciado era.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Naruto estaba regresando al hospital con una sonrisa en sus labios, pues le habían llamado por teléfono y avisado que Gaara ya había despertado. Sólo le faltaba cruzar la calle para poder entrar al edificio, sin embargo, cuando sólo le quedaban pasos para llegar, notó con espanto como un automóvil de color blanco iba hacia él a toda velocidad. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando ya había sido fuertemente golpeado por el auto, el cual siguió su camino como si nada, dejándolo tirado en mitad de la calle y frente al hospital.

El conductor del auto, o más bien, la conductora, sonrió una vez que se alejó lo suficiente como para detenerse tranquilamente.

―Me pregunto si lo habré matado –se dijo la mujer, quien era nada más y nada menos que Motoko; había logrado escapar de la cárcel y ésta era su forma de vengarse de Hinata. ¿Por qué dañarla directamente cuando podría dejarla muerta en vida? Si su noviecito desaparecía, esa mocosa sufriría aún más.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda de un momento a otro, mientras observaba a algunos doctores corriendo de un lado al otro, pues al parecer algo había pasado afuera.

―_Naruto-kun… ¿Por qué de pronto tengo tanto miedo? _–se preguntó a sí misma.

En el fondo, la franja de vida de una persona puede ser muy corta, o acabar de un momento a otro.

Continuara…

Avance:

Justo cuando las cosas parecen tranquilizarse, Naruto ha sido atacado y su estado se agrava gracias a su enfermedad del corazón, haciendo imposible que sobreviva sin una operación de vida o muerte. Sasuke odia a su "hermano" Sai, y aún sigue molesto con Sakura por lo sucedido en el hospital, mientras que, tras un nuevo ataque hacia Sakura, finalmente descubre quien es la persona que la molesta. Matsuri decide convertirse en la enfermera personal de Gaara, pero no le hace las cosas nada fáciles al pelirrojo. Mientras el estado de Naruto sigue preocupando a todos sus amigos y familiares.

Próximo capítulo: No te vayas aún.

**00000000000000**

**Ya lo sé, me tardé un montón y ahora quiero matar a Naruto, pero ¡No me maten! Todo tiene una razón de ser, sean pacientes ¿Oka?**

**Al menos Gaara está bien jaja, ok, sé que eso no les debe consolar xD**

**Mejor me voy, estoy cansada y tengo muchos doramas y conciertos que ver jajaja.**

**¡Bye! ^^**


	14. No te vayas aun

**¡Hola!**

**Uf, mucho tiempo sin actualizar este fic, además de que la inspiración se me va, la U me tiene estresada jajaja. Hoy recibí un nuevo teléfono con Andoid y casi no lo puedo soltar, así que como se darán cuenta, me costó un mundo escribir esto jajaja.**

**Perdón por la demora, espero que aún haya gente que quiera saber el final xD**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 14: No te vayas aún**

Hinata pov.

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que ha pasado en estas tres semanas y media. Me llena de tristeza el imaginar que hace pocos días todo estaba bien, pero ahora mi vida entera es un desastre. El solo hecho de ver a Naruto-kun en aquella cama, conectado a un respirador mecánico y sin dar siquiera una señal de vida, me destroza por completo el corazón.

Aquel día todos estábamos felices por la recuperación de Gaara-kun, pero de pronto me enteré de una forma horrible que Naruto-kun había sido atropellado, justo frente al hospital. Me dolió el pecho y sentí que me faltaba la respiración, sobre todo cuando nos dijeron que su corazón no lo resistiría y que necesitaba un trasplante ya mismo. Creí que mi corazón se había detenido en ese momento, y todo lo que quería era dárselo a Naruto-kun para que él siguiera viviendo, sin importar lo que pasara conmigo.

Sentí que me volvía loca durante las horas en que duró su operación, después de que milagrosamente un donante apareciera. Y a pesar de que todo salió bien, Naruto-kun aún no ha despertado. Es como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si no quisiera volver para estar junto a todas las personas que lo queremos.

Fin Hinata pov.

La chica se acercó a la camilla en donde yacía su amado, el joven que parecía que ya no iba a volver a abrir sus enormes ojos azules. Naruto se encontraba en un estado muy delicado, aunque su operación había resultado exitosa, por algún motivo no despertaba.

—Buenos días, Naruto-kun –dijo la chica con una suave y dulce sonrisa, tratando de parecer animada. Siempre venía a visitar a Naruto después de la escuela, todos los días. Hinata estaba segura de que si Naruto escuchaba su voz, él tarde o temprano desearía regresar, y abriría sus ojos —. ¿Cómo estás hoy? –le preguntó —. Yo muy bien, hoy me fue muy bien en la escuela –sonrió —. Deberías despertar pronto, los exámenes finales se acercan y no querrás reprobar el año.

Hinata tomó una de las manos de Naruto entre las suyas, sintiendo que aún permanecía cálido, tal y como lo recordaba.

—Falta poco para la navidad, y quiero que estés a mi lado cuando llegue –una pequeña lágrima se deslizó por sus mejillas —. Todos te estamos esperando, así que por favor despierta.

Ella se secó sus lágrimas y siguió hablando con Naruto, tratando de que él la escuchara, de que volviera a su lado. Definitivamente ella no lo dejaría ir aún.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—Mira lo que te traje –Matsuri apareció por la puerta de la habitación de Gaara, trayendo en sus manos una deliciosa caja de chocolates. Traía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de todas las cosas malas que pasaban alrededor de ellos. Gaara había tardado dos semanas en ser dado de alta del hospital, y desde ahí debía reposar al menos dos semanas más, por lo que no podía ir a la escuela. Matsuri le visitaba todas las tardes para ponerlo al día con las materias, además de consentirlo un poco.

Aún se sentía un poco culpable por el accidente de Gaara, pero él trataba de hacerle ver que no la culpaba para nada, que todo había sido algo que simplemente no se pudo evitar.

—Eso luce delicioso –dijo el pelirrojo, apenas vio entrar a su novia a la habitación. Ella lucía cada día más hermosa y él detestaba tener que estar en esa cama sin poder hacer lo que quería de verdad. Cada vez que Matsuri se sentaba a su lado, le tomaba la mano o le besaba, sentía que su cuerpo subía de temperatura y anhelaba poder acorralarla en su cama y quitarle la ropa, pero estando todo vendado se le imposibilitaba totalmente. Al menos el cuello ortopédico ya se lo habían quitado, pero su pierna aún estaba enyesada.

Matsuri era aún ignorante de todas las cosas que provocaba en su novio, por lo que se sentaba a su lado con total naturalidad.

—Ten, está rico –le dijo dándole un chocolate a él, para luego llevarse uno a su boca. Gaara observaba embelesado como el delicioso dulce se derretía dentro de la boca de su amada, y sentía algo de sed de sólo ver aquello.

—Matsu… –Gaara desvió la mirada, tratando de cambiar de tema —. ¿Me has traído los apuntes de hoy?

—Oh, cierto –dijo la castaña, alcanzando su bolso del suelo —. Mira, estos son –dijo enseñándole todos los apuntes —. No ha sido mucho, pero hay unos ejercicios un poquito difíciles, aunque sé que tú como eres un genio los sabrás resolver –terminó sonriendo.

—Bueno, pero antes de ponerme a estudiar, ¿por qué no me das un beso? –el chico puso la expresión de un perrito abandonado, a la cual Matsuri nunca se había podido resistir. Sonrió graciosamente y acercó sus labios a los de su amado, besándole tiernamente al principio, pero no se dio cuenta cuando ese beso se volvió totalmente apasionado.

Gaara la jaló hacia su cuerpo y la hizo quedar sentada sobre él, deshaciéndose un poco de las sábanas de la cama para que la chica pudiera sentir con claridad su hombría. Matsuri se sonrojó completamente y alejó sus labios de los de Gaara, mirándole sorprendida.

—Gaara… –le dijo —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Acaso no puedo? –respondió el chico, olvidándose de sus heridas aún no sanas y de lo vergonzosa que era Matsuri. Su cuerpo se había calentado de sobremanera y ahora no pensaba detenerse. Por otro lado, Matsuri no dejaba de estar sorprendida, pero a su vez, tampoco quería detener lo que estaba pasando. Volvió a besar a Gaara, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura y la mecía suavemente sobre sí mismo, provocándole incesantes cosquillas a la chica en su parte más íntima.

Una de las manos del pelirrojo se dirigió a los senos de la joven, acariciando el derecho con delicadeza, mientras besaba el cuello femenino. Matsuri dejó escapar un leve gemido, sintiendo como esa zona tan sensible de ella se humedecía de pronto.

—G-Gaara… no es un buen momento… –trataba de protestar —. Alguien… alguien puede venir.

Gaara se separó levemente y la miró. Nuevamente estaba dejándose llevar y estaba llegando demasiado lejos, pero a diferencia de otras veces, no había sido sólo él, sino que Matsuri también cooperó. Por un momento dudó si detenerse o no, pero finalmente aceptó que ella tenía razón y este no era un buen momento para eso. Se suponía que la primera vez de su amada sería especial, y él se encargaría de hacer que así fuese.

—Es cierto –dijo al fin, soltándola para que ella se pudiera volver a sentar sobre la cama, aunque para él no pasó desapercibido lo agitada que estaba —. Perdóname, otra vez me dejé llevar, soy un idiota.

—N-no… –Matsuri bajó la mirada avergonzada —. Yo también quería Gaara, pero… pero tú no estás bien, y… tampoco hemos tomado precauciones, además tu familia está en la casa.

Gaara la miró algo sorprendido.

—¿Tú también… también querías? –repitió, haciendo sonrojar a la castaña.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? –se rió ella —. Eres mi novio y te amo, además, eres demasiado guapo –volvió a reírse ante su propio comentario, causando cierto sentimiento de orgullo en el pelirrojo, que le miró divertido.

—Nunca me habías dicho eso –aseguró él, aunque Matsuri recordaba habérselo hecho saber con anterioridad, sólo que tal vez no usó específicamente esas palabras.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué un chico tan guapo como tú se fijó en alguien tan normal como yo, todavía no le encuentro la lógica –la chica se puso en pose pensativa —. Incluso esa Yuki era más bonita, ¿por qué no la escogiste? –se sorprendió al sentir como era jalada de la mano, hasta quedar abrazada a Gaara, sintiendo la calidez de su pecho.

—¿Qué dices tonta? –cuestionó el chico —. Tú eres hermosa, la chica más hermosa que yo he visto en mi vida –le susurró al oído —. Yo te amo y nunca podré ver a otra que no seas tú –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Matsuri, aunque ésta duró muy poco, pues Gaara volvió a atrapar sus labios en un apasionado beso. No importaba si tenía que esperar mil años más para que ella fuese completamente suya, porque estaba a su lado ahora, porque era ella la única a la que él amaba y amaría.

—Cielos, búsquense un hotel, o al menos pónganle el seguro a la puerta –se escuchó una voz masculina, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se separaran avergonzados.

—¡Kankuro! –exclamó Gaara, con el rostro más rojo que su propio cabello.

Matsuri sólo bajó la mirada apenada. Gracias al cielo ella y Gaara se habían detenido justo a tiempo, sino, esto hubiese sido mucho peor e infinitamente más vergonzoso.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—¿Qué ha sido ese grito? –se preguntó Temari desde la planta baja de su casa. Ahí estaba ella, junto a su madre y a su novio, preparando algo para la cena, aunque en realidad Shikamaru no movía un dedo.

—Creo que Kankuro está molestando a Gaara y a su novia –dijo Karura, la madre de los hermanos Sabaku No, mientras se reía graciosamente —. Seguramente les ha encontrado haciendo cosas extrañas.

—M-mamá –le reclamó la rubia sonrojada.

—Que problemáticos –opinó Shikamaru.

—Tú no opines y mejor ven a ayudar a hacer algo –le dijo Temari con el ceño fruncido —. Te invité para que nos ayudes, no para que andes de vago. Si vas a estar así, mejor vete a jugar alguna tontería con Kankuro.

Karura se rió disimuladamente al ver el carácter tan fuerte que tenía su hija y cómo el pobre de Shikamaru se espantaba de ver su cara enfadada.

—Ya voy a ayudar, no seas problemática –dijo el Nara acercándose a las dos mujeres. Temari le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió con lo suyo, mientras que Karura se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído que lo hizo sonrojarse levemente.

—Me alegra que tú y mi hija se lleven tan bien.

Shikamaru simplemente carraspeó y miró hacia otro lado. Como si pudiera llevarse bien con una mujer tan problemática como Temari.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hoy los chicos de club de fútbol tenían prácticas, aunque últimamente las cosas no habían ido demasiado bien luego de perder a dos importantes miembros como eran Naruto y Gaara. Ahora quién se lucía más era Rock Lee, y también un poco Sai, cosa que no le agradaba en nada a Sasuke.

Aún no podía aceptar a Sai como parte de su familia. Pensaba sinceramente que nunca sería capaz de verle como un hermano, ni siquiera como un amigo. Detestaba la idea de saber que de vez en cuando, Sai se reunía con su padre y tenían ese tipo de conversaciones que a él siempre le hubiese gustado tener. Además, le molestaba el hecho de que incluso Itachi ya hubiese aceptado a Sai.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? –escuchó la voz de Neji, quién venía corriendo desde el campo. A él no le gustaban demasiado los deportes, pero desde que había terminado con Tenten no encontraba una forma mejor de sacarse todo el estrés. Ella ahora no lo quería ver ni en pintura, y en la escuela hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, por lo que Neji había acabado rindiéndose a que nunca estarían juntos de nuevo.

—No es nada –respondió Sasuke, vaciándose una botella de agua sobre la cabeza, ya que en verdad sentía mucho calor al haber estado corriendo, a pesar de que ya estaba por llegar el invierno —. ¿Has hablado con Hinata? Supe que Naruto sigue igual.

—Ella no me dice nada sobre Naruto –respondió Neji —. No le gusta hablar de eso cuando está en la casa, así que yo tampoco lo menciono, sé que debe ser difícil para ella.

—Supongo –dijo Sasuke —. ¿Y has visto a Gaara? El otro día estuve en su casa y parecía que Matsuri se había convertido en su esclava o algo así. No los quise interrumpir así que me fui rápido.

—Creo que Gaara se hace el enfermo para que ella lo cuide –opinó el Hyûga, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del pelinegro, quién también pensaba que para su amigo debía ser muy entretenido el tener a su novia como enfermera personal.

En ese momento fueron llamados por el entrenador para regresar a la práctica, por lo que Neji se adelantó, pero Sasuke se quedó porque recibió una llamada de Sakura a su celular. Desde que ocurrió lo del hospital, ellos dos estaban muy distanciados, pero aún así seguían juntos. Sasuke sabía que para Sakura la situación debía ser muy complicada, además de que estaba por cumplir su sexto mes de embarazo y estaba demasiado sensible.

—¿Bueno? –habló, pero enseguida frunció el ceño —. ¿Segura que todo está bien ahora? Aún así iré a verte ahora mismo, quédate en casa y no te muevas de ahí. Sí, nos vemos.

—¡Hey, Sasuke! –escuchó que le llamaban, pero él sólo se volteó y alzó una mano.

—¡Lo siento, me tengo que ir! –avisó.

Sai –desde el campo– le vio tomar sus cosas e irse, suponiendo que había pasado algo importante, seguramente relacionado con Sakura. Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba a pesar de saber que eran hermanos, y no es que a Sai le importara demasiado, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, pero aún así le molestaba el hecho de ser ignorado por uno de sus hermanos.

—¡Sai, recíbela! –escuchó la voz de su compañero de equipo, Suigetsu, quién le lanzó el balón, pero por estar distraído éste le pegó en plena cara, haciéndole un corte en la ceja y que le sangrara la nariz —. Ups –exclamó Suigetsu.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

—Eso duele –se quejó el pelinegro, quién era tratado por su novia en las gradas, mientras los demás seguían en sus prácticas —. Hazlo más delicadamente, Ino-chan –volvió a quejarse.

—Deja de quejarte, y mejor dime en qué estabas pensando para que te sorprendieran así –reclamó la rubia, pues estaba segura de que algo estaba molestando a Sai, sino no hubiese sido golpeado de esa manera.

—No es nada –dijo el chico, mostrando esa sonrisa que siempre le delataba.

Ino frunció el ceño.

—No me engañas para nada –dijo pasándole un algodón bruscamente sobre la zona herida.

—Auch –volvió a quejarse Sai.

Ino guardó todas las cosas que había usado para curarlo en un pequeño botiquín que tenían ahí, siempre dispuesto por si cosas como esta pasaban.

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan mala conmigo? –cuestionó el pelinegro, pues no recordaba haber visto a Ino tan molesta antes.

—Es porque no me dices la verdad –contestó ella —. Sé que estás afectado por Sasuke y su comportamiento contigo, pero tú sólo actúas como siempre. ¿Por qué no intentas por lo menos acercarte a él?

—No sé de qué hablas Ino-chan –Sai fingió volviendo a sonreír, pero sólo recibió una mirada de furia de parte de su novia, lo que hizo ver que ella realmente estaba preocupada por él. No quería hacer sentir mal a Ino, pero tampoco quería involucrarla en todos esos problemas, por eso delante de ella actuaba como si nada le afectara.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sakura estaba recostada en su cama y se sentía un poquito mal, por eso había llamado a Sasuke, ya que no había nadie más en su casa porque sus tíos estaban de viaje y Yusuke había salido por ahí. Había estado sintiendo algunos dolores desde hace como tres días, pero no quería preocupar a nadie con ello, por eso sólo se había quejado hasta hora.

Hace dos días Sasuke le había ofrecido llevarla al hospital, pero ella no había querido molestarlo. Sabía que Sasuke aún estaba enfadado con ella por lo de Sai, por más que él tratara de demostrar lo contrario.

—Bebé, ¿por qué me pones en estos apuros? –le preguntó a su vientre, el cual ya estaba bastante crecido. Obviamente había tenido que comprar mucha ropa nueva, porque nada de lo suyo le quedaba, ni siquiera alguna blusa o la ropa interior. Estaba sorprendida de que incluso sus pequeños senos ahora habían alcanzado el doble de su tamaño.

Suspiró un poco y trató de levantarse, pero en ese momento apareció Sasuke, el cual no lucía muy contento. Sakura temió que se estuviera fastidiando de ella, así que bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—Siento haberte molestado para que vinieras –dijo deprimida, a lo que Sasuke la miró extrañado.

—¿Por qué me dices eso? –le preguntó, sin embargo al mirarse en el espejo de la habitación de su novia, se dio cuenta de que venía con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de enojo, como si le diera mucha pereza el tener que venir a verla. Se sorprendió un poco de verse así, ya que no se había dado cuenta, además por eso era que Sakura se puso triste al verlo llegar —. Perdón –se disculpó —. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, no pienses que me molesta venir ni nada por el estilo.

—Sasuke-kun… –la chica bajó la mirada —. Si ya no me quieres porque estoy fea y gorda, yo lo entenderé, así que…

—¿Qué cosas dices? –la interrumpió el Uchiha. Miró vergonzosamente hacia un costado, como si las palabras que pensaba decir fuesen realmente difíciles de pronunciar —. Yo jamás te dejaría, ni tampoco te cambiaría por ninguna otra, aunque pesaras cien toneladas.

—S-Sasuke-kun… –Sakura lo miró sorprendida, para luego proceder a llorar como una magdalena. Sasuke la miró asustado. ¿Ahora qué había dicho o hecho como para que ella se pusiera a llorar así?

—S-Sakura, cálmate –le rogaba —. Perdón si te ofendí, yo no quería, de verdad.

—No es eso… –decía la rosada entre lágrimas —. Es que yo… yo estoy muy feliz… Sasuke-kun… gracias… –y volvió a estallar en llanto, por lo que Sasuke no encontró una mejor solución que rodearla con sus brazos. Esta chica de verdad lo iba a matar de un colapso nervioso algún día, pero de verdad se había asustado mucho cuando la vio llorar tan desesperadamente.

—_En serio, tengo que amarla bastante para soportar esta personalidad caótica _–pensó para sí, sin atreverse a decírselo a ella.

Por otro lado, Sakura sólo correspondió al abrazo mientras seguía llorando. No importaba si estaba triste o feliz, siempre lo expresaba por medio de las lágrimas. Los cambios de humor realmente le estaban afectando demasiado.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata había regresado a casa luego de visitar a Naruto en el hospital. Cada día que pasaba sentía más tristeza al no ver una reacción de su parte, estaba llegando a pensar que perdería para siempre a Naruto y le dolía el solo hecho de imaginar que algo así pudiese suceder.

—¿Aún no la han encontrado? –se escuchó la voz de su padre desde su despacho —. ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Me dices que Motoko ha escapado de la cárcel y esperas que me calme?

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos al escuchar esa declaración por parte de su padre. No podía creer que aquello era verdad. ¿Motoko fuera de la cárcel? ¿Es que acaso esa mujer aún estaba planeando vengarse de todos ellos?

—Hinata –la voz de Neji la distrajo, haciendo que diera un salto por la sorpresa de haberlo oído de pronto. El castaño notó la reacción de su prima, pero no le dio demasiada importancia —. ¿Regresas de ver a Naruto?

La chica asintió. Miró de reojo las ropas deportivas de su primo y supuso que venía del entrenamiento. Nunca había visto a Neji más involucrado en ello antes, seguramente por lo sucedido con Tenten.

—¿No has intentado hablar con ella? –sacó el tema de pronto la ojiperla, causando que Neji bajara automáticamente la mirada; a pesar de no haber oído su nombre, sabía perfectamente que su prima se refería a Tenten —. Nii-san, yo sé que Tenten-chan está muy dolida, pero ella de verdad te ama.

—Yo eché a perder todas las cosas –dijo Neji —. Es lógico que ella no quiera saber nada de mí nunca más.

—Pero tú estás arrepentido, ¿no es así?

—¿Acaso estar arrepentido sirve de algo? –cuestionó el chico, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia las escaleras —. Aunque me duela, todo fue mi culpa, y el arrepentirme no borrará mi acción –después de esas palabras simplemente subió y se perdió de la vista de Hinata en el segundo piso.

Ella de verdad estaba preocupada por su primo y por su amiga, sabía cuánto se amaban esos dos, que prácticamente desde que eran unos niños se conocían y que siempre habían estado destinados a estar juntos. La vida era a veces tan injusta, habiéndolos separado a ellos y habiéndola separado a ella de Naruto.

—_Naruto-kun… ¿Cuándo volverás a estar a mi lado? ¿Acaso no sabes cuánto te necesito? –_se preguntó con tristeza.

Si tan sólo pudiera obtener una respuesta.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Un fin de semana más había pasado y con ello el día lunes había llegado. Era un 22 de Diciembre, ya casi no faltaba nada para la navidad y la mayoría de los lugares de la ciudad estaban adornados para la fecha. Los estudiantes muy pronto tendrían unas pequeñas vacaciones también, por lo que estaban en medio de exámenes en este momento.

—¿Cómo va chicas? –preguntó alegremente Temari, quién acababa de llegar al salón junto con su hermano Gaara, el cual se dirigió a su puesto en silencio, no sin antes sonreír a su novia. Era el primer día que asistía a clases desde su accidente, y no se veía aún totalmente recuperado —. Oye Matsuri –llamó la rubia —. Deberías ir a cuidar de mi hermano.

La castaña sonrió con sarcasmo.

—No es que sea su esclava, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. Con dulzura le regaló un abrazo a su novio, el cual no pudo evitar responderle de la misma manera. Algunos en el salón ya les consideraban unos diabéticos en potencia.

—Hey, ¿qué es esa cara, Hinata? –cuestionó la rubia Sabaku No en cuanto vio la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la Hyüga —. ¿Me vas a decir que aún no hay reacción alguna por parte de Naruto?

Hinata sólo asintió.

—Naruto no parece querer despertar de ninguna manera –dijo Sakura —. Es una lástima, de verdad… estar así es muy difícil.

—No se depriman chicas –habló Ino —. ¿Qué tal si hacemos algo hoy después de la escuela? No sé, ir al cine por ejemplo.

—Yo me apunto –dijo Tenten con ánimos, los cuales se esfumaron apenas vio entrar a Neji al salón. Detestaba la sola idea de tener que verle a diario, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para pedir, por ejemplo, un cambio de salón, además no quería alejarse de sus amigas sólo por él.

—Yo también –dijo Temari.

—Y yo –acotó Sakura.

—¡No me dejen fuera! –la siempre enérgica Naruko acababa de llegar al salón, y como no podía faltar el que tuviera un excelente oído, rápidamente se había apuntado al plan que sus amigas tenían en mente. Ella realmente había estado sufriendo como Hinata durante estas semanas, el ver a Naruto en ese estado en el hospital, le hizo entender un poco lo que tuvo que haber sentido él mientras le veía a ella sin reaccionar por todo ese largo tiempo. Ahora podía comprender la forma en que Naruto le cuidaba como si fuera una niña; el por qué reaccionaba casi como un padre celoso cuando le veía arreglarse para una cita, o esa desesperación en sus ojos la vez que huyó de casa. Extrañaba demasiado a su hermano, era por eso que necesitaba el apoyo de sus amigas, y apoyar a su amiga Hinata también.

Las chicas sonrieron al verla llegar, pues a pesar de todo, ella nunca podía dejar de estar alegre. Les recordaba demasiado a Naruto.

—¿Y tú qué dices Matsuri? –preguntó Ino mirando a la castaña, la cual seguía al lado de Gaara —. ¿Vas o no vas?

—Claro que sí –respondió la chica. Gaara frunció levemente el ceño, ya que planeaba estar a solas con Matsuri, pero esas chicas se le habían adelantado.

—Hey –le llamó el pelirrojo —. ¿Sabías que para navidad ya no tendré puesto este molesto yeso? –dijo en tono de advertencia, como si quisiera dar a entender algo más que sólo lo que sus palabras estaban expresando, y Matsuri supo entender muy bien qué era ese algo, por lo que sus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecer.

—¿Quieres decir que será para navidad? –preguntó en voz baja, viendo a su novio asentir.

—Tengamos una cita a solas –le susurró al oído —. No te atrevas a invitar a nadie más, porque esa noche serás sólo mía.

El cuerpo de Matsuri tembló completamente con aquella aseveración, aunque en ningún momento pensó en negarse a ello.

—De acuerdo –fue su respuesta. Estaba más que decidida a confiar en Gaara.

Cuando el profesor entró al salón, todos se concentraron en la clase, a pesar de que muchas otras cosas les distraían. El hecho de que faltara poco para navidad también tenía a uno que otro en las nubes, además de los problemas de cada uno.

Al final de la clase los chicos comenzaron a salir para disfrutar del poco tiempo libre. Sakura había ido al baño acompañada de Hinata, ambas casi siempre estaban juntas pues Hinata insistía en que cuidaría del futuro ahijado de Naruto, para que cuando éste despertara le encontrara sano y salvo.

—Ay Hinata, no sabes cómo me duelen los pies y la espalda con esto –se quejaba Sakura —. De haber sabido que terminaría así, habría tenido más cuidado –suspiró, mientras que la ojiperla le mostraba una pequeña y dulce sonrisa.

—Debe ser difícil para ti, ¿no es así? –comentó —. Yo no podría imaginarme en tu situación, teniendo que ser tan fuerte.

—Lo que más me molesta es que algunas personas me miren como si yo fuera un bicho raro, algo que no debiera ser –dijo la peli rosa con decepción —. Pero el apoyo que todos me han dado me ha ayudado mucho, por eso se los agradezco.

—No tienes por qué –Hinata volvió a sonreír, mientras observaba a Sakura lavarse las manos —. Oh, yo quiero entrar al baño ahora –dijo de pronto, así que no tardó nada en dirigirse a uno de los pequeños cubículos.

—Te esperaré fuera –le avisó la peli rosa, saliendo del baño mientras que Hinata hacía lo suyo. Sakura nunca pensó que afuera del baño le estuviesen esperando esas molestas chicas del fans club de Sasuke, las cuales le odiaban profundamente por haberse adueñado de su amor platónico —. ¿Qué quieren? –les preguntó cuando las vio, poniéndose a la defensiva enseguida.

—Por fin estás sola –dijo una de ellas, eran cinco en total —. Hemos estado esperando para poder darte una lección, ya que has engañado a nuestro amado Sasuke-kun con tus sucias tácticas.

Sakura rió con sarcasmo.

—Ustedes… ¿Van a seguir con esa estupidez? –les miró con desprecio —. Sasuke-kun no les pertenece, y entiendan que él es mi novio, y está conmigo porque me quiere, yo no necesito amarrarlo de ninguna forma.

—¿Ah no? –cuestionó otra chica —. ¿Y entonces para qué te has quedado embarazada? ¿No ha sido para que Sasuke-kun se quede a tu lado? Después de todo no eres más que una zorra.

—No te permito que me hables así, estúpida –Sakura realmente se enfureció con aquellas palabras dichas por la tipeja esa, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le propinó una fuerte bofetada, para dejarle muy claro que con ella nadie se metía, pero aquellas chicas ni siquiera respetaban el hecho de que Sakura estuviese embarazada. La que había sido golpeada, simplemente se atrevió a devolver la bofetada, mientras que otra de ellas le dio un empujón a la peli rosa, que la hizo chocar de espaldas contra la pared.

En ese momento Hinata salió del baño y vio caer a Sakura al suelo, mientras esas chicas salían corriendo.

—¡Sakura! –exclamó la ojiperla preocupada, al ver que su amiga repentinamente había empezado a quejarse del dolor. Ella no sabía bien que hacer, así que lo único en lo que pudo pensar fue en llamar a su primo Neji al celular, para pedirle ayuda.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Neji, Sasuke y Gaara estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol, mirando hacia la nada mientras charlaban de sus cosas.

—¿Entonces aún no has visto a tu padre? –preguntó el Hyûga a Sasuke, el cual negó con la cabeza con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy seguro de que sólo intentará decirme que quiera a mi nuevo hermano –hizo un gesto de hastío —. No sabe cuánto me molesta esa estupidez de que Sai sea… mi hermano…

—No es su culpa después de todo, Sasuke –dijo Gaara —. Deberías hablar con él, es decir, siempre te ha sido indiferente, pero ahora sólo le odias…

—Es que ustedes no me entienden –Sasuke suspiró —. Por culpa de Sai… mi vida siempre ha sido un infierno.

—Vuelvo a decirte que no es su culpa –repitió Gaara, pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguir hablando, pues el teléfono de Neji comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo lo que él quiso decir.

Neji contestó enseguida al ver que se trataba de su prima, pero su expresión de serenidad cambió drásticamente al oír lo que Hinata le dijo.

—Cálmate Hinata, enseguida vamos, sí, tranquila –Gaara y Sasuke le miraron con cierta preocupación al oír el tono de su voz, pues se notaba que algo nada bueno había pasado —. Sasuke –fue lo primero que dijo al terminar la llamada, poniéndose de pie casi de un salto —. Algo le pasó a Sakura afuera de los baños.

Al oírlo Sasuke salió corriendo de ahí, casi tan rápido como si estuviera volando. Sintió que su pecho se apretaba y que le costaba respirar, aunque ni siquiera sabía qué era lo que le había pasado a Sakura. Realmente rogaba por que no fuera nada malo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Kushina se encontraba como siempre en el hospital, visitando a su hijo y preguntando por su estado, esperando que despertara. No entendía por qué a Naruto tuvo que pasarle esto, primero había sido su hija y ahora su hijo. ¿Siempre debían sufrir así las personas que más amaba en el mundo?

—¿Cuándo despertarás? –preguntó con una sonrisa dolorosa, mientras dejaba junto al rubio un pequeño arreglo floral, justo sobre el buró —. ¿Sabes? Todos están esperándote hijo.

En ese momento el doctor entró a la habitación, trayendo consigo el expediente de Naruto, el cual venía leyendo.

—Doctor –dijo la mujer pelirroja, alejándose un poco de la cama de su hijo para acercarse al hombre —. ¿Cómo está Naruto? ¿Cuándo despertará? –quiso saber, casi con desesperación.

El doctor suspiró.

—Realmente no lo entiendo –dijo —. Naruto salió bien de la operación y el nuevo corazón funciona perfectamente –aseguró —. No puedo comprender por qué no ha despertado aún.

—¿Usted cree que simplemente él no quiere hacerlo? –la mirada azulada de Kushina descendió, dejando ver su evidente tristeza —. Tal vez él crea que todo es mejor si no está.

—Como profesional no debería decir esto, pero sólo nos queda confiar en su fuerza de voluntad para salir de esto.

Aquellas palabras sólo rompían más con las esperanzas de Kushina, la cual anhelaba el volver a ver la brillante sonrisa de Naruto, aunque sea por un solo segundo, tal y como los demás.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Era tarde y las clases ya habían acabado. Sasuke había regresado a la escuela luego de haber estado al lado de Sakura, quién había sido llevada al hospital. Después de los dolores que había estado presentando, sumado al golpe que se dio contra la pared, había estado a punto de sufrir una pérdida, de no ser por el rápido actuar de sus amigos. Sasuke ahora estaba más tranquilo, así que había regresado a buscar su bolso y el de Sakura, que se habían quedado en el salón.

Una vez tuvo ambos bolsos en sus manos, decidió que lo mejor sería volver al hospital para estar al lado de Sakura, y así visitar a Naruto de paso. Por muy orgulloso que Sasuke fuera, no podía negar que extrañaba demasiado a su amigo escandaloso e hiperactivo, la escuela y todo lo demás eran totalmente diferentes sin él.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo que daba hacia la salida de la escuela, escuchó unas voces provenientes de uno de los salones cerca de ahí. No les dio demasiada importancia hasta que oyó el nombre de Sakura salir de uno de esos labios, por lo que no dudó ni un solo segundo en devolverse y escuchar tras la puerta, pues algo en el tono de esa voz no terminaba de agradarle.

—Son unas tontas, nunca les dije que le hicieran daño a la peli rosa –les regañaba una chica, una persona a la que Sasuke reconoció enseguida con sólo verle una vez. No pudo evitar el sorprenderse al verla hablar con ese tono tan majadero, ya que ella no solía ser así.

—Fue porque ella nos agredió primero –se defendió una —. Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Mejor si pierde a ese mocoso –dijo como si nada, cruzándose de brazos.

—Al que quiero ver sufrir es a Sasuke, ella y el bebé no tienen nada que ver –dijo enfadada Asuka, aquella chica que anteriormente había sido la novia de Sasuke, y también el objeto de una de sus apuestas, esa persona que había salido tan lastimada por culpa del Uchiha.

—¿De qué hablas? –rió la chica que había sido golpeada por Sakura —. ¿Acaso no has sido tú la que le hizo todas esas cosas a Haruno? Sabes perfectamente que la odias y la envidias.

—Eso no es…

—¿Fuiste tú? –la voz de Sasuke las dejó heladas a todas, pero en especial a Asuka, quién no pensaba ser descubierta por Sasuke en estas circunstancias —. Asuka… –le volvió a hablar —. ¿Realmente has sido tú?

La chica de cabello castaño sólo bajó la mirada, sin ser capaz de negar aquella acusación.

—¡Responde! –le exigió Sasuke —. ¡Dime si realmente fuiste tú!

—¡Si, sí fui yo! –exclamó ella —. ¡Yo lo hice Sasuke! ¡¿De acuerdo?!

Sasuke simplemente no podía creerlo. ¿Tanto daño le había hecho él a Asuka como para que ella se vengara incluso con gente que no tenía nada que ver? Es decir, ¿qué culpa tenían Sakura y su hijo en todo esto? Obviamente ninguna, pero ella era capaz de llegar tan lejos sólo por venganza…

—Escúchame bien –le dijo, mirándola como si quisiese atravesarla por la rabia que sentía —. Si quieres vengarte de mí, hazme cualquier cosa, no me interesa –esta vez su mirada se oscureció aún más —. Pero con Sakura y con mi hijo, si vuelves a meterte con ellos, ni siquiera querrás volver a intentarlo, ¿me has oído? No vuelvas a acercárteles.

Después de sus palabras, Sasuke se alejó de ahí furioso. Pensó que con eso, Asuka se cansaría de molestar a Sakura, lo que no sabía era que sus amenazas caían en oídos sordos.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Las chicas habían ido al cine a pasar un buen rato. Todas estaban preocupadas por Sakura y habían pensado en no salir, pero la misma peli rosa les obligó a dejarla e ir a distraerse. La verdad era que las fechas y los próximos exámenes para ingresar a la Universidad los tenían a todos con los nervios de punta.

Después de acabar la película, todas habían decidido ir a comer algo, pero Tenten se excusó diciendo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que era la única faltante a parte de Sakura.

—¿Cómo pasarán la navidad chicas? –preguntó de pronto Ino, la cual revolvía su malteada con la pajita una y otra vez. Al oír su pregunta Matsuri automáticamente se puso más roja que un semáforo, lo que llamó la atención de sus amigas —. Matsuri… –le llamó la rubia en tono picarón —. ¿Qué harás con Gaara en noche buena?

—Eh… yo… pues… verás…

—¿Podrías sólo modular? –le aconsejó Temari —. Me pones de los nervios.

—¿No me digas que Matsuri-chan y Gaara-san tendrán una cita a solas para hacer "_eso_"? –interrogó Naruko sin nada de delicadeza, logrando que el sonrojo de Matsuri llegara hasta las nubes.

—N-Naruko-chan –le regañó Hinata, avergonzada al igual que su amiga —. No seas impertinente con Matsuri-chan.

—Ups, lo siento –se disculpó la rubia, cubriéndose la boca como si con eso ya no fuese a decir nada más.

—De todas formas Naruko tiene razón –opinó Temari —. Mi hermano y tú son lentísimos. ¿No eres acaso la única de nosotras que sigue siendo virgen?

—Bueno… en realidad no es la única –dijo Naruko un poco avergonzada, cosa que hizo reír a todas las chicas.

—¿P-pero no deberíamos hablar de otra cosa? –se quejó Matsuri, ya que aquel tema en verdad le incomodaba demasiado, aunque estuviera con sus amigas —. Hinata-chan, ¿no te dijo Tenten-chan a dónde iría?

—No –respondió la ojiperla —. La verdad es que últimamente ha estado un poco extraña.

—Es verdad –dijo Ino —. ¿Será que sigue mal por lo de Neji?

Todas hicieron un gesto de no saber, pero lo cierto era que pensaban que algo le pasaba a Tenten.

¿Pero qué podía ser?

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Tenten salía de una especie de bar nada agradable, mirando para todos lados como si estuviera evitando ser reconocida. Después de fijarse de que no había nadie conocido a los alrededores, emprendió camino hacia su casa.

Hacía frío, pero ella no estaba lo suficientemente abrigada, por lo que no tardó nada en empezar a toser, ya que había cogido un resfriado.

—Demonios… –murmuró.

Caminó más rápido para llegar a casa, sólo quería descansar por hoy, puesto que el haber estado en aquel horrible lugar durante al menos cuatro horas le había hecho doler la cabeza, además el frío le calaba los huesos. Al estar sólo a una cuadra de su hogar pensó que podría descansar, pero se equivocó, pues al llegar vio a una persona totalmente indeseada, esperándola en la puerta y mirándola fijamente, con esos ojos que ella no deseaba volver a ver.

—¿Qué haces aquí? –alegó saber.

—Tú sabes muy bien qué hago aquí –respondió aquella persona.

De pronto Tenten sintió un frío recorrerle la espalda, un frío aún más helado que el provocado por la llegada del invierno.

Continuara…

Avance:

Tenten tiene un serio problema, pero no quiere que nadie se entere de ello. La navidad por fin ha llegado y cada uno de los chicos pretende pasarla a su manera. Hinata está triste porque Naruto no despierta, pero la noche buena podría traerle la más hermosa de las sorpresas. Sasuke ha decidido darle una oportunidad a su hermano Sai, gracias a las palabras de Sakura. Gaara y Matsuri finalmente deciden estar juntos. Mientras que en la escuela, nuevamente Orochimaru intenta hacer de las suyas.

Próximo capítulo: Una noche especial.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**¿Quién sería la persona que esperaba a Tenten? Uh, a ver si adivinan, no creo xD**

**¿Qué dicen? ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de navidad que recibirá Hinata?**

**¿Y qué pasará con los tórtolos de Gaara y Matsuri?**

**Pues todo eso, lo verán después xD**

**¡Bye! **


	15. Una noche especial

**¡Hola!**

**Finalmente he terminado el capítulo. Me costó porque me estoy cayendo del sueño, así que espero no me maten si no les gusta jajaja.**

**Advertencias: contiene lemon, así que eso, preparen sus ojos (?)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, si lo hiciera hubiese matado a Obito hace tiempo xD**

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**Capitulo 15: Una noche especial**

—¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Tenten a aquella persona, el cual sólo le miraba con arrogancia.

—Tú sabes muy bien qué hago aquí –dijo aquel sujeto —. Debes pagarme lo que me debe tu padre.

—Te dije que al final del mes tendría el dinero –aseguró la castaña, quién a pesar de sentir un gran temor por dentro debido a la presencia de ese hombre, no lo dejaba ver por fuera, se mantenía fuerte como ante cualquier otra cosa que le haya sucedido antes. Era difícil para ella asumir aquellas deudas de juego que su padre había dejado luego de huir de casa. Ninguna de sus amigas lo sabía, nadie tenía ni la menor idea del drama familiar que ella ahora estaba viviendo, y lo peor era que ya ni siquiera tenía a su lado a Neji para sentirse protegida.

—¿Tú crees que tengo tanto tiempo para esperarte, mocosa? –cuestionó el sujeto, acercándose a Tenten para agarrarla del mentón bruscamente, pero ella se soltó casi con la misma fuerza. El tipo sonrió —. Está bien, te dejaré pagarme al final del mes, pero no pienses tardarte un día más o tu linda madrecita se las verá conmigo.

Cuando él se fue, Tenten finalmente logró respirar tranquila. Entró a su casa y se fue corriendo a su habitación, a contar todo el dinero que hasta ahora llevaba recaudado, pero no era ni una mínima parte de lo que tenía que pagar. Tenía mucho miedo, no quería que las cosas salieran mal, ni que nadie se enterara de esto, pero tampoco podía echarse atrás.

Tenía que hacer esto por su madre.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Era muy tarde y Sasuke se dirigía hacia el hospital de Konoha a cuidar de Sakura. Después de lo sucedido durante las clases en la tarde, realmente estaba muy molesto, pero también estaba preocupado por ella y por su hijo. Cuando llegó a verla la encontró dormida, así que decidió darse una vuelta hacia donde estaba el cuarto de Naruto.

Ese idiota no parecía querer despertar, por más que los doctores le trataran y hayan asegurado que la operación que tuvo fue un éxito. Incluso aunque todos sus amigos y familiares le querían de regreso, él aún no mostraba señales de mejoría.

—Hey, idiota –le dijo Sasuke, acercándose lentamente hacia la cama del rubio, pero quedándose a una distancia prudente —. ¿Piensas seguir acostado ahí toda la vida? –le regañó —. Será mejor que te despiertes cuanto antes, porque de seguir así nos olvidaremos todos de ti.

A pesar de que Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido, su expresión era muy triste y vacía, pues el estado de Naruto realmente le afectaba,

—Odio decir esto –comenzó el pelinegro, soltando una vaga sonrisa —, pero a fin de cuentas, eres como mi hermano, y quiero verte bien –frunció nuevamente el ceño —. Nunca le digas a alguien que dije estas palabras, baboso.

Después de mirar a Naruto por última vez, Sasuke salió de la habitación, sin notar que el rubio movía ligeramente una de sus manos; al parecer, reaccionando ante sus palabras.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Un nuevo día había llegado, y con él nuevamente las clases. Los exámenes estaban volviendo loco a más de uno, sobre todo a aquellos con más problemas. Sasuke miraba por la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos, para luego observar el asiento vacío de Sakura, quién obviamente seguía en el hospital tras el ataque de esas chicas estúpidas.

Levemente volteó su mirada hacia la entrada y vio pasar al odioso de su "hermano", acompañado de su novia Ino, la cual se le acercó.

—Sasuke-kun –le dijo la rubia, con algo de recelo al verle parecer tan enojado —. Esto… quería preguntarte por Sakura, ¿está ella bien?

—Sí, lo está –aseguró el azabache con mala cara —. No ha sido algo tan serio, después de todo se actuó rápido –terminó de hablar, sin dejar de ver a Sai como si lo fuese a matar, pero éste no le daba gran importancia, incluso le ignoraba.

—Ya veo –dijo Ino, dirigiéndose a su asiento. Se notaba que Sasuke hoy estaba de malas.

Tenten no dejaba de suspirar en su asiento, como si no hubiese logrado dormir nada durante la noche anterior, lo que no dejaba de llamar la atención de Neji. Desde hace días la notaba muy pálida y distraía, como si algo le preocupara muy seriamente, pero no tenía idea de qué podía ser.

—Hey, ¿no dormiste anoche? –le preguntó Temari sentándose a su lado, a lo que la castaña sólo asintió con la cabeza, con sus párpados casi cayéndose del sueño.

—No mucho, yo estaba… estudiando –mintió, pues no quería decir que en realidad había estado trabajando por las noches en un bar de mala muerte.

—Claro, se vienen los exámenes de ingreso después de todo, debes estar igual de complicada que todos –rió la rubia, pero la verdad era que no le creía una sola palabra a Tenten, era obvio que algo más le pasaba y ella no era ninguna tonta que se dejaba convencer fácilmente. Como sea iba a averiguar la verdad.

En ese momento el profesor llegó y comenzó con sus clases, por lo que todos trataron de estar lo más atentos posible.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Durante la hora de descanso del almuerzo, Temari estaba sentada junto a su novio Shikamaru, ambos comían algo callados, hasta que la llegada de Neji les interrumpió.

—Temari –le llamó el Hyûga —. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Temari no le miró con muy buena cara. La verdad era que desde que todas se enteraron de la canallada que cometió Neji contra su amiga Tenten, no le tenían muy buena fe al chico, aunque fuese el primo de Hinata y todo esto, de hecho, la única que aún confiaba en él era su prima.

—Está bien –dijo mirando a Shikamaru —. Espérame aquí, ya vuelvo –le avisó a su novio, el cual sólo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el pasto, mirando las nubes.

—¿Qué quieres, Hyûga? –preguntó rudamente la rubia, cruzándose de brazos, a lo que Neji no le prestó mucha atención, pues estaba más preocupado del tema que lo traía aquí que del trato de la rubia hacia él.

—Tenten –comenzó a decir —. Ella ha estado muy rara estos días, tú eres muy cercana a ella y quería, saber si tú tienes una idea de qué le pasa –preguntó bajando la mirada. Se sentía humillante el tener que enterarse de las cosas por medio de los cotilleos de las amigas de Tenten, pero si no tenía otra opción, lo haría así.

—No sé nada –dijo Temari, algo entristecida por no poder ayudar —. La verdad es que yo también la he notado muy extraña, pero por más que le pregunto ella insiste en que sólo son los estudios –explicó, no muy convencida de ello —. Yo estoy segura de que no es sólo eso, algo le pasa, y la verdad es que quiero averiguar qué es.

—Ya veo… –dijo Neji —. Yo sé muy bien que ustedes no me tienen en muy alta estima desde lo que pasó –miró a Temari, la cual sólo desvió la mirada a otra parte, porque no podía negar sus palabras —. Sin embargo, en este momento eso es lo que menos me importa. Estoy preocupado por Tenten y quiero que esté bien, aunque ella no me quiera volver a ver.

—No te entiendo –Temari le observó, nuevamente de mala gana —. La engañaste, pero ahora vienes y te preocupas por ella, ¿quién entiende a los hombres? Y luego van y dicen que somos nosotras las complicadas y difíciles de comprender.

—Piensa lo que quieras respecto a mí –le respondió el castaño —. Lo único que me importa es saber que ella está bien.

—Lo averiguaré, por eso no te preocupes –aseguró la rubia —. Una vez que compruebe que todo con Tenten está bien, te lo haré saber, ¿de acuerdo?

Neji sólo asintió con la cabeza, para luego marcharse, pues no tenía mucho más que decir.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata había salido del baño y ahora se dirigía hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Todas las chicas andaban metidas en sus planes para la noche buena, pero ella no tenía ningún interés en celebrar aquello, al menos no si Naruto no se recuperaba. Cada vez que pensaba en él le dolía mucho, por eso no quería sonreír ni parecer contenta; lo extrañaba demasiado.

—Hinata-chan –escuchó la voz de Matsuri, la cual había ido a buscarla al ver que se tardaba demasiado en regresar —. ¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó la castaña, a lo que ella sólo negó con la cabeza —. ¿Estás así por Naruto-san? –quiso saber, sabiendo que era algo de lo que Hinata no quería hablar, pero que necesitaba hacerlo.

—Matsuri-chan yo…

—Está bien si no quieres hablar, pero creo que te hará bien –le dijo Matsuri, interrumpiendo las palabras de Hinata, que seguramente iban a negar todo lo que ella anteriormente había dicho —. Cuando quieras hablar sabes que aquí estaré –dijo sonriendo, a lo que Hinata le sonrió también.

—Gracias –susurró la ojiperla, pero como no quería seguir mostrándose afectada, cambió radicalmente de tema —. Por cierto, etto… –se sonrojó un poco —. He escuchado que Gaara-san y tú… ustedes planean… algo en noche buena.

Matsuri se puso como un tomate, pues entendió a la perfección las palabras de su amiga Hinata, y que ese "algo" que ella había mencionado, tenía un doble sentido.

—Ah… b-bueno… ¿Por qué me preguntas esto? –se puso nerviosa la chica —. No hablábamos de mí –se quejó.

Hinata sonrió.

—No tienes que sentirte tan perturbada, es algo normal –dijo Hinata, aunque no podía negar que a ella también le avergonzaba hablar de estos temas, pero también quería ayudar a su amiga y darle algunos consejos, ya que ella conocía un poco más al respecto —. Si quieres saberlo, al principio dan muchos nervios, pero después eso se olvida.

—¿De verdad? –las piernas de Matsuri temblaban de la vergüenza, por el hecho de imaginar lo que haría con Gaara en noche buena. Incluso su propia madre le había dejado el camino libre para que ella disfrutara de aquella noche a solas con su novio, seguramente ella sabía lo que habían planeado. De cualquier forma, estaba tratando de no echarse para atrás justo en ese momento, de verdad quería demostrarle a Gaara que lo amaba con todo su ser y esperaba no morir de miedo cuando el momento llegara.

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, tomándole de las manos y sonriéndole para calmarla. En verdad pensaba que Matsuri era una chica muy segura de sí misma, pero se daba cuenta que incluso las personas así podían llegar a sentirse asustadas. La primera vez que estuvo con Naruto, a pesar de los nervios y el miedo que sintió, se entregó completamente a él porque lo amaba, y sabía que a su lado todo estaría bien.

—Todo saldrá bien –aseguró Hinata, a lo que Matsuri le sonrió alegremente.

—Todo saldrá bien con Naruto-san también –dijo la castaña, tratando de hacer sentir mejor a su amiga.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

La directora Tsunade estaba sentada en su oficina, frente al segundo director, el cual sonreía de esa forma macabra que perturbaba a más de alguno. La mujer rubia tenía el ceño fruncido, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba oyendo y tampoco estaba de acuerdo, pero sí creía que había cierta razón en las palabras de Orochimaru.

—¿Viste lo que ha pasado con esa niña, no? Todo eso es por mantenerla aún en esta escuela en el estado que está, lo mejor es que se vaya –decía el hombre, a lo que Tsunade cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo pensaré –fue todo lo que dijo. Luego de eso Orochimaru abandonó la habitación y una vez estuvo afuera, sacó su celular y marcó a su secuaz, Uchiha Madara.

—Hey, ya está el problema de la noviecita de tu sobrino casi listo, nos desharemos de ella como tú quieres –avisó, volviendo a sonreír perversamente.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Durante la tarde, Sasuke había ido por Sakura al hospital para llevarla a casa junto a su primo, ya que sus tíos estaban ocupados y no podían. La ayudó a entrar a su habitación y a recostarse en su cama, ya que aunque había sido dada de alta, le habían dicho que debía quedarse en cama al menos unos días.

—Estoy bien, Sasuke-kun –aseguró la chica, tratando de que él la soltara —. Puedo caminar sola.

Sasuke la dejó ir hasta la cama sin ayuda, puesto que ella parecía muy orgullosa al respecto, pero una vez que estuvo recostada le cubrió cuidadosamente con las sábanas y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó el azabache —. Tu cara luce un poco pálida, no quiero que tengas problemas.

—Te digo que está todo bien –dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, pero una sonrisa demasiado falsa. La verdad era que por más que trataba de ocultarlo, había algo que no le dejaba estar en paz, y Sasuke se daba cuenta de ello. Cuando él le acarició dulcemente el rostro y le dio un beso en la frente, ella ya no pudo más y dejó escapar su tristeza por medio de unas pequeñas lágrimas.

—¿Qué tienes, Sakura? –preguntó él, pero no con una expresión sorprendida, pues se esperaba en cualquier momento la reacción de Sakura, sabía que ella estaba mal y que lo único que deseaba era llorar, así que antes de que ella le respondiera la abrazó.

—Tengo miedo, Sasuke-kun –finalmente confesó ella —. No sé qué hacer con esto. En la escuela me tratan como a un bicho raro por estar embarazada, y yo… no sé si seré capaz de cuidar de un bebé –dijo agarrándose fuertemente de la camisa de Sasuke, mientras dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas —. Estoy tan asustada…

—Tranquila, sabes que me tienes a tu lado, ¿no? –dijo el azabache, dejando que ella llorara y se aferrara a él todavía más —. Nunca te dejaré sola, no importa lo que pase, así que no temas.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun –susurró Sakura, permitiéndose llorar todavía más fuerte, para dejar salir todo su dolor y frustración.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hinata había ido nuevamente a visitar a Naruto, como todos los días. Aunque no había respuesta de su parte, ella no perdía la esperanza. Estaba segura que de seguir viniendo él tarde o temprano iba a reaccionar, que despertaría y volvería a estar a su lado, como siempre.

—Naruto-kun –susurró desde la entrada de la habitación, sonriéndole cálidamente a su amado. Hoy había sido la única en venir, puesto que sus padres estaban ocupados y su hermana se había ido a descansar. Se acercó lentamente hasta él, sin querer llorar otra vez, aunque de verdad le dolía verlo en el estado en que se encontraba.

Con cuidado tomó su mano, tratando de no moverlo demasiado, pues no quería perturbar su –a la vista– pacífico sueño.

—Naruto-kun –volvió a llamarlo —. ¿Cuándo vendrás a estar conmigo? –quiso saber —. ¿Sabes que te he estado esperando todo este tiempo?

Mientras su mano derecha se aferraba más a la mano de Naruto, su otra mano comenzó a acariciar el rostro del rubio, delineando sus labios pequeños y dulces, su nariz respingada, y aquellos cabellos rubios y revoltosos. El contorno de sus ojos le hacían sentir triste al ver que éstos estaban cerrados, que no podía ver su hermoso color azul.

Con cuidado se sentó junto a él, abrazándose a su cuerpo tendido en aquella cama, con tanto cuidado y calma como si fuese un fantasma, como si no estuviera ahí.

—Vuelve, por favor… –susurró, y en ese momento algo casi mágico sucedió; Naruto apretó su mano, y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que ella pudo sentirlo claramente. Se sorprendió tanto que tuvo que alejarse de él para verle a la cara y comprobar que no estaba despierto. Para su desgracia él no había despertado, pero Hinata sabía que él le había escuchado, que estaba luchando por volver a su lado y al lado de todos a quienes amaba. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso —. Sé que volverás, Naruto-kun –le dijo —. Y aquí estaré para ti, te lo prometo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, tan lento que parecía que la Navidad nunca llegaría, pero eso finalmente sucedió. La ciudad estaba adornada con todo tipo de cosas alusivas a la fecha, mientras las parejas podían apreciarse por las calles. El 24 de Diciembre era la tan esperada noche buena, en donde muchos habían hecho ya sus propios planes. Un ejemplo de ello eran Gaara y Matsuri.

—Toma esto –dijo la castaña, mientras lanzaba una bola de nieve al rostro de su novio, para después huir corriendo de él. Ambos estaban en un parque cercano a la casa de Gaara, teniendo su tan esperada cita de navidad. Para Matsuri, esta era la primera vez que no pasaba la noche buena al lado de su madre, pero ésta misma le había aconsejado pasarla al lado de su novio, y había decidido irse a Osaka, a la casa de su abuela, para así dejarla sola y a sus anchas.

—Oye, ven aquí –reclamó el pelirrojo mientras la perseguía, logrando sostenerla por la cintura y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, él sobre ella.

El tiempo parecía detenerse cada vez que se miraban a los ojos, era como si nada más existiese, como si nada más importase.

—Estás pesado –se quejó Matsuri, dándole un golpecito en el hombro a Gaara —. Será mejor que te pares de una vez.

—No quiero –dijo Gaara —. Me gusta estar así contigo.

Ahora que Gaara estaba completamente curado de sus lesiones, tenía todo el control sobre Matsuri, ella no podía hacer nada contra la fuerza del pelirrojo.

—Si no te paras gritaré que me estás violando –le amenazó la chica, a lo que Gaara sólo se rió con gracia de sus palabras.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo voy a hacer? –la voz de Gaara sonó áspera y seductora, haciendo que todo el cuerpo de la castaña temblara como una torre a punto de derrumbarse. Gaara estaba decidido a terminar con su espera esta misma noche, ya habían tomado todas las medidas de precaución posibles, ahora sólo faltaba que Matsuri le aprobara.

—G-Gaara… –dijo nerviosa, desviando la mirada —. Y-yo… v-vamos a mi casa –propuso totalmente avergonzada, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de su novio. Ella tampoco quería seguir dilatando más las cosas, después de todo, ¿qué ganaría con hacer esperar tanto a Gaara? Sólo conseguiría que él se hartara de esperar sentado a que ella por fin quisiera estar con él.

No. Ya no tendría más miedo.

—¿Estás segura? –esta vez el tono del chico fue de duda, no quería obligar a Matsuri a esto, él quería que Matsuri sintiera el mismo deseo que él.

—Sí –respondió la castaña, a lo que Gaara asintió con la cabeza. Si ella estaba segura de esto, entonces ninguno dudaría de nuevo.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

La nieve caía lentamente sobre las calles de la ciudad. La chica estaba regresando a casa después de una nueva jornada de trabajo, procurando que nadie le hubiese seguido como todos los días. Hacía un frío abrumador, por lo que iba muy abrigada. Pudo observar su aliento congelado cuando soltó un suspiro, así que se cubrió la boca con la bufanda que llevaba, pero justo al llegar a su casa, vio a quién menos deseaba ver ahí, apoyado en su pared.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Neji? –preguntó con el ceño fruncido. Desde que habían terminado, ella le evitaba olímpicamente, como si no existiese, como si no pudiese verlo.

—Es noche buena –dijo el castaño, el cual llevaba un largo abrigo para protegerse del frío y una bufanda de color verde limón, algo que Tenten le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de aquel detalle, no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa —. Quería verte –siguió hablando Neji —. No hemos hablado en un largo tiempo.

—Eso es porque no tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondió Tenten, tratando de pasarle de largo, pero él rápidamente le cogió de la muñeca, impidiendo que se marchara —. Suéltame, ¿quién te crees que eres? –exigió ella.

—¿Por qué ni siquiera me dejas explicarme? ¿Crees de verdad que no te quiero?

Tenten rió.

—¿Estás jugando conmigo ahora mismo? –cuestionó con sarcasmo —. Cuando quieres a una persona no la engañas, como hiciste tú conmigo.

—¿Ni siquiera puedes perdonarme?

—Nunca voy a perdonarte –dijo la castaña con decisión, para luego soltarse del agarre de él y entrar a su casa dando un portazo. Neji no pudo evitar soltar un par de maldiciones ante la negativa de Tenten, mientras que ella se dejaba caer al suelo, del otro lado de la puerta, pero sin llorar, porque no tenía tiempo para eso.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Sasuke había llevado a Sakura al festival de noche buena que se hacía cada año en la ciudad. Ella ya estaba mejor después de unos cuantos días de reposo, aunque no había podido asistir a la escuela, y justo su descanso había topado con las mini vacaciones de Navidad y Año Nuevo, por lo que tenía aún más días para descansar.

—Está todo tan lindo, Sasuke-kun –decía la peli rosa, mirando de un lado para el otro mientras acariciaba su abultada pancita. A pesar de lo abrigada que iba, no podía evitar sentir un poco de frío, por lo que temblaba contra su voluntad.

—Ven aquí –le dijo Sasuke, abrazándola con cuidado para no dañarla, puesto que se había dado cuenta de que ella temblaba —. Deberíamos irnos a casa, está muy helado aquí.

—No quiero irme aún –dijo Sakura, bajando la mirada —. Estoy bien –aseguró. En ese momento ambos divisaron a lo lejos a Ino y a Sai juntos, al parecer también habían ido al festival, pero ellos no los habían visto. Sasuke frunció el ceño al observar a "su hermano", aquel al cual aún no lograba perdonar —. Son Ino y Sai –dijo la chica, pretendiendo llamarlos, pero Sasuke la detuvo.

—No los vayas a llamar, no quiero estar cerca de ese sujeto –dijo Sasuke, tomándola de la mano.

—Sasuke-kun, ese sujeto es tu hermano –le aclaró la peli rosa, mirándole severamente, pero esas palabras no hicieron más que molestar al azabache, que decidió desviar la mirada.

—Es mi _medio_ hermano –aclaró, como si ese hecho fuese muy importante —. Y aun así yo no lo acepto como tal, y nunca lo aceptaré –dijo orgullosamente. A Sakura no le gustaba oírlo hablar así, le molestaba el hecho de que Sasuke fuese tan cabeza dura y culpara de todo lo malo que le había pasado con su padre a Sai, cuando éste ni siquiera tenía idea de que era su hijo.

—No puedes ser así –le dijo ella, en tono de regaño —. ¿Tú crees que para Sai es muy fácil ser el hermano de un amargado como tú? –Sasuke la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos ante lo que ella dijo, no se esperaba tamaño insulto —. Él es tu hermano, por mucho que a ti no te guste, y yo no creo que a él le guste mucho tampoco.

—Sakura… –se quejó Sasuke por sus palabras, pero ella siguió hablando.

—Él ni siquiera sabía que era hijo de tu padre, ¿y tú le culpas por todo? Por favor, Sasuke-kun –se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a Sasuke, el cual estaba sorprendido por las cosas que ella le había dicho. Lo cierto es que Sakura tenía razón, por mucho que él quisiera culpar a Sai de todas sus desgracias, sabía perfectamente que él no era el culpable, que todo esto era llevado por su estúpido orgullo.

—Sakura, no te enojes conmigo –le pidió, tratando de que ella le escuchara, pero en verdad estaba molesta —. Por favor, Sakura –insistió, soltando un suspiro —. Está bien, si lo que quieres es que yo hable con él, entonces lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿De verdad? –le preguntó la chica, viendo cómo él asentía con la cabeza. Estaba feliz, por fin Sasuke parecía querer recapacitar respecto a su actitud.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

En la casa de los Sabaku No, Temari y Kankuro disfrutaban alegremente con sus novios y sus padres. El único que faltaba en aquella fiesta era Gaara, pero todos sabían muy bien que el pelirrojo estaba ocupado en algo mejor.

—Me pregunto qué estará haciendo nuestro hermanito –dijo Kankuro con picardía, aunque en realidad podía imaginar lo que él estaba haciendo, y pensaba que ya era hora, para que se le bajara esa calentura que se traía desde hace meses. Se notaba que Matsuri lo tenía muy desesperado al pobre.

—No seas impertinente, Kankuro –le regañó Temari con el ceño fruncido —. Más bien, ¿no ibas a salir tú con tu novia?

—Si es verdad –dijo el castaño —. Vámonos ya amor.

—Sí –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie para despedirse de los padres de Kankuro, quienes hablaban animadamente en la sala.

—Son un par de problemáticos –opinó Shikamaru, a lo que Temari sólo se rió y asintió graciosamente.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

La casa estaba completamente en penumbras cuando llegaron a ella, pero encender las luces no era algo que realmente les preocupara en ese momento. Al pisar el interior del hogar de la castaña, lo primero que hizo Gaara fue tomarla de la mano, con una delicadeza tal que le erizo toda la piel a ella.

Matsuri quería verle a los ojos, pero la oscuridad apenas le permitía una capacidad de visión mínima de su amado pelirrojo. Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, sentía que su rostro ardía de la vergüenza y el miedo, y sus piernas temblaban nuevamente como gelatina.

—Tranquilízate Matsuri –escuchó la voz de Gaara, en un suave susurro justo al lado de su oído derecho, tratando de calmarla —. No voy a hacerte daño, te lo prometo.

Los latidos de la castaña se aceleraron aún más, pero no por miedo o algo parecido, sino que por el repentino deseo que le invadió, el deseo de saber qué se sentiría estar con Gaara, que él le hiciera el amor. Su mano se apretó contra la del chico y apoyó suavemente su frente contra el pecho masculino, sintiendo que los latidos de él también eran acelerados.

—Confío en ti Gaara –dijo ella —. Es sólo que… no puedo evitar el sentirme nerviosa.

Sintió como la mano de Gaara lentamente viajaba hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con ternura.

—Todo saldrá bien –le aseguró —. Yo… también tengo muchos nervios –confesó algo avergonzado —. Deseo hacerte pasar un buen momento, que esto signifique mucho para ti, y que no quieras a nadie más que a mí –su mano esta vez bajó hasta la cintura femenina, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo —. Sé que puedo sonar muy egoísta, pero quiero que seas sólo mía, que no seas capaz de mirar a otro hombre… que yo sea el único en tu vida.

—Para mí es así –Matsuri levantó la mirada, por fin era capaz de ver los ojos de Gaara, todo debido a la extrema cercanía que había entre los dos —. Tú eres el único en mi vida Gaara, y quiero que siempre seas el único.

Tras las palabras de Matsuri, Gaara ya no pudo contenerse, el deseo que sentía por ella era demasiado, e irrefrenable. Con pasión besó sus labios, pequeños y rosados, tan dulces al gusto de él. La atrajo más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo como sus pequeños senos se pegaban a su pecho, incluso a través de toda la ropa que traían puesta. El beso aún no terminaba cuando Gaara decidió deshacerse de la chaqueta que protegía a Matsuri del frío, para así sentirla más de cerca, más íntimamente. La castaña sintió como el frío se apoderaba de ella, pero enseguida éste se disipó tras sentir como los brazos de su novio la rodeaban con dulzura.

—Vamos a tu habitación –le dijo Gaara al oído —. Aquí hace mucho frío.

Matsuri asintió con la cabeza y tomando a Gaara de la mano, le condujo hasta su cuarto, el cual también estaba completamente oscuro. El pelirrojo encendió enseguida la luz, pudiendo notar perfectamente el sonrojado rostro de su novia.

—¿P-por qué la enciendes? –Matsuri miró hacia un costado, avergonzada —. ¿No ves que me da pena?

—Porque quiero verte –le respondió simplemente Gaara, quitándose su chaqueta y dejándola caer al suelo. Debajo de ésta, sólo traía una camisa de color blanco y unos jeans negros. No tardó nada en quitarse los tenis y los calcetines, para luego arrojar a Matsuri sobre la cama con algo de brusquedad. Comenzó a besarla en los labios cuando la vio tan indefensa como una niña, mientras ella sólo le correspondía sin ser capaz de negarse a uno solo de sus besos.

Las manos de Gaara pronto comenzaron a dibujar las curvas de Matsuri, paseándose por todo el cuerpo femenino, en especial sus bien formadas piernas, cubiertas por unas medias de color rosa oscuro, bajo la falda de volados negra que ella usaba. Gaara deslizó una de sus manos por debajo de la falda, llegando hasta el borde de las medias de Matsuri, cosa de bajarlas por completo de un tirón. Nunca le había gustado eso de desnudar poco a poco a su pareja, cuando estuvo con otras chicas simplemente iba al grano y ya, pero con Matsuri era todo muy diferente. Demasiado.

—Que frío –murmuró Matsuri cuando se vio libre de sus medias, ni siquiera notó cuando sus zapatos habían sido arrojados. Ahora su ropa interior estaba tan cerca del alcance de Gaara, que sin querer sintió como toda su zona íntima se humedecía de sólo pensar en que Gaara la tocara.

—No te preocupes, pronto el frío será lo último que te preocupará –aseguró Gaara con seducción en su mirada, con ese tono de voz que sólo podía provocar a una mujer. Vio a Matsuri ponerse todavía más roja y decidió que quería tocarla aún más. De una sola vez, abrió todos los botones de la blusa de su novia, dejando a su vista su brasier de encaje blanco, que la hacía lucir tan pura e inocente, pero a la vez tan provocativa. Casi con desesperación tocó uno de sus pechos, oyéndola gemir por la sorpresa. Besó su cuello con devoción, mientras acariciaba cada vez más ansiosamente los dos senos femeninos.

—G-Gaara… –susurró Matsuri, sintiendo que su cuerpo le pedía mucho más de él, tanto que no era capaz de contenerse. Sus pequeñas y pálidas manos comenzaron a recorrer la espalda del pelirrojo, de abajo hacia arriba, una y otra vez, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo masculino, la forma sensual de su espalda. Su pecho era todavía mejor, y allí donde latía su corazón, Matsuri depositó cortos y dulces besos, luego de haberle abierto la camisa.

Automáticamente sus piernas se separaron y sintió la hombría de Gaara haciendo presión contra su intimidad. Sus latidos se dispararon frenéticamente, al igual que su excitación. Aquella parte del cuerpo de Gaara se sentía realmente dura y marcada, y todo fue peor cuando él comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando suavemente su intimidad.

Gemidos y gruñidos salían de los labios de ambos, mientras la ropa poco a poco se iba dejando de lado, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos de la cintura para arriba. Gaara acercó su boca a uno de los rosados pezones que se alzaban ante él, mordiéndole y succionándole como si fuese un bebé. Matsuri estaba tan avergonzada, pero no podía negar que aquello le gustaba demasiado. Sus manos se enredaban entre los cabellos rojizos de Gaara, mientras él seguía excitándola al mover sus caderas contra ella.

De un momento a otro, una de las manos del chico se dirigió a la intimidad femenina, pasando por debajo de las braguitas que ya estaban bastante húmedas, para tocarla directamente. Sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente por la pequeña entrada, abriéndose paso hasta lograr penetrarla. Matsuri se mordió el labio inferior y trató de no emitir ningún sonido, pero Gaara no le hacía las cosas fáciles, metiendo y sacando dos de sus dedos como si estuviese ya dentro de ella. Quería escucharla gritar, que repitiera su nombre una y otra vez, que no pudiera parar de desearlo. Tenía la intención de liberarla aunque sea un poco de su estrechez, para así no hacerle mucho daño al momento en que la hiciera suya.

—G-Gaara… e-eso… eso es tan… ah… –se quejaba la castaña, sin poder mantenerse callada como quería. Lo que le hacía Gaara se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado placentero, nunca antes había sentido algo así.

—¿Te gusta, Matsuri? –le susurró Gaara al oído —. ¿Te gusta lo que hago? –disminuyó la velocidad de sus dedos, torturándola con su lentitud, haciendo que deseara mucho más.

—No pares, por favor –le rogó Matsuri —. Gaara… más rápido…

Gaara sólo sonrió, y le obedeció sin pensarlo demasiado, después de todo quería que para ella, esta noche fuese inolvidable. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de oír el placentero gemido salir de los labios de su novia al momento en que ella alcanzó su orgasmo. Era la primera vez que Matsuri se sentía así y al verla tan hermosa luego de disfrutar de todo ese placer, Gaara no hacía más que ponerse aún más duro, tan duro que su erección dolía.

—Matsuri… –le susurró al oído en forma provocativa, logrando que todo el cuerpo femenino se estremeciera. Besaba el cuello de la chica, a la misma vez que sus manos jugaban traviesamente con los senos de ella, haciéndola gemir. Pero ella no quería quedarse quieta, también quería sentir a Gaara completamente suyo, por lo que comenzó a recorrer su amplio pecho con las manos, para luego ir repartiendo, nuevamente, pequeños y dulces besos por toda la piel masculina. Gaara se irguió sobre la cama, quedando sentado, mientras veía a Matsuri bajar más y más cada vez, estando arrodillada sobre la cama. Él mismo se encargó de quitarse la camisa que ella antes le dejó puesta a medias, mientras notaba que la castaña comenzaba a quitarle el cinturón del pantalón.

Gaara no pudo evitar sonrojarse al imaginar lo que haría Matsuri… ¿Acaso ella pensaba utilizar su boca?

—M-Matsuri no… –no pudo decirle nada cuando ella ya había sacado su miembro fuera, sorprendiéndose por el tamaño del mismo, pero no dando demasiada importancia a ello. Interrumpió las palabras de Gaara al comenzar a acariciar lenta y suavemente aquella parte del cuerpo masculino con una de sus manos, más que nada llevada por su curiosidad. Gaara soltó un ronco gemido y ella supo que aquello le agradaba a su novio. Se alzó para besarlo en los labios lentamente, mientras seguía moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, notando como Gaara se inquietaba ante cada movimiento suyo. Era difícil para él continuar con los besos, pues el placer que sentía le desconcentraba, sobre todo cuando los movimientos de Matsuri aumentaron —. P-para –le rogó. No quería terminar todavía, y que acabara toda la diversión.

—¿Lo hago mal? –le preguntó Matsuri asustada, temiendo haber echado a perder todo, pero él le sonrió.

—Lo haces demasiado bien –le respondió —. Por eso, sólo detente, o esto se terminará muy rápido.

Matsuri se sonrojó como un tomate, y sintió como Gaara volvía a besarla, tumbándola nuevamente en la cama. Mientras él introducía la lengua en su boca, sus manos se encargaron de bajar las bragas de la chica, hasta deshacerse de ellas por completo. Los latidos de Matsuri se aceleraron, creyendo que finalmente él la penetraría, pero no, en lugar de ello, Gaara dejó de besarla y bajó hasta su intimidad, separando sus piernas cuidadosamente.

—G-Gaara… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó avergonzada, cubriéndose el rostro que estaba más rojo que el cabello de su amado, mientras trataba de cerrar sus piernas, intento que resultó inútil ante la fuerza de él.

—No te avergüences, esto te gustará –aseguró el pelirrojo, acercando su rostro aún más hasta la zona íntima de Matsuri, tocando con la punta de su lengua la pequeña y húmeda entrada femenina. Matsuri se remeció en la cama, agarrándose de la almohada con una de sus manos, mientras el pequeño y dulce toqueteo de Gaara se volvía más intenso. Le gustaba mucho oír los gemidos y quejidos de Matsuri mientras él la estimulaba con su lengua, una y otra vez. Con sus manos separó más las piernas de la chica, para así poder realizar más cómodamente su trabajo. Le volvía loco su aroma, lo mojada que ella estaba, ni siquiera podía creer que esto fuese real. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los húmedos pliegues femeninos y luego se entretuvo un rato con el clítoris, hasta que la sintió gemir de manera sensual y satisfactoria; supo que la había hecho llegar otra vez.

Alzó la mirada y vio lo agitada y sonrojada que estaba su novia. Lucía tan condenadamente provocativa en ese estado, estando completamente desnuda sobre la cama, con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas enrojecidas. Ya no podía soportarlo por mucho más tiempo, sentía que su miembro iba a explotar por el deseo de estar dentro de ella. Casi con torpeza se deshizo de sus prendas –también sacadas a medias por Matsuri-, arrojándolas a algún rincón desconocido de la habitación. Se acercó para besarla, de manera dócil y calmada, mientras con su mano derecha, conducía su dura hombría hacia el pequeño paraíso que su novia le ofrecía.

—¡G-Gaara! –exclamó Matsuri al sentirlo entrar en ella, al sentir como su carne se abría para permitirle el paso a Gaara, quién la penetró por completo de una sola estocada. El dolor que sintió era inmenso, jamás había sentido algo así antes. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, perdiéndose al tocar la almohada.

—Lo siento –le dijo Gaara, besando su rostro una y otra vez —. Sé que te duele, pero si lo hacía lentamente te dolería más –le explicó, separándose un poco de ella para observar su unión. Había hecho sangrar a Matsuri, realmente le había arrebatado su virginidad. Y no sólo eso, ella era tan estrecha, tan frágil y cálida. De verdad sentía que estaba en el cielo en este momento.

—Duele… –le dijo la castaña —. Gaara… duele mucho.

—Pronto pasará el dolor, te lo prometo –le decía acariciando su cabello y mirándola a los ojos —. Demonios Matsuri, se siente tan bien estar dentro de ti –le confesó, comenzando a moverse muy lentamente, demasiado para el gusto de ella.

Matsuri se aferró a los hombros de Gaara, abrazándole, sintiendo como sus pequeños senos se pegaban al pecho masculino, y abriendo más sus piernas para sentirlo más cómodamente. Gaara la envestía suavemente, poniendo un ritmo lento y cuidadoso, y sin darse cuenta ella comenzó a seguirle.

—Ah… Gaara… G-Gaara… se siente bien… –balbuceaba Matsuri, sintiendo como con cada envestida, el dolor se iba y era reemplazado por placer, un placer que nunca jamás esperó conocer. Sentía el miembro de Gaara llegar tan profundo, era una sensación demasiado alucinante, enloquecedora.

—Matsuri… te amo… –le susurraba Gaara al oído, penetrándola más fuerte y profundamente. Había soñado tanto con esto, anhelaba tanto hacerle el amor a Matsuri, que ahora mismo casi no podía creer que esto era real, que ella era completamente suya.

—Y-yo también… Gaara te amo –respondía la chica, en medio de ahogados gemidos que le cortaban la voz. Ya todo atisbo de dolor había desaparecido y sólo podía sentir el infinito placer que Gaara le hacía sentir. Nunca creyó que esto se sintiera tan bien, que fuese tan hermoso estar con él. Lo amaba y ahora más que nunca, ahora que ella era su mujer y él era su hombre. Sintió una de las manos de Gaara aferrarse a la suya, apretándola con fuerza. El sudor perlaba su frente y la de su novio, y sentía que pronto llegaría a la cima.

—M-Matsuri… ya no puedo… –le dejó saber el pelirrojo, envistiéndola con toda la fuerza que tenía, a pesar de que estaba muy cansado. Ambos sentían que no podían continuar, y finalmente lograron llegar al orgasmo, primero ella, lanzando un fuerte gemido y mordiendo los labios de Gaara, a la vez que le enterraba sus uñas en la espalda en el proceso. A los segundos Gaara le siguió, derramándose por completo en el interior de ella, sin importarle que Matsuri le hiriera el labio debido a su fuerte mordisco o que sus uñas le fuesen a dejar marca.

—Gaara… –susurró la joven, sintiendo como todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían de su cuerpo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan cansada y creía que tampoco tan feliz. Finalmente se había entregado a Gaara, había hecho el amor con él, después de todo lo que se negó, del miedo que sentía de volver a salir lastimada, de los nervios que le provocaba el hecho de que esta fuese su primera vez. Pero ahora más que nunca estaba segura de sus sentimientos por él, de que lo amaba con todo su ser y que él jamás le haría sufrir de nuevo, ya no más —. Gaara –volvió a llamarle, abrazándole dulcemente —. Te amo Gaara, esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Para mí también –aseguró el pelirrojo, saliendo cuidadosamente de ella para luego recostarse a su lado, haciendo que ella apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho. Le besó la frente cálidamente y cerró los ojos, acariciando su cabello —. Matsuri… gracias por haber sido mía –sonrió —. No sabes cuánto soñé con este momento.

—Y yo más, pero tenía mucho miedo –ella se separó levemente, para así poder verle a los ojos, esos ojos aguamarina que tanto amaba —. Sin embargo ahora soy muy feliz, me siento como una tonta por haber dudado de ti.

—Eso no me importa –le dijo Gaara, volviendo a acorralarla en la cama con su cuerpo, sintiendo el contacto de su piel cálida y el roce de sus senos en su pecho. Una de sus manos acariciaba la pierna de la chica, mientras comenzaba a besar su cuello otra vez —. Ahora sólo quiero hacerte mía hasta ya no poder más, porque eres mía, ¿me oyes? –le decía —. Sólo mía.

Matsuri no le dijo nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por él, se dejó besar y abrazar, y se dejó amar una vez más, porque aunque estuviese a punto de desfallecer, jamás podría no desear pertenecer a Gaara a cada momento.

*• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• — _ —•**• —

Hoy era noche buena y ella estaba ahí. Después de celebrar junto a su familia, a su madre, su padre, su hermana e incluso su primo –quién después de un rato había desaparecido–, había ido a ver a Naruto lo más rápido que pudo. Le dijo a los padres del mismo que ella cuidaría de él, por lo que Minato y Kushina se habían ido a cuidar de su hija menor, ya que Naruko había salido con su novio.

A Hinata le gustaba estar ahí al lado de Naruto, aunque éste no abriera sus ojos, porque sabía que él la podía oír.

—Feliz navidad, Naruto-kun –dijo con una sonrisa, volviendo a tomar la mano de Naruto para sentir su calidez, como lo había hecho durante todos estos días, desde que él había apretado su mano —. Hoy es un día muy especial, desearía tenerte aquí.

—_Quisiera que volviese, Naruto-kun_ –_escuchaba su suave y cálida voz a lo lejos, tan lejana que prácticamente era indistinguible, pero de alguna manera sabía que era de ella._

_Cuando abrió los ojos se vio de pie en una habitación completamente blanca, sin nada en ella. Era toda amplia, como si no tuviera un final, por lo que el sólo hecho de estar ahí parado le hacía sentirse mareado._

—_Naruto-kun… te estoy esperando –volvió a oírla._

—_¿Hinata? –se preguntó, confuso. Decidió entonces dar un paso, pero sus piernas no parecían querer funcionar y ni siquiera se movían. Sus pies pesaban como el plomo, no era capaz de levantar ninguno de los dos._

—_Naruto-kun… por favor… ven…_

—_¡Hinata! –exclamó, haciendo un esfuerzo por moverse del lugar en el que estaba anclado. Con mucha dificultad logró mover primero el pie derecho, para seguir así con el izquierdo, y a medida que daba más pasos, se daba cuenta de que sus pies se volvían más ligeros. Al cabo de unos minutos, finalmente había logrado correr hacia el lugar en donde escuchaba la voz de Hinata, a pesar de que no lograba ver nada más que el blanco interminable frente a él —. No puedo verte… ¿Dónde estás? ¡¿Dónde estás Hinata?!_

—_Por favor… despierta…_

—_¡Hinata! –Naruto le llamaba desesperadamente, pero no lograba verla, no podía encontrarla, por lo que su desesperación aumentaba todavía más —. ¡Hinata, dome donde estás! ¡Hinata!_

—_Yo… te amo, Naruto-kun… –volvió a escuchar su voz, y esas palabras lo convencieron de que tenía que salir de aquel espacio blanco a como diera lugar, para estar con ella, para volver con su amada Hinata._

—_¡Hinata! –la llamó por última vez, antes de que una luz cegadora le nublara la visión._

—H…Hi… Hina… ta… –susurró, a lo que ella le miró perpleja. Se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentada y miró atentamente a Naruto, apretando su mano con mucha fuerza, hasta que finalmente, le vio abrir los ojos —. Hinata… –dijo Naruto, por fin logrando observarla —. Al fin… al fin puedo verte… –dijo con una sonrisa, notando las lágrimas que rodaban por sus blancas mejillas.

—Naruto-kun… –murmuró Hinata, sin poder creer lo que veía —. Al fin… al fin estás conmigo nuevamente… por fin Naruto-kun.

Hinata no pudo evitar llorar de la felicidad, abrazándose al rubio con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Finalmente él había vuelto.

Continuara…

Avance:

Naruto al fin ha despertado y comienza con su rehabilitación, mientras que Hinata planea estar a su lado en todo momento. Sasuke decide darle una oportunidad a su hermano Sai. El parto de Sakura se adelanta debido a malos momentos que pasa al regresar a la escuela. Temari logra averiguar el problema que aqueja a su amiga Tenten, pero será demasiado tarde para ayudarla. Mientras, los exámenes de ingreso se acercan.

Próximo capítulo: Una segunda oportunidad.

**XoxoxoxoxoxoX**

**No comentaré mucho porque como dije arriba, me caigo del sueño y de verdad que quiero dormir. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo jajaja, pasaron muchas cosas xD Bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente, así que espero no tardarme tanto.**

**¡Bye! **


End file.
